Life's Many Gifts
by TraSea1972
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story, Learning to Live again. It picks up four years after that story ended and is a love story between Jacob and Bella. This story will contain EXTREMELY mature themes, so reader beware. Please Review! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to my first Fan Fiction titled Learning to Live Again. Please read that one first so you don't get lost, and please review if you can.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Twilight or the books following it. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Life's Many Gifts.

"Come on, Bella, we're going to be late!" my best friend Angela called to me as I finished getting ready. I smoothed my dress over my miniscule curves, glanced at my face in the mirror and finally stepped out of the bathroom. I rushed down the stairs, stumbling a bit on my way down to go out to dinner with my friends and family. Before I get into that, let me introduce myself.

My name is Isabella Swan and I am 23 years old. I lived in the town of Forks, which is located in Washington State, with my parents Charlie and Renee and my little brother Elliot. In my short life, I had gone through so many unbelievable things, like my parents divorcing then remarrying 19 years later and having my little brother. I had been in love with a vampire, yes they do exist, who left me so that I could live a human life. I thought I was going to die when Edward left me, but because of him I found my soul mate, the one person I know I was meant to be with, and he was a werewolf. Jacob Black was my destiny, which really should come as no surprise since we've known each other since we were kids. He is Quileute, which is a Native American tribe located in La Push, and he, along with several other young men, are the Protectors of their land.

Jacob and I have been together for 4 years now, and we are just as in love as we were when we first began our relationship. He lives with his father, Billy, in a little red house right down the street from mine. My parents, Renee and Charlie, had lived in Forks for a long time and decided to move to La Push so that Renee could be closer to the boutique she owned along with Sue Clearwater. It also made it easier for Leah, Sue's daughter, to be closer to my little brother Elliot. You see, Leah is a werewolf as well, and she imprinted on him the first time she laid eyes on him. Imprinting is such a crazy thing and I still find it hard to wrap my head around it at times. It's when a young werewolf sees the other half of it's soul in someone else. A bond is instantly formed and they pretty much are destined to be together forever. I am Jacob's Imprint, even though it didn't happen right away for us. I had been so heartbroken over Edward leaving me that my soul had struggled to return the call of Jacob's. When it finally happened, it was one of the most wonderful and beautiful things I had ever experienced.

Jacob and his best friend Embry were a year younger than Angela and I, but they had worked hard in school in order to graduate high school the same time as we did. He and Embry had gone on to a Technical school to learn more about automotives while Angela and I, who happens to be Embry's Imprint and fiancé, went to the community College in Port Angeles. We had just gotten our degrees the past week and were meeting our families at our favorite restaurant to celebrate. I was just finishing getting ready when she had called up to me, letting me know we were going to be late.

"Sorry, Ang, I had to fight with this stupid dress and my hair decided not to cooperate" I said, breathless from rushing around. I grabbed my purse and phone, then followed her out the door.

"You look fine, Bella. That dress looks incredible on you!" she said, jumping into her new car. As a graduation gift, he parents had gotten her a silver Honda Civic which was really cute and comfortable. I got into the passenger side and buckled my seatbelt just as she put the car in gear.

We drove to the restaurant, talking excitedly about the new garage we had all purchased together. It was located just outside of La Push and it had enough space to accommodate several cars that would need repair. Angela and I were going to handle the business part of it while Embry, Jacob and Quil were going to be the technicians. Quil is another one of Jacob's good friends, and is a werewolf also. He's a nice guy who was a total player at one time but had mellowed out since Imprinting on Emily's niece Claire. He wasn't going to be a partner in the business, instead he was going to manage the purchasing of parts.

We pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and I noticed everyone else was already there. I felt my nerves kicking in, not at all liking being a center of attention. I sucked in a deep breath and followed Angela inside and back to the big banquet room that held our friends and family. My mom and dad, along with Angela's parents, the Cullens, Billy and Sue, the entire Pack along with their spouses and significant others, and several others friends we had made in college. Jacob and Embry got up and walked over to meet us, Jacob picking me up and kissing my lips.

"Hi" he said, tucking my hair behind my ear. I smiled up at his beautiful face and I felt my heart start to speed up and my body growing warm.

"Hi back" I replied, taking his hand in mine and making our way to meet everyone. Angela and I made our way around to everyone, greeting them while they congratulated us. Once finished, I followed Jacob towards the head of the table and he pulled my seat out for me to sit.

Dinner was wonderful and we sat around talking about the new business, Angela and Embry's recent engagement and other plans for the future. Of course there were gifts, which I wasn't too happy about, but I graciously accepted them and began to open them in front of everyone.

From my parents I got a thousand dollars in cash, which would come in handy in getting the garage off the ground. We still had a lot of work to get done at the place, and we were going to start working on it that weekend.

From Billy and Sue, who had recently gotten married, I got a check payable in both my name and Jacob's name for several hundred dollars. Everyone else pretty much gave us much needed money for us to get supplies and stuff.

From the Cullen family I opened up a large padded envelope with a pretty ribbon wrapped around it. My hands shook in anticipation, because I knew how generous they were and they seemed to love showering me with it. I looked over at Alice, who of course was bouncing in her seat and I knew it was something big.

"Alice, what did you do?" I asked before taking out the contents.

"Oh just zip it, Bella. You know you won't win with me" she playfully said.

I growled at her, then looked down at what was in my hands. My eyes grew wide and the papers slipped out of my hands in complete shock. I just looked hopelessly at Jacob as he picked them up, his own eyes growing huge as he looked at them.

"You bought the mortgage for the garage for us? Oh my God! Embry, Angela! Look at this!" He exclaimed, motioning for them to come over. They gasped and then started talking excitedly.

They surprised me once again by purchasing the deed to the business and had it transferred to each of us equally. Jacob got up and ran over to them, followed closely behind by Angela, Embry and I. We hugged each one of them, thanking them once again for their generosity. When I got to Alice, I playfully scolded her.

"That better be the last surprise like that, missy!" I said to her. She just rolled her eyes at me and sat back down.

"Bella, we know that you don't like big gifts like that, and we all got into a huge argument as whether to do it or not. Alice won out, of course, arguing that you needed to learn how to accept gifts better" Edward said, laughing at his exuberant sister.

"Thank you all, for everything you have done for me and my family over the years." I said, looking at them with love and adoration.

Not only did they shower me and my family with wonderful, thoughtful gifts, it was Carlisle who had saved my mother and little brother from certain death. When Renee was pregnant with Elliot, her uterus had ruptured when she went into labor because he had been such a big baby. Carlisle had come right away, delivering him by cesarean and stopping my mother from hemorrhaging to death.

We sat back down just as dessert was arriving, and I sat thinking about how much my life, and those around me, had changed so much over the last several years. For a long time I thought my life was so dull, that I would never meet anyone or get married, or experience the things that made life so special. I was dead wrong. My life was filled with excitement, a lot of love, and some unwanted drama as well. Carlisle had found out that something in my genetics made my blood powerful, and if an enemy vampire drained me, they would truly be immortal, unable to be destroyed. He also found out that if Jacob and I had children, the combination of our genes would create a new race of werewolves who would be completely immune to vampire venom and be much stronger than the current Protectors that patrolled the area. Carlisle found out that Elliot had the same unique genetics, so any children he and Leah had in the far future would have the same immunity. That was a long way off though, because right now, Elliot was only a month away from his fourth birthday. Carlisle was currently working on isolating which genes made us so unique, this way he could hopefully pass the immunity on to the other wolves in the Pack.

Sam was the Pack's Alpha, and at first he wanted nothing to do with the Cullens. They were sworn enemies, after all, but he was won over by them when they had joined forces and began training together in order to become stronger and more adept at destroying any vampires that might come looking for me or hurt the people in the area.

We had finished our dessert and everything was winding down when all of a sudden Jacob stood up, clinking his spoon against his crystal wine glass. Everyone stopped talking and I noticed Renee and Charlie give each other a knowing look._Uh oh……_

Jacob got down on one knee in front of me and pulled a tiny box from his pocket and I felt myself stop breathing.

"Isabella Swan, I have loved you my whole life and will love you until the day I die. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife and let me love you forever?" he asked, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

He opened the box, and nestled inside was a shimmering, oval cut diamond solitaire surrounded by little pink diamonds set in rose gold. I noticed my hand trembling as Jacob took it in his, removing the promise ring he had given me so long ago, and replacing it with the engagement ring. He looked up at me, smiling as he waited for my answer, and I felt everything start to fade away as I began to pass out.

"Breathe, Bella!" Edward called from across the table and everyone started to laugh, knowing how I stopped breathing when things got really intense. I sucked in a deep breath which immediately brought my focus back. I felt my own tears fill my eyes as I looked at Jacob, then threw my arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. He pulled away a few seconds later, his thumbs wiping my tears away.

"Yes, Jacob, I will marry you" I said, kissing him again.

Everyone started clapping, then toasted us. I got up and sat in Jacob's lap as everyone came by and looked at my new ring. Rosalie was one of the last ones to come up, and she whispered something into Jacob's ear. He smiled, then thanked her.

"What was that?" I asked, wondering what in the world could make those two be so civil towards each other. They both tormented the other mercilessly, Rose with her mutt comments and Jacob with his dumb blonde jokes.

"She went with me to pick out your ring. I had an idea which one I was going to get, but I wanted someone who had the taste of a princess to come with me. Who better than the Ice Queen Barlie?" he laughed.

"You both did good, because I absolutely love it!" I said, playing with the ring.

"Not as much as I love you" Jacob said, taking my earlobe between his teeth and gently biting down. My whole body shivered as I felt his warm breath move across the skin of my neck.

"Want to spend the night at the cottage tonight, Mr. Black?" I asked, my lips kissing his chin. He groaned, then shook his head.

"I cant, Bells. I have to patrol tonight, but I will be at your house in the morning for when you wake up." he said, sadness in his eyes.

"Okay. What are your patrols this weekend?" I asked, my voice filled with disappointment.

"I'm off for the whole weekend, that's why I have to patrol tonight. Why? What did you have in mind?" he asked, grinning because he knew _exactly _what I had in mind.

"Oh, I don't know…I was thinking we could paint each others toe nails and do some facials" I said, teasing him.

"Uh huh. I guess that could be arranged, unless you have plans with your secret lover" he replied.

"Oh yeah, I do. He's about six foot seven, with dark hair and dark brown eyes and he is a complete _animal _in bed" I said, grinning.

"I see. So now you've moved on to sleeping with animals, huh? Ugh, I guess I'm going to have to take that ring back. I can't see myself marrying a pervert like you who would rather have sex with an animal instead of a normal _human _like me" he said, nibbling on my neck.

"Oh, I'm the pervert now? Who seems to like it when I tie them up and….." I didn't get to finish because his lips swooped down onto mine, shutting me up before anyone could hear our intimate secrets.

"Not that I'm against watching some down and dirty live porno, but I think maybe you both need to be separated before you dad has a stroke" Emmett said, laughing my how red my face got in embarrassment. I looked around, finally noticing that we were in a room full of family and friends, so I buried my face into Jacob's neck to hide.

"Oh leave her alone, you big ox!" Rosalie snarled at him. I gave her a look of relief, silently thanking her for yelling at Emmett. Everyone was getting ready to leave, so Jacob and I stood up, hugging them all as they made their way out.

Charlie and Renee went to put a sleeping Elliot into the mini van as I walked Jacob towards the nearby woods. He had gotten a ride from Embry, who had bought my old truck a few years ago, and was just going to phase and start his patrol from the restaurant. We walked a little deeper into the woods, and he removed his shirt and pants, hading them to me so I could bring them home with me.

My eyes raked over his hard body, taking in every muscle as they rippled underneath his bronze skin. I could look at him for hours, never failing to marvel at his statuesque beauty. He pulled me against him, kissing me long and hard before he phased.

"I love you" he said, panting from the kisses we had shared.

"I love you too, be safe" I replied. I knew he would be, but I still worried none the less. No other vampires had come looking for me, but that didn't mean the threat was gone.

I watched him phase and run off into the woods, then I went back to ride home with my parents. The ride home was short, but I was already beginning to doze off as we pulled into the gravel driveway. I helped them bring in everything, then went to my room to get ready for bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and dreamed about Jacob all night long.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far and for adding this story to your favorites. I know I said I was going to take a few days off, but I couldnt help myself. This story will be just as long as the first, but I'm going to be making longer chapters instead of as many as I had in the first story. Please review, because it really keeps me going! Thankies!**

I woke up the next morning with warm arms around my body. I opened my eyes and saw Jacob laying there, snoring softly. I smiled, kissing him softly on the lips not wanting to wake him. As I went to pull away, his arms tightened around me, pulling me harder against him. I looked up at his face and noticed he was awake, smiling sleepily at me.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked as his fingers began combing through my hair.

"I didn't want to wake you, but I'm going to go get something to eat. What time did you get in?" I asked. He looked so tired and vulnerable, which made my heart swell with love.

"I got in about 5am. I watched you sleep for a little bit, then I finally crashed at 5:45. What time is it now?" he asked. I looked at the clock and groaned. It was only 9 and I knew he was exhausted, so I kissed him quickly before going to get up.

"It's 9am. Go back to sleep. I'll get you up at two, ok?"

"Ok. Want to go to the beach later?" he asked, his eyes closing as sleep started to claim him.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Now sleep, Jake. I love you" I said, kissing him again and getting out of bed.

"Love you too" he mumbled, then started to snore again.

I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of old jeans, a gray lightweight sweater and my undergarments. I laid them across my desk chair and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. After I was done, I wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at my reflection, noting the subtle changes that my body had gone through. I was still slender and my skin pale, but my cheeks were rosy with good health and I had put on ten pounds which made my body a little more curvy.

I dried myself off, then wrapped the towel around me and got another one to wrap my long hair in. I went across the hall and into my bedroom, glancing over at my sleeping Jacob as I got dressed. I walked downstairs just as the phone started to ring. I ran over and answered it before it could wake Jacob up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella! So, I was thinking, now that you're engaged, why don't we go shopping for dresses and get planning your wedding to the mongrel? I was thinking about going up to Port Angeles because I know of this adorable little dress store and they have the nicest wedding gowns!" Alice said, her voice all excited.

"Whoa, Alice, slow down! I just got engaged last night!" I chuckled. Typical of Alice to be so excited and wanting to get the wedding plans started. I knew that she would want to help out long before Jacob proposed, but I didn't think she would want to start not even 24 hours later.

"Have you set a date?" she asked, trying to calm herself down.

"No, not yet. Jake had to patrol last night, so he's sleeping now. I guess we are going to talk about it later at the beach." I replied.

"Ok! But I still want to go shopping! Have someone bring you to the border in a half hour, and I'll pick you up! See you then!" she said, quickly hanging up before I could protest.

"Gah! I'm going to strangle that little nymph!" I growled, hanging up the phone.

"Was that Alice, honey?" Renee asked. I didn't even notice her sitting there with Elliot.

"Yeah, she wants to go dress shopping today and wants someone to bring me to the border in 30 minutes" I groaned, sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Aunty Alice is coming?" Elliot asked as he slid a piece of his sandwich over to me. I picked it up and nibbled on it, smiling at him.

"No, El, Aunty Alice isn't coming over. She's kidnapping me in a little bit" I said, wiping his face off with a napkin.

"Alice never comes here" he whined. Even though the Pack had forged an alliance with my surrogate family, Sam still insisted that the treaty remain in effect so that prevented the Cullens from crossing the border and coming to La Push. They were fine with it and held no grudge, still training several times a month together.

"We are going to see Leah soon, El" Renee told him. She was going to the boutique shortly and Leah was going to watch Elliot while Sue and Renee worked on some new pieces.

"Yay! I'm going to see my Le-Le! She's so pretty, just like you, mommy!" he exclaimed, laughing like the little maniac he was. Actually, he was a really good kid and smart as a whip, but he loved to play hide and seek, several times hiding so well that he almost gave Renee a heart attack when she couldn't find him.

"Yes, she is a very pretty girl, El" Renee said as she cleaned up the mess on the table. Leah phased as much as possible so that she would remain young while Elliot grew up. She was tall, close to six feet, with a slender, athletic build, russet skinned with long black hair and dark brown eyes. Judging by how tall Elliot was now, he would easily pass her up in height as he got older.

When she had imprinted on him, Jacob and Sam pulled my parents to the side while at a bonfire, telling them their secret and explaining Imprinting to them. Renee was completely accepting, fascinated too, but Charlie had a really hard time with the whole thing. He was convinced that Leah was a pedophile looking to violate his son. Jacob and I sat down with him and fully explained the whole thing to him, finally calming his fears when he figured out that Leah only felt the same love that one would feel for a sibling toward Elliot. Until he was older and able to return romantic feelings, that was the way their relationship would remain.

"Do you want me to bring you to meet Alice?" Renee asked.

"That would be great. Thanks mom." I said, getting up to get my purse and cell phone. We left a few minutes later, arriving at the border within minutes. Alice was already there, so I hugged Renee and Elliot then got out and ran over to her car.

"Bella I'm so excited! I love weddings! So, I was thinking, we could look around and get some ideas, but I want to actually make your dress for you!" she said as she put the Porche in gear and took off at a breakneck speed. I looked over at the speedometer and cringed in my seat when I saw we were going 120 miles an hour.

"Oh relax, Silly Bella! I'm actually driving slowbecause I know how freaked out you get!" she said, laughing at my fearful expression. I just glared at her and closed my eyes, not wanting to see my imminent death.

We arrived in Port Angeles in 20 minutes, which was normally an hour drive, and I got out of the car and hugged the ground, thankful to be in one piece. Alice rolled her eyes, then grabbed my hand and pulled me into the store.

I didn't even know what kind of wedding we were going to have, so I wasn't sure what type of dress to start looking at. I knew I wanted a small wedding, nothing fancy or extreme, so I kept that in mind as we looked. Alice made me try on several gowns before I found the perfect one. It was a simple white dress made up of a sheer material with a fitted bodice which clung flatteringly to my body.

Alice fell in love with it, so she took several pictures with it on me. We put the dress back and went to get into the car to go home. It was after one and I had to get back to wake up Jacob.

We made it back to La Push in record speed, and Embry was there to pick me up. I had called him on the way back and he was more than happy to pick me up. He said hello to Alice, then drove me home.

"So, have you and Angela set a date yet?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we're thinking about getting married next year in late Spring, probably about June 5th" he said, smiling as he thought about her. They were so cute together, and I knew they loved each other just as much as Jake and I did.

"What about you, Bells?" he asked.

"We haven't gotten a chance to because he had to patrol all night. I have to wake him up soon, so we're going to talk about it then. All I know is, I want something really simple and down to earth even though Alice seems to have other plans" I said, laughing once again at her.

"Simple is perfect for you and Jake. I wanted something simple, but Angela has her heart set on a huge wedding, so that's what we're doing" he said, shaking his head and smiling. Embry was just as shy as I was and I knew he was nervous about such a huge event, but he would give Angela the world on a plate if he could.

We pulled up to my house, so I thanked him then headed into the house to wake up Jacob. I went up to my room, but he wasn't in my bed. I heard the shower going, so I knew he had gotten up on his own so I went down to make us something to eat. I had just finished making a fourth sandwich for him when he came down, his hair still wet. He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned back into him, happy to be in his arms again. I turned around to face him, pulling his lips to mine and kissing him. He moaned softly, opening his mouth and meeting my tongue with his. He picked me up and sat me on the counter, so I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer.

Our mouths moved hungrily together and I felt my body start to heat up as I became aroused. I felt him start to harden in his pants, causing me to whimper as my need for him grew. I remembered that Charlie would be home soon and he would murder us if he caught us having sex in the kitchen, so I pulled my mouth from his and rested my forehead against his shoulder.

"Charlie will be home soon" I said, my voice strained with desire. Jacob sighed, then helped me down from the counter.

"I cant wait to marry you, that way I can tear your clothes off whenever I want" he said, smiling at me as he sat down to eat.

"I wanted to talk to you about that, Jake. When do you think would be a good time?" I asked, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Hmm, good question. I was thinking about it all night while patrolling. I drove poor Seth crazy the whole night" he said, laughing.

"I don't want a huge wedding, Jake. I was thinking something simple, with our close friends and family there."

He sat there thinking when his whole face lit up with excitement.

"I know! We can get married on the beach at sunset! How perfect would that be, Bells?" he asked, looking at me happily.

We both loved the beach, and it's tranquil setting would be perfect. There was only one problem with that idea though, the Cullens wouldn't be able to attend because it was in La Push.

"What about the Cullens, Jake? I want them to be there, especially since Alice is hell bent on making my dress for me" I said quietly. He reached over, taking my hand into his.

"Don't worry about that, Bells. I will talk to Sam and I'm sure it wont be a problem if it's for only one day." he said as his thumb caressed the back of my hand.

"Thanks. So, we have the where, now we have to figure out the when." I said, looking at him.

"How about August?" he asked.

"Sure, August of next year sounds great. The weather will be nice and it will give us more than enough time to plan everything" I said.

"Actually, Bells, I was thinking of _this _August" he said quietly.

Holy cow! THIS year?? Oh my God that left me with only 2 months to get everything done. There were flowers to order, a cake to pick out and everything else that went along with planning a wedding. I felt myself starting to panic just then, the enormity of it all crashing over me.

"Relax, Bells. Since it's such a small wedding it wont take much to plan. Emily already said she wants to make the cake, Alice has your dress covered, so all we really have to do is get the invitations out and figure out what the heck I'm going to wear. I _could _come naked, if you want" he said suggestively. I just rolled my eyes at him and got up to get a pen and paper to get the guest list started.

"You're such a dork sometimes, I swear" I said to him, laughing.

"Yeah, but you still love me!" he replied, smiling his normal goofy grin.

"I do, but sometimes I wonder if I need to get my head examined" I laughed. He just shrugged, finishing his last sandwich off. We sat there for an hour, trying to figure out the guest list and other things. I was feeling so overwhelmed earlier, but now I felt my excitement grow because I knew that we were one step closer to building our lives together.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I have added a link in my profile so you can see the dress that Bella will be wearing when she marries Jacob. All you have to do is copy and paste it. Let me know what you think! Also, to answer some questions about the Cullens, pretty much things have been quiet the past four years. They have spent their time traveling and training with the Pack. They are going to be having a little more involvement during this story, so hang in there!**_

After we were done composing the guest list, Jacob called Emily to find out which florist she had used when she married Sam, and to find out when he would be back from patrol so they could talk about the Cullens coming into La Push. I held back from calling Alice until everything was hashed out with Sam, but I called Angela instead to see if she would be my maid of honor.

"Oh my God I can't believe it's so soon! You're not hiding something from me, are you?" she asked.

"What? No! No I'm not pregnant! I'm still taking birth control pills! We are probably going to wait until the garage is up and running before starting a family" I explained to her.

While I was eager to start a family with Jake, I wanted to make sure we had the means to support a child. We had to find a place to live before even considering it, although we couldprobably move into the cottage. It would be perfect for us until we found a bigger place.

"Hey Ang, I didn't just call you to tell you we set the date. I was wondering if you would please be my maid of honor? The wedding is going to be small so I'm only having one person standing up"

I had to hold the phone away from my ear because she started shrieking excitedly and I was worried she would pop my eardrum. I was laughing so hard at her, because she seemed more excited than I was.

"So, I take that as a yes?" I asked, shaking my head as I listened to her babbling.

"YES! I would love to stand up for you! Has Jake picked out his best man yet?" she asked me.

"Yeah, and of course it's Embry, but I don't think he's asked him just yet, so shhh!" I told her.

"Ok ok, my lips are sealed! But he better ask him soon because I don't know if I can hold it in for very long!"

We chatted for a few more minutes and then I said goodbye when Jacob came into the living room. He sat down on the couch next to me, pulling me into his arms.

"So, Angela's pretty excited, huh? I could hear her all the way in the kitchen" he laughed.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to go deaf from her screaming! Did you ask Embry yet? I told her that you would be asking him and she promised to try and keep it a secret" I asked, lacing my fingers through his.

"I'm actually patrolling with him tonight, so I'll ask him then." he replied.

"Ok. Did you get the number to the florist?"

"Yep! I have it written down in the kitchen so we can call in a bit. Emily also wants to meet with us to talk about what kind of cake we want and what kind of food we want to serve." he said.

"Wait, she wants to make the food too? We can't let her do all that, Jake! She has Maggie to take care of, so we need to convince her that making the cake is more than enough" Maggie was her daughter, who was born a year after they got married. She was a little over two and a complete hellion. She was so sweet and totally adorable, but she had a temper on her and loved bossing Elliot around.

"I know, Bells, but she insisted. I guess her and Kim are going to work on it together." he explained.

Kim was Jared's girlfriend and Imprint, and her and Emily were best friends. They had started a catering business which was starting to do really well because they both were phenomenal cooks.

"Ok, I guess I know better than to argue with her, but I insist that we pay for all the food! Where are we going to have the reception, by the way?"

"On the beach! It wont be anything to set up some party tents and stuff. I know the Pack wouldn't mind getting everything put up while we get ready. Quit worrying so much or else you're going to get gray hair" he chuckled, twirling a piece of my soft brown hair with his finger. I sighed, knowing he was right about me stressing out, but that's what I did best. I was constantly worrying about one thing or another and it drove Jacob nuts at times.

"You win, I'll relax. I know it will all work out" I said, not sounding completely convinced.

"What do I have to do to convince you that everything will work out, Hmm? Something like this…?" he said, kissing my neck and sucking on the skin.

"That's one way" I said, my voice wavering.

"What about this….?" he asked, trailing his hand down and cupping my breast. I felt my breathing hitch as I started to get aroused.

"Hmm, I like that even more" I murmured, pulling his lips to mine and kissing him hungrily. He groaned, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, curling it with mine. We kissed forever, our passion growing hotter as we both became more aroused, but were interrupted when we heard someone clear their voice.

"Ahem! I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Charlie asked, his face all red but smiling. Jacob and I had been so lost in each other that we hadn't even heard him walk in the front door. I covered my face with my hands, then walked into the kitchen to grab the number to the florist.

Jacob and Charlie followed close behind, each taking a seat at the kitchen table. I grabbed them each a beer from the fridge and a bottle of water for myself then sat down with them.

"Dad, Jake and I have something to tell you" I began. He looked at me and his eyes slightly bulged as he drank some of his beer.

"You're pregnant" he stated, taking another long pull off of his beer. Jacob just started laughing as I began sputtering.

"Jeese! NO! What is it with everyone thinking I'm pregnant? First Angela, now you? You and mom will be the first to know when that day comes! GOD!" I snapped.

Charlie just cracked up, but the look of relief didn't go unnoticed by me. He sat there, looking at us expectantly.

"Jake and I set a wedding date" I told him. Jacob reached across the table, taking my small hand into his.

"That's great! So when's the big day?" Charlie asked, slapping Jacob on the shoulder.

"August 1st" I said, not looking him in the eye and waiting for another pregnancy comment. His eyes grew wide, but a slow smile began crossing his face.

"Wow, that's kind of fast, but I had a feeling it was coming. Do you kids have any planning done?" he asked.

"Yeah. We are going to get married at First Beach at sunset. Emily is making the cake and food, and Kim's going to help her. We have the guest list already done and I already asked Angela to stand up. All that's left is picking out the menu, the flowers, arranging for party tents and all that. Alice is making my dress, and I'm going to see if she will make Angela's bridesmaid dress as well." I told him.

"How are the Cullens going to attend? I thought the treaty prohibited them from crossing the border?" he asked us.

"I'm going to take care of that, Charlie. I have to relieve Sam in awhile to patrol, so I will work it out with him then. It shouldn't be a problem though, since it's only for the one day and the whole Pack will be there." Jacob told him. Charlie just nodded, finishing up his beer. I got up to get him another, grabbing one for Jacob as well.

"Does your mother know yet?" Charlie asked.

"Not yet, but she will be home soon so I'll tell her then. Jacob is going to go by Billy and Sue in a little bit to let them know, and he's going to ask Embry to be his best man when they patrol later" I explained.

"Well, it looks like you guys have it all figured out then. Congratulations!" he said, lifting his fresh bottle of beer and toasting us. Renee walked in with Elliot a few minutes later, looking at us like we were nuts.

"Our daughter and her fiancé have something to tell you" Charlie said, getting up to take a sleeping Elliot from her. She looked sharply at me and her eyes narrowed.

"Isabella, are you pregnant?" she asked, scowling at Jacob. I threw up my hands and stomped over to the fridge, grabbing a beer for myself. I cracked the lid and took a huge gulp as Charlie and Jake started cracking up.

"I give up! No, I am NOT PREGNANT! Jacob and I set our wedding date, jeeze!" I said, pouting.

"Oh honey, that's great news! When?" she asked, sitting down. I took another sip of my beer and sat back down. Jacob and I filled her in on everything, and by the time we were done she was crying.

"My little girl is all grown up! I'm so proud of you, BOTH of you! I want to help out as much as I can, ok?" she asked while hugging us both. We agreed to let her know if we needed anything, then I turned to Charlie.

"Dad, will you give me away?" I asked. Charlie wouldn't meet my eyes, so I reached over and touched his hand.

"Dad?"

He finally looked up at me and I saw the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Oh dad, it's ok" I said to him, not knowing how to console him.

"Bella, I would love to walk you down the aisle, even if it means giving you to a _mutt" _he said, making us all crack up. I got up and hugged him, feeling the happiness flow between everyone in the room. We sat around and had a few more beers, well, me and Charlie did, then Jacob got up to leave so he could talk to Billy before he had to patrol. I followed him outside and yelped when he grabbed me, pushing me against my Toyota Land Cruiser.

His mouth descended onto mine and we both groaned. I wrapped my legs around him as his hands tangled in my hair, pulling my face harder into the kiss. I nipped and sucked on his lower lip, then moved my mouth to his neck, sucking and licking his hot skin. I felt his erection straining in his pants so I rubbed my center against him causing us both to growl. He tore his lips from mine, latching them onto my shoulder, nipping and sucking. We were both panting hard as our lust began to consume us.

"I want you so bad right now" he groaned.

" I know what you mean. Ugh I hate that you have to patrol soon, but if we don't stop now, you're going to be late" I said, my voice shaking. He groaned in protest, then helped me down.

"This weekend, Isabella, I am going to lick and suck on every inch of that beautiful body of yours" he said, kissing me again.

"Keep talking like that and you _definitely _will be late for patrol" I said, pulling myself away from him and pulling my hair into a messy pony tail. _Shit it got so HOT all of a sudden!_

"Yeah yeah. I should get going" he said, pulling my ponytail playfully.

"Ok, I love you so much and please be safe" I said.

"I love you too, and don't worry, I'm always safe!" he replied, taking off his shirt and throwing it at me. I followed him to the tree line and once again watched him strip, my eyes drinking in his form. He tied his shorts around his leg, then exploded into a huge russet wolf. He trotted over to me and licked my face with his huge tongue.

"Yuck! Do you always have to do that? Bleck!" I said, wiping his slobber off of my face. He just chuffed and he gave me a goofy, wolfy grin before taking off into the woods with a howl.

I went back into the house and went to my room, getting my pajamas out and heading to the bathroom to take a long bath. I was feeling pretty relaxed from the beer, so I lit several candles and settled into the steaming water. I soaked for about an hour, finally getting out when my skin started to get pruney. I put on my pajamas and went to go lay down and read the book I had recently gotten. I had seen the movie "A Walk to Remember" but I wanted to read the book as well. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I felt the bed sag down as Jacob crawled in. He pulled my sleepy form against his, kissing me on top of my head before we both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much everyone! Your reviews mean a lot to me! You guys ROCK!!! BTW, part of this chapter will be written in Jacob's point of view starting right after he left from telling Charlie and Renee that they set the wedding date, my first shot at it, lol. Let me know how it goes, ok? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these amazing characters, however I would love to keep Jacob tied to my bed! MUAHAHA!**

I loved the feeling of power that flowed through my body when I was in wolf form. The ability to run so fast was so freeing, so I pushed myself hard as I ran to meet up with Embry. I had to talk to Sam about the Cullens attending the wedding and I found myself thinking about my honeymoon with Bella.

_Embry: Jeeze Jake, I don't need to see what you plan on doing to Bella on the honeymoon! I see you set the date, congrats man!_

_Jake: Sorry, Em. I'm just all frustrated because it's been awhile since we had some time to ourselves. Yeah, we set the date, August first. Would you be my best man?_

Embry and I met in the middle of a clearing all awash in the moonlight. I would have to bring Bella here at night, because it really was magical and I knew she would enjoy it.

_Embry: Hell yeah I will! Why so soon, though? Did you knock her up?_

I growled low in my throat because I knew Bella was getting aggravated with everyone thinking it was a shotgun wedding.

_Jake: NO! What is up with everyone? They all think she's pregnant because we are getting married so fast. Truth is, we can't wait to start our lives, that's why we are moving so fast._

_Embry: Sorry man, haha! It's just a natural reaction because I know, well I SEE how you guys are._

_Jake: Like you have room to talk, nympho! I've seen inside your head and you guys are just as bad as we are._

_Embry: Whatever. Yeah, you're right. I just can't keep my hands off of her, you know?_

_Jake: Yep, I totally understand. Anyways, it's going to be on the Beach so you wont have to wear a monkey suit._

_Embry: Whew! I hate those things! I wish I didn't have to wear one at my wedding, but it's going to be a big fancy deal so I guess I have to._

I just started laughing, because I knew how Embry hated big celebrations and I couldn't wait to see his face when he had to wear the tux on his wedding day.

_Jake: Where's Sam and Paul?_

_Embry" They're about a mile south checking out a scent they picked up. It's been so quiet lately, so it's bound to happen that a leech passes through._

_Sam: Here we are. What's up you two? Damn Jake, try to control your thoughts please._

_Jake: Sorry! Hey Sam, I need to talk to you. Bells and I want to get married at First Beach and we were wondering if you would allow the Cullens to cross the border so they can attend? You know how much they love Bella and I really don't think they pose a threat. Shit, you know that._

_Sam: I don't know, Jake. I'm worried that something will happen and I don't want that responsibility on my head if one of them snaps_

_Embry: Oh come on, Sam. We train with them all the time, and besides, the whole Pack will be there in case something does go down._

_Jake: Yeah, Sam, they don't pose a threat at all, and it's only going to be for the one day._

_Sam: OK, ok. But only this one time because I know how much it means to Bella._

_Jake: Thanks a lot, Sam. Bella will be so excited and I'll tell her in the morning. Now, what's up with the leech you guys smelled?_

_Paul: Nothing dude. They were just passing through and their trail was leading toward Seattle so they are long gone now._

_Jake: Ok, Embry and I will continue to monitor the borders just to make sure they don't come back. You guys get out of here. Rachel said to come by the house so you might want to go straight there Paul._

Paul imprinted on my sister Rachel and they were a match made in hell. She was a demanding bitch at times, and Paul had a temper to match. Even though they were in love and all, they still argued like crazy all the damn time. It was annoying as hell, so I tried to stay away from them as much as I could. When my dad found out, he laid down the same ground rules that were laid out for Bella and I. They were constantly sneaking off together, but one time Billy caught them and made them both mow the huge lawn and plant a bunch of plants and little trees just to punish them. I remember laughing my ass off at them because they were so pissed off and kept taking it out on each other the whole day. They were looking for a place to live, that way they wouldn't have to abide by the rules. I knew Billy was happy that they would be moving out, because he and Sue liked having the house to themselves since getting married last year. That came out of nowhere, let me tell you. They went from being friends for such a long time, but after Sue's husband passed away they slowly started a secret relationship that blossomed quickly. I was happy for the old man, because after my mom died he always had a deep sadness in his eyes. Now his eyes were full of life again, and he actually found the strength to try to walk again, which was great.

_Paul: Ok, fine. See you guys later!_

_Sam: Let me know if you come across anything, ok? _

_Embry: Will do, boss!_

They ran one way and Embry and I headed the other. We patrolled the borders until 4am, then Leah and Seth relieved us. I went straight to Bella's house, so tired and wanting to hold her against me. I loved that woman so much that I thought I would die because my heart was going to burst. I remember being a little kid and seeing her for the first time, thinking she was so pretty. I tormented her pretty bad, but she freaked me out when I threw a dead fish at her one day while at the beach. She fainted from the blood and I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I started being nicer to her after that, but then her visits became further apart and I got really depressed. No other girl I'd ever met could hold a candle to her, so I didn't really date in high school. Marcia Hutchins kissed me once, and I tried so hard to return the feelings, but I felt nothing towards her. That was my first and last kiss until Bella moved back to Forks.

I was so excited when I found out, so my dad and I went to go see her, bringing her new truck. Well, it really wasn't new, but it was new for her and she fell in love with it. We didn't get a chance to talk often, because she started dating that blood sucker. That totally broke my heart, let me tell you. I knew she was in danger because vampires natural instinct is to drink human blood, even though Edward's family were vegetarians and only fed on animals.

When Edward left Bella in the woods that day, I wanted to find him and kill him. When I saw how destroyed she was, I almost phased right there in her bedroom. I vowed that if I ever saw him again that I would tear him apart and burn him while his family watched. I had to thank him though, because if he hadn't left, Bella never would have fallen in love with me.

A year into my relationship with Bella, he had shown up at the graduation party his family threw for her and Angela. I almost killed him right there on the spot, but Bella calmed me down. Turns out the leech had gotten married to a newborn vampire he found in the woods one day. I know he still loved her in some way, but he was even more in love with Amanda. That put my mind at ease because I really didn't feel like going through any drama with him trying to win Bella back, even though I knew she was over him. It's so strange how things work out sometimes.

When I got to her house, I phased, pulling on my shorts and opening the front door. I ran up to her room, careful to be quiet because I knew she would be sleeping. I smiled when I saw her, laying on her stomach with her face pressed to the book she fell asleep reading. I gently took the book from her, turned off the light and got into bed. I pulled her soft body against mine and she snuggled into my warmth. I hated being away from her, but I had to patrol. Each night I got back and took her in my arms I felt like I was finally home. I watched her sleep for awhile, smiling at the talking she did in her sleep. At one point she had horrible nightmares, but those had pretty much gone away once I Imprinted on her. Now her dreams were either about me or our future, and she would make the cutest sounds during those times. I wanted to stay up longer, but before I knew it my eyes started to close. The last thing I heard before I finally fell asleep were her soft words; _My Jacob._


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob and I woke up late the next day, partially because I was wiped out from all the wedding excitement and he was exhausted from his late patrols. We brushed our teeth and went down to the kitchen so I could make us a late breakfast. It was noon already, but I had the worst craving for pancakes, so I made a huge plate full, along with a pound of bacon. Jacob got us each a plate and some silverware, then poured us each a glass of orange juice.

We sat down and ate, talking about everything else that needed to be done. We had exactly 40 days until our wedding day, so we had a lot of work ahead of us. Jacob told me that Sam gave permission for the Cullens to cross the border and attend the wedding and I was so happy.

"Want to go over to the Cullens with me later? I want to let them know that we set the date and I'm sure Alice wants to measure me for my dress and get it going. I also want to ask her if she wants to make Angela's dress as well" I asked, eating my third piece of bacon.

"Sure. I wanted to ask the Ice Queen what I should wear for the wedding anyway." he replied, finishing off his tenth pancake. Where the hell he put all that food was beyond me. I hoped that the garage was a success because the food bill alone would kill us financially.

"Ok, I'll call Alice real quick. You go shower and I'll clean everything up, ok? Once you're done, then I will take a quick one." I said, kissing him as I got up.

"Why don't you join me in the shower. I've been wanting to see you naked for a week now" he said, winking at me. I felt my face get hot as I began to flush and my knees got weak. I felt bad because Jacob and I hadn't made love in almost 2 weeks because of the craziness lately. Hopefully, if we weren't too tired from working on the garage all weekend, we could finally have some intimate time together at the cottage.

"Jaaaake. You know that we would be in there for at least an hour if we showered together. I promise we can fool around every night during the weekend." I whined. I laughed when he stuck out his lower lip, pouting.

"Grrrr, ok, but be prepared to not be able to walk right for a week once I'm done with you" he said, smiling seductively at me.

"Go! Go shower now before I let down my guard! SCOOT!" I said, shoving him towards the stairs. He started laughing at me, then ran up to get ready. I grabbed the cordless phone and quickly dialed Alice.

"Hey! What are you doing today?" I asked when she picked up.

"Well hello to you too! I'm not doing anything, why?" she asked warily.

"Well, Jacob and I have something to tell you all so we wanted to come by" I told her.

"Bella, are you pregnant? Am I going to be an Aunty?" she screeched into the phone. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"No Alice, I'm not el Prego. Anyways, will you all be there in about an hour?" I asked.

"Yep! We all went hunting this morning and are just hanging out. Come over whenever" she said.

I hung up with her, then cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. Jacob came running down a few minutes later, his hair still soaked.

"Your turn, but you better make it fast before I lose my control and jump in with you" he said, eyeing me up and down.

"You're such a sex fiend, I swear!" I laughed, heading towards the stairs. He growled, then chased me up to the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it before he got to me and I heard him complaining outside.

"Oh shut up and pick me out something to wear. Something APPROPRIATE!" I yelled. I heard him grumbling even more because I knew if it were up to him, I would wear only lingerie 24-7.

I showered quickly, partially drying my hair and putting on some gloss. I wrapped the towel around me and ran into my room. Jacob was sprawled on my bed, his hands behind his head as he watched me. I smiled evilly at him, then dropped the towel, baring my naked form. I heard him growl and his eyes darkened with lust as I put on my under wear and bra, then looked at the clothes he picked out for me. I was happy to see that he listened to me, picking out a pair of white jeans and a light blue summer sweater. I put that on quickly, then looked over at him again. I noticed the bulge in his pants and felt my knees weaken because I knew what he was hiding in there.

"Get up, Jake" I said, putting my hand on my hip and tapping my foot.

"You are not nice, Isabella Swan" he snarled, getting up and standing in front of me.

"Sure I am! It's not my fault that you cant control your urges" I snarked at him, giggling.

"Uh huh, that's why you felt the need to torture me by getting dressed in here, right in front of me. Don't worry, two can play at that game" he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Lets go before I lose my own control" I said, grabbing his hand and leading him down the stairs. I tossed him the keys to the Toyota, knowing how much he loved to drive it. We made it to the Cullens house faster than I thought, and Alice was outside waiting for us.

"It's about time! I've worn a path into the concrete pacing for you two!" she growled.

"Oh please, Alice! We're actually early! Don't make me sic Jake on you!" I said playfully to her.

"As if he can take me" she said, walking over to him and getting in his face. She was at least a foot and a half shorter than Jake, so she got up on her tip toes to make herself look more menacing.

"One day, pixie, we are going to spar and you will see how easily I can take you down" he said, laughing at her antics. She rolled her eyes then grabbed our hands, leading us inside.

Esme was just setting down a tray full of cookies and soft drinks as we came inside. Everyone was sitting around, obviously waiting for us to arrive. We sat down on the love seat and helped ourselves to the yummy treats she made us.

"So, I hear you two have set a wedding date, congratulations!" Carlisle said, shaking Jacob's hand.

"Yep! August first, as in 40 days from today" Jacob said, chewing on a cookies.

"Wow, excellent! Where will it be?" he asked.

"Actually, it's going to be on First Beach during sunset" I said, feeling excited.

"Oh" Esme said, her face falling.

"Don't worry about it, you are all invited! Sam said it was ok to cross the border and attend, and I wouldn't have it any other way. You are a part of my family and I want you there to share our special day" I said to them.

"That's wonderful, Bella! Jacob, thank you for working it out with Sam for us. I know how seriously he takes his duty to protect and it means a lot that he trusts us enough to let us attend. Please tell him we said thank you" Carlisle said.

"No problem, Carlisle. The whole Pack will be there, so you all better not get any ideas" Jacob replied, smiling. He had become more comfortable and trusting in them over the years, but I knew there was still a small part of him that was apprehensive.

Everyone started laughing and just then, Rosalie came into the room with a metal object in her hands.

"Here, mutt, I made this for you" she said, handing it to him. It was a silver dog dish with the name FIDO inscribed on it.

"Awww, I knew you loved me, Hollywood Barbie! How thoughtful!" Jacob said. Rosalie just started laughing and sat down next to Emmett.

"So, with Alice making Bella's dress, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me figure out what to wear for our big day?" Jacob asked her. Even though they pretended to hate each other, I knew deep down that they cared.

"Sure, I have the perfect outfit! Hang on" she said, running upstairs and returning before I could blink. She held a light blue suit that looked like something out of a bad 70's movie. It was complete with ruffles and a hot pink cummerbund. Jacob just looked up at her, totally confused and horrified. Everyone started to crack up, knowing she was just messing around.

"Oh relax, dog breath! I'm just playing! Come on, lets go take a run to this men's store that has some really nice stuff" she said, dragging Jake and Emmett out the door.

"Those two are just too much" I said, shaking my head.

"Come on, Bella, lets go get you measured. I can see that you put on a few pounds, which you desperately needed I might add, so your old measurements wont work." Alice said, dragging me upstairs.

While she flitted around, taking all kinds of measurements, I decided to ask her about Angela's dress. She was happy to do it, and after she was done with me, we sat down to look at fabrics for her dress. I picked out a light blue silk, knowing it would look really nice on Angela.

Alice pulled out some Bride books, and we picked out the kind of dress she would fashion the fabric into.

"Ok, now that that's all done, I'm going to go call her and set up a day for her to come over. Lets go downstairs, ok?" she asked, leading me back down.

Edward got up as we made our way down the stairs, coming over to me and taking my hand.

"Lets go for a walk, ok?" he asked. I nodded my head and followed him outside. He picked me up and raced into the woods. I knew where we were going, and I hadn't been there in years. Our Meadow. We got there in a matter of minutes, and he set me down, spreading out a blanket so my jeans wouldn't get dirty.

He sat down next to me and we relaxed, neither one of us talking. I had tried to keep my distance from Edward, still feeling a bit awkward around him even though he was married and totally in love with Amanda.

"So, you're going to be Mrs Jacob Black soon. That's great, Bella." he quietly said. I looked at his face and he seemed a little sad. What's this all about……

"Yeah, I know." I replied.

Edward took my hand into his icy one, giving it a little squeeze. He turned to look at me and I felt myself start to panic a little. He looked like he was going to kiss me, which totally confused the hell out of me.

"You know I never stopped loving you" he said, caressing my cheek. I felt my heartbeat speed up and my breathing grow shallow, wondering what he was up to.

"Edward, you know how I feel" I quietly said, pulling away from him a little.

"I know, Bella. I love my wife, so very much, but there is still some part of me that belongs to you and always will. I guess I'm just thinking about what could have been, if I hadn't left you the way I did." he replied.

"Edward, we both know that we weren't meant to be together. I was meant to be with Jake, the Imprint confirms that, but even so, I don't need the Imprint to tell me how I feel about him. He's everything to me and I cant wait to be his wife and have his children."

"And I could never give you that. I refused to take your human life from you, because it's such a precious thing, but maybe there was some way we could have made it work out. I guess we will never know" he said.

"No, we wont, but I can honestly say that it probably would have gone bad. You could barely kiss me without having the fear of hurting me, and I needed more than that. I loved you so much and was willing to do whatever it took to be with you. I'm not that person anymore, Edward. I don't want to give up my mortality anymore, and I am so glad you denied me that and let me go." I told him. I was about to go on, but all of a sudden his lips were on mine and his tongue pushing into my mouth. I was so shocked that it didn't register at first. Finally my mind woke up and I pushed him away, standing up angrily.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" I yelled at him. Edward stood up and stepped in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just needed to kiss you one more time." he said, coming closer.

"NO!" I yelled, balling up my fist and punching him. He went flying about ten feet back with a shocked look on his face. I felt my whole body start to shake when I realized what had happened.

"Oh my God what's happening to me" I wailed, starting to cry. I felt totally normal, the same old Bella, but that strength came out of nowhere! It didn't even hurt to hit him where in the past, if I were to even play slap him my hand would sting for hours. Edward came back over to me slowly, rubbing his chest where I had hit him.

"I don't know, Bella, but lets get you back to the house so we can tell Carlisle and see what he says. I'm sorry for kissing you like that and it wont happen again." he said, picking me back up and running for the house.


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

I couldn't believe that I asked Miss Bitch to help me out. What was I thinking? Actually she wasn't that bad. I know we had a lot of fun ripping on each other, and she did help me out when I picked out the engagement ring.

"So, dog, are going to be wearing war paint and everything?" Rosalie sweetly asked from the front seat.

"We only wear war paint when we are hunting ticks like you" I said, chuckling.

"You are such a shit, rover, but you make me laugh" she chuckled.

"Now kids, please behave yourselves because I don't want to have to spank you in public. Well, Rosie might actually like that…." Emmett said.

"Don't even start, moose! I swear I will withhold sex from you for a year!" she snarled. Emmett threw up his hands in defeat and settled down in his seat.

We got to the store seconds later and I followed them inside. The clerk seemed to know them personally, so she ran around trying to find some things for me to try.

10 negatives later, Rosalie came over with an outfit for me to try on. It was a white silk shirt and a pair of high end khakis. I put the pieces on and called her into the dressing room.

"Perfect! You actually look handsome in that outfit and it is just the thing to go along with Bella's dress. Now we have to find you a nice belt, hang on" she said, running out then coming right back, It was a brown leather belt made of the finest leathers money could buy. The colors made my skin stand out, actually casting a nice glow to it. She was right, it was perfect. I removed the clothes and made my way to the clerk so I could pay. Emmett was already up there with his credit card out.

"Don't even think about paying for that stuff. It's our little gift to you, ok" he said, laughing at the look on my face as she rang it all up. The total for the three items was $1200 and it was my turn to get light headed.

"That's too much" I tried to protest. Of course they fought me on it.

"Hey Wolf, just have a good sparring match with me when we get back, ok?" Emmett said, laughing again. He loved to spar with me because we were of equal strength and it only made me a stronger wolf as a result.

"You're on, wimpus" I replied, grinning.

"Wimpus? Oh you are so going down!" Emmett growled.

"You both are ridiculous. Lets get back before everyone thinks we killed each other." Rosalie said, grabbing the bags and heading for the car.

BPOV

Edward set me down once we reached his front door then led me inside. Carlisle looked up as we walked in, noticing my distressed look.

"Bella what happened?" he asked, coming over to me. I didn't say anything just yet, instead turning to Edward and telling him to go talk to his wife. I then turned to Carlisle to start explaining.

"Well, uh, Edward did something that upset me, so I punched him in the chest" I said. Carlisle immediately grabbed my hand, thinking it was broken. He looked confused where he couldn't find a mark.

"My hand is fine, Carlisle. It's what happened to Edward after I punched him" I quietly said, feeling tears starting to fall. I was feeling so scared because I didn't know what was going on inside of me that gave me the strength. He stood there, waiting for me to go on.

"Well, after I hit him, he flew at least ten feet backwards, which shouldn't have happened! Where did that strength come from?!" I asked, starting to panic.

"Relax, Isabella. How do you feel right now?" Carlisle asked me.

"I feel fine! Nothing feels different at all!" I cried.

Carlisle took my hand and led me down to his lab in the basement. He had me sit on an exam table while he went and got what he needed.

"Bella, I have to take some of your blood so I can see if there have been any changes. Turn your head away so the needle doesn't bother you" he gently said to me.

I did what he said, but when I felt the needle prick my skin, I couldn't help but look. I saw the blood filling the vial and I was totally shocked when I didn't get dizzy or faint. He just looked at me with concern, knowing how much I hated blood but wondering why it wasn't bothering me now. He finished up, removing the needle and placing gauze over the needle site. I held it there for a few minutes and then he came back over, pulling a band aid on top.

As my blood ran through several machines, he came back over to take my temperature. His eyes widened when he checked the reading.

"Bella, are you sure you aren't feeling ill? You're running a fever of 103 so you should be feeling quite sick right now." he said, feeling my forehead.

"No, I totally feel fine! Nothing has changed at all. No headaches, no vomiting, no cough, nothing!" I said.

"Hmmm, well, why don't you go back upstairs. I hear Jacob now, so they much be back from shopping. Once I figure out something, I will let you know, ok?" he said, smiling gently.

I nodded my head and walked up the stairs. When Jacob saw me, his face was a mask of concern and he rushed over to me.

"Bells, are you ok? What happened?" he asked, looking over me.

"I'm fine, Jake, but I hurt Edward. He upset me, so I punched him and he went flying 10 feet back with the impact" I said, hugging him.

"Wow. That's weird. What does Carlisle think?"

"He doesn't have a clue, but he's running some tests. I have a fever but I don't feel sick at all." I replied, looking into his fearful eyes.

"How high of a fever, Bells?" he asked, his voice lowering.

"103, but I don't feel hot! I don't feel sick or dizzy, no nausea, nothing! The only thing different was that one moment of super strength" I said.

"Where is Edward right now? Maybe we can try to figure it out on our end while Carlisle works on it from his." Jacob said.

"I'm right here" Edward called from the stairs.

We all walked outside, closely followed by the rest of the family with the exception of Carlisle.

"Ok, What in the hell did you do to her to piss her off enough to make her punch you,_Edward?_" Jacob hissed, grabbing him by his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, but I kissed her without her permission. I am so sorry, I don't know why I did it. It wont ever happen again, I swear" Edward said, his voice full of shame.

"Oh Edward how could you?" Esme cried.

"Let me tell you something, _Edward, _if you EVER touch Bella like that again, I wont hesitate to kill you, do you hear me? You were way out of line there and I refuse to allow you to make Bella uncomfortable. You're married for Gods sake! Did you tell Amanda?" Jacob asked, releasing Edward's shirt.

"Yes, I did and she was upset but understood why I did it. She's upstairs laying down because I hurt her with my actions and she wants some time alone. I feel terrible and I am so sorry, to everyone" Edward said, hanging his head in shame.

"Why don't we try to see if Bella can do it again. Edward, advance on her really fast" Jacob said, standing next to me in case he was needed.

Edward rushed me, but this time he didn't blur like he normally did. My eyes were somehow able to follow his speed, and when he got closer, I swatted at him with my arm, sending him flying once it made contact with him.

Everyone gasped while Edward picked himself up off the grass and brushed himself off.

"Bells, I'm going to try the same thing, ok? Don't worry, you wont hurt me honey." Jake said, kissing me quickly before running several yards away.

"Ready?" he called. I nodded and he charged me, so I braced myself, focusing on his speed and timing. Just as he almost crashed into me, I moved my arm and sent him flying across the lawn.

"Holy shit, Bells" he said, getting up and rubbing his arm. As he walked over to me, I saw a huge bruise beginning to form.

"Oh Jake, I'm so sorry! I knew I would hurt you!" I cried, throwing myself in his arms.

"It's ok honey, I'm fine. We just have to figure out where this strength is coming from" he said, tipping my face up to meet his descending lips. We kissed for a few moments, pulling away as we saw Carlisle walk out the door.

"Come inside, please" he said, and we all followed him in, taking seats on the sofas.

"We all know how special Bella's blood is, and after running some tests, it seems to be going through some changes. I'm going to have to do further testing, but it actually looks like you have stopped ageing and your cells have changed in shape. Give me a few days to try and figure it out, ok? There is no need for alarm here, so please don't panic needlessly" Carlisle said in his soothing voice.

"What do you mean she's stopped ageing? Will she look this age forever? Is she immortal?" Jacob asked, his voice alarmed.

"From the preliminary tests, it looks like she will stay the way she looks no matter how old she gets. As far as Immortal goes, I don't think so. She still bleeds and can be hurt, she has a heartbeat and is most definitely human, just enhanced a bit" he replied.

I was in total shock and felt everyone else fade away. Young forever? What did this mean for Jacob and I? I had to know!

"Jake, what are we going to do?" I asked, crying.

"We are going to live our lives, honey. Get married, have lots of babies, everything we planned. So you're stronger now and you'll never get old. That's awesome! As long as I phase regularly, I wont age either, so we CAN actually have forever!" he excitedly said.

The thought of spending forever with him excited me, but at what costs would this come? I had so many questions that weren't ready to be answered, so I decided to try and go with the flow and not worry.

"Will you train with me so I can learn how to defend myself?" I asked him.

"Sure, honey! By the time I'm done with you, you are going to be the strongest kick ass chick in Washington! Hell, the WORLD!" he laughed, pulling me into his arms. He held me close and I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. It was stronger somehow, like my sense of smell had gotten more powerful. I shook off my worry and wanted to go home. Everything had just wiped me out and I wanted to just go home and lay down with Jacob.

"Take me home" I whispered.

"Sure, honey" he replied.

"Thank you Carlisle. Please let me know what you find out, ok?" I asked.

"I will, Bella. Please try not to worry, so far everything looks positive and I don't think there is need for alarm. I will find out what's going on." Carlisle said.

I hugged everyone, then Jacob picked me up and carried me to the Toyota, putting me in the passenger seat. We drove home in silence, both of us mulling over everything. It was still early when we got back, so I decided to go lay down before I had to start dinner. Jacob carried me upstairs, laying me gently in my bed. He laid next to me, pulling me into his arms.

"Get some rest, ok? I'm going to be here when you wake up. I love you Bells" he said, kissing me softly on the lips.

"I love you too Jake, thank you" I said, feeling myself dozing off.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob woke me up a couple of hours later. I felt much better after taking a nap and everything seemed less crazy. I was still worried about what was going on inside of me, but I felt relief that Carlisle was working hard on figuring it all out.

"How do you feel?" Jacob asked, stroking my hair. I sighed and snuggled into his warmth.

"I feel good, Jake. Much better now that I took a nap." I said, kissing his shoulder.

"I know how much you worry, Bells, but please try not to. So far everything has been positive, so until we hear otherwise I wouldn't be too concerned." he replied, pulling me tighter against him.

"I know, Jake, and I'm trying hard not to panic, but it's hard not to. I've always been clumsy Bella, a weak young girl, but now I have this strength and it's kinda scary" I said.

"I know, honey, but lets try to use your strength as an advantage, ok? I'm going to start training you a little bit, and I'm also going to see if Sam has found anything further in the old manuscripts"

"Jake, before we do any of that, will you please do me one favor? Will you go get me two pregnancy tests so I can make sure? I know I've been on the pill, but that's the only thing I can think of that would explain this new strength." I said, looking up at his face.

He looked into my eyes, smiling slightly but with concern. I knew he was just as eager as I was to start our family, but the timing really wasn't good. He dipped his head down, capturing my lips in such a sweet kiss that it brought tears to my eyes.

"Ok. You start dinner while I go to the pharmacy, sound good? Then we can take the tests afterward" he said, getting up from the bed and helping me to my feet.

"I want to take one tonight and the other in the morning, just to make sure" I said, following him downstairs.

"Ok, honey. I'm going to call Sam while I'm out so maybe we can go over there later. Leah and Jared are patrolling tonight, so Sam will be home. I'll see you in a little bit, ok? I love you" he said, kissing me once again before grabbing the keys and heading out.

I immediately got busy making dinner, trying to hurry because I was starving. Normally I had a small appetite, but in the last year it had begun to grow resulting in my small and needed weight gain.

I pulled out several steaks and was once again surprised that the blood didn't bother me. I went outside to start the pit, not once tripping or doing anything clumsy. I felt more confident in my steps, almost like I had finally been gifted with some grace and agility.

As I cooked the meat, I looked around, noting how everything looked so much clearer, brighter, more sharp. My hearing had gotten better too, and I could hear the frogs chirping from the little stream that was half a mile from the property.

_What if I was pregnant? _I wanted nothing more to be a mother, to bear Jacob's children, but with us not even married yet, with no place to live and a business that hadn't even opened yet, the timing was bad. I felt my lips turn upward into a little smile at the thought of a child growing inside of me, and I placed my hand over my lower stomach.

I was shaken from my thoughts when Jacob came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my body and pressing his against my back. He nibbled on my ear and I arched my neck toward him, wanting more contact.

"Did you miss me?" he asked as he trailed his tongue over the skin of my neck.

"I always do when you're not with me" I murmured, closing my eyes and enjoying the sensations his mouth was causing.

I heard a car pull into the gravel drive and I knew either Renee or Charlie was home, so I had Jacob run the tests upstairs while I brought the steaks inside. I wasn't ready to tell my parents about my changes, because they had enough on their plates already.

Charlie was getting ready to take early retirement in a few months, once he was done training the rookies and Bob Larsen, who was taking over as Chief. Renee had Elliot to deal with, along with the demands of a thriving art business, so I decided to keep things between Jacob and I.

Charlie, Renee and Elliot all arrived together, coming into the kitchen and talking between themselves. I smiled as they walked in, greeting them and taking Elliot from Renee. He was way to big to keep carrying around and normally I had a hard time lifting him, but this time I had no problems picking him up and swinging him in the air. He squealed excitedly, begging me to do it again, so I did as Renee and Charlie looked at me strangely.

"What? I've been working out with Jacob" I said, trying to find an excuse to explain my strength. It seemed to work because their focus went from me to the food I had prepared. I made steaks, a huge salad, baked potatoes, a pasta salad and cut up a loaf of French bread.

We sat down to eat, and I didn't notice them all staring at me as I wolfed down my food. I finally noticed, pausing as I lifted my fork to my mouth.

"I'm starving! Don't look at me like that, please. I didn't eat much today, ok? Finish your food before it gets cold" I said, my face flushing. They slowly went back to eating, still watching me warily. By the time we were done, I had finished my whole steak, 2 potatoes and a huge helping of pasta salad. I sat back and patted my stomach happily.

"I cooked, so do you guys mind cleaning up the kitchen tonight? I have to go do something upstairs really quick" I said, getting up and bringing my plate to the sink. Charlie and Renee agreed, so Jacob and I ran up the stairs to take the first pregnancy test.

We brought it into my room and set it on my dresser, waiting for the results. We sat on my bed and Jacob took my hand into his, rubbing little circles on my palm.

"Bells, no matter what the results are, we will make it work, ok? I know we planned on waiting until things were settled with the business, but if you are pregnant I don't want you freaking out" he said, looking at me.

"I know, Jake." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

A few minutes later the alarm on his watch went off, signaling that the test was ready. We both got up and slowly walked over to the dresser. I picked up the little stick, my hands trembling and my heart racing.

_Negative._

I felt myself breathe a sigh, partially in relief but I felt sadness in my heart. Jacob looked over my shoulder and I felt his shoulders slump.

"I guess it's back to the drawing board with trying to figure this all out" he quietly said, walking back to my bed and sitting down, his face in his hands. I went over, sitting next to him, pulling him in my arms.

"I know how much you want to be a dad, Jake. It may be a false negative though. If the one I take in the morning is the same result, I will have Carlisle examine me to find out for sure, ok?" I said, hugging him tighter against me.

"Ok" he said.

We sat on my bed for a little while longer, then we got up to head over to Sam and Emily's house. Jacob wanted to phase rather than drive, and I wanted to see if my speed was enhanced by the changes. I took his clothes from him, folding them neatly while he exploded into the regal wolf he became when he phased.

"Ready?" I asked, smiling at him. He nodded his head, then took off running, looking back to make sure I wasn't left behind. I took off after him, catching up quickly. I felt a raw power coursing through me, so I pushed myself harder, blowing by him in a blur. He howled and began running faster, and before long we were neck and neck keeping up with the other.

We arrived in Sam's back yard, and Jacob phased back, taking his clothes from me. He threw them on quickly, then came over to me, picking me up and spinning me around.

"That was awesome, Bells! WOW! I can't believe how fast you are and you never even tripped!" he said excitedly. I just laughed, grabbing onto his huge body as he spun me around. I felt my own excitement, knowing that I could match his speed with little effort. I was starting to accept the changes now, and I was excited to see what other ones would come and how they would effect our future children.

Jacob grabbed my hand and we raced to Sam's door. He seemed to know we were there, because he opened it before we could knock.

"I heard you both in the yard. Come in and have a seat." Sam said, stepping aside so we could enter. Emily was sitting at the little table, a plate of her famous muffins in the middle. I sat down in one chair, grabbing two of them and eating them happily. They looked at me funny, knowing how little I normally ate. Jacob just gawked, then helped himself to three.

We sat there for awhile, telling them about everything, finally asking if Sam found out anything in the old manuscripts.

"I did find one thing mentioning a young girl of immense strength, but she wasn't a shape shifter. She was completely human but held similar abilities that us werewolves share." he said, taking out his notes.

"From there it gets a bit fuzzy, because the manuscripts were damaged in a fire back in 1889. I put a call in to the tribal council in Northern California so hopefully they will know more." he finished.

"Hopefully Carlisle will know something soon. In the mean time, I'm going to start working with Bella on her fighting skills. Would you want to help out, Sam?" Jacob asked.

"Sure. I'm actually eager to see what her strengths and abilities are."

"Well, it's going to have to wait until probably the weekend. We just want to make sure that I'm not pregnant. I took one test already, and it was negative, so I'm going to take another in the morning. If that one is negative as well, then I'm going to have Carlisle examine me to find out for sure" I told them.

We sat around chatting for a little while longer, but it was getting late and Jacob had to relieve Jared and Leah for patrol. We ran back to my house and Jacob followed me in, trotting up the stairs. He was still in wolf form, not wanting to have to put his clothes back on. He nudged me in the butt, then waited for me to change. I crawled into bed and he gave me a slobbery kiss.

"Ugh, dammit Jake!" I yelled, wiping my face. He just chuffed, then ran out the door to go patrol. I laid in my bed, my mind whirling around everything. I finally fell into a fitful sleep, my dreams plagued with red eyed vampires trying to kill my children. I calmed down once I felt Jacob get into bed next to me, pulling me in his arms when he got home from patrol. I finally fell into a peaceful sleep, my nightmares once again chased away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews! Keep them coming! I'm going to try and get as many chapters done as possible over the next two days, because I'm having surgery on Thursday and don't know what kind of state I will be in after that. Hopefully I wont be hurting too much and will be able to write more, but we will see. Enjoy!**

I woke up the next morning and quickly got out of bed to go take the other pregnancy test. After I went to the bathroom, I once again set the stick on top of my dresser and waited. I shook Jacob awake so he would know the results the same time as I did.

The little timer went off, and he got up to get it and bring it to me. He sat down and we looked at it together.

"I guess I should call Carlisle and see if he's available to examine me today." said, getting up and throwing the test into the garbage. Another negative. I knew that the tests weren't 100% accurate, so I needed the confirmation from Carlisle.

Jacob and I went down to get something to eat before getting ready to head out. I called Carlisle and he told me to come over any time that day. We finished our food, then went upstairs to shower. We were ready within an hour and left to go over to the Cullens house.

Jacob had been quiet all morning, and I knew he felt a bit of disappointment. We pulled into their huge driveway and were making our way to their door when Esme opened it, greeting us.

"Hello Bella, Jacob, it's nice to see you again." she said, letting us in. Alice was sitting on the sofa reading a book while Jasper and Emmett played some video game, taunting each other mercilessly. They paused the game when we came in, then came and greeted us.

Esme set out a tray of sodas and little cakes she had made for us, so we helped ourselves. Carlisle came up from the lab a few moments later, leading me down to his examining room.

"So you've had two negative tests so far, right?" he asked while getting everything ready.

"Yeah. I shouldn't be surprised because I have been taking birth control for years but that was the only thing I could think of to explain the changes" I said, putting my feet into the stirrups and laying back. My legs were shaking nervously and I felt myself begin to flush. Carlisle was like a father to me, and he was going to be examining me intimately, so I felt really uncomfortable.

"Just relax, Bella. I know this is uncomfortable for you, but try to imagine being somewhere that you love." he said, beginning his exam.

My mind wandered to my time with Jacob at the Cullens little island in the South Pacific. They had given us a trip there for Christmas a few years ago and I had fallen in love with the place. I wanted to ask them if we could go there for our honeymoon because I was really wanting to go back.

"Ok, Bella, I'm all done. You can sit up and get dressed" he said, walking away to give me some privacy. I hurriedly put on my clothes and called to him, letting him know that I was decent. He walked me back upstairs and I went over to sit by Jacob. Carlisle sat down across from us as Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Emmett sat down on the other sofa. Edward and Amanda were nowhere to be seen and I wondered how things were between them since Edward kissed me.

"Well, Bella is definitely not pregnant, so we can rule that out as the cause. I made some phone calls to some friends of mine in England last night, because something about this whole thing sounds familiar. I also did some research of my own in some ancient books I have in my library" Carlisle began. Jacob took my hand in his, giving me a little squeeze. I looked up at him and smiled as I saw the love he had for me shining in their depths. We looked back at Carlisle, waiting for him to continue.

"Several times, throughout the course of history, there have been accounts of normal humans developing superhuman strength. In case you didn't know, Jacob, shape shifters have been around since the beginning of man, and they take on many forms. One form you may be familiar with is the Great Sphinx in Egypt. The ancient Egyptians held animals in high regard so they fashioned the structure to resemble one of the greatest shape shifters of their time." he continued.

"When I was first turned, there was a young man in my village who developed inhuman strength and he used that strength to assist shape shifters in ridding the world of evil. He had fallen in love with a young woman who took on the form of a huge panther, but before they could have any children, he was killed by the Volturi. I believe that Isabella is from that bloodline, or at least related to one of the other documented cases, but we will have to trace her roots back to find out for sure. Bella is only the fourth documented case, and I know that the Volturi will come for her if they found out. Everyone is going to have to keep their guard up, just in case, and I think it would be a good idea if Bella began training so that she can better defend herself from attack." Carlisle finished.

I felt everything begin to spin out of control as the enormity of it all crashed down on me. Once again I could be hunted down, but this time it was because of the powers I had developed. I was so scared because if the Volturi came looking for me, my friends and family would be in mortal danger, not to mention any children I might have.

"Carlisle, what does this mean for my children? Would this be passed on to them as well? What about my brother? Will he develop the same powers once he gets older too?" I asked, my voice cracking as I fought not to cry.

"As far as I can tell, Elliot should develop the same strengths once he is older. As far as your children go, I'm not exactly sure what will happen because the other people like you were destroyed by the Volturi before they could bear children. I would assume that your children, and any that Elliot would have, pose a huge threat to the Volturi so it's obvious the children would become the force that would eventually destroy their evil empire. Everyone is going to have to keep quiet about this because if it gets out, the results would be disastrous. I believe that we are in the clear from that happening, so please try not to worry. Alice will continue to monitor them to make sure they never find out, but if they do, we will have plenty of time to prepare. We will defend you and your families with our lives, and I'm sure the Pack will as well." Carlisle replied.

"Yes, we will. I know that Sam would never let anything happen to the people around the area. Hell, it's what we were created to do after all" Jacob said.

"Once I hear from my contacts overseas, I will let you both know. In the meantime, why don't we go outside and get some training done?" Carlisle said, standing up.

We got up and followed him outside into their spacious yard. I was really upset over everything I had heard today, but I tried to focus on what I could do right at that moment to make sure I was ready for any attacks.

For the rest of the afternoon, Jasper worked with me on martial arts and other types of hand to hand combat. Once he was satisfied that I had most of it mastered, he made Emmett come at me because he was the strongest of the family.

I deflected each blow, moving quickly and striking even faster. I never once stumbled, my clumsiness forever gone. We fought for over an hour and I was beginning to get tired. Emmett didn't see me drop my defensive stance, and he crashed hard into me, sending us both flying 30 feet away.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" he asked, helping me up. I had a huge gash on my arm and it was bleeding pretty bad. Emmett handed me his shirt to wrap around it to stop the bleeding as everyone else made their way over to us. Jacob shoved him away and grabbed my arm, removing the shirt to see the damage. It had already stopped bleeding and was starting to close up on it's own. I was surprised that I didn't feel any pain, only a burning as my body quickly repaired itself.

"So, I guess I heal just as fast as you do, Jake" I grinned.

Jacob just kept staring at my arm as my flesh knit itself back together before our eyes. Carlisle took a look at it, smiling broadly when he witnessed my healing abilities.

"This is remarkable! The only other creatures that I knows heals as fast are the shape shifters. Bella, may I take more blood to analyze?" Carlisle asked, his normal calm demeanor replaced by excitement.

"Will the blood on the shirt do?" I asked.

"For now, yes. There is enough on it to begin testing, but I will need more later, ok?" he asked. I nodded my head then stood next to Jacob who looked completely shocked.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He just looked at me, awe crossing his beautiful face. All of a sudden he picked me up, mashing his lips to mine. Our tongues met with a ferocity that took our breath away and before long, I felt my body respond to his, almost calling out to him. Everyone else around us faded away as Jacob ran into the woods with me. We heard distant laughter but it was quickly drowned out by our moans and gasps.

He set me down, quickly removing my shirt and bra. His mouth descended, capturing my breast with his lips. He sucked hard on my nipple while his hand cupped my other breast.

"Oh God Jake, I need you inside of me so bad" I moaned, pulling his mouth up to mine. He growled against my lips while his hands began removing my pants. I stepped out of them and kicked them to the side while he tore how own clothes from his body. I licked my lips in anticipation, noticing he was already rock hard. He picked me up, slamming me against a tree. I wrapped my legs around him and he thrust into me, burying himself completely in my liquid heat.

"Fuck, Bells, you're so damn tight!" he groaned as he began to pound into my body. We were driven by raw need, our bodies driven by a powerful, primal force as we raced faster towards climax. His mouth reclaimed mine, swallowing my whimpers and cries of pleasure. I was so close, but tried to hold back wanting us to reach that precipice together. He thrust a few more times, hitting those nerves so deep inside and I felt myself clench around him as a strong orgasm rippled through my body. He came with me, emptying himself in hard spurts. I continued to move my hips in a slow motion, prolonging our pleasure. He held me against the tree as we both caught our breath, both of us shaking from the intensity of our love making. He wrapped his fingers in my hair, pulling my mouth to his. We kissed for a long time, breathing in each others exhaled breaths.

He slid my down the tree and I whimpered when his softening penis slid from my body. We put our clothes back on, then sat down in the tall grass. He pulled me in his lap, surrounding me with his arms.

"I guess we both needed that" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I've been wanting you for days now" I replied.

"I didn't hurt you, did I? I know I was pretty rough back there" he asked, kissing my neck.

"Not at all. I actually liked it. A LOT. Knowing what we now know about me, I think it's safe for you to not hold back as much, Jake." I told him, running my fingers over his forearms.

"Yeah, but we still need to be careful. I know you heal fast, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt you" he replied, pulling me tighter against him.

We got up a few minutes later, heading back to the family that we recently ditched in our need for intimacy. Emmett just started clapping, but Rose hit him on the back of his head, effectively shutting him up.

It was getting late in the afternoon and I had to get home to start dinner. We said goodbye to them, thanking them for everything. When we got home, I immediately got dinner going. While everything was cooking, I called the florist to make an appointment to pick out the flowers for the wedding. We had an appointment for the next day and I let Jacob know. After dinner, we cleaned everything up and I went to take a long bath. While soaking in the tub, I looked down at my arm, noticing that I didn't even have a scar from the gash. I got out of the tub a little while later and put on my pajamas and went downstairs. Jake and I were going to watch a movie before he had to patrol. I let him pick it out this time, so he chose Gone in 60 Seconds. Afterward, he left to go patrol as I went up to go to bed. The next day was Friday, and after our appointment with the florist, we were going to meet Angela and Embry at the garage to begin working on it. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows and was glad when no nightmares invaded my dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day we went to our appointment at the florist, and on the way I called Angela to make sure we were still on for later that day. She said that her and Embry were already there and would be there when we were done at the florist.

The woman's name was Shawna, and she led us around to look at all the varieties of flowers to choose from. I needed a bouquet for myself, one for Angela, a single flower for Billy, Embry, Jake and Charlie to wear on their shirts, and a corsage for Renee. For the single flowers we chose a pinkish purple hibiscus flower, and for Renee's corsage we picked out a little cluster with the same hibiscus, along with miniature pink roses and babies breath.

For my bouquet, we picked out a combination of the hibiscus, the mini pink roses, some medium colored pink gerbera daisies and some small lilies scattered throughout. Angela's bouquet was similar to mine, just a little smaller. We set everything up and paid for our order, then headed over to the garage.

It was chilly out, so I had worn an old ratty sweatshirt and some tattered jeans. My hair was thrown into a messy pony tail and I made sure to wear my old sneakers. Jacob just wore some old sweat shorts and no shirt, as usual. I made him wear an old pair of sneakers in case he stepped on something sharp.

During the week, the hydraulic company had come out and installed six lifts, along with the other heavy equipment that was needed. All that was left to do was order a stockpile of parts, clean up all the debris, paint and get the office ready.

Angela was sweeping up a huge pile of dirt and other debris when we walked in. He hair was in a pony tail too, and her face was smudged with dirt. Embry was up on a ladder changing out the light bulbs on the ceiling, and he looked just as messy as Angela. His hair was sticking up all over and it looked like he got electrocuted. I just looked at him and started to laugh.

"Yeah, dingus over there forgot to shut the power down before messing around with the electrical. The charge knocked him across the room and into that wall over there" Angela said, pointing at a human shaped impression in the concrete.

"Way to go, jackass" Jacob said, laughing hard at his friend. I had to sit down because I was laughing so hard that I thought I was going to pass out.

"Oh whatever! Like you have never done anything stupid! Remember that time when we were at the tech school, and you forgot to shut the motor off before putting your hand near the cooling fan?" Embry growled, coming down from the ladder. Jacob just looked away, his cheeks tinged with red.

"Ok, you win, man. We are both morons sometimes. So, want to go help me hang the dry wall in the office while the girls finish up in here?" Jacob asked, still smiling at his friends idiocy. Embry nodded and the two of them went to go unload the sheets of drywall from the truck. I grabbed another broom, and before long, Angela and I had the floor all clean. We moved on to the windows, which were covered in a black, greasy film. By the time we were done, the guys had finished the drywall and were tearing out the ratty carpeting from the office.

We worked for several more hours before sitting down to take a rest. Jacob ran outside and brought in the cooler we had packed and handed us each a beer.

"So, I have something to tell you both" I quietly said. I noticed the glance Embry and Angela shared, and I knew what they were thinking.

"NO I'M NOT PREGANT! ARGH! I thought I might be but I took two tests and they came up negative, so I had Carlisle examine me today and he confirmed that I'm not." I said, feeling my frustration fading.

"So what is it then?" Angela asked.

"Why don't I show you? Embry, can you please stand up?" I asked. He got to hit feet, looking at me like I was crazy. I walked to the other end of the garage and turned to face him across the room.

"Ok, attack me, Em" I called.

"Wait, huh? I'm not going to attack you, Bella!" Embry said, going to sit back down.

"Trust me, Em, you gotta see this! Go ahead, charge at her" Jacob said, standing up next to Embry. He grumbled something under his breath, then charged at me. I took my defensive stance, and when he finally was close enough to me, I flexed my leg out and my foot connected with his chest, sending him a few feet backward. Angela jumped up and ran over to him, helping him off the floor.

"Holy shit, Bells. What the hell was that?" he asked, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath.

Jacob and I explained everything to them, and they kept staring at me in shock. They asked all kinds of questions, which I answered happily.

"This is unbelievable! Lets try it again, ok?" Embry said, once again getting up. I laughed and made my way across the room. He charged at me again, but this time I stepped out of the way, grabbing his arm and flipping him effortlessly to the ground. He got up and threw some punches, which I easily deflected.

"I cant believe this!" he said, hugging me. I just laughed at his excitement, then went to sit next to Angela and drink my beer. She looked a little worried, so I put my hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"How did this happen, Bella?" she asked.

"Carlisle is looking into it, but he thinks my ancestors had the same abilities and it was passed to me and Elliot. He won't develop them until he's much older though." I explained.

I went on to tell her about what happened to the others like me, and she shuddered at the thought of the Volturi looking for me. I told her not to worry, that everyone was on high alert to make sure the evil vampires never found out, and I was getting some much needed training so I could defend myself.

We sat around talking about everything, and I showed them how I healed and how fast I was. Everyone was really excited, but I could tell that Angela felt a little left out of the superhero club.

"Hey Ang, Carlisle is working on isolating the genes responsible for all of this, and once he has it figured out, he's going to pass it on to anyone who wants to have the same strengths" I explained. This seemed to make her feel better and her face lit into her perfect grin.

We decided to call it a day, all of us filthy and exhausted from all the hard work. We all went to my house and ordered several extra large pizzas and sat around eating comfortably. Charlie and Renee weren't back from taking Elliot to the zoo, so I put a pizza in the fridge for when they got home.

I told Angela about the flowers, and she told me that she was going to see Alice the next day to be measured for the dress. My family got home at 8pm, said hello to all of us and went into the kitchen to eat. Jacob got up and put a movie in the DVD player, then sat back down on the couch. I laid down, resting my head in his lap as the opening credits came on. We all liked the movie Star Wars, so that's what we decided to watch. Angela curled up with Embry on the floor and we watched the movie together, laughing at the quotes we jokingly made and having a great time.

It was after eleven when they left, so Jacob and I went upstairs to each take a shower before going to bed. I was tired from all the hard work today, and as soon as Jacob came to bed we both fell fast asleep.

The following day was spent making arrangements for the party tents, and asking the Elders for permission to use First Beach as our wedding site. Jacob and I went to his house, because we had something we wanted to ask of Billy.

We walked into the house and Jacob yelled for his dad.

"I'm right here, son. I might be old but I'm not deaf!" Billy said, wheeling himself from the kitchen. We sat down on the couch and Billy got out of his wheel chair, sitting in the recliner.

"So, what's up you two?" he asked, smiling at us.

"Uh, Billy, Jake and I were wondering, since you're an elder, we were wondering if you would perform the ceremony? I would love nothing more than to have you marry us" I said, blushing slightly. Billy looked like I slapped him, his jaw hanging open and his eyes wide and shining with unshed tears.

"I would love to marry you kids! This is such a huge honor! Have you thought about what kind of ceremony you would like?" he asked, his voice breaking with emotion.

"Just something really simple dad, nothing really over the top." Jacob replied.

"Ok, I'll start working on it right away. Have you kids thought about your vows?" he asked. I looked at Jacob, giving him a sweet smile. I had an idea of what I wanted to say, but I still had to work some of it out.

"We are working on them, Billy. We should have them ready soon. Thank you so much for doing this for us." I said, getting up to hug him.

"Whoa, Bella, have you been eating your Wheaties? I swear I heard my spine crack" Billy laughed. I flushed once again, then went and sat back down next to Jacob, taking his hand into mine. We explained everything that had happened recently, and he quietly listened, a small smile on is face. Once we were done telling him, he just sat back, thinking.

"I remember hearing something, some Prophecy having to do with something like this. Let me see what I can dig up, ok? In the mean time, Jacob, I bet you're happy to have such an amazing fiancé!" Billy excitedly said.

"She's always been amazing, dad, but this just makes her even more incredible. I'm so lucky that the spirit of the Great Wolf gifted me with such a wonderful woman who I am so proud to have in my life" Jacob said, kissing the back of my hand.

"I love you" I whispered, kissing his hand in return.

"I love you too, pretty girl" he replied.

"Don't even start, you two! I'm just learning how to walk again, do you want me to have a heart attack next?" Billy asked, laughing at us.

"Whatever. You're such a drama queen, dad" Jacob said, getting to his feet. I rose to mine, knowing we would be leaving in a few minutes. I was so happy that Billy was going to marry us. Everything was turning out perfectly and I couldn't wait until our wedding day.

Jacob and I spent the rest of the day at the beach, playing in the water and laying on a blanket in the sand. We were going to work on the garage the next day, so we decided to spend some much needed alone time together. At the end of the day, we cooked a fast meal for everyone, then headed for our little cottage in the woods. I was excited to have the whole night alone with Jacob, and I felt my heart start to race in anticipation as we drove there. Jacob scooped me into his arms and carried me inside, kissing me the whole way.


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob and I spent the whole night making love to each other, my new strength enhancing the experience ten fold. We got up the next day and took a long bath before heading over to the garage to work. We beat Embry and Angela there, so while he began laying down the new tile in the reception area, I got to painting our office.

It was a nice sized office, about twenty feet by twenty feet and I knew that two desks would easily fit. We had decided on a medium beige color for the walls, which would match the earthtone tile that was going to be laid.

Angela and Embry arrived a few minutes later, and they got to work getting the rest of the stuff done. Angela and I knocked out the painting quickly, finishing it just as the guys were ready to start laying the tile down in there. We swapped rooms, Angela and I beginning to paint the reception area. Everything was done a few hours later, so we decided to go to a local diner for some lunch.

I ordered a huge double cheeseburger and fries, Jacob ordered the same, but got a side of hot wings as well. Embry ordered a ginormous nacho platter while Angela got a chicken salad. We sat and ate, talking about the furnishings that would be coming in a few days. We picked out a dark chocolate colored sofa with matching chairs for the waiting room and got two oak desks with leather seats to go with for in the office area. We also ordered two high chairs to sit in while checking out our customers behind the counter in the reception area. We ordered several desk top computers, two of which would be going in the office, one on the counter, and two in the docks. The tech people were coming on Tuesday to hook everything up and test things out. Our business cards had arrived, along with receipts and other office materials we would need. We were almost ready to open, so we decided to talk about an opening date.

"So, when do you think we should open?" I asked, taking a huge bite out of my cheeseburger.

"I was thinking a week from Monday. That gives us 7 days to add the finishing touches and put up some flyers. I also have an add running in all the local papers with coupons and stuff." Embry said.

"Sounds good to me! You guys ready?" Jacob asked. We all agreed, and I felt the nerves kick in making my stomach flutter. It was finally happening, and I hoped it would be a huge success. Jacob and Embry had an excellent reputation around the reservation and in the small towns surrounding it, so hopefully it would draw in the business.

We finished our food and paid our bill, then headed back to the garage to clean up the rest of the stuff we left laying around. We shut off the lights and locked everything up, then said goodnight to each other. I handed Angela the keys to the cottage because she wanted some alone time with Embry and it was difficult for them to find a place where they could be intimate.

Jacob and I drove over to the Cullens house, both for me to train more and to see if Carlisle found out anything more. I was sad to find out that he found nothing more yet, and that Jasper had to go hunting. He and Alice wouldn't be back until later that evening, so Edward said he would work with me. I knew he could fight, and besides, I still had some pent up annoyance toward him so it would feel good to knock him around a bit. Jacob went inside to play some video game with Emmett, leaving Edward and I alone outside.

"Are you ready, Bella?" he asked.

"No, I have a question before we start. Where did you and Amanda go after the incident the other day?" I asked, hoping they were able to work things out.

"I took her up to Canada for a few days. She was really upset with me and we needed to work some things out. Everything is fine now and she has completely forgiven me, even though I'm finding it hard to forgive myself" he said.

"It happened, Edward. Lets not dwell on it anymore, ok? Just don't pull anything like that again, because Jacob wont be the only one you have to worry about" I said, grinning.

"Ok, got it. Lets get going because we only have 2 hours before Esme and Rose have dinner ready for you and Jacob" he said, charging at me.

I easily deflected each of his strikes and met him blow for blow. He really was an adept fighter, almost as good as Jasper and I found myself having fun fighting him. I got lost in my excitement and he took advantage, picking me up and throwing me into the nearby forest. I hit the ground hard, then rolled, jumping quickly to my feet. I glared at him as he made his way over to check on me.

"Don't EVER let your guard down like that again, Isabella! One small mistake like that will get you killed!" he snarled. I rolled my eyes, then ran at him, my body slamming into his with a thud. We rolled around for several seconds, finally stopping when he had me pinned.

"We are going to have to work on that, Bella, because if you let the enemy gain an upper hand like that, it could result in your death" he said, panting slightly even though he didn't need to breathe. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable in this intimate position, so I quickly moved my legs and kicked him off of me, landing him on his ass 20 feet away from me. I got up, laughing at his expression, so I brushed myself off then went to help him up.

"Who got the last move in, huh?" I asked, punching him in the arm as we walked back to the house.

"It wont happen again, I can promise you that" he chuckled.

We walked into the house laughing, and Jacob looked up from the game. Emmett hit the pause button so that they didn't lose their game.

"How did it go?" Jacob asked, noticing the dirt all over us.

"It went very well, but Bella has to learn how to not let her guard down. She recovered well though, I might add." Edward said, rubbing his butt. Jacob got up and walked over to me, wrapping his strong arms around my small frame.

"Did you kick his ass?" He asked me, kissing me softly.

"I sure did! But he's right, I do have to work on keeping my guard up. Besides that, it went really well!" I laughed, taking his lower lip between my teeth and tugging on it.

"If you don't stop doing that I'm going to have to bring you into the woods and have my way with you again" he growled. I felt the shivers going up and down my body as I recalled our last encounter in the forest.

"Hmm, sounds good to me" I murmured, molding my lips to his and sucking on his tongue. Things were starting to heat up between us but before it could get too far Emmett decided to stop us.

"Enough you two! Keep that going and I'm going to have to grab Rose and go all caveman on her" he laughed. We all started to laugh, my face flushed with arousal. I glanced over at Rosalie and busted up over the look on her face.

"How about I tear your leg off and beat you over the head with it, _darling_?" she asked, innocently. This sent us into another fit of laughter, causing Esme to come out of the kitchen to check up on us. She just shook her head, herself laughing at her "children".

"Dinner is ready, Jacob, Bella. Come into the kitchen and eat" she said, leading us. We followed her, sitting down at their massive table. She put a plate full of food in front of each of us, and I inhaled deep at the delicious smells wafting from it.

She had made rotisserie chicken with mashed potatoes and asparagus. I was starving from the long workout with Edward, so I dove into my food. Esme just smiled as we ate every single piece of food she gave us, Jacob asking for seconds. Even though my own appetite had grown exponentially, he still ate way more than I did. I was glad that my enhanced metabolism prevented me from gaining anymore weight, so I didn't feel guilty eating as much as I did.

She cleared our plates, then brought us each a huge slice of apple pie that she had baked. We wolfed that down, then sat around talking about the wedding. I explained that everything was all arranged, that we sent out the invitations and they should be getting one any day now. Alice left a note saying she was almost done with the dresses, but she wanted to have one more fitting a week before the wedding, which was now in 35 days.

"Jacob and I were wondering if we could take our honeymoon at your island that you sent us to for Christmas a few years ago? We both loved being there and it would be perfect for us" I asked.

"Absolutely! I'll make the arrangements tomorrow for you both. I'll book the airlines for you as well, this way you have nothing to worry about except getting there" Emse said, smiling her gentle smile at us. I got up and hugged her, thanking her for her generosity.

We left a little while later, me wanting to shower and go to bed because it was such a long day. I had Jake drive home because my eyes were starting to droop, and before I knew it, he was shaking me gently, waking me up. I trudged into the house and went up to my room, getting out my pajamas while Jacob ran a bath for me. He came into my room a few minutes later, noticing how tired I was, so he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. He removed my clothing, then gently set me into the tub. He helped wash me up, massaging my sore muscles as he spread the soap over me. He rinsed me off, then washed my hair for me with my favorite strawberry shampoo. He rinsed that, then put conditioner in my hair, combing it through my long locks. Once all the tangles were out, he rinsed my hair and went to grab my towels off of the vanity. I stood up, and he wrapped one around my body and another around my head. He dried me off completely, then put my pajamas on. Once I was dressed, he picked me up and carried me back into my room, laying me down on the bed. He kissed me softly, then went to take a shower. I tried to stay awake, waiting for him, but I fell asleep before he made it back. I felt him lay down next to me and sighed as he pulled me against his body. I snuggled into his warmth and we both well asleep.

The rest of the week went by quickly. We got everything done at the garage, and I was surprised when the phone started ringing once it was installed. Several people already wanted to make appointments for Monday, so I took down their names and gave them their times to be there.

Jacob and I spent the weekend looking at houses, even though we still had the cottage to move into just in case we didn't find anything. We wanted to stay in La Push, because that's where most of our family was located, but I was beginning to get frustrated at the lack of housing.

The last house we looked at brought my spirits up, and I excitedly jumped out of the truck after Jacob parked it. It was a lovely Victorian two story complete with a wrap around porch. It was dark gray in color, with white trim and porch. The owners were home and graciously took us for a tour. It had 3 nice sized bedroom, along with a huge master suite. There were mahogany floors throughout, and the kitchen was massive with brand new stainless steel appliances and granite countertops. The cabinets were made of cherry, and their color matched the floors perfectly. We went up to the master suite, which also has a small balcony overlooking the beach. The master bath was huge and had a nice sized Jacuzzi tub with a separate shower. There were two sinks set into the cherry vanity, and the counter top was the same granite that was in the kitchen.

The rest of the house was charming, each room a different color that coordinated well with all the other colors in the house. Besides the mater bath, there was another full bath upstairs, and a powder room on the main level. I was totally in love with the house, but it was way out of our price range for right now. We took down their number and promised to be in contact once we found out how much we would be eligible to borrow.

"That house was the prettiest one I have ever seen" I said excitedly.

"I know, Bells. It had more than enough space along with enough bedrooms for our future kids" Jacob said, grinning at me. I smiled back, taking his hand into mine as we drove to my house. I had saved up several thousand over the years, and I knew Jacob had almost as much. I hoped it would be enough as a down payment and that the mortgage payments would be within our reach. Everything was banking on the success of the business, and estimating on how many appointments we already had we should be able to live comfortably.

We got to my house and picked up Renee, Charlie and Elliot, taking them out to dinner. Billy and Sue were going to meet us at the restaurant, along with Seth and Leah. Embry and Angela declined, opting to spend the night at the cottage instead. I felt a twinge of envy, because with things so busy lately, my sex life with Jacob was slightly lacking. Don't get me wrong, we made love at least several times a week, but I was finding it harder and harder at keeping my hands off of him. I couldn't wait until we were married, this way we could make love whenever we wanted without worrying about anyone walking in on us.

Dinner was nice and lighthearted, and we told everyone about the house we looked at. Everyone was excited for us, and Charlie said he would help us out financially if we needed more money for a down payment. With the rest of Renee's divorce settlement from Phil, they were able to pay cash for the house in La Push and took the money they got for the house in Forks and invested it. They had a nice nest egg for when Charlie retired so between that and the thriving boutique they had nothing to worry about.

After dinner, we went straight home and I gave Elliot a bath for Renee. He was so funny, splashing and playing with his toys, and by the time we were all done, I was soaked from head to toe. I dried him off and put on his sleeper, then brought him to his tiny room. I sat down in the rocking chair and read him a story about the three little pigs. He fell asleep before I was able to finish, so I laid him down in his little bed, pulling up the little side gate that prevented him from falling out of the bed. I kissed him goodnight, then went to put on my pajamas. Jacob was already in bed, wearing only his boxers. He smiled as I came in, then watched me as I got changed.

"I will never get tired of looking at your sexy body, Bells. I'm so glad you put on the weight you lost after Edward left. It hits all the right places, making you even more perfect" he said, his eyes dark with lust. I felt myself blush at his words, and I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, suddenly feeling shy.

"Come over here" he murmured, patting the bed beside him. I walked slowly over to him, settling down next to him. I yelped when he yanked me down, his mouth covering mine in a heated kiss. We made out for a long time, but he finally pulled away before things could go too far. I snuggled against him, trying to form a thought in my clouded brain.

"Only 26 more days to go" he said, stroking my hair. He loved how soft it was and played with it any chance he got. I had let it grow a little longer the past few years, so it now reached my lower back.

"I know, and I cant wait" I said sleepily.

"I love you, future Mrs. Black" he said, drifting off.

"I love you too, Mr. Black" I said before sleep claimed me.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, I've been thinking, wondering why my first story is getting so many hits, but this one isn't? Learning to Live again is averaging 3000 hit's a day and this one is only getting about 400. Any suggestions? Does it suck? Guys, I need to know, that's why I'm going to ask you to review as much as possible. Don't get me wrong, I am so grateful that you have followed me to this story and are reviewing, so thank you so so so very much. I just don't know what to do to get the traffic up. *sigh***

The day we opened up the garage, we had a full house. Quil was on one phone, ordering several parts needed for a BMW and a Mercedes, while I checked in people and handed them their tickets. Angela was making coffee for us to serve in our waiting area while trying to answer the flood of calls that were coming in. By the end of the first day, we had serviced 15 cars which brought in $2300. Not a bad start at all!

Angela and I swept and mopped the tile floor while the guys straightened out the docks. Quil came in and handed me an invoice, needing $1100 to order parts for cars that were due in tomorrow and for cars that were already up on the lifts. I gave him a company check in the amount he needed, so he went to pick up the parts.

After Ang and I were done cleaning, we went into the office and plugged in all the numbers from today. If we kept the same pace, we were looking at making, after carrying costs and Quil's salary, about $4000 profit for the week. I just hoped we could keep it up, because that was a nice salary to live on.

Jacob and Embry came in just then, covered in grease and laughing. When we told them the numbers, they wooped excitedly. I got us each a celebratory beer from the little fridge in the office, and we all sat down and drank. I was completely wiped out. We had all worked at such a high pace that I never really got to relax. It felt really good getting off my feet.

Angela and I thought that casual clothes would be best for the environment, so I had worn a pair of khaki pants, a cream colored button down shirt with a brown tank top underneath. I decided to wear my brown boots, which were oil and water resistant, but they needed to be broken in.

Jacob took off my boots, pulling my feet into his lap. He slowly began working the kinks out of my feet, and it really felt good. Embry was rubbing Angela's lower back, which was bothering her from all the standing. They decided to leave a few minutes later, so Jake and I were left to ourselves. I looked up at him and gave him a wicked smile, then took him by the hand and led him into the office and closed the door.

I slammed my body into his, my mouth seeking out his. He groaned, sucking my tongue deep into his mouth. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, his erection already prominent. He walked to my desk and scattered everything to the floor, then sat me there. He pulled off his coveralls, leaving him in a t shirt and boxers. He tore those off as well, then stalked over to me. I was so turned on that I felt the liquid heat pooling between my legs.

Jacob pulled my shirt open, popping off all the buttons and they scattered everywhere. He then lifted my tank top off, then unhooked my bra, throwing both items to the clean floor. He next yanked down my pants, taking my underwear along with and threw those to the floor as well.

He roughly opened my legs, his mouth immediately closing over my heated core. I laid back and moaned, bucking my hips up to meet his mouth. He thrust his tongue into my opening, moving it around inside of me while his fingers slid over my clit.

"Oh Jacob, feels so good, don't stop" I mumbled, my head thrashing. I felt him smile against my curls, then he flicked his tongue over my clit which caused me to gasp. He then slid two fingers deep inside of me, curling them up to hit the hidden nerves under my belly. He began sucking on my clit as his fingers moved in and out of me and I was lost. Everything exploded and my body arched off of the desk as my orgasm rushed throughout my body. He continued to stimulate me until I finally began to come down from my high.

Jacob stood up and grabbed my thighs, sliding my body toward him. He then bent my knees and pushed them back, leaving my core completely open to him. He took his penis in his hand and began rubbing it over my sensitive center, not once penetrating me. I growled at his teasing, and it quickly turned into a long moan as he slid himself slowly into my body. I felt him stretching my tight passage as his hard member filled me, and it was incredible. Once he was fully seated deep inside, he began to slowly thrust in and out of me. He kept this pace for a long time, and I was so close to cumming but I needed more from him.

"Jake, please baby" I moaned.

"Please what, Bella?" he grunted as he continued to push himself in and out of me.

"Fuck me harder" I begged. He just smiled, then began to increase his pace and strength, thrusting so hard into me that the desk was moving. Normally talk like that turned me off and made me ill, but when it's between Jacob and I, it's not dirty at all and it has a powerful effect on us both.

"Harder Jake" I yelled, and he complied, pushing my legs further back so he could reach deeper inside of me and get a better angle. After a few more strong thrusts, I felt everything unravel as I began to orgasm, clenching so hard around him that he cried out, instantly filling me with hard spurts. He continued to thrust, pouring more of himself deep inside of my body. Once he was done, he collapsed on top of me, his feet still planted on the floor.

I held him close as we both caught our breath, rubbing his sweaty back with my hands. I knew my own body was slick with sweat, but I didn't care. Making love with him was so intense, so powerful and it always left me wanting more. Jacob finally lifted himself and looked at my face, smiling. He brushed my sweaty hair from my eyes, then kissed me long and deep.

"You are unbelievable, Bells. Jeeze! Your words alone almost made me cum" he chuckled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" I giggled.

He kissed me once again, then got up to find our clothes. We helped each other get dressed, then locked everything up. We drove to my house and made us a bunch of sandwiches. It was already 8pm and I couldn't understand where the time went. We had another long day ahead of us, so we decided to go shower and lay down for a bit before falling asleep. I got out a pad of paper and two pens, handing one to him along with the pad of paper. I tore off a few pieces of paper for myself, then went to my work.

He and I needed to get our vows done, because the wedding was in three weeks and we hadn't gotten them done. We both finished at the same time, folding them up so the other wouldn't see. I hid mine where I knew he would never look, and that was in my closet in the box Edward had given me so many years ago. It still had his picture in it, but that was all.

I crawled back into bed, pulling him down next to me. We wrapped our legs around each other then fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your opinions about the traffic for this story. I'm really psyched from the responses I got, so I was able to get this chapter done quickly as a result. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Angela beat me to the office and was picking up all the items that were knocked off my desk from the night before. She had a small handful of the buttons that had popped off my shirt when Jacob had torn it off of me and she looked up at me as I walked in.

"I see you and Jake christened the place already, yeesh! Couldn't you guys at least clean up?" she joked. I felt my face turn red as I made my way over to her, taking my buttons from her hand.

"Sorry, Ang, we couldn't help it" I giggled, organizing my things on my desk. I pulled out the appointment book and picked up the phone to retrieve any messages that were left.

"I know how you guys are, so don't worry about it. Maybe Embry and I will have a go at it in here later" she said, her own face flushing. I just laughed and shook my head as I wrote down the messages. We had five people needing services ranging from new engines and transmissions all the way to simple oil changes and tire rotations. I called each customer back, quoting our prices and making appointments for them. Several of them needed a tow to the garage, so I got out Quil's book and wrote them down.

Jacob and Embry were already working on a Chevy truck, pulling the engine out, while Quil was talking to some company about some part he needed. I walked over to him, handing him the list of people that needed a tow to the garage, and he nodded to me as he took it. As I walked past Jacob, he playfully tugged on my ponytail and pulled me in for a kiss. I eagerly met his mouth with mine, kissing him long and hard. We broke apart when I heard my name being called.

"Jeeze, Bella! You two are worse than Rosalie and Emmett, I swear!" I heard Alice say in her tinkling voice. I ran over to her, giving her a hug.

"Hi Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked. I looked at her Porche, wondering if she had finally blown up the engine with her insane driving.

"The car's fine, Bella. No I didn't blow up the engine" she laughed.

"Esme and Carlisle asked me to drop this off for you. It's the arrangements for your honeymoon." she said, handing me a padded envelope. Inside were two plane tickets and the schedule for our short flight and boat ride to the tiny island. I hugged her, my body humming with excitement.

"Please tell them I said thank you! Wow they got that done fast!" I said, putting the papers back inside the envelope.

"I need you and Angela to come over next weekend so I can do your final fittings, and Rosie and Emmett want to take Embry to pick out something to wear." she said, her giddy excitement contagious.

"Ok, how's Saturday afternoon?" I asked. I felt my stomach flip because our wedding was only a few weeks away.

"That will be fine. Hi mutts!" she said, waving at Jake and Embry. They waved back and Embry tried giving her a fierce growl but failed miserably. Alice rolled her eyes, then hopped into her Porche.

"By the way, Carlisle and Esme want to have dinner with you and Jacob the night before the wedding, if that's ok" she asked, firing up the car.

"Yeah, that should be fine. What time?" I asked.

"Oh, how does 7pm sound? I know Fridays are your late nights here, but maybe Embry and Angela can close up the shop so you guys can make it?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm sure they wont mind. I'll let them know. Thanks again, Alice!" I called as she drove off like the speed demon she was. I just laughed at her, shaking my head as I walked back into the office. I showed Angela the honeymoon things that they had sent, and she excitedly started talking.

"Oh Bella! I know how much you loved that place! I'm so excited for you!" she said.

"Have you and Embry figured out where you're going on your honeymoon yet?" I asked, putting the tickets into my desk drawer.

"We are thinking about Hawaii for a week. I've never been there and I think it would be perfect for us." she said, pulling out a travel brochure from her desk. We were flipping through it when Jacob came in for something to drink.

"What are you 2 up to?" he asked, sitting down next to me and opening his bottle of water.

"Oh, I told her that Alice dropped off the tickets for our honeymoon and she was telling me how she and Embry want to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon" I explained.

"That sounds really nice, and I know Embry will be looking forward to it because he's never been outside of Washington" Jake said, finishing his water.

"Alice said that they want us to come over the night before the wedding for dinner, is that ok?" I asked him.

"Sure, but what time? We don't close until 8 that night" he said, taking my hand into his and kissing it.

"Well, Angela, would you and Embry mind closing up the place so Jake and I could leave early that night?" I asked her.

"Yeah, not a problem! You guys go have a good time" she said, pulling out the appointment book and making a note.

"Thanks, Ang" I said, but was cut off when Jacob stood up, pulling me to my feet and kissing me hard. I moaned softly as his tongue found mine, stroking it gently.

"Don't even start! I just got the mess cleaned up from your little encounter last night!" Angela said, laughing.

"Oops! I guess we did destroy the place somewhat" Jacob said, his face turning slightly red. He had to get back to work, so he kissed me quickly then went back to the docks.

The rest of the day went by fast, and by the end of the day we were booked solid through the rest of the week. I couldn't believe how well things were going so far, and if it continued like this we would have to hire more people and expand.

We sat around at the end of the day again, drinking beers and talking about the volume. Jacob and Embry were really happy with all the work they were getting, and they agreed with me that we should think about hiring someone to help out.

"What about Seth? He can take over parts and towing for Quil, and then you can shift Quil into the docks so he can help you guys out" I said, looking at them all to see their reactions.

"Quil is pretty good with cars, so that could work out. He's going to have to go to school to learn how to do the big things, but in the mean time he can take over easy things like oil changes and stuff like that." Embry said.

"Works for me, I'll talk to them later when we patrol. I'm with Sam tonight, but we are going to relieve Quil and Seth." Jacob said, stretching his long form out on the couch and laying his head in my lap.

Sam had rescheduled a lot of their patrols to better accommodate everyone, so they were a bit shorter now. Quil had left at 4pm to meet up with Seth, and Jacob was relieving them at 8pm until midnight. Embry was going to open the garage the next day, and Jacob was going to come in at 9am so he could get more than a few hours of sleep. A little while later, we locked everything up and said goodnight. Jacob and I went to my house so he could shower while I made us something to eat. I was pleasantly surprised when I got home, because Renee had dinner almost ready. I set the table while Jake went and showered.

"How was work today, mom?" I asked as I got something for Elliot to drink.

"Busy. Sue and I decided to hire Leah to help out, since she's there everyday to be with El. She's excited, because it will give her a chance to earn some money while being close to him" Renee said, putting the food out on the table.

"That's good. We are actually going to hire Seth to help out at the garage because things are so busy. He's going to take over Quil's position and Quil is going to help out in the docks. Jacob is going to talk to them later when he patrols" I said, grabbing a piece of bread.

"That's great, honey. I'm sure Seth will be excited because his class load is so small and I know he has wanted a job for awhile." Renee said, making Elliot a plate. Charlie walked in just then, looking tired and aggravated.

"What's wrong, dad?" I asked as he sat down.

"Just a long day, Bells. I cant wait until I retire in the Spring. There are some problems up near Port Angeles, people being murdered and coming up missing. I don't understand it, because normally the crime level is so low. We sent a couple of our veterans up there to help out while I work with the rookies." He said, helping himself to some of the pot roast Renee made.

I felt my stomach knot up, wondering if maybe they were vampire attacks. I would have to ask the Cullens if they had heard anything the next time I saw them. My thoughts were interrupted when Jacob came bounding down the stairs, all clean from his shower. He sat down next to me, then made himself a plateful of food. As we sat and ate dinner, I was telling them about our honeymoon plans. They were excited because they knew how much Jacob and I loved our last trip to the island.

After dinner, Jake and I cleaned up everything, then decided to sit outside for awhile. We sat down on my porch steps and he put his arm around me. I was thinking about how we were going to bring up the subject about my new strength and how it was going to effect Elliot in the future.

"Jake, you know we're going to have to tell Charlie and Renee about everything that's been going on with me and how its going to effect Elliot, right?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder and breathing in his scent. I loved the way he smelled, it was a combination of woods and musk that was completely unique to him.

"I know Bells. I was hoping we would have more information by now, but since we don't, lets just go with what we have" he replied, resting his chin on top of my head.

"Ok. How about this weekend?" I asked.

"Sure sure. Lets talk about it later in the week, ok"

"Ok" I replied, tipping my face up to his. I knew he had to leave soon and I felt myself getting sad at the thought of him leaving. He kissed me sweetly, playing with my hair as our lips moved together. We separated a few moments later, and told him I would see him when he got home. He trotted off to the woods, and I heard him phase.

I went back inside to go put on my pajamas and read a book, which was fruitless. I was thinking about all the shopping I would need to get done before the wedding. I wanted to buy some new lingerie for our honeymoon, along with a new bathing suit. I was going to see if Alice wanted to go with me, so I made a note to call her later in the week. I went back to reading, finally dozing off just as Jacob got home from patrol. He crawled into bed and we both fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

JPOV

After I left Bella, I took off running through the woods, chasing a rabbit along the way. As I ran, I began thinking about the wedding and the vows I had finished earlier. I thought it would be harder to find the right words, but they had come really easily and I knew they would be perfect. I was thinking about our honeymoon, so happy that the Cullens agreed to let us stay at the island again. The last time Bella and I were there was one of the best weeks of my entire life. The tranquil setting and knowing that the worries of life were put on hold for that short while had really made the experience beautiful. My mind began wandering to our wedding night when I heard Seth start yelling at me.

_Seth: Ugh, Jake please! I don't need to be seeing Bella naked again!_

_Quil: Yeah Jake! Even though Bella is smoking hot, I don't think she would appreciate us seeing her like that._

_Jake: Ugh, sorry guys, I'm trying to block the thoughts but with the wedding coming up so soon I cant help it._

_Sam: I have to admit, Jacob, but you have gotten really good at closing off your mind when it comes to Bella. Everyone has a slip though, so just be aware._

_Jake: Thanks Sam. So what's going on? Any leeches?_

_Seth: Nope, it's been totally quiet. Quil tried chasing a deer earlier and ran head first into a tree though. You should have seen it!_

_Quil: Shut up, little man before I castrate you!_

_Sam: Enough you two. Why don't you both get going. Jacob and I will take it from here._

_Jake: Wait, before you guys go, I wanted to talk to you. Quil, would you mind helping us in the docks rather than ordering parts? We have been so swamped lately, so if you wouldn't mind taking over some of the easier jobs, it would be a great help._

_Quil: Sure, Jake, whatever you need. Who's going to take over what I'm doing though?_

_Jake: That's the next thing. Seth, would you want to come work for us? You would be in charge of the parts department and handle all the towing, if that's ok with you?_

_Seth: Awesome man! I would love to! I've been wanting a job for awhile, and besides, I could use the money so I can take Christine out on a real date._

Seth had met a nice girl at the community college and they had started dating a couple of weeks back. I only met her once, and she seemed nice and was really outgoing, just like Seth. She was tall, too, which worked out well for him because he was almost as tall as I was.

_Jake: Great! When did you guys want to start?_

_Quil: I'm up for right away, if it works for Seth_

_Seth: Yeah, but I have morning classes and cant get there until noon, is that ok Jake?_

_Jake: Yeah, that's fine. Thanks a lot guys. Now go on, get home and get some rest. See you both tomorrow._

I watched as they ran off, laughing as Seth grabbed Quil's tail between his teeth and yanked him backwards. Quil snarled at him, chasing after him to get revenge. I looked at Sam, noticing he seemed a little distracted.

_Jake: Everything ok, Sam?_

_Sam: Yeah, but I need to talk to you, Jacob. Emily is pregnant again._

_Jake: Oh wow! Congrats! I know you guys have been trying for awhile now, so I'm happy for you both!_

_Sam: Thank you, Jacob. I thought long and hard about this, finally coming to a decision. Emily is getting a little older now, and with Maggie and another baby on the way, I was thinking about not phasing anymore so we could grow old together._

_Jake: Ok, but you do know that Carlisle is close to finding a way to give us the same immunity and abilities as Bella has, right? If he succeeds, he can make it so that Emily wont age anymore._

_Sam: I know, Jacob, and while I'm grateful for him doing that, Emily and I decided that we just want to live by natures laws and not tamper with anything. I know you trust him and his family, but I cant bring myself to have that same trust. I hope you understand._

_Jake: I do, Sam. How do the others feel about it?_

_Sam: Jared and Kim want to do it, but I haven't heard from anyone else. I don't know how your sister or Angela feel about it, so when the time comes, you can deal with that. I do have something to ask of you though._

_Jake: Sure sure. Whatever you need._

_Sam: Well, it's your birthright that you be alpha, and I don't know why you never challenged me in the past, but I want to pass the Alpha to you. You are more than capable to handle the role and I know the rest of the Pack looks up to you, including Leah if you can believe that._

_Jake: Damn, Sam, are you sure? I know it's my birthright to have the Alpha role, but you have such a natural authority so I never challenged it. Plus I respect the hell out of you, and I couldn't think of a better man to have the position._

_Sam: I'm sure, Jacob. Thank you for being such a good beta and respecting my decisions, but it's time to pass the torch to you, if you want it._

_Jake: Ok, Sam. Thank you for having so much faith in me to take over. It's been an honor to fight beside you, and I am proud to call you my brother._

_Sam: I am proud of you too, Jacob, and I know you can lead the Pack through example. I am also proud to call you brother. Now, lets get to work. Want to start at the south perimeter? _

_Jake: Sure, lets go_

Sam and I took off running through the forest and I had hundreds of thoughts running through my head. I couldn't believe that Sam trusted me to take the Alpha title. I knew it was my birthright, but Sam was so respected, such an honorable man that I never even considered challenging him. I was sad at his choice to not go ahead with the genetic project that Carlisle was working on, but I respected his choice in wanting to follow a natural path. I was in a different position entirely, because I never had to worry about Bella growing old, and I knew she was strong enough to take care of herself and defend our future children while I was out patrolling. I knew I could remain Alpha indefinitely, not having to worry about staying young and my wife growing old and frail.

I continued mulling everything over in my head for the rest of the patrol, which was uneventful, but between the long day at the garage I was beat. On the way to Bella's house, I ran by the house she and I looked at a few days back. I wanted to be able to get the house for her, but we were still waiting to hear back from the bank to find out if we were approved or not.

I sat in front of the house, my thoughts drifting to the wedding, honeymoon, the current success of the business, and my new role as Alpha. I would have to choose someone as my beta, but I wasn't sure who would be the best fit. Embry would be my first choice, but I wasn't sure how he would feel. My next choice would be Leah, because with Elliot as her imprint she wouldn't have to worry about him growing older than his early twenties and she could regularly phase. Plus she had changed a lot over the years since she imprinted. She went from a bitter young girl to the sweet, kindhearted woman she was today. Plus she was fast as hell and carried herself with great authority. Nobody really messed with her in the Pack, her being the only female, and I knew their respect for her had grown over the years. Yeah, I would ask Leah to be my beta. I went home feeling lighter now that I had made my decision. I phased and ran up to Bella's room, glad to see that she was somewhat still awake. I slid into the bed, pulling her small body against mine and fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the well wishes for my pending surgery. I have to admit that I'm really nervous about it, but I have a good Dr. who has been doing knees since I was in grade school. Thanks again, everyone!**

I woke up the next morning before my alarm clock could go off and wake up Jacob. He was sprawled across the bed, snoring softly and I smiled as I watched him sleep for a few minutes. I loved these moments when none of the worries of life would make his face tense. He looked like the teenage boy I remembered from so many years ago, and I felt my heart swell with love and adoration. I sighed when I looked at the time, not wanting to leave his side to go get ready for work.

I got up quietly, getting my clothes out and setting them across my desk chair, then going across the hall to take a shower. When I was done, I dried myself off and went back into my room to get dressed. I didn't need to turn on the lights, because the sun was starting to come over the horizon and peeking through the blinds and my enhanced vision made things crystal clear.

I quickly put on my clothes, then went to eat some cereal, my hair still wrapped in a towel. I didn't want to use the blow dryer in case the noise woke Jacob up, so I was hoping it would be mostly dry by the time I was done eating. After I was done, I rinsed my bowl and went back up to the bathroom to fix my hair. I was glad that it was only slightly damp, so I combed it out and pulled it back into a sleek ponytail. I gave myself one last look, satisfied that I looked presentable, then ran downstairs and grabbed my purse, keys and cell.

Angela and Embry were already there when I arrived, and were sitting in their car talking. They got out of the truck when they saw me pull in, followed closely by Quil. We walked in together, the boys turning on all the lights and firing up the compressors while Angela and I went into the office to get everything ready and to check for messages.

"Hey Ang, I want to go up to Port Angeles Sunday afternoon to do some shopping for the honeymoon, want to come with?" I asked.

"Sure, Bella. I wanted to get a few things myself, so that works out good. Do you want me to drive?" she asked.

"Sounds good. How about noon?" I asked her. We both agreed on the time, then got to work answering calls and checking in customers. Jacob came in a little before 9am, looking refreshed from a good nights sleep. He sat down next to me, setting a huge cup of coffee on my desk.

"Thanks. How was patrol?" I asked, taking a sip from the coffee. He knew exactly how I liked it, and I closed my eyes as it warmed me up. I was chilly for some reason, so the heat from it was welcome.

"Sam is retiring from being Alpha and passed it to me" Jacob said, taking a pull from his own coffee.

"Oh wow, did he say why? Is everything ok?" I asked. Sam had always been Alpha, even though it was Jacob's birthright. I hoped everything was ok and that a health reason didn't cause him to give up the responsibility. I knew he and Emily had been trying to have another baby, but so far it hadn't happened for them.

"Yeah, everything is great, actually. Emily is pregnant and Sam wants to start aging along with her and help out with everything." he replied.

"Oh that's great! I'm so happy for them! When is this supposed to all happen?" I asked. I was a little concerned about Jacob wearing himself too thin, what with the garage, the wedding and now being Alpha.

"I'm going to take over after we are married and find a house. I also have to choose who my beta is going to be. I was thinking that Leah would be the best choice, because she wont have to worry about Elliot getting older than her, plus she's come so far over the last few years. She doesn't take any shit from the rest of the Pack, either, so I know she can hold her own"

I knew that Jacob was right about Leah being a good choice, and I had witnessed all the changes she had made over the years. She and I had grown closer, not only because she imprinted with Elliot, but because she had let her guard down and stopped being so bitter all the time.

"I think Leah would be a good choice, too. When are you going to ask her?"

"Probably this week. I want to give her some time to think about it and not make a snap decision. It's a big responsibility and I want to make sure she knows everything that's at stake." Jacob replied.

We talked for a little bit longer until Embry came in looking for him. He went with him to get working and I went back to working on the books. Everything was looking good and I knew I wouldn't have a hard time making payroll the following week.

Seth showed up at noon, as promised, and immediately went on a couple of towing jobs. Angela was at the counter, checking out a few customers, so I decided to go get lunch for everyone.

I went to a drive through burger place and ordered 20 double cheeseburgers, 10 orders of fries and 6 huge soft drinks. I arranged everything on the front seat of the Toyota so it wouldn't spill and made my way back to the garage.

We all sat around eating, the boys trading jabs at each other causing Angela and I to choke on our drinks. I was so glad that things were working out so well, and I couldn't ask for a better group of people as coworkers. We closed up shop a little early that night, sitting around afterward. Jacob gave Seth a beer even though he was underage, but I wasn't worried about him driving. He had phased to get here, but Angela and Embry were going to give him a ride home later.

On the way to my house, Jacob and I stopped and rented a movie and picking up a couple of pizzas to bring with us. Everyone was home by the time we got there, so we wolfed down the pizzas before we watched the movie. Jacob ran up to shower after he was done eating, so I sat with Renee and watched her work on a carving she was almost done with. It was a horse head and it looked really realistic. Jacob and Billy had taught her how to carve wood, and she had really gotten good over the years. Her pieces were in high demand, and each one was a signed original.

Jacob came down a little bit later, bringing two pillows from my bed. We snuggled up on the couch and started the movie. I was surprised when I saw it was the Notebook, which was one of my favorite movies of all time. It was the movie we watched the first time we made love, and it always brought back those memories of that night.

He had been so gentle with me, terrified that he was going to hurt me. We were both virgins and scared out of our minds, fumbling around a bit as we found our way. He had freaked out the first time because it hurt me so badly, and I had to threaten him to keep going despite the pain I was in. That night was easily the greatest night of my life, and I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I recalled it all.

"What's wrong, Bells?" He asked, looking concerned. I just smiled, brushing away my tears and cupping his cheek with my hand.

"Nothing is wrong. These are happy tears because I was remembering the last time we watched this movie." I said, kissing him.

"That was the best night of my life. Well, besides the day I imprinted with you. I remember it like it was yesterday." he said, brushing my lips with his thumb.

I moved closer to him, pulling his mouth to mine. We kissed for a long time, and before long we were both fully aroused and the movie forgotten.

"Screw the rules" I said, turning off the TV and leading Jacob upstairs to my room.

We closed the door, locking it behind us. Our mouths met hungrily, only separating when we removed our clothing. I laid back on the bed, pulling him on top of me and opening my legs to cradle his hips.

"We have to be quiet" I whispered between heated kisses. He nodded his head and I bit my lower lip to stop the moan that was trying to escape as he slid his hard length deep inside of me.

Slowly we made love, our mouths muffling our breathy moans as we climbed slowly toward bliss. His movements became faster, and before long I felt his body start to tense up as his orgasm quickly approached. I tilted my pelvis up to meet his downward thrusts, causing his pelvic bone to hit my clit each time. I felt the ripples begin to flow throughout my body as I reached my peak, so I bit down on Jacobs shoulder to muffle my cries. He thrust into me a few more times, finally spilling deep inside of me. He pressed his face into the pillow so that his own cries of pleasure were drowned out. He collapsed on top of me a few moments later, and I held him to me as we both caught our breath.

He slid out of me, moving his body next to mine and pulling me into his arms. I laid my head down on his chest over his heart, and I listened to it pounding hard and strong.

"I love you, Bells" he murmured as he started to fall asleep.

"I love you too, Jake" I whispered, closing my eyes and feeling the peace and serenity wash over us as we drifted off.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So surgery went really well today, and so far the pain is manageable. There was a lot more damage than the Dr originally thought, but he was able to repair it all. Thanks again everyone for the well wishes! Loves yas!**

The remainder of the week passed by in a blur, and I couldn't believe that it was Sunday already. I was up in the bathroom, finishing getting ready when I heard Angela arrive.

"I'll be right down!" I called as I threw my hair into a messy ponytail. I ran to my room, pulling out something to wear. I decided to wear a pair of soft, faded jeans and a hot pink tshirt. Once I was done getting ready, I ran down to the kitchen. Angela was sitting there talking to Charlie, and he looked at me with concern.

"I hear you girls are going to Port Angeles today. Please be careful because there have been several more murders during the week and I'm worried about you two going alone. Cant you take Jake or Embry with? Or maybe one or more of the Cullens?" he said.

"I talked to Emmett the other day, dad, and they all had plans to go hunting this weekend. Jake and Embry cant go because they have to patrol, so that doesn't leave us any choice. Don't worry, dad, we are going to be in a public place so I'm sure we will be safe" I said, trying to quash his fears. I still hadn't told him of my newfound abilities and I knew I should be able to handle it if something happened.

"I want you girls to call me when you get there and again when you are on the way home. If anyone follows you, don't pull over, just keep going and call the police" he said.

We agreed to call him, and then we left. I got into Angela's car, fastening my seatbelt as she pulled out of the drive.

"So, you're going to get some naughty things for Embry, huh?" I asked mischievously. I laughed when her face turned pink, so I knew the answer to my question was a great big YES.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise him one night. What are you going to get?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. I felt my own face flush, and it made her start to laugh.

"And here you try to be all slick, trying to embarrass me! HA!" she said, giggling.

"Haha! I know!" I laughed.

We chatted about the wedding, Jacob's new role as Alpha, the business, and the work Carlisle was doing with the gene isolation.

"Ang, do you think you'll want to have Carlisle give you the immunity once he's done?" I asked. I hoped she would say yes, because it would take a load off Embry's mind and it would be able to be passed to their future children.

"Yeah, Embry and I have been talking about it a lot lately and I think I'm going to do it. I know that I wont stop aging, but if I could pass the immunity along then I'm happy" she said.

"Excellent! Hopefully he will have it done before you guys get married."

"Yeah, me too because once we get back from the honeymoon we are going to try and get pregnant." she replied.

We talked a little bit more about the topic and before long we pulled up to the mall. We strolled along, mainly window shopping until something caught our eye. We decided to stop at La Perla because they had some of the nicest lingerie in the whole mall. Angela went one way and I went the other, occasionally finding each other to get opinions on what we found.

I found several pieces to bring on my honeymoon, along with several bathing suits with matching skirts. For our wedding night, I picked out a pearlescent white lace bra with matching panties. I knew it would go perfect under my wedding dress, which I was wearing on the trip to the island. Jacob and I were going to leave once the reception was done, and he had insisted that I keep the dress on.

For the other nights, I picked out a red satin bra and panty set with matching garters and black silky stockings. I also picked out a couple of negligees, one a sheer black with a matching thong, and the other was a pale pink with a tiny white bow on each strap. It too had matching underwear, and I had a choice between boy shorts or a thong. I opted for the boy shorts because I wasn't a huge fan of thongs.

The 3 bathing suits I picked out were really cute too. One was a black bikini with hot pink piping on the edges, and a matching black skirt with tiny hot pink polka dots on it. Another suit was a lime green one piece with a swirly design that started at the hip and ended at one of the straps. It was totally retro and I fell in love with it the minute my eyes caught the bright color. The final suit was another bikini, solid red with a small black heart on the one butt cheek. It too had a matching skirt, black in color with little red hearts running throughout.

Angela and I paid for our items, then decided to go to this cute little coffee house located downtown. We each got a sandwich and iced tea, then sat down to eat. When we were leaving, I saw a dog sniffing at some garbage on the street. The poor thing was holding it's leg up and was skinny from malnutrition.

"Angela, get the car. I'm going to try and help this dog. Maybe we can find a shelter or something." I said, trotting toward the poor creature.

It had obviously been out of the streets for a long time, because it ran fearfully away from me as I approached. I followed it down a smelly alley that was riddled with trash and over flowing garbage cans. The poor thing was backed into a corner, trapped with nowhere to run.

"Come here, baby, I'm not going to hurt you" I called out, slowly inching toward the shaking animal. Suddenly someone dropped in between me and the dog, and I froze when I saw the red eyes.

_Vampire……_

I backed away slowly, reaching into my purse to try and find my cell phone. He whirled around, looking at me and smiling evilly.

He sniffed the air, then licked his lips and slowly stalked closer to me.

"I thought I smelled something tantalizing. You smell different than a normal human though. I smell……_power…._your blood is screaming for me to drain you and I intend on fully enjoying listening to your heart as it stills" he said, snarling as he got closer to me.

My heart was hammering in my chest and I couldn't get my legs to move. I was terrified and there was nobody that would save me from him. I would never marry my Jacob, nor experience the joy of motherhood. I would never see Charlie or Renee, not to mention Elliot. My mind was spinning and little black dots were clouding my vision as I felt myself beginning to pass out.

_You have to fight, Bella! You know how to defend yourself! _My mind screamed at me. I instantly sucked in a deep breath, my vision no longer clouded by my fear. I crouched into a defensive stance, which made the vampire throw back his head and laugh.

"You think you can fight? You are no match for me, little girl" he spat. All of a sudden he closed the distance, but my eyes were able to follow him and I struck, sending him flying backward.

"Oh, I think you picked on the wrong human today, buddy." I replied, watching him as he picked himself up off the ground. He ran at me again, and this time I grabbed his arm and flung him onto his back. Unfortunately, on his way down, he kicked his leg out and swept my feet from under me. I fell to the ground with a hard thud, my breath momentarily knocked from my body. He pinned me then, his mouth descending quickly toward my exposed throat.

Just then I heard the screech of tires as Angela pulled into the alley. I reached deep inside of me, harnessing my strength and kicking him off of me when Angela distracted him.

"Bella! Oh my God Bella!" she screamed, getting out of the car and running toward me.

"NO! Angela get back! I need you to start a fire in one of the garbage cans! HURRY!" I yelled, kicking and punching the vampire. I saw Angela run back to her car, grabbing a lighter and trying desperately to light a garbage can.

I continued to fight the creature, and judging by his strength he must have been a newborn. I fought with everything I had inside of me, finally able to tear one of his arms off and throwing it to Angela so she could start burning it. He screamed in rage and agony, charging at me again.

I dropped into a crouch, sweeping his legs from under him and ripping one off at the knee. I continued to tear pieces from him, each time throwing them at Angela. After a few moments, all that was left was a torso with only one arm and his head was still attached. I picked him up and ran toward the fire, my strength quickly waning from the intense fight. Just as I was about to pitch his body into the smoking flames, he grabbed only my arm with his, yanking me to him and biting down on my arm, breaking it with a sickening SNAP! I screamed in agony, then threw his body into the flames. I sat down on the ground, looking at the bite mark on my arm and the odd angle it hung from my body.

_Oh God, he bit me! SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!!!_


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

As I sat there on the dirty ground, I felt the venom beginning to spread, the burning pain almost making me pass out. Angela came running over to me, crying hysterically and trying to help me from the ground.

"Bella, please get up! We have to get you to a hospital!" she shrieked, tugging on my good arm. I was having such a hard time focusing because the pain was so bad, but I was finally able to clear my mind.

"No, Angela. We have to call Carlisle and see if they are back from hunting. I need to go there instead of the hospital. Please call Jacob too and have him meet us there" I gasped as I pulled myself off of the ground and hobbled to her car. She helped me get in, then got inside and took off.

I laid my head back, desperately trying to breathe through the pain of my both my broken arm and the burning of the venom as it swept through my body. The pain was all too familiar, and I recalled that day so long ago that James had hunted me down and bit me. Edward and Carlisle had been able to save me then, sucking the venom out and stopping me from bleeding to death, and I only hoped I could get to them in time before the venom's effects were irreversible.

I fought to remain conscious, but I felt myself slipping slowly away. All of a sudden everything went black as my body went into a seizure, my whole body shaking and flailing.

Angela POV

_Oh God please be home _I prayed as I dialed Carlisle's cell phone.

"Hello, Bella" he answered.

"Carlisle, it's Angela! A vampire attacked Bella while we were shopping in Port Angeles and Bella is hurt pretty bad. Her arm is broken and she was bitten. She just had a seizure, but she finally stopped thrashing around and passed out. I don't know what to do!" I cried, trying so hard to keep my eyes focused on the road.

"How far away are you, Angela?" he asked.

"I'm about 30 miles from Forks. Oh God, is she going to be ok? She's not going to turn into one, is she?" I begged, feeling fresh tears clouding my vision.

"I don't know Angela. I will do what I can to remove the venom, if it's not too late. Please get her here as soon as possible, and I will call Jacob and let him know"

"Ok, thank you so much." I said, hanging up.

I pressed my foot down on the accelerator, my car reaching 100 miles an hour. I hoped I didn't get pulled over, because I had a feeling that if I did it would be too late to save Bella.

I almost crashed when Bella went into another gran mal seizure but was able to correct my steering before I could wreck. This one lasted longer, about 10 minutes and I was getting more scared that I was about to lose my friend.

When I finally pulled into the Cullen's drive, Carlisle was waiting for me. He threw open the door and picked up Bella, who was seizing more frequently now, and ran her inside. Esme came up to me, pulling my shaking body into her arms.

"Esme, I'm so scared! Did you get ahold of Jacob" I asked, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand.

"Carlisle called his house, but he was out patrolling. Billy was going to call one of the other boys to find him. He should be here any minute. Come inside, dear. Carlisle is going to do everything he can to save our Bella" she said, leading me into the house.

I sat down on their couch, my whole body shaking and thinking about Bella. I heard a pounding sound coming from outside, then the door was thrown open as Jacob and Embry came running inside.

"Where is she?" Jacob yelled, looking around frantically. Embry came over by me, hugging me as I began to cry again.

"Carlisle has her downstairs and is doing everything he can, Jacob." Esme said.

"I want to see her, NOW' Jacob, said, moving toward the door leading to the basement. Esme cut him off, holding him back from charging down to the lab.

"Jacob, please try to calm down. If you go down there right now, you will only get in Carlisle's way and that won't help Bella" she calmly explained to him.

Jacob was shaking so bad that I thought he was going to phase right there in the house. Embry got up and walked over to him, trying to help Esme calm him down.

"Jake, she's right, man. If you go down there now, you would just get in his way and it could mean life or death for Bella right now. Come on, sit down and try to get a grip, ok?" Embry said to his friend.

Jacob gave in, letting his friend lead him to one of the couches. He sat down, taking his head onto his hands. His whole body began to shake as gut wrenching sobs wracked through his body.

"I cant lose her. How am I going to live if she dies? I could kill myself for not going with you both today. I could have protected her from all of this. Oh God…." he said, crying even harder.

"I have to get out of here" he said, getting up and running outside. Embry and I followed close behind, not wanting him to be alone. Jacob phased without removing his shorts, and they flew from his body in tattered strips. He howled a long, sad, painful cry as he took off into the woods.

"Go with him, Em. He shouldn't be alone right now" I said to Embry.

"No, he needs to work this out of his system" he replied, watching as his friend disappeared.

We heard the sounds of trees being torn from the ground, hitting the forest floor with thundering crashes. I flinched as each one hit the ground, and I felt the tremors flowing through the grass under my feet. I felt so helpless, not knowing what I could do to help. Embry and I sat down on one for the porch steps, listening as Jacob took his wrath out on any tree he could get his paws on.

It was a long while before Jacob came out of the woods and Embry threw him a pair of shorts he had gotten from Emmett. Jacob caught them and pulled them on quickly as he made his way to us. We stood up and walked back into the house together.

I looked at Jacob and his eyes were all red and puffy from crying. He also had several cuts and scrapes from his rampage in the woods, but they had already begun to heal. We sat inside, none of us knowing what to say. After another hour had passed, Carlisle finally came up from the lab, his face strained. Jacob stood up and walked toward him.

"I've done everything I can for Bella. I got as much of the venom out of her system as I could, but I don't know if it had spread too far for me to get it all. All we can do is hope that it's enough" Carlisle said, sitting down wearily.

"What does this mean, Carlisle? If you didn't get all of the venom, will she change into a bloo, er, vampire?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, Jacob. Lets hope that her body will be able to neutralize it. When James bit her, she hadn't gone through the metabolic changes yet so the venom affected her differently. You can go see her if you like. I gave her a huge dose of morphine along with something to stop the seizures. She's asleep now and not seizing anymore." Carlisle said.

"Ok" Jacob said, his voice cracking as he began to cry again.

I watched as Carlisle led him downstairs and I kept hoping and praying that Bella would be ok. I knew Jacob wouldn't be able to handle losing her, so I hoped that everything Carlisle had done was enough.

JPOV

I followed Carlisle down the stairs and I could hear the heart monitor beeping. I was relieved that she was still alive, but how much longer that would be I didn't know. I felt my grief crushing my chest as I thought about life without my Bella beside me. As I got closer to her sleeping form, I gasped when I saw how pale she was. Her lip was split and he had bruises all over her body. Carlisle had set her arm, wrapping it into a splint and had cleaned her wounds, stitching wherever there was too deep a gash. She had dark circles under her eyes and I saw little tremors running through her tiny body. Her breathing was so shallow that if I didn't have my werewolf hearing I would have thought she was already dead. Her heartbeat was fast, and when I touched her skin, it was icy cold.

"Oh Bella, why didn't you run instead of fight that thing?" I said as I sat down next to her and took her uninjured hand into mine.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me, Jacob" Carlisle said, making his retreat and giving me some time alone with Bella. It killed me seeing her like this and I would give my own life if it meant saving hers.

"You have to fight, Bells. Fight for us, for our children, for your family. You cant leave me, Bells. I cant live without you honey, please fight this. I know you're stronger than that. Please don't leave me Bells." I said, laying my head down and crying so hard that I thought I would be sick.

I sat with her for hours, listening to her weak breathing and heartbeat. Every now and then her body would shudder as mini seizures traveled through her otherwise still form. I was starting to doze off, my body exhausted from my grief, when all of a sudden her heart rate began to speed up. I jumped from my seat, yelling for Carlisle as her heart raced faster and faster. I felt myself begin to panic as her body bowed off of the bed in a huge seizure. She was thrashing and screaming, and I tried to hold her down the best I could.

Carlisle came running down, injecting some medication into her IV and trying to help me hold her down. The seizures were getting worse and nothing seemed to stop them. Her heart was beating wildly, and then it stopped, her body collapsing back onto the bed. Carlisle pushed me out of the way, beginning to do CPR on her still form. I walked backwards, away from them as my whole world came crashing down around me. My chest had ripped open and my own heart shattered into a million pieces as I watched the love of my life dying on the table.

"BELLA NOOOO!!!" I screamed, collapsing onto the ground and curling up into a ball.


	17. Chapter 17

JPOV

I laid on the ground, my grief not allowing my body to function. I felt as if my soul had died and I knew just then how Bella had felt when Edward had left her that day in the woods. Even thought the circumstances were different, I know the pain was the same. My whole world came crashing down around me, everything else in my life unimportant now that Bella was gone.

I could vaguely hear the sounds as Carlisle tried desperately to revive her. I felt a darkness invading my body and soul, and I wished for death so I wouldn't have to live in a world without my Bella.

I felt a cool hand touch my back, and I turned my tear stained face to see who it was. Carlisle, his face so sad and I knew it was over. She was gone.

"I am so sorry, Jacob. I tried so hard to save her but it wasn't enough." he said, slumping to the ground next to me. He leaned his back against the wall, his knees drawn up and his hands covering his face. His own body was wracked with shudders as he sobbed. Vampires couldn't cry, but when I looked up at him, tears for blood seeped from his eyes.

I silently got up, making my way back to my beautiful angel. She was so pale and lifeless. I screamed out loud, then grabbed her small body, pulling it against mine. I sat on the bed, rocking back and forth, crying and begging her not to leave me. Carlisle just sat on the floor the whole time, trying to come to terms with his own grief. He came over to me a bit later, gently touching my shoulder.

"Jacob, come with me upstairs. Bella's body will be safe down here while we call her parents so they can come see her and make whatever arrangements necessary." he said, his voice shaking.

I nodded my head, laying her back down and kissing her lips for the last time. Just as I got up to follow Carlisle, Bella's whole body went into another seizure. All I could do was stare as her body went through the contortions, finally collapsing back onto the table. Then I heard a sound that was sweeter than anything I had ever heard.

_Beep……Beep……Beep…….Beep……._

I looked down at her in shock, noticing the color coming back to her cheeks and her chest rise and fall as she started to breathe. Carlisle came running over, checking her vitals and doing reflex testing.

"Jacob" I heard my name whispered.

I started to cry again as I went to her. She was awake, her bruising already fading and her wounds healing. Her eyes looked so tired, but they were full of life. Her eyes met mine and she gave me a small smile.

"Bells! Oh my God Bells!" I cried, pulling her into my arms again. She was warm, the icy chill that once had control now gone, and I held her to me, crying into her long hair.

"You came back to me. Oh Bells, you came back" I kept saying as my body shook.

"What happened? I remember the vampire, and getting bitten, but that's all. Where am I?" she asked, looking around, confused.

"Oh honey, Carlisle tried to get the venom out of you, but it was too late. You had so many seizures, then your heart stopped. I thought I lost you forever" I said, kissing her lips gently.

"I died? Is that why I feel like I got hit in the head with a baseball bat?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, we lost you for about a half hour. I didn't know what I was going to do without you, Bella. God I love you so much, but I didn't want to live without you here with me" I told her, brushing her wild hair out of her eyes.

"Bella, I need to take your temperature still, but everything else looks good. You suffered no ill effects from being…gone for so long, I'm happy to say. By the looks of everything, you should be back on your feet in no time" Carlisle said, putting a thermometer into her mouth. A few minutes later he removed it, smiling.

"Back to 103, which is what it's been running since your body started going through the changes a few weeks ago. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Don't laugh at me, but I am STARVING! Can you bring me upstairs and feed me, please?" she asked, giggling slightly.

We both looked at her like she was crazy, but I wasn't one to deny her anything, so I picked her up and went to the stairs. Embry, Angela and Esme were standing there and I could tell they had been crying and witnessed the whole thing. Angela's eyes were wide as she looked at Bella, then she started to cry again, hugging her as I held her in my arms.

"Oh Bella, how are you? We thought we lost you! I'm so glad you're ok!" she said, smiling through her tears.

"I'm ok, Ang. You didn't get hurt by that vamp, did you?" she asked, looking worried. Typical Bella, always worried about everyone else.

"No, you kicked his ass real good! I was so proud of you! When he broke your arm and bit you I almost fainted right there though!" Angela said, finally starting to calm down a bit.

Bella lifted her splinted arm, looking at it quizzically. She moved it around, and the wood began to splinter as her strength shattered it. Carlisle helped her remove the rest, then had her flex it a few times.

"All healed!" she said, smiling cheekily.

"You are something else, Isabella Swan" I said, kissing her. I laughed when she rolled her eyes, then I brought her into the kitchen where Esme had set out a bunch of sandwiches. I sat her in a chair, then I took the one next to her. She eagerly started eating a sandwich, and I kept looking at her, so happy that she was back. I couldn't believe that just a few minutes ago she was dead, and now she was eating like she hadn't had a meal in days.

By the time she was done, she had eaten four huge turkey sandwiches. She smiled happily, patting her stomach in contentment.

"What can you tell us about the vampire that attacked you?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, he was definitely a newborn because he was so much stronger than Emmett, and he's the strongest vampire that I know of. He almost had me at one point, pinning me down and going in for the kill, but I remembered what Edward taught me about not letting my guard down and how to counter when I was pinned, so I was able to throw him off of me. I was finally able to start tearing off pieces of him, throwing them to Angela who had started a fire in one of the trash cans. When I went to go throw the rest of him into the fire, that's when he was able to grab my arm, breaking it and biting me before I had a chance to pull away. After that, all I felt was pain, and the last thing I remember was telling Angela to call you and Jacob." she said, looking at me with so much love in her eyes that I felt myself choke up.

"If there's one newborn around, there's bound to be more. When the kids get back, I'm going to send them up there to check things out. If there's a problem going on, we have to handle it before the Volturi find out and send out a clean up team to take them out. I would rather handle it now than risk them coming here and finding out about you and Elliot." Carlisle said.

"Do you want me to send some of the Pack with them, Carlisle?" I asked, wanting to help out as much as I could to make sure something like this never happened again.

"Not right now, but thank you Jacob. If there does end up being a problem up there, then we will get a team together to take them out. Until then, take Bella home so she can get some rest." he said.

"Ok, ready to go home, Bells?" I asked her, taking her hand into mine. I smiled, feeling how warm it was once again.

"No, wait. How did I survive the venom? Last time, when James bit me, I almost turned. Did you get it all out again?" she asked Carlisle.

"No, Bella, I wasn't able to get it all because too much time had gone by. I think that the changes you have gone through neutralized it, but not before you died. Maybe your body had to shut down in order to fully fight it so that it didn't change you. When you're feeling better, I would like to take more blood from you to see if the venom did anything, ok?" Carlisle asked.

"Ok. I'll stop by after work this week." she said. My head snapped up and I gave her a gentle glare. Was she crazy? She just literally died and she's talking about going back to work already. I wasn't having any of that nonsense.

"Bells, I think you need to take some time off. We can handle things while you stay home and recover." I told her.

"Pffft! I feel fine, Jake! I don't need to rest! Besides, we are going to be gone on our honeymoon for a week and I don't want to dump more on everyone else." she said, sticking out her chin stubbornly.

"We'll see. At least take tomorrow off, ok? Please?" I said. I would find some way to make that woman rest if it killed me.

"Fine, but just tomorrow!" she said, giving my hair a little yank. I growled in response, and she giggled at my attempt at sounding fierce.

"Alright, lets get out of here, ok?" I said, getting up.

"Yeah. Ang, would you mind bringing me home? I don't feel like running right now" she said.

"Sure. Do you guys want to ride with us?" Angela asked.

"Naa, Embry and I will phase. We will beat you there anyway." I said, chuckling.

"Carlisle, thank you so much for helping us. I don't know what I would do if I lost my Bella." I said, shaking his hand.

"There is no need to thank me, because I really didn't do anything. Bella's remarkable physiology did it all" he said.

We then said goodnight, and I carried Bella out to Angela's car, putting her gently into the front seat and buckling her in. I kissed her before I closed the door, then Embry and I ran into the woods to phase as they left.

As predicted, we beat them to Bella's house, and when they got there, I picked her up and brought her to the bathroom. I took her soiled clothes off of her, then put her in the tub so she could soak. I washed her body, noticing that all her wounds had healed, with the exception of the bite mark on her arm. After she was done, I brought her to her room, dried her off and put her pajamas on her.

"I'm not an invalid, Jake" she growled at me.

"I know, but shut up and let me do this for you, ok? Humor me." I chuckled, shaking my head at her. She really was something else. We got into bed, and I pulled the light cover over us. She sprawled across my chest and I held her close. I thought I lost her today, so there was no way in hell I was going to let her out of my arms for a long time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: These characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer. No infringement is intended. I'm just having fun playing with them!**

BPOV

When I woke up the next morning, Jacob was still with me, holding me close to him. He was awake, watching me closely, smiling when he saw I was awake.

"Good morning" he said, kissing me gently.

"Hi, what time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost 10am. I decided to let you sleep in for a change. How do you feel?"

I jumped up when I heard the late time, but Jacob pulled me back into the bed. Today was Monday, one of our busiest days at the garage, and I was wondering what he was still doing home.

"Jake, I'm fine, I promise. Why are you still home? You know we had a full schedule today" I chided. He just chuckled, pulling my body against his.

"Embry and Quil are handling things until I get there. I wanted to stay with you until you woke up, just to make sure you were alright. After yesterday I never want to let you out of my site again" he said, his voice fading as he thought about what had happened.

It was really scary yesterday, and I know it was worse for him because he thought I had died. I couldn't imagine the pain he must have felt, and I began feeling guilty for being so foolish and putting him through that.

"I'm sorry I scared you so bad, Jake. I promise to be more careful if anything like that happens again. I learned a valuable lesson about letting my guard down and I refuse to let it happen again." I said, kissing his shoulder.

"I want you to work on that more, Bells, because I never want to lose you. I don't want to live if you're gone." he said, his voice choking with emotion.

"You're not going to lose me, Jake. I promise to be more careful and do more training so that it doesn't happen again. Now, get up and get to work. If we ever want to be able to buy that house near the beach you're going to have to go make us some money" I said, laughing as I got up to go get something to eat.

"You are so stubborn, Isabella. What am I going to do with you?" he asked. I looked up from what I was doing, smiling at him seductively.

"Oh I can think of quite a few things" I said. He growled and got up from the bed, crossing the room in a few long strides. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pressed my back against the wall. His mouth descended to mine, and I moaned at the contact. Our tongues met and we kissed for a long time, holding onto each other for dear life. When I needed to breathe, I tore my mouth from his and kissed his neck.

"Is anyone home?" I breathlessly asked. I wanted him to take me right there up against the wall. I needed to feel him inside of me, letting us both know that I was ok and alive. Jacob groaned, releasing my body and stepping back.

"Yeah, your mom and Elliot are down in the kitchen. I guess he has a doctors appointment today so she's going to take him before heading to the boutique." he said, moving away from me and digging out some clothes to wear to work. I sighed in frustration because I was so fully aroused and wanted Jacob so badly.

"Go take a cold shower. I'm going to go eat something before I turn evil from starving" I said, walking to the door and opening it. I laughed as I heard Jacob grumbling, then I went down to the kitchen.

Renee was sitting there, drinking coffee while Elliot ate a big bowl of cereal. His appetite had grown so much and I wondered if he was going to go through the changes at a younger age. I knew that I was going to have to talk to them about what was in store for Elliot, but I wanted Carlisle and Jacob with me so that it could better be explained.

"Bella! I eating another bowl of cereal!" he said, his mouth loaded with food.

"Another one? Wow El! You're a hungry boy, aren't you?" I said, sitting down next to him and eating my own cereal.

"Pretty soon he's going to eat us out of house and home" Renee said as she handed me a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks. I wouldn't worry, mom. He's a growing boy and needs his food." I said, focusing on my bowl. I was going to call Jacob later and tell him that we had to talk to my parents later that evening because I felt bad hiding things from them.

"Why aren't you at work, Bella? Not feeling well?" she asked. I felt my stomach knot up and I tried to think of something to tell her.

"I had a headache so I decided to take the day off. Jacob wanted to stay with me, so he's going into work late." I said, eating another spoonful of the raisin bran.

Just then, Jacob came bounding down the stairs, greeting Renee and kissing me on the forehead. He grabbed his thermal cup, filling it with coffee and then he left for work. I followed him outside, wanting to talk to him about Elliot.

"Jake, I want to tell Charlie and Renee tonight about what's been going on, ok? I think El might be starting to change because he's eating so much more lately, and I don't want my parents to be in shock if he starts getting stronger." I said.

"Ok, I should be home about 7 and I'll pick up some Chinese food on the way home. We can talk to them then." he said, pulling me in for a kiss.

"See you later" I said as I pulled away, immediately missing his warmth. He got into his ancient Rabbit, which was somehow miraculously still running, and waved to me as he drove off. As I made my way back inside, I heard the phone ringing. Renee had answered it and she called out, letting me know it was for me.

"Hello?"

"Miss Swan? This Greta from Washington Bank and Trust." the voice said. My stomach flipped, because I knew she was calling about our loan approval and I was nervous that we wouldn't get approved.

"I was calling to let you know that at this time we cannot approve your request for a mortgage. Given yours and your fiancé's limited credit history, we would be needing a larger down payment in order to approve the loan." she said, and I felt my chest tighten up.

"How much down would you need?" I asked, remembering that Charlie said he would help us out.

"Well, the house is listed at $179,000 so we would need at least $36,000 down, which is twenty percent. I am so sorry because I know how much you both liked the house, and I tried talking to the branch manager, but he wouldn't budge." she said.

Damn. Between Jake and I, we only had $12,000 saved and it would take a long time to get that much money together. I thought about the credit card that the Cullens had given me a few years back, but decided against using it. I knew Charlie said he would help, but $24,000 was a lot to ask for.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we will be able to come up with that kind of money right now. How long is our loan application good for?" I asked, hoping that the house wouldn't sell and that the business would bring in enough profit for us to scrape the money together.

"We can keep it on file for up to two weeks, but keep in mind that another buyer can come along and purchase the house." she replied, and I felt like I was going to cry. A house like that, especially with the miniscule property listings in the area, would probably sell fast. I guess we will have to live in the cottage until we found something else…

"Thank you for calling me back and trying to get us approved. Please keep the application on record, and if there is some way we can get the money together I will give you a call." I said. She agreed to do that, and then we hung up. I walked into the kitchen and Renee noticed I was upset.

"What's wrong, Bella? Who was on the phone?"

"It was the bank about the mortgage. We aren't going to be able to come up with enough money for a down payment just yet." I said, slumping in my chair and scowling.

We talked a little bit more about it, and she said she would talk to Charlie and see if they could afford to give us the money. She cleaned up Elliot, and then they left for his doctors appointment. I picked up the phone to call Jacob, but I decided to talk to him in person so I got ready quickly and headed over to the garage. I picked up burrito's for everyone, because it was close to lunch time and I knew they would all be hungry.

When I pulled into the parking lot of the garage, I didn't see Jacob anywhere. Embry was there though, and he ran over to me to help me carry all of the food.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting?" he asked, looking at me like I had two heads.

"I know, but I needed to talk to Jake and wanted to do it in person, so I decided to bring you guys lunch"

"Jake had to make a run for a part because Seth isn't here yet, but he should be back any minute. Are these burrito's?" he asked, sniffing inside of the bag. I laughed when I heard his stomach growl and I followed him inside so we could eat together. Angela was in the middle of yelling at me for not being at home in bed when Jacob walked in.

"Dammit Bells, I thought you were going to stay home and rest?" he said, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at him, causing him to growl.

"Oh shut up and eat. I brought lunch and I also need to talk to you" I said, handing him two huge burrito's. He took them from me, then sat down in the chair next to my desk.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, taking a big bite of his food. I slightly shook my head and gave him a look, letting him know I would talk to him in private.

"Yeah, but it can wait until we're done eating" I replied, tearing into my burrito. After we finished our food, Angela and Embry left us so we could talk. I told Jacob about the phone call with the bank, and his face fell when I told him how much we would need to come up with.

"Damn, Bells. I guess we're moving into the cottage then. Hopefully the house will still be available when we get the money together" he said, hugging me. I followed him out to the docks, then kissed him before I left. When I got home, I felt really tired so I decided to take a nap. Before I dozed off, I was thinking about how I would explain things to my parents about Elliot and I.

Jacob woke me up when he got home and I noticed he had showered already. I followed him downstairs to the kitchen and I saw Renee setting out all of the Chinese food. Charlie was making a plate for Elliot, so I got everyone something to drink before sitting down. Dinner was uneventful, Charlie telling us about the ongoing problems up in Port Angeles. I figured now was as good a time as any to tell them everything.

"Uh, mom, dad, I need to talk to you about something. Jake, can you take Elliot into the family room?' I asked. He nodded his head, cleaning him up before swinging him from the chair.

"Lets go, little man! I want to see what you made with your leggos today" Jacob said, carrying a laughing Elliot out of the room.

"What is it, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, well, you know how my blood is special, right?" I began. They both nodded their heads, remembering the conversation from a few years ago.

"We found out, by accident really, that it's not just my blood that's so strong. Over the past few weeks I have gone through some, er, changes." I said, gauging their reactions. They just kept looking at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I can't explain this, so let me show you" I said, getting up and grabbing a sharp knife. I was just about to cut myself to show them how fast I healed when Charlie stopped me.

"Bella, are you crazy! I'm not going to sit here and watch you cut yourself!" he said, his face turning red.

"Trust me dad, ok?" I asked. Then I dragged the knife across my forearm, hissing at the pain as the knife cut through my skin. Renee gave a little shriek, but calmed down once she saw the wound close up and heal. I looked at Charlie, and he was white as a ghost.

"Dad?" I asked, but before he could answer, he slumped into his chair in a dead faint. Renee and I jumped up, trying to stop him from hitting the floor. She slapped his face and he immediately came to, looking around in confusion. He grabbed my arm, looking for any signs of bleeding.

"I'm fine, dad. I heal fast, but that's not all" I said, standing up and walking over to Renee as she sat in her chair. I bent down, grabbing her seat and lifted her effortlessly into the air.

"Bella! Put me down please! What is going on around here?" she asked, sighing in relief as I set her back down. I sat there, explaining and showing them everything as they quietly listened. I also told them that Elliot would have the same strengths as I did, but probably wouldn't develop them until her was older. I told them about all the training I had been doing, but I left out what had happened to me yesterday. It was bad enough that I had dumped this all on them and I knew they would freak if they knew I had actually died for a little bit. When I was done explaining everything, they just sat there unable to talk.

"What kind of world did I wake up in?" Charlie asked, laying his head down on the table. I just laughed, because I remember thinking the same thing when I found out Edward was a vampire and Jacob a werewolf. I went on to explain what Carlisle had found out about other people like us in the past, and I remembered that I needed to trace my family tree to find out who I was related to in the documented cases.

"I need to trace back through our ancestors to figure out where these abilities came from, so I need some information for you both" I said, watching them warily as they absorbed everything in. Charlie nodded, telling me he would get me the information as soon as he spoke to his father.

"I can't help you there, Bella. I was adopted and I don't know who my birth parents are" Renee said. I was somewhat upset because now I would never know who I descended from. We sat and talked for awhile, and Jacob came back to the kitchen to see how everything was going. Elliot was close behind him, so I decided to change the subject because he was way too young to hear all of this. After making sure they were ok and that Charlie wouldn't pass out again, Jacob and I went upstairs to get ready for bed. Even though I had a nap, I was still really tired and was looking forward to getting more rest.

"I'm going back to work tomorrow, Jake" I stated. He sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with me.

"Ok, but if you start getting tired you go home immediately. I don't want you pushing yourself, Bells." he said, laying down next to me. I agreed, then snuggled against his warm body. He was still at least 5 degrees warmer than I was and I loved how his warmth spread into my body.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to get as many chapters done. It's the day after my knee surgery and I'm fuckin dying. I just took a double dose of my pain killers so if this chapter is insane, please accept my apologies, lol. Before I forget, a few days ago I put some links up in my profile to Bella's wedding dress and Angela's bridesmaid dress. Let me know what you think!**

BPOV

The weeks leading up to the wedding passed in a total blur. Business was booming, so between that and the final preparations, time just flew by. Angela and I went for our final fittings the weekend before the wedding, and the dresses turned out perfectly. Alice nailed the dress I found on the head, and I couldn't wait to try it on. Angela was in love with the dress style and color that I had picked out for her, and she stood there twirling around.

"Bella, this dress is perfect! I can't believe how well the color flatters my skin!" she exclaimed, checking herself out in the floor to ceiling mirror. I was behind a changing partition, putting on my dress and I laughed at her giddiness. When I stepped from behind the partition to show her my dress, she stopped twirling and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my God, Bella, you look like a princess!" she shrieked, running over to me. I stepped in front of the mirror to see how it looked, and I almost didn't recognize myself. The dress fit me perfectly, clinging to my curves in all the right places and accenting my small breasts making them look slightly larger. I couldn't believe how pretty I looked and I knew Jacob would approve.

"Alice, thank you so much! It's even prettier than the one in the shop that we looked at." I said, my eyes brimming with tears.

"I decided to use some of the finest silk shipped straight from China because you only get married once and you deserve the best, Bella." Alice said, coming over to inspect it and make sure nothing need to be altered.

"Unless you're Rosalie and Emmett, of course" she giggled. Since they had been together, I knew of at least three weddings they threw for themselves. I remember thinking that was strange, but now I understood why they had done it. They loved each other just as much as Jacob and I did, so they wanted to celebrate their love over and over. Rosalie loved being the center of attention too, so that was another reason to have the lavish parties.

Alice helped us out of our dresses, then wrapped each one in a garment bag, careful not to wrinkle them, and handed them to us. I wanted to stay longer, but I had to watch Elliot that night because my parents were going away for the night. Jacob was supposed to help me, but he wanted to talk to Leah about being his beta when he took over the Pack.

We thanked Alice, and I told her that I would see her that Friday night when Jacob and I came over for dinner. I dropped Angela off at home, then went to my house. I carefully took the dresses out of my truck and brought them up to my parents closet so Jacob wouldn't peek. Angela was going to get ready at my house the day of the wedding, so it made sense to keep her dress with mine. Everything was arranged for the night before and the day of the wedding. After dinner with the Cullens, Jacob was going to stay at his house while I stayed at mine. He wanted to keep with the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding, and I had argued with him because I didn't want to spend the night alone. I finally caved, but I sulked for the rest of that night.

I walked my parents to the door as they left for their night at the resort, then ordered a pizza for Jake, Elliot and I. When it arrived, I paid the delivery guy and yelled up for Jacob to come down. We sat and ate, the three of us killing off the whole pie. Jacob got up to go patrol, kissing me on the forehead before leaving. I cleaned up Elliot, then put him into his pajamas before watching a movie with him. We laid on the couch watching 101 Dalmations, and before the movie was over we both had fallen asleep.

JPOV

As I ran through the forest, waiting for Leah to meet me, I wondered how she would react both to me becoming Alpha and asking her to be my beta. In the past I would have had a problem with her and her nasty attitude, but since she had changed so much I wasn't sure how she would react.

_Leah: React to what?_

_Jake: Hey Leah, thanks for trading patrols with Jared. I've been wanting to talk to you about something and haven't had a chance to._

_Leah: What's up? Is everything ok?_

_Jake: Yeah, everything is fine, great actually. Let's do a quick sweep and then we can talk, ok?_

_Leah: Yeah, fine…..race ya to the border!_

I growled as she took off, her speed much greater than mine. She was the smallest of the wolves and also the fastest and most agile. By the time we had finished our sweep, I collapsed onto the soft ground, panting.

_Leah: HA! Can't keep up, huh Jakey?_

_Jake: Yeah yeah, I might not be able to beat you in a race, but I know I can take you down in a fight!_

_Leah: Pffft! I'd like to see you try, behemoth!_

_Jake: Hang on a sec and let me catch my breath and drink some water. Then we can talk._

I got up and trotted toward the little stream that ran through the forest, lapping up the water in huge gulps. Leah drank also, and I couldn't resist pushing her into the water. I laid back down, laughing at her as she jumped out of the stream and began sputtering in anger.

_Leah: You are such an asshole sometimes!_

_Jake: I know but you know you still love me_

_Leah: I don't know how Bella puts up with you! I would have killed your mangy ass a long time ago!_

_Jake: You don't know how Bella puts up with ME? How about poor Elliot! Lets face it, Le, we both know you have a temper and have the term "BITCH" down to a science._

_Leah: OK ok, you win this round, but watch your back, Black, because one day, when you least expect it, I will have my revenge for this little incident!_

We both started laughing, continuing to make little jabs here and there. I actually _liked _Leah now, and we had forged a pretty good friendship over the years. I knew right then that my choice to make her my beta was a good one, so once we stopped laughing, I brought it up.

_Jake: So, I have to talk to you about something, Le. Sam is retiring from Alpha…._

_Leah: What?! When did this happen? Is everything ok with Emily? I feel bad because I haven't talked to her in a few weeks with me working and spending time with that little beast Elliot._

_Jake: Emily is fine. Actually, she's pregnant. You know how long they have been trying for a second baby, so I'm happy for them._

_Leah: I am too. I still feel guilty for the way I treated her when Sam imprinted on her and I'm trying to make it up to her. Maybe I can help them out once the baby comes. So how does this involve me?_

_Jake: Sam is passing the Alpha to me, Le. He still doesn't understand why I never challenged him for it, but he says he wants to restore my birthright. I have been his beta for so many years now, and he trusts me to lead the Pack when he steps down._

_Leah: I know we have had our differences, Jacob, but I cant think of a better person to lead the Pack. You are kind and fair, and everyone respects the hell out of you, me included._

_Jake: Thanks, Le, I appreciate your faith in me, but I have to admit that I'm nervous about the whole thing. I know it's my birthright and all, but I just hope I can lead you all at the high level that Sam has._

_Leah: Shit, don't sweat about it, Jake. You were born to lead, and everyone knows it. If there is anything I can do to help you, just ask._

_Jake: That's why I wanted to patrol with you tonight, Le. I want you to be my beta because you are perfect for the position. You have changed so much over the last few years and I know I can trust you with not only my life, but with everyone else's too._

_Leah: Are you shitting me? You want ME to be your beta? I don't know Jake. I'm sure the others will have a problem with that. Have you talked to anyone else about this?_

_Jake: Just Bella, and she agrees with me. She knows how you are and how much you've grown. I don't need an answer tonight, Le. Just think about it, ok? As far as what the Pack thinks, they can deal with me if they don't like it, although I don't see it being a problem. They have seen your changes and I know they respect you._

_Leah: When does this all take effect and when do you need to know by?_

_Jake: Probably some time in September, once Bella and I are married and find a house. I will need your answer when I get back from my honeymoon, is that ok?_

_Leah: That will be fine. I still don't know why you've chosen me though. _

_Jake: I chose you because I know you can lead, I trust you and respect you, plus it works out well with your Imprint._

_Leah: Elliot? How does he work into the equation?_

I then went on explaining the whole genetic thing to her, letting her know that he wouldn't age past his early 20's, the immunity and what it meant for their children, and the powers he would be gifted with once he was older.

_Leah: Holy shit, Jake. So Bella has super powers and Elliot will too? What the hell are they? Don't laugh at me, but Buffy comes to mind. HAHAHAHAHA! Elliot the Vampire Slayer! Bella the Beast Basher! HAHAHAHAHA!_

I just sat there, waiting for her fits of giggles to subside. I tried to be irritated, but I found myself laughing along with her. She was fucking nuts! _Wait until I tell Bells about this_!

_Jake: You are out of your mind, Le Le. Are you done?_

_Leah: Yeah, I'll behave now! You have to admit it's funny though!_

_Jake: So you'll think about it then?_

_Leah: I don't need to think about it, Jake. I accept. I would love to be your beta and whip these morons into shape! When can I start? How about now? Where's that goddamn Quil? I cant wait to wipe the ground with his face because I owe him for sending me into that den of porcupines last month! I'm still picking the needles out of my ass! HAHAHAHA!_

_Jake: He's such an ass sometimes. Get him good for me, ok? As far as the beta goes, like I said it won't be until September, so please hold off until then. Sam is going to have a meeting to let everyone know, so keep your mouth shut!_

_Leah: You suck! Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be to shut off my mind when I patrol? _

_Jake: Yeah, I do, but please try, Le._

_Leah: Ok, I will do my best, but I think you need to have your head examined for choosing me._

_Jake: My head is perfectly fine, I'll have you know!_

We continued our patrol, discussing the upcoming changes, the wedding, her job at the boutique and other varying subjects. Quil and Seth relieved us a little while later, looking at us strangely because of our new camaraderie. I gave Leah a growl when she started cracking up again, and she immediately stopped. I said goodnight to everyone, then ran home to Bella.

When I walked in the front door, I smiled when I saw her and Elliot curled up on the couch, fast asleep. I picked Elliot up, carrying him up to his bed. I tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I then went downstairs and brought Bella up to her room, laying her down on the bed and crawling in next to her. I wrapped my arms around her, resting my head on her soft chest, listening to her heart beat. The rhythmic sound soon lulled me to sleep, and I dreamt about our honeymoon.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No infringement is intentional.**


	20. Chapter 20

The week before the wedding seemed to drag so slowly, my excitement to finally be married to Jacob made it seem like each minute passed in agony. I was still upset over us not getting approved for the house near the beach, but the upcoming wedding made it hurt a little less.

Between work and moving some of our things over to the cottage I kept myself busy. I had cleaned it from top to bottom, buying new sheets and bathroom items like towels and such. I looked around the tiny space now cluttered with our things and I found myself worrying about not being able to fit everything. I loved the place, but it was going to be weird living here 24-7. It was our little sanctuary away from the rest of the world and I feared that the novelty would wear off once we moved in. I knew it was just temporary, but I was still concerned.

Before I knew it, the night before our wedding had finally arrived. Jacob and I left the shop at 5pm, making sure that Embry and Angela had everything under control.

"Will you both stop!We have it under control! Now get the hell out of here and enjoy your night at the Cullens. Bella, I will be at your house by noon tomorrow so we can go get our hair and makeup done." Angela said.

"Ok, Ang, thanks again! See you tomorrow!" I called as Jacob threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the Toyota.

"You are such an animal!" I yelled at Jacob as he set me in the passenger seat and buckled me in. His eyes darkened as he moved his face to my neck, licking the sensitive skin and then taking my earlobe between his teeth.

"We will see who is the animal tomorrow night, _Isabella" _he purred. I felt my insides melt at his words and my body instantly heated up at the thought of his hands roaming my body. If we weren't in the parking lot, I probably would have jumped him right there.

When we got to my house, Jacob let me shower first, mumbling something about it taking me forever to get ready. I smacked him on the ass and locked the bathroom door before he could pay me back. I turned on the water, removing my clothes as I waited for the water to heat up. Once it was at the desired temperature, I got in and let the water sooth my tense muscles. I had a couple of panic attacks during the week, just wanting tomorrow to be over with so I could start the rest of my life with Jacob at my side.

I washed my hair twice, then combed some conditioner through it and let it soak in. I washed my body, shaving my legs and exfoliating from head to toe. I then rinsed the conditioner from my long hair and got out of the shower. I wrapped myself in one towel and my hair in another. I went through my normal routine, moisturizing and putting on a little makeup. I then blow dried my hair so that it was straight and sleek.

I crossed the hall into my bedroom and frowned when I didn't see Jacob in there. I jumped when two strong arms grabbed me from behind and turning me around. I moaned as Jacob's lips met mine, his tongue thrusting eagerly into my mouth. I pushed him against the far wall, my mouth moving more urgently against his.

"Hmm, I want you so bad, Jake" I whimpered against his lips. He moved his mouth to my shoulder, his teeth closing over my soft skin. I felt the heat pool between my legs and I felt him harden in his pants. I reached between us, stroking him through the fabric. I was just about to unzip them when I heard Elliot calling for me.

"Shit, they're home early" I sighed. I was extremely annoyed and I stomped over to my closet, yanking things out to wear. Jacob came behind me, kissing my neck.

"Only one more day, honey, then you can have your wicked way with my frail, tender body" he chuckled. I laughed at his words, turning around and kissing him.

"You are seriously not right" I giggled.

I began shoving him toward my door, wanting him to go shower while I finished getting ready. After he left, I went back to the closet and tried to find something to wear. I finally settled on a coral lightweight knit sweater and a black pencil skirt. I normally hated wearing skirts, but tonight was a special occasion and I wanted to look nice. I went to my underwear drawer, pulling out a matching bra and panty set, along with some sheer black nylons. Since my clumsiness had left me, I purchased a pair of heels to wear with my dressier outfits. They were black Italian leather, with a 2 inch heel and they were super comfortable. I had just finished getting dressed when Jacob came back into the room, his waist wrapped in a towel and water dripping down his chest. I licked my lips, feeling my pulse quicken as I drank in his half naked form.

"Like what you see?" he asked, chuckling.

"Very much so" I replied, feeling my arousal grow.

I ended up having to leave the room as he dropped his towel and I saw that he was partially hard. If I hadn't left at that very moment, I couldn't be held responsible for my actions.

I went into the family room where Renee was watching Sesame Street with Elliot. I sat down next to her, waiting for Jacob to finish getting ready.

"So you're going by the Cullens for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, they actually wanted to have a huge party for us, but I wouldn't let them." I said.

"That's really nice of them. They are such a nice family and I know they're happy for you and Jacob."

I nodded my head, the looked at the time. We had to leave in the next 10 minutes or else we would be late and I really didn't feel like facing Alice's wrath. She was such an energetic little thing, and I knew how impatient she got when she was excited about something.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asked.

"A little bit. You know how I am when there's a lot of attention thrown at me. I just can't wait until it's finally over and we can begin our lives" I said, feeling my heart speed up. In less than 24 hours I would be Mrs. Jacob Black and I couldn't wait.

"Tomorrow is going to be beautiful. The weather is supposed to be nice. Overcast, but warm with no rain" she said, knowing that the Cullens would not be able to attend if the sun was out. Either that or have the wedding once the sun went down. Jacob came down the stairs just then, and I sucked in a breath as my eyes took him in. He was wearing black pants and a black silk shirt with the top few buttons left open.

"You look very nice, Jacob" Renee said, causing him to blush.

"Thanks Renee. Are you ready, Bells?" he asked. I nodded my head, unable to speak because he looked so incredibly sexy. He laughed at my expression, then took my hand and led me out the door. I said goodnight to Renee and followed him to the Toyota. I let him drive because we were running late and he could get us there faster.

When we pulled up to the house, every light was on, casting a warm glow. I saw Alice bouncing around, stopping when she sensed us arrive. She opened the door for us, hugging us both and chattering excitedly.

"I'm so glad you're both finally here! The day just _dragged _because I couldn't wait to see you both!" she said, running to get us each a glass of wine. We took our drinks and made our way around to each family member, thanking them for inviting us.

"Wow, Bella, you clean up nice, kid!" Emmett said. I blushed at his words, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"HA! I knew I could get you to blush! I didn't even have to say anything perverted!"

"Oh be quiet before I punch you" I growled.

"You do look very nice tonight, Bella" Edward said in his smooth, velvety voice.

"Thank you Edward. Hello Amanda, how are you?" I asked when I saw her come down the stairs. She came over to me, hugging both Jake and I before making her way to Edward.

"Bella, Jacob, dinner is ready. I knew you both would be hungry, so I made sure to have dinner ready for when you arrived" Esme said, leading us into the kitchen. She had prepared an unbelievable meal of Prime Rib, twice baked potatoes and a vegetable pasta salad.

As we ate, we talked about the wedding and how excited they were for us now that the day was almost here. They let us know that Fernando, their concierge at their island, would be expecting us late the next night. Jacob and I thanked them again for letting us honeymoon there which they said they were happy to do for us. When we were done eating, we all went into their family room so we could sit and let the food digest.

"Bella, Jacob, thank you for coming tonight. We wanted to give you your wedding gifts early because we know how you get whenever we spend money on you. Both of you, we love you like you're our own children, so please accept these gifts on behalf of our family" Carlisle said, walking over to us and handing us each a cream colored envelope with our names elegantly written on the front. I let Jacob open the one he had first because my hands were trembling so badly and I wanted to give them a chance to calm down. He slowly opened the envelope, pulling out a gorgeous card. He opened it up and immediately turned pale when he saw what was inside.

"Bella" he choked, his eyes filling with tears. I looked down at the card in his hands, and I saw a little note written on the inside of the card and some folded papers tucked inside. I took the papers from Jacob and opened them, immediately getting dizzy when I saw what they were.

"You gave us your island?" I whispered, trying hard not to faint. They had always been so good to me and Jacob, but this was just too much to easily accept.

"Bella, don't you dare even utter a word or else I'm going to put you over my knee and beat your ass" Alice growled. I just looked up in shock, my tear filled eyes looking at each of them. I noticed Jacob's hands trembling and I was worried because he still hadn't said a word.

"Thank you all, so very much. I don't know what to say. This is way too much" I said, my tears falling down my face. I heard Jacob clear his throat as he fought back his own emotions.

"I can't believe you did this for us. Thank you so much" he said. We got up and hugged everyone, thanking them again for the astounding gift.

"We had the island named after you. It's now known as Isabella Island, but if you want to change the name, by all means, please do. Fernando will continue to serve you, so any time you want to go there, just call him and he will make all of your arrangements. You will also have access to our private jet and our yacht, so please make sure to use them" Carlisle said, smiling at our bewildered faces.

"You guys aren't done yet, so go sit back down and open the other envelope." Alice said. Jacob and I both sat back down on the couch, but before we could open the envelope, Esme stopped us.

"Before you open your last gift, I need to explain something to you both. Whenever any of our children meet the person they are to marry, Carlisle and I set up a trust fund for them and give it to them on their wedding day. When Jacob Imprinted with you, Bella, we immediately set it up and it's been accruing interest for the last five years. As you know, we consider you part of our family, so please accept this gift and use it toward your future together" Esme said.

I just looked at her, completely frozen and unable to get my hands or mouth to work. Jacob gave me a little nudge, shaking me from my stupor. I looked at him, his own expression mirroring mine. I opened the envelope and removed the card inside. I read what they had written for us, then opened the check that was tucked inside.

I gasped when I saw the amount, handing it to Jacob. My whole body was shaking so bad that I thought I was going to vibrate right off of the couch. I heard a strangled cry from Jacob, and his shaky words reached my ears.

"Fifty Million Dollars" he whispered.

Just then, everything went dark as I fainted, slumping down from the couch and sliding to the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

When I finally came to, I saw that I was laying on the loveseat. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the floor next to me, waiting for me to wake up. I looked across the room and saw Jacob still in his spot on the couch, holding the check in his hands and saying "Oh my God" over and over again.

"Welcome back, Bella" Jasper said, sending waves of calm my way.

"You seriously need to learn how to breathe when things get crazy, Bella!" Alice chided.

"You better go make sure your Wolf Boy is ok, because he hasn't moved since you opened the envelope. He didn't even notice when you passed out! When Jasper saw you starting to faint, he was able to get to you before you hit the floor." Alice said, helping me to my feet.

I made my way over to Jacob, my legs shaking so badly that I thought they were going to give out on me. I sat down next to him, shaking him to snap him out of his state. He finally looked at me, his eyes wide and his face still pale.

"Fifty Million Dollars, Bella. Fifty MILLION dollars! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" he yelled, standing up and spinning me around. I started to laugh and cry, begging him to stop spinning me when I began to get dizzy.

"Jacob, this means we can get the house by the beach! Oh my God! We can also set up a trust for our children, as well as Elliot! I want to give a portion of it to the reservation so that the Elders can build the small museum they have been wanting to build" I said, having to sit back down because of my shaking legs. Jacob sat back down next to me, leaning his elbows on his knees and holding his head with his hands.

"I can't believe this. You all have been so good to us over the years, but this just blows everything away! Thank you all, so much" Jacob said, finally able to speak without yelling, his color returning to his face.

"You are more than welcome. Like we said, you are our family and we always take care of our own." Carlisle said.

We stayed until midnight, thanking them and talking about what we would do with the money they had given us. When I thought about the small island they had given us, I smiled when I recalled the name of it. Isabella Island….Wow!

Rosalie finally shooed us out when it began getting later, telling us that we needed the rest before our big day tomorrow. We hugged and thanked them all once again for the shocking gifts, then began our drive to my house. Jacob was going to drop me off and then head over to his house for the night. We pulled into my drive and he put the truck in park, looking at me mischievously.

"What?" I asked, wondering what he was up to. He reached over, unbuckling my seatbelt and pulling me across his lap. He reclined the seat, pulled my skirt so that it was around my waist, then shifted my body so that I was straddling him. He pulled my lips to his, nipping my lower lip and flicking his tongue. I moaned, my tongue meeting his as I ground my lower body against his. I felt his hardness through his pants, so I pressed myself harder against him, making him growl. His hands moved up and down my body, cupping my breasts through my shirt and bra. Just as he was starting to remove my shirt, someone tapped loudly on the window.

"Dammit, Embry! Get the hell out of here!" Jacob snarled, pissed off that we had been interrupted. I hid my face in Jacob's neck, embarrassed that we had been caught in such a compromising position. I was also annoyed at the interruption, because we hadn't been intimate since that night in the office a few weeks back. I heard Jacob roll down the window and start yelling at Embry.

"Sorry, Jake, but Alice told me to make sure you two went right to bed and to, and I quote, 'not screw like rabbits' until your wedding night." Embry said, his own face turning bright red.

"I'm going to kill that demented pixie when I see her tomorrow" Jacob growled. I just slightly laughed, still annoyed and embarrassed at the situation.

"I'll hold her down while you beat her to death, sound good?" I asked, getting off of him and smoothing out my clothes.

"Works for me. Go on and get out of here, Em, I'm going to walk Bella inside and then head home" Jacob said.

"Nope, my instructions are to stay with you to make sure you don't sneak back here" Embry said, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Fine!" Jacob roared, getting out of the truck and walking around to help me out. He walked me to my door, pulling me into another heated kiss.

"Let's go, Romeo, before I have to knock you out and carry you home!" Embry called. Jacob sighed, kissing me once more before running over to his friend.

"Good night, Bella!" Embry called as he got into my truck. I watched them drive away, laughing when I heard Jacob hollering at him about 'evil nymphs' and 'getting revenge on meddlesome vampires'.

I went inside and up to my room, glad to see that Renee had brought my dress from her closet and hung it up so that it was ready for the next day. I ran my hand over the smooth fabric, finally feeling the wedding jitters kick in. I had no reservations at all about marrying Jacob, but I was so nervous and excited that it was finally happening. Our lives were finally coming together, with the success of the business and now having the financial stability we had both hoped for. I was still a little freaked out over all the money that my surrogate family had given us, but I knew that our futures, along with our children's, would be secure and comfortable.

I changed into my pajamas, the went over to the two suitcases in the corner of the room. Jacob's was ready to go, but I still had a few more things to pack. I took one of my birth control pills, then tossed the disk into my bag making sure I didn't forget them. I then packed my bathing suits and other pieces of clothing that I would need, making sure to hide the new lingerie I had bought specifically for the honeymoon. I got out a smaller bag, packing sunscreen, sun tan lotions, our toothbrushes and other toiletries. I zipped up all of the bags, setting them up so that we could roll them easily out the door. When I turned around, I jumped when I saw my bedroom window open and someone crawl through.

"Jacob! You're not supposed to be here!" I hissed, throwing a blanket over my dress so he wouldn't see it. He came over to me, yanking me against him and kissing me hard. He almost succeeded in distracting me, but I pulled away remembering Alice's warning.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" I panted, my breathing and heart rate accelerated from my arousal. He pulled me against him, resting his chin on top of my head.

"I forgot to tell you something before I left" he said.

"Oh really? What was so important to make you risk Alice beating you to a pulp? How the hell did you get away from Embry?" I asked, stepping back and putting my hands on my hips. He reached over to me, taking my hands into his.

"I forgot to tell you I love you" he said, smiling _my smile _at me. I went to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, resting my head against his chest.

"I love you too and I can't wait until tomorrow" I murmured.

"Jacob, what the hell man? That was a low blow!" Embry said, crawling into my window. His clothing was torn and his hair was sticking up everywhere. I looked back and forth between him and Jake, wondering what the hell had happened.

"Your fiancé thought it would be funny to tie me up with the seatbelts from the Toyota and throw me into the rear so I couldn't get out. He owes you two new belts and a rear window, by the way" Embry said, glaring at Jacob. I looked up at Jacob, and he wouldn't meet my eyes. His face was flushed and he looked like he had just been caught doing something he shouldn't be doing, which he was. I burst out laughing as I looked at both of their expressions, having to sit down because I was cracking up so hard.

"You both are ridiculous! Embry, take him home and tie him to his bed or something. Jacob, if you come back here again tonight, I will go on the honeymoon without you!" I said, pushing them both toward to window.

I watched as they crawled out, and before shutting the window I called down to them.

"Make sure you drop the Toyota at the garage, TONIGHT, so that everything can be fixed by the time we get back from our honeymoon!" I yelled. They both waved, then took off for the woods, bickering the whole way until they phased. I shut the window and crawled into bed, exhausted from all the chaos that went on that day, and before long, I had fallen fast asleep.

The next morning, I was rudely awoken by my screaming alarm clock. I purposely set it earlier than I originally wanted, because I wanted to go to the bank and deposit the check that the Cullens had given us. Before getting into the shower, I called the people who owned the house we wanted to buy and told them that we were going to purchase it and that I would have a check in their hands by noon. They were happy that we were able to get the house after all, and already had the paperwork drawn up from earlier when Jacob and I had tried to get financing. Billy was having a friend of his, who was an attorney, stop by to pick up the check and to go over and make sure the correct paperwork was in order. All we had left to do was go over there and sign everything when we got home from the honeymoon. The owners had already found a house in southern California and were in the process of getting everything ready to move, so once the paperwork was signed, we could begin moving our things in the following week. I decided to run to the bank before I showered, and was back within 20 minutes. The bankers knew the Cullens well, them having been banking with them since the bank was founded, and they assured us that the money would be in our account by that Monday.

When I got home, I put the check into an envelope and gave it to Renee in case the attorney arrived before I was done showering. She was sitting alone in the kitchen, drinking coffee, and I wondered where Elliot was.

"Leah has him, honey. With all the craziness around here, she thought it would be easier to take him for the day. I sat down and told her about what the Cullens had given us, and she started choking on her coffee.

"Fifty MILLION? Holy shit!" she exclaimed, trying to wipe the coffee from her nightgown.

"That's what Jake and I said! They told us that they gave money to all their children when they got married, so when Jake Imprinted with me, they immediately set up a trust for us" I explained. I also told her about the island, and she blanched in shock.

"They love you so much, Bella. I'm so happy for you and Jake. Maybe your father and I can escape there once in awhile" she said, her eyes getting dreamy.

"Sure mom! Just let me know whenever you want to go and everything will be set up" I said, getting up to go get ready. Angela was going to be there soon to pick Renee and I up for our spa appointments, so we both went upstairs to shower and get dressed. Angela picked us up at noon, as promised, and I noticed another car pulling up behind her. It was the lawyer, so I ran the check out to him and he left. We then drove to our appointments talking excitedly about the island and the money. Angela was floored and almost crashed the car when she heard what they had given us.

We got to the spa and were escorted to our own private rooms for a massage, manicure, pedicure, hair and makeup. My stylist's name was Colette and I instantly liked her. When I was all done, she turned me around so that I could see the results of her work. I gasped when I saw my reflection. She had curled my whole head into big, wavy curls, pinning some of it up and letting the rest cascade down my back in pretty ringlets. The makeup she chose for me was soft and natural, made up of shimmering browns and champagnes, with a rosy-brown gloss on my lips. I couldn't believe it was me looking back in the mirror. I thanked her, hugging her before making my way to the waiting room to see Angela and Renee.

Angela's medium length hair was pinned softly on top of her head with little wispy pieces perfectly arranged throughout. Her makeup was soft and neutral, like mine, but the stylist had used some blue to accent the eye shadows in order to match the dress she would be wearing.

Renee's hair was left down, but curled to perfection. Her makeup was light and airy, and she looked like she was in her thirties rather than early 40's. We all commented excitedly, then got into Angela's car to head back home and get ready. The wedding was in two hours, so I had plenty of time.

Renee and Angela helped me into my dress, then sat on my bed as I had them give me a once over to make sure everything looked ok. They both had tears in their eyes as they looked at me. I glanced back at the full length mirror on my door and froze when I saw the beautiful woman looking back at me. I looked like a princess, the dress flowing over my body in gentle waves.

Renee came up behind me, reaching around and fastening the necklace that the Cullens had given me for my birthday several years ago. It was a graceful heart with little diamonds set into the gold. In the middle of the heart was an entwined B and J in elegant script, one being encrusted with pink sapphires and the other with rubies. She then held out her hand, and I looked at what she was handing to me.

"These were the diamond earrings your father gave me when we were married the first time. I thought they would go perfect with you dress" she said, helping me put them in.

Angela came up to me next, taking my wrist and putting the silver bracelet with the wolf charm that Jacob gave me for my birthday a few years back. Once they were happy that I was fully ready, they hugged me and we all started crying.

"My little girl is getting married" Renee cried. This, of course, made me cry even harder.

"Come on, girls, we are going to ruin our makeup if we keep with the water works" Angela said, sniffling.

I few minutes later, we heard the limo pull up and the driver rang the doorbell. I felt my chest tighten up and my stomach start doing summersaults as we walked down the stairs.

"Here we go!" Renee said, leading us out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: WOOO! Finally the wedding day! I'm so excited to write this that I'm having trouble concentrating, HAHA! This is going to be a loooong chapter, so enjoy!**

When the limo pulled up to the beach, I was amazed at how different it looked. There were several huge open party tents with several large round tables in each. Each place setting was equipped with fine china, sterling silver flatware and crystal champagne flutes. I saw several aisles of seats with a small walkway leading up to a small gazebo. The setup was similar to my parents wedding, and I smiled as I recalled that wonderful day.

There was a small dance floor set up on the sand, and I saw the DJ getting his things ready for the reception. The whole Pack was there, with the exception of Jake and Embry, and they were putting the finishing touches on everything. There were thousands of twinkling lights hanging from wrought iron poles with ribbon covering them. They had set up a bunch of Tiki torches set up all over the beach, and I saw Seth running around and lighting them all.

The driver opened the door for us, and the girls ushered me into the bridal tent which had a small vanity and several comfortable chairs set up inside. I noticed the bouquets had arrived and were standing in small vases of water to keep them fresh. I sat down on one of the chairs while Renee went to get Charlie, and Angela came over to me to put the pink hibiscus in my hair behind my ear.

"There! Now you're perfect!" she said, sitting down in the chair next to me. We were sipping some champagne when Renee finally returned with Charlie. I stood up to greet him and he paused, looking at me. I saw him suck in a breath as he pulled out a wad of tissues.

"Isabella, you look so beautiful. My little girl is all grown up and getting married!" he said, starting to cry. I walked over to him, giving him a hug as my own tears started up again. We went over to the chairs and had a seat while Renee got his boutonniere out and pinned it to his jacket. He was wearing tan slacks with a cream colored jacket that matched. His shirt was almost the same color as the slacks, but slightly lighter. After Renee was done pinning the flowers to him, he helped her with her corsage. My mother looked so pretty and young, wearing an empire waist pink dress that flowed well over her body. We sat and sipped champagne, listening as someone played the piano, waiting to hear the music start that would signal my turn to walk down the aisle.

Embry came into the tent just then, letting us know that we would be starting in a few minutes and to walk Angela down the aisle.

"Wow, Bells, you look stunning" he said, kissing me on the cheek. I thanked him and he went over to greet everyone else. He cleaned up well, wearing black slacks and blue silk shirt that matched Angela's dress. He went over to her, kissing her as the wedding music began to play. Whomever was playing the piano was doing a wonderful job and I felt myself being calmed by the gentle notes that came through the tent. Leah brought Elliot in just then, and he looked adorable in his little suit. He was going to walk with Renee down the aisle, following Angela and Embry.

They left first, opening up the door and securing it so we could get through with no problem. I peeked around and watched them slowly begin making their way to the gazebo. Next was Elliot and Renee, and he proudly walked his mother to the front, a huge grin on his face. The little shit loved the attention and he made sure to ham it up for everyone.

Charlie stepped next to me, extending his bent elbow so I could link my arm through his.

"I'm proud of you, Bells. I've always been proud of you, but seeing you today makes me even happier that you're my daughter. I know you and Jake will have a wonderful life together and I couldn't be happier for you both. He's a lucky kid to be getting you as his wife" he said, choked up with emotion.

"Oh dad, I love you so much. Thank you for doing such a good job raising me. I wouldn't be the person I am today if you weren't my father" I said giving his arm a little squeeze. Just then, the pianist began playing the wedding march, and I felt my knees start to shake.

"Ready, kiddo?" Charlie asked. I nodded my head and took a deep breath, stepping out of the tent and into my future.

Everyone gasped when I stepped out and began walking down the aisle. I heard murmurs about how pretty I looked as I glanced around at their smiling faces. I looked around, trying to see who was playing the piano and I slightly paused when I saw it was Edward. He looked up at me, smiling and giving me a little nod. I smiled back, then focused my attention back to walking. I was still feeling jittery from all of the attention, but it all faded away when my eyes found Jacob. He was standing at the gazebo, Embry on one side and Billy on the other. His eyes widened when he saw me, and I saw the tears forming in his eyes. Our moment was so powerful that it felt like the Imprint happening all over again, all that existed at that moment was us.

When we reached the gazebo, Charlie kissed me on the cheek and then handed me to Jacob. I took his hand and he kissed mine, then led me to stand with him in front of Billy. Billy was looking at both of us, smiling wide and I could see the pride he held for his son. When the music stopped, everyone grew silent as Billy began.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two people more perfect for each other than I have ever seen. My son Jacob and his lovely fiancé Isabella." he began. The rest of the ceremony was short and sweet, mainly in English with some of their native language thrown in. I felt myself getting lost in his beautiful voice, and before I knew it, it was time for our vows.

"Jacob, I have looked for you my whole life but was unable to see you. I thought my life would pass without experiencing the powerful love I feel for you today. You have taught me what it means to love someone completely, heart and soul. You are my whole world, and I promise to love you until the day I die. I thank God every day for bringing you to me and allowing my heart to love you the way that you deserve." I said, my voice cracking.

"Isabella, from the first moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one I was meant to spend my life with. Without you in my life, nothing has meaning. With your love, I feel complete and I can't wait to spend eternity with you, showing you each and every day how deep my love for you runs. My heart and soul belong to you, and I look forward to sharing a lifetime of love with you by my side."

He and I just stared into each others eyes, and I felt both the power of the Imprint and our love for each other flowing between us. Before I knew it, the ceremony was over and we were finally husband and wife.

"By the power vested in me and the great state of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife. Son, you may kiss your bride" Billy said, his smile beaming at us. Jacob pulled me against him and tipped my chin up to meet his lips. Everyone stood up and cheered, but we were so lost in the kiss that we didn't even notice. Finally Billy slapped him on the back, snapping us back to reality. He said something in Quileute, then finished in English.

"Now, take your lovely wife and go make me some grand babies before that old fart Charlie and I are too old to enjoy them!" he said, making everyone laugh. As everyone was getting to their feet to come and greet us, I looked up at Jacob and noticed his cheeks were red. I pulled his head down, whispering into his ear.

"What in the world did your father say?" I asked. He just shook his head and started to laugh.

"Basically he said 'may your days be filled with love and your nights be filled with burning passion'. That's the PG version of it anyway" he said. I felt my face turn beet red and I wished I hadn't asked.

"Oh" was all I could come up with.

We made our way around, talking to each guest as they approached us. Everyone kept congratulating us, telling me how beautiful I was and how handsome Jacob looked.

Esme and Carlisle came up to us next, both of them hugging us.

"You make a lovely bride, Bella" Esme said.

"Congratulations to you both" Carlisle said.

We thanked them, and they excused themselves to go mingle. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett came up to us next, Emmett picking me up and spinning me around. I started laughing, then pleaded with hi to put me down before I got too dizzy.

"Oh Bella, I knew that dress would look perfect on you!" Alice said, bouncing over to me and giving me a hug.

"She's right, you do look really pretty, Bella" Rosalie said, then turning to Jacob.

"I guess your day at the groomers went well, huh mutt?" she laughed.

"Yeah, they told me to remind you of your appointment for a flea dip on Monday" Jacob countered. We stood there, laughing and talking for a few minutes when I saw Edward and Amanda making their way toward us.

"I always knew you would make a beautiful bride, Bella" Edward said, kissing me on the cheek and shaking Jacob's hand.

"Thank you Edward, for both the compliment and for playing the piano today." I said as I leaned over and gave Amanda a hug.

"Thank you for coming" I said to her. She just smiled at me, then took Edward by the hand and they walked down the beach. She and I hadn't really talked since the whole kiss thing with Edward and I was worried that she viewed me as a threat. I made a mental note to talk to her once we were back from our honeymoon.

Before long, dinner was being served by a wait staff that Emily had hired for the night. Throughout the meal, our guests kept clinking their forks against their stemware, wanting us to kiss over and over again.

After dinner, the DJ called Jacob and I out to the dance floor so we could have our first dance together as a married couple. For our song, we chose "All My Life" by Aaron Neville and Linda Ronstadt. It was the song both my parents and his had chosen as their song so many years ago when Jacob's mother was still alive. The words to the song conveyed exactly how Jacob and I felt about each other.

_Am I really here in your arms _

_Its just like I dreamed it would be_

_ I feel like we're frozen in time _

_And you're the only one I can see_

_ Hey, I've looked All my Life for you And now you're here_

_ Hey, I've spent All my Life with you_

_ All my Life _

_And I never really knew how to love_

_ I just hoped somehow I'd see_

_ Asked for a little help from above_

_ Send that angel down to me _

_Hey, I've looked All my Life for you And now you're here_

_ Hey, I've spent All my Life with you_

_ All my Life _

_I never thought that I could feel a love so tender_

_ I never thought I could let those feelings show_

_ But now my heart is on my sleeve _

_and this love will never leave_

_ I know I know_

_ Hey, I've looked All my Life for you And now you're here_

_ Hey, I've spent All my Life with you_

_ All my Life All my Life_

_ Hey, I've looked All my Life for you And now you're here_

_ Hey, I've spent All my Life with you All my Life_

We swayed together to the music, both of us completely lost in the other. I had been nervous about dancing, only because I was so clumsy in the past, but it quickly faded away as the words washed over us.

When the song was over, Charlie came to me so we could have our father/daughter dance. He had chosen the song "The Way You Look Tonight" by Tony Bennett, and by the end of the song, we were both crying all over each other. A few moments later, I heard a familiar song begin and felt a cool hand on my elbow.

"May I?" Edward asked Charlie, who gave him a slight glare as he handed me over. As we began to dance, I listened to a recorded track of the lullaby Edward had written for me back when we were together.

"I hope you don't mind that I had the DJ play this song, Bella" he said, gliding me effortlessly across the floor.

"No, Edward, it's ok" I said, feeling a little uncomfortable because I wasn't sure if he still had feelings for me.

"This should have been our wedding" he whispered into my ear. I stiffened in his arms and tried to pull away, but he held me tight against him.

"Edward, you really need to get over your fixation on me. It's not healthy for you and it makes me really uncomfortable." I said as I stopped struggling against him. The last thing I needed was a huge scene unfolding and my wedding ruined.

"I know Bella, and I'm trying very hard. I really do love my wife, but you keep calling to me and it's hard to stop the feelings" he replied.

"Well you need to try harder. It's not fair to Amanda, who I really like, so I suggest you get yourself some help in order to get over it and move on with your life. You have a gorgeous wife who absolutely adores you and I don't want to see her get hurt because you cant seem to let go." I hissed, pulling myself from him as the song ended.

"Go dance with your wife, Edward" I said, walking away from him and looking for Jacob. He was at the Tiki bar, doing shots with Embry and Quil. I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around him from behind. He turned around to face me, pulling me into a scalding kiss that made both Embry and Quil let out a cat call.

"Is everything ok, you seem stressed out." he asked, cupping my face with his hand. I nodded, then asked the bartender for a Grey Goose mixed with both cranberry and pineapple juice. I took a deep pull from my drink, feeling my nerves settle down. The guys ordered up another round of shots, so I decided to join them. We saluted, then threw our heads back and downed the tequila. I flinched as it burned it's way to my stomach, shaking my head at the taste.

"Ugh, that was awful! Yuck!" I sputtered, taking a sip from my drink to get rid of the taste. The guys just laughed at me, then went back to their beers.

"Jacob Black, don't you dare get all hammered on me because I fully intend on enjoying my wedding night!" I told him. He pulled me against his body once again, moving his mouth to my neck and whispering in my ear.

"How about we take a walk in the woods and consummate our marriage right now?" he purred into my ear. I shivered and felt the heat pooling between my legs as my body instantly became aroused. I was so tempted to take him up on his offer, but I didn't want to ruin my dress with a bunch of dirt and grass stains.

"Although your offer is very hard to refuse, I'm going to wait until we get to the island." I said, reaching between our bodies and cupping him through his pants.

"You don't play fair, my lovely wife" he growled against my lips. I just giggled, pulling myself from him and going back to my drink. I busted up laughing when I saw the dazed look on Quil and Embry's faces, and then felt my face grow hot when I realized they had heard every word that we had said.

"Oh please, get a drool cup before you mess yourselves" I laughed. They started stammering, trying to act like their beer bottles were the most interesting things in the world. I just laughed at them, walking away and looking for Emily and Kim so I could thank them for the incredible meal. I found them on the dance floor with their mates, having a ball and dancing like fools. I joined them, laughing and having a great time.

Before long, our guests began to leave, so Jacob and I thanked them for coming and for sharing our special day with us. The Cullens were the last to leave, and Carlisle let us know that their private jet would be waiting for us at the airport rather than us taking a commercial flight like we did the first time. I hugged them all, noticing that Edward and Amanda had left before we could say goodbye.

Jared and Paul were leaving to go patrol, but the rest of the Pack stuck around to help with the cleanup. Jacob and I were about to start helping them when Emily came over to us, scolding us for trying to help.

"Look behind you, the limo is here to take you to the airport" she said and we glanced behind. Jacob and I ran over to our parents, hugging them and saying goodbye. I was talking to Angela, who was trying to pry a very drunk Embry off of the dance floor but failing miserably, when Jacob picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I screamed, then waved goodbye to everyone as Jacob ran me to the limo, opening the door and dumping me inside. We opened the moon roof, standing up and waving to everyone as we drove away. They watched us as we left, laughing and shaking their heads at Jacob's goofiness.

"FINALLY!" he said, pulling me into his lap. I just snuggled against him, happy to finally be his wife as we drove toward the airport.


	23. Chapter 23

Jacob and I slept the entire flight, knowing we needed the rest because we knew we would be up all night. We woke up when we heard the jet land, and were greeted by Fernando as he got our bags for us.

"Isabella! Jacob! Congratulations to you both on your wedding!" he said. We thanked him and got into his limo as it took us to the awaiting yacht. When we arrived at the island, he helped us with our bags and once again showed us where the numbers were in case we needed anything. As I went around lighting candles, Jacob brought our bags to the bedroom and began unpacking our things. Once I was done, I went into the bedroom to find him. He was putting some clothes into the drawers as I came up behind him, pulling his shirt from out of his pants and sliding my hands up his back. He turned to me, taking my face between his hands and caressing my skin with his thumbs.

"You are so beautiful" he said before capturing my lips with his. I opened my mouth, my tongue meeting his as his fingers moved to my hair, pulling out the bobby pins and letting it fall. He wrapped his fingers in it, pulling my mouth harder against his, making me moan. I slipped my hands under his shirt, scraping my nails across his skin. We continued to kiss as I began opening the buttons of his shirt, sliding it off of him and letting it fall to the floor.

I moved my mouth to his shoulder placing hot, open mouthed kisses along his upper chest as his hands moved to my back and began unzipping my dress. When he was done, he kissed my jaw, moving down to my neck, then pulling the sleeve down and kissing my shoulder, flicking his tongue against my skin. He guided the dress down to the floor, and I stepped out of it, picking it up and draping it across a chair so it wouldn't get ruined. All I had on was the bra and panties I had bought specifically for this night, and he growled as he drank in my form.

He pulled me into his arms again, cupping my breast as his mouth once again claimed mine. I felt my heart quicken and my breathing becoming labored as I became more and more aroused. I reached between us once again, unbuckling his belt and pulling it off of him. I unbuttoned his pants and when I went to unzip them, I felt his hardness straining against the material. I unzipped him slowly, pressing my palm against his erection as my hand moved lower. I crouched down, kissing his chest and moving lower to his stomach, smiling when I realized he didn't have boxers on underneath. He stepped out of his pants, kicking them to the side as I got on my knees and took him in my hand.

"Bells, I don't want you on your knees like that. It's demeaning and I wont let you do it" he said, pulling me up and backing me toward the bed. I fell back when my knees hit the edge, pulling him on top of me. I rolled us over so that I was on top, and I began kissing my way down his body. He was starting to pant as my mouth moved closer to his throbbing erection, then closed his eyes and moaned when I took him in my hand and gave him a squeeze. I slid my hand up and down, watching his face as I pleasured him. His hips bucked up from the bed when I licked him from base to tip, then taking him in my mouth and moving up and down. I wanted to see if I still had a sensitive gag reflex and I took him further into my mouth. When I noticed that it was no longer a problem, I fully engulfed him, taking him in up to the hilt.

"Oh shit, Bells, don't stop baby" he moaned and I needed no further encouragement. I slid my mouth up and down his hard member, scraping my teeth against his skin while my hand cupped his balls, massaging them. I felt him begin to tense, knowing he was close, so I sped my motions up. I moaned as I sucked on him, and it sent him over the edge. I swallowed everything, and when he was done I licked every trace of his fluids from him. I began moving up his body, nipping his stomach and still stroking him while he recovered. I straddled him, kissing him deeply and breathing in his moans as I rocked my body against his. His penis stayed hard, and I knew that it would be a long time before he climaxed again. The thought of making love non stop for hours caused my stomach to clench and my body to become even more aroused. I giggled when he flipped me under him and began kissing me with even more passion.

He unhooked my bra, whipping it across the room which caused me to laugh. It quickly turned into a moan when he sucked almost my entire breast into his steaming hot mouth while moving his hand between my legs to remove my panties.

"Don't you dare tear them, Jacob, because I really like this set and…" I started, but was cut off when his fingers slipped under the fabric and into my wet folds. He moved his mouth to my other breast as his index finger moved in and out of me. I was starting to feel the little ripples flow through my body and I knew I was close to climaxing. He moved his mouth lower, licking and sucking my skin as his finger continued to move in and out. I growled when he withdrew his finger, but my frustration was short lived when he kissed each of my hip bones and slid my panties down my legs.

After throwing those across the room as well, he pushed my legs open and upward, resting them over his shoulders as his mouth closed over me. He thrust his tongue deep inside of me and I orgasmed hard, calling out his name as he continued to thrust his tongue in and out. As I started to come down from my climax, he spread my lower lips, exposing my clit. His tongue roughly flicked across it and my hips arched up to meet his mouth. He then sucked on it, hard, and thrust two fingers deep inside of my passage. I felt my body becoming more heated and felt more moisture flood my lower body as is fingers moved in and out as his mouth continued to suck on my clit.

"Hmm, that's right Bella, keep giving me more because you taste so good" he moaned against my mound. He slid a third finger inside of me and curled them upward, grazing the nerve endings he knew would make me orgasm. I started panting hard, my body thrashing as he continued his assault on my sensitive core, speeding his fingers up and sucking even harder on my nub. I shattered then, my legs clamping around his head as my sheath clenched around his fingers as a powerful orgasm rushed through my body.

My sweat slicked body collapsed back to the bed, little tremors running through me as my body recovered. Jacob moved up my body, brushing my wet hair from my face and kissing me deeply. As we continued to kiss, I felt him rubbing the tip of his penis against my opening, sliding the tip in and out. It was my turn for control, so I rolled us over and sat up, coming down and moaning as he slid inside of me. I tightened my muscles around him and he arched his hips upward, a little whimper escaping his lips.

"Does that feel good, Jake?" I asked, squeezing him again. He groaned, then opened his eyes and met mine.

"God yes, but if you keep doing that I wont last much longer" he gasped as I squeezed him again. He grabbed my hips, holding me still as he calmed himself down. Once I was sure he was composed, I slowly started moving up and down, feeling his hard length stretching me, filling me completely. As we slowly made love, I noticed the same golden glow that had surrounded us when he Imprinted with me and I gasped as I felt the warmth soaking into my skin. Jacob noticed it too, but we were too caught up in the sensations that were coursing through our bodies to give it a second thought.

As I moved up and down, his hips raised off of the bed to meet my downward thrusts. His hands were still on my hips, and each time I moved downward, he would pull me down harder and grind me against his pelvic bone. I felt myself starting to climax, and I cried out as the waves washed over me. I continued to rock my hips back and forth as the ripples flooded through me. Jacob held onto my hips, flipping me onto my back without leaving my body. He pulled my legs over his forearms and began thrusting in and out of my body. Through my desire glazed sight, I saw the golden light beginning to grow brighter as we both raced to completion. Jacob kept up his slow pace, making love to me for so long that I lost count as to how many orgasms I had. My body felt like I had a live wire running through it, and each time he thrust into me, it grew stronger. He started to speed up, his thrusts getting harder and his body tensing, and I knew he was close. I was close as well, so each time he withdrew from me I tightened my muscles around him. He gave a few more thrusts and we came together, our bodies coming together and holding on to each other. As we started to come, the golden light flared extremely bright, then began to fade as he spilled himself deep inside of me. I felt him cumming in hard spurts that seemed to never end as my own orgasm lasted for longer than it ever had before.

After a long while, we finally collapsed as the intense ripples began to lessen. We held onto each other, panting and whimpering as we came down together, our bodies soaked in both sweat and our combined fluids. When we were finally able to speak, let alone breathe, he laid down next to me and I sprawled across his chest. Both of our hearts were still pounding hard, and we sucked in deep breaths in order to calm our overheated bodies.

"Jesus Christ, Bells, that is the hardest and longest I have ever come before. I think I'm dead" he chuckled.

"Shit Jake, you're telling me. I swear to God that orgasm lasted at least five minutes! I have never come that hard, EVER. Did you see that glowy mist surrounding us? What the hell was that?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath.

"Maybe it was the Imprint, I have no idea. It was pretty intense though. I feel like I can sleep for a week straight!" he replied, stroking my back with his fingers.

"Well, get your rest because I fully intend on violating you at least once more tonight" I said, biting down on his nipple.

"You still want more, after all that? What the hell did I get myself into when I married you? I'm going to need a damn hospital by the time our honeymoon is over!" he said, trying to sound all serious.

"Oh please! And you call your father a drama queen!"

We both started laughing, and after we were done teasing each other, we started to talk about what we were going to do with all the money we got for our wedding. Besides the huge amount that the Cullens had given us, my parents gave us $10,000 to use for the new house. Billy and Sue gave us close to the same amount, and from the rest of our guests we received a combined total of about $3000.

"I know I want to donate at least 1 million to the reservation, not only to help with building the museum, but to help out some of the less fortunate people in the village." Jacob said.

"And I want to pay off your fathers house and set up a retirement fund for he and Sue to live on when they get older. I also want to set up a trust for Elliot, that way when he gets older he wont have to worry about money. I want to set up a smaller trust for my parents too, even though between the boutique and my fathers pension they wont have any trouble making ends meet. They have talked about getting the interior of the house redone, too, so I would like to take care of that for them as well."

"Sounds good, Bells. I was thinking about setting something up for the Pack too, you know, to cover the mammoth food bills and stuff. Oh! And once we move into the house, I want to build a huge deck with a fire pit so we can have cookouts during the summer. Eventually I would like to build onto the business, because at the rate we are going, we wont have enough space to meet all the demands as we grow. I was thinking about hiring a few more technicians too, and maybe getting into some classic car restoration. What do you think?" he asked.

"I think it sounds really good. Let's talk more about it in the morning because I'm getting really sleepy. You wore me out, my darling husband" I said, kissing his neck.

"I wore YOU out? My God woman! And you call me the animal!" he replied, pulling me in for a kiss. Afterward, I snuggled against him as sleep started to claim us.

"I love you Jake, and I'm so happy that I finally fully belong to you, forever if we are blessed with that long" I murmured.

"I love you too, Bella. We belong to each other now, and forever isn't enough time to spend loving you." he whispered, and we both fell into the most peaceful sleep we had ever had.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I thought it would be interesting to do the next love scene in Jacob's point of view. While the past chapters in his view were somewhat easy, I can only hope that this one turns out as well. Let me know what you think.**

I was dreaming about being on the beach at home with Bella, playing with two faceless children in the water as she adoringly looked on at us. As the dream progressed, I noticed a wet heat building near my groin, and when I looked down I saw a very pregnant Bella before me, stroking my hard member as red flames danced from her fingers. I was woken up when I heard a loud gasp and felt the exquisite sensations coursing through my body.

I was laying on my back and noticed that Bella was straddling my hips, my hardened penis buried deep inside her tight sheath. When she noticed I was awake, she smiled and laid her body on top of mine, pressing her soft lips against my own. I slowly met her tongue with mine, moaning as her taste and smell invaded my senses. She tasted sweet, almost like honey, with a hint of spice mingled throughout. I felt her squeeze me with her inner muscles and I broke our kiss, laying my head back down on the pillows and groaning.

"You really know how to wake a guy up" I said, gasping as she squeezed me again.

"I thought you might like it" she replied, moaning as I grabbed her hips, stilling their movements as I thrust upward into her.

She was so damn tight, but since she started changing, her channel had become even tighter and I found myself soon approaching orgasm. I wanted to prolong our lovemaking, so I lifted her off of me and pulled her body upward until her hot core was over my eager mouth. I closed my mouth over her, holding her hips still so I could ravage her with my mouth. Her knees were on either side of my head and I felt her rocking her body to the rhythm I set with my mouth and tongue. I slid my tongue deep inside of her, moaning as the wetness flowed into my mouth. Her mound tasted even better than her mouth, and I greedily lapped up her body's spendings.

"Oh God, Jake, that feels so good, don't stop" she groaned, leaning forward and grabbing onto the headboard. As my tongue delved deep into her slick sheath, I rubbed my nose against her throbbing clit, making her whimper even louder as she quickly approached her climax. I removed my tongue, moving my mouth over her sensitive nub, sucking and flicking it as I slipped two fingers into her. I felt her body began to shudder as her orgasm ripped through her body, her breathy moans making me harden even more.

As she rode out her climax, I moved her back down my body, positioning her over my hard cock and pulling her down hard until I was buried deep inside of her heat. I sat up, remaining deep in side and wrapped her legs around me. We sat, facing each other as I thrust into her, our mouths meeting hungrily, our tongues fighting for dominance. I had one arm wrapped around her small frame as my other one cupped her breast, groaning as I felt her nipple harden. She was so responsive, and I found myself getting close to completion. I wanted to last as long as I possibly could, but her tightness and scalding heat made it difficult. I felt my lower body began to tense up just as I felt her wet core clench around me, and I came deep inside of her, filling her body with my semen. As we held onto each other, I noticed that the golden mist hadn't returned, so I pushed it to the back of my mind knowing it was just the Imprint manifesting itself into a stronger bond between us.

I laid backward, pulling Bella on top of me and held her close, feeling her chest rise and fall as she caught her breath. When she had come down from her orgasm, she put her hands on either side of my head, capturing my lips with hers. She then rested her forehead against mine, closing her eyes and smiling.

"That was much nicer than being woken up by my annoying alarm clock" I said as she untangled herself and laid next to me.

"Oh, so now I'm being compared to an alarm clock? I…I don't know what to say because I'm so hurt" she said, trying to look like she was about to cry.

"Who's the drama queen now?" I asked, kissing her on the forehead.

"You can wake me up like that anytime you want." I said, feeling myself beginning to doze off again.

"I think I might" she replied, yawning.

We woke up hours later, going to the tiny kitchen and making some food. We hadn't eaten since the reception and we were both starving. I watched as she made several omelets along with bacon and sausage. She refused to let me cook, so I set out some plates and utensils for us, then poured us each a glass or orange juice. The food wasn't ready yet, so I decided to throw on a pot of coffee, which was ready by the tine she was done cooking.

I couldn't tear my eyes from her, watching as she took little bites of her food and chewing them. I missed my mouth a few times as I tried to eat, and she giggled at my sloppiness.

"Since when did watching me eat become so fascinating?" she asked, sipping her juice.

"Anything you do fascinates me, Bells. I can look at you for hours and never get bored." I said, reaching over and removing a tiny piece of egg from her perfect mouth.

"I feel the same way, Jake" she said blushing.

I loved how she still turned red over the smallest things, even though we had been together for years and she should be way past her shyness. It was endearing and I felt my heart swelling with even more love for her. When we were done eating, we set our dishes in the sink, then I called Fernando to send the cleaning crew in to tidy everything up. Normally we would just clean up after ourselves, and I had to argue with Bella to convince her that, because it was our honeymoon, she should allow herself to be pampered. After she gave in, we took a long shower, taking turns washing each others bodies. We had decided to spend the day at the beach, but because of all the sex during the night we wanted to shower first even though we would be swimming in the ocean.

I went to the drawer and pulled out my red swim trunks as she put on her red bikini and matching skirt. I laughed when I noticed the little heart on her butt, reaching over and slapping her on the ass.

"You keep that up and you wont get anymore sex on this honeymoon, mister!" she said, glaring at me. I threw up my hands, surrendering because there was no way in hell I could keep my hands off of her for the next week. She just stood there laughing at me as I stomped into the bathroom and got a few towels for us. I really wasn't angry, but I had to ham it up.

It was a beautiful day out, the sun shining and the temperature warm. We walked hand in hand down the beach and I got a kick out of her excitement over the exotic flowers near the tree line. The smallest things made such a huge impression on her, and I felt the urge to kiss her. I took her in my arms, pressing my lips against hers. While we kissed, I picked an orange hibiscus flower from the tree behind her, pulling away from her mouth and tucking it behind her ear. I trailed my fingers over her soft skin, loving how silky it was.

After walking along the beach for awhile, we settled on a spot about half a mile from the beach house. I laid the towels onto the white sand, then set the bag containing bottles of water and tubes of sunscreen and tanning lotions down next to them. We laid down, basking in the sun, enjoying it's warmth as it soaked into our skin. I went to go put some sunscreen on Bella, but she stopped me before I could open the tube.

"I know how badly I burned in the past, but with my fast healing I wanted to try and get a tan. I've never seen myself with one, and I'm tired of being pale" she said, laying down on her stomach. I was worried about her burning, but she was right about her healing abilities. I was still going to watch her to make sure she didn't get too fried by the tropical sun and tried to remember what my sisters used on their sunburns in the past. They were dark like me, but the first time they sunbathed each year they would still burn.

We laid on the beach for ours, flipping over occasionally so that we tanned evenly. I was relieved to see that she was turning a rich golden tan rather than an angry red. After awhile, she stood up, wanting to go cool off in the ocean. I stayed behind, wanting to watch her.

She never failed to take my breath away, and I sat there noting the small changes her body had gone through since she started training. While she was still soft, her muscles were more defined. Her stomach was flat and I noticed that she was starting to form a slight six pack. In the past I was never attracted to muscular women, but Bella was different. Her soft curves balanced her new muscles perfectly. Her breasts were just the right size, not too big or small, and they were high and firm. I had told her that she didn't even have to wear a bra, but she thought I was being a sex fiend and shrugged me off. I actually_was _a sex fiend, but only because her body called to me, begging for me to touch her.

She noticed me watching her, so she gave me a huge grin and walked deeper into the water. She dove under, and when she broke the surface, she threw something at me. I reached up and caught it, noticing it was her bathing suit, and I instantly hardened in my shorts. I gave a growl, then tore off my own bathing suit and ran full out towards her. She screamed when she saw me coming and tried to swim away, laughing the whole time. By the time I caught up to her, I was in lower chest high water. I grabbed her as she continued to swim, pulling her body against mine and kissing her hard. She moaned into my mouth, then wrapped her legs around me.

My hands reached under her, grasping her butt, lifting her slightly as I positioned myself at her entrance. I pushed quickly inside of her, groaning as her tightness surrounded my throbbing member. I pulled my mouth from hers, closing my mouth over her shoulder and biting down as I thrust myself in and out of her body. The wolf inside of me fought to dominate her, but I was able to hold it back. I guess we were both like animals, because we would always nip and bite each other gently when we made love, careful to not hurt the other.

"Harder Jake, don't hold back" she cried, holding onto me tighter. I complied, pounding my hips up to hers as she met me thrust for thrust. I cupped her breast, bringing my mouth down and sucking on her erect nipple as we continued to move at a frantic pace. I released her breast, moving my mouth to hers and meeting her tongue. We whimpered and moaned as our bodies got closer and closer to climax, so I slid my hand between ours, my fingers rubbing her clit. I slid two of my fingers into her tight sheath, stretching her further as they, along with my cock, pounded in and out. She screamed at the new sensations, then she came hard, clamping down on my cock and pushing me over the edge. I emptied myself inside of her, each hard spurt causing my body to shudder. I continued to thrust slowly, barely moving in and out as we rode the waves together.

When I was sure my legs could hold me up, I held her close and made my way back to the towels and laying her down. I instantly missed her wet heat as my softening member slid out as I lay down next to her. We quietly laid there for a long while, just enjoying the intimacy between us. I wanted to talk to her about the dream I had earlier that morning, wanting to know how she felt about starting a family right away.

"Hey Bells, while you were creatively waking me up this morning, I had a really great dream" I started. She shifted her body so she could look at me while I told her about my dream.

"What kind of dream?" she asked.

"We were on the beach in back of the house we just bought, and I was chasing and playing with our two kids while you watched us. You were pregnant with our next child, and I felt so content and happy because we finally started our family"

"Sounds like a really nice dream, Jake. I was wondering when you wanted to start trying…" she said, her voice trailing off. I desperately wanted to be a father, but there was so much left to get done before we were ready to have children. We both wanted to build on the business and get settled in our new house before starting our family.

Well, if it's ok with you, I was thinking about early next year? That way we will be all settled in with both the shop and the house" I said, looking at her hopefully. I watched her face, trying to read the emotions that passed over her pretty features. I could get lost in her big, beautiful eyes, there chocolate color drawing me in. I watched as her perfect smile lit up her face, and I knew she felt the same way I did.

"That sounds wonderful, Jake. God I can't wait to have lots of babies with you! I was thinking…..how does 5 sound?" she asked, kissing me as she waited for my reaction.

"5 would be perfect, or more" I said, laughing at her shocked expression.

"You just want to keep me knocked up so you can stare at me all the time! I know how pretty you think pregnant women are, Jacob Black, but more than 5?!? Yeesh!" she said, giggling at me. I just shrugged, getting to my feet and helping her up. We walked back to the beach house, glad to see that the cleaning crew had finished while we were gone. I went to go shower as Bella started dinner, then I took over so that she could go clean up. By the time we were done eating, the sun was about to set so we went outside to watch it, spreading a huge blanket on the sand. We spent the night on the beach, making love under the starlit sky several times during the night. We fell asleep in each others arms, and as I drifted to sleep I felt peace, serenity and contentment fill my being, because I had everything I ever wanted, and she was asleep in my arms.


	25. Chapter 25

BPOV

The rest of our honeymoon was spent making love, planning things for the house and spending time on the beach. The night before we were to leave, I took a long bath while Jacob phased and explored the small island. The last time we were here, I was sad when it was time for us to leave. It was different now, because the island belonged to us and we could come where whenever we wanted to. We also didn't feel the desperation we had felt the last time, because we weren't married then so our intimate time together could only be on the weekends when we would escape to our cottage in the woods. We decided to stay there while we waited for the former owners of our house to finish moving their things. We talked about selling it, but decided to keep it as our little get away.

When I got out of the tub, I looked at myself in the mirror checking out my new tan. It was strange seeing myself this color because I had been so pale my whole life. My skin glowed, its color now a golden tan and my hair developing copper highlights from the sun. I looked healthy, vibrant and totally in love, content with my life. I wrapped a towel around me and stepped into the bedroom to put my nightgown on and finish packing our things. I left a pair of faded jeans, a light blue shirt, and undergarments out for myself, then picked out a pair of jeans and a shirt for Jacob.

After I was done packing, I laid down on the bed and began reading one of the books from the little library in the living room as I waited for Jacob to get back. He came in a few minutes later, his black hair all windblown and his cheeks flushed. He laid down an armful of mangoes, telling me how he had found a bunch of exotic fruit trees deeper in the little forest. I brought them to the kitchen, cleaning and slicing them up, then putting the pieces into a big bowl and bringing it back to the bedroom. We sat on the bed eating and talking, but before long the fruit was forgotten and our clothing removed as we made love the first time that night. By morning, we had sex 3 times and finally fell asleep at 2am. We woke up at 8 to get ready, and by 10am Fernando was there to bring us to the jet.

On the flight home, I used the phone that was on the jet to call the owners of the house and arrange a time to come by and sign the papers. They told us we could come by that evening, and I excitedly told Jacob. We landed a few hours later and met the limo driver at the gate. He got our bags for us as we settled into the luxurious cabin of the car. The ride home passed quickly, and we had the driver drop us off at my parents house. I was happy to see my truck in the driveway, all fixed from what Jacob and Embry did to it the night before our wedding. I didn't see either of my parents cars in the drive, but still called out for them when we walked in the front door. Jacob brought our bags up to my bedroom as I went to go freshen up in the bathroom. We still had an hour to pass before we were to meet at the house and sign the papers, so Jacob and I went to check things out at the shop.

The parking lot was so jammed that we had to park on the street. Each dock had a car in it, and I saw Embry and Quil hard at work. They stopped what they were doing when they saw us, then ran over to greet us.

"Jake man, you got back just in time. We have been swamped all week and are completely backed up with appointments" Embry said.

"That's great news, Em! We need to sit down and talk about expanding and hiring more techs to work on all of these cars." Jacob said, looking around happily at the huge amounts of business.

"Hey Jake, I was able to get the loans and grants so I can go to the tech school. I enrolled yesterday and I start in mid September." Quil said, grinning excitedly.

"That's awesome, Quil! But since you are going to be working for us, Bella and I want to pay for school so that you wont have any student loans to pay back once you've graduated" he replied. Quil just stared at us like we had grown two heads, then thanked us and ran to call his family to let them know.

"Wow, Bella, the honeymoon really must have agreed with you with your tan and everything. You look even more pretty than you did before you left." Embry said, blushing.

"Watch it, mongrel, or else you will find yourself tied up in the stock room" Jacob growled, smiling at his friend.

"No way, dude! Do you really think I'm going to let you do that to me again? Hell no!" Embry replied, scowling as he recalled being tied up and locked in the back of the Toyota. We were all laughing when all of a sudden I heard my name being shrieked.

"Bella! Jacob! You're back!" Angela yelled, running up to us and hugging me. If I hadn't developed the strength I did, I would have easily toppled over from the force of Angela throwing herself at me.

"Hi Ang, it's good to see you too" I laughed.

"Damn, girl, you got tan! Look at your hair!" she said, running her fingers through it.

"Among other things we did while on vacation, I decided to work on my tan." I replied.

We all made our way into the office, talking about everything that happened while we were gone. After our wedding night, Angela refused to talk to Embry for several days because she was so pissed off at how drunk he was that night. It took both Sam and Seth to pick his passed out ass off of the dance floor and put him into her car. The motion from the car moving made him sick, so he had thrown up all over her dashboard, which pissed her off even more. She refused to speak to him until the whole car had been scrubbed out and didn't reek from puke. Jacob and I were laughing so hard that we were doubled over, tears flowing down our cheeks. My stomach hurt so bad and it took me a long time to be able to compose myself. Embry just sat there, cleaning his nails and turning bright red.

Angela had done the payroll in my absence, and after that and all the bills were paid we made a profit of $18,000 for the month we had been open. Based on those figures, and the ever increasing workload, we discussed expanding. Embry was going to put an ad in Monday's paper, looking for technicians, and the two of them were going to do all the interviewing. Jacob was going to ask Sam who he recommended to do the construction, and by the time we had to leave to go sign the papers, everything was hashed out. We made plans to go out to dinner with everyone, so I had Angela call our families and friends to let them know.

We pulled up to the house 10 minutes later, both of us practically bouncing with excitement. When they led us inside, I was shocked to notice that all of their furnishings were gone and all that was left were a few boxes by the front door.

"We got done moving ahead of schedule, so you can start moving in on Monday if you would like" Jack said to us as we sat down on some folding chairs. I just looked at Jacob, and we both starting grinning like idiots at the news. Marlene got out a folder, removing the papers from inside and laying them on the little card table.

"Our lawyers hammered everything out while you were gone, and the check you wrote us went through a couple of days later, so everything is all set. All we need to do is sign the paperwork and the house is yours." she said, smiling at us and handing us each a pen. Both of our hands shook as we signed the papers, and once we were done, they handed us each a set of keys, keeping a third set until they had finished moving the rest of their things the next day, and 2 remotes for the garage. We shook their hands, thanking them for having everything done and ready for us, and they walked us to the door. Once they had shut it behind us, I squealed and threw myself into Jacob's arms.

"It's really ours, Jake! Pinch me because I seriously think I'm dreaming" I exclaimed. He pinched me on the butt, then helped me down.

"I cant wait to start moving in, Bells! Do you want to go look for furniture tomorrow? I know we just got back, but I'm really excited to get going on everything" he said, opening my car door and helping me in.

"Sure! I'll see if my mom wants to come with so that she can look at some furnishings for when she redoes the house" I replied.

Angela called my cell just then, letting me know that she was able to get ahold of everyone and they would meet us at the restaurant in a half hour. Jacob and I decided to go straight there so we could have the wait staff set up the tables and have everything ready by the time everyone got there.

As everyone began to arrive, we greeted them and I blushed when they commented on my new tan and hair. I was sad because the Cullens weren't able to make it because they had gone hunting and wouldn't be back until later that week. Once everyone had arrived, we ordered our meals and told them about our honeymoon, leaving out all of the sordid details, of course. After we were done eating, Jacob and I told them about the island and the money that was given to us and what our plans were for it. Our parents tried to argue with us about the trust funds we planned on setting up for them, but we eventually won that argument. We told them that we had signed the papers for the house and were going to start moving in that Monday night. Everyone was excited for us and they offered to help us out with the move and any painting we wanted to do. Renee had agreed to go shopping with Jake and I the next day, so we set up a time and figured out which stores we wanted to go to.

After everyone began to leave, I notice Sam pull Jacob to the side and was talking quietly to him. Jacob looked stressed out, as did Sam, so I knew something was up. I just hoped it didn't have to do with a vampire threat. Jacob came over to me a few minutes later, and we walked out with Sam and Emily. We said goodnight to them, and on the way to my house I asked him what was going on.

"Two more boys phased while we were gone. Colin and Brady. Sam has been working with them all week to make sure they had their phasing under control. I don't understand why they phased because things have been so quiet lately. Sam is also having a meeting with the Pack in two weeks to let everyone know that he's stepping down and that I'm taking over. I just hope it goes well." he said.

I felt my stomach knot up, worried that something was brewing and that it wasn't going to be good. I made a mental note to go talk to Carlisle to see if he heard anything about vampire threats once they got back from hunting. By the time we pulled into the drive, I was so tired that Jacob had to carry me into the house. We didn't sleep much on our honeymoon and it was finally catching up to us both. We got ready for bed, brushing our teeth and other bedtime rituals, and once we laid down we were fast asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

The rest of the weekend was busy, and by Sunday night we had picked out a couch, loveseat and two armchairs, along with a cherry wood coffee table with matching side tables for the living room. For the small den, we got a cherry desk, leather chair, several book cases, and a really nice desktop computer. We decided to wait before we furnished the three bedrooms that our children would occupy, and for our bedroom we got a cherry bedroom set with a California king bed, along with some lamps to put on the night stands. We found a really nice dining room set, made of the same cherry wood, along with 10 chairs for entertaining. For the kitchen, we got an oval cherry table with six matching chairs, finally finishing everything off with several laps and Persian rugs to scatter throughout the house.

After the furniture store, we went to Home Dept to pick out paint colors as well as ordering all of the wood and stone that would be needed to build the deck and fire pit. When we got home, Charlie had ordered pizzas, so we sat down and ate quickly because we were so wiped out from the long day of shopping. We had to go back to work the next morning, and I wanted to make sure I had enough rest.

The next morning, we got ready for work together, then ran down to grab something to eat before we left. Renee had put on a pot of coffee for us, so when we were done eating we each filled our thermal cups. We said goodbye to Renee and Elliot, then drove together to the shop. We had several customers waiting for us when we got there, so Jacob checked them in as I went to retrieve the messages. Everyone else got there minutes later, Angela bringing a huge box of donuts with her. I helped myself to one, even though I had just eaten two huge bowls of raisin bran. Angela just glared at me, jealous of my fast metabolism. I reached into the box, pulling out a donut and throwing it at her head.

"Don't look at me like that, Angela! You know you never gain weight and can pretty much eat what you want, so I don't want to hear it" I said, laughing at her as she picked up the pieces of broken donut from the floor.

At the end of the day, the guys had interviewed several men applying for the open tech positions. They knew two of the guys from the reservation, both of them having good reputations, so they decided to hire them both. Their names were John and Brad, and seemed like nice enough guys. They were going to start the next day because we were already backlogged with appointments.

That whole week was spent working at the shop and getting the house ready to move in. The furniture was delivered Saturday afternoon, and we were ready for them. The house was all painted and the wood floors refinished and polished. The Pack was outside working on the huge deck, which was going to be 20 feet by 30 feet with a 3 foot wide fire pit at one end, and they were also going to make a wood path leading down to the beach. With everyone helping us out, the house was ready for us to move in by Sunday. When I went to open the door, Jacob stopped me.

"I want to carry my bride over the threshold of our new house" he said, scooping me up and walking inside. He set me down in the foyer, pulling me against him and kissing me. Before things got too heated between us, I pulled away saying that I wanted to take a long bath. I filled the massive tub with hot water, adding some bath oil to the steamy water. I made sure to use an unscented one, because I didn't want Jacob to smell all girly even though he claimed to love how my lavender one smelled.

We slowly undressed each other, then got into the tub together. I turned the jets on and sighed as the powerful water soothed my sore muscles. We had worked our asses off all week, so the bath was just what we needed to relax. We stayed so long in the water that our skin got all pruney, so we got out, draining the tub and wrapping ourselves in the giant bath sheets I had picked up.

When I tried to put my pajamas on, Jacob stopped me by picking me up and laying me on our new bed.

"We have to break in the bed before we can sleep on it, Bells" he said, kissing my right calf as his hand rubbed up and down the other.

"Oh, I agree…..what did you have in mind? We can jump on it like a trampoline!" I said, getting up and jumping on the bed. I forgot that we had a ceiling fan put in and I whacked my head on it and breaking the light fixture. touched the top of my head, knowing I would have a lump there, but was surprised when I felt wetness. I pulled my fingers away to look at them, and they were covered in blood.

"Shit" Jacob said, sitting me down on the bed and running to get the first aid kit. By the time he got back, I had already stopped bleeding and I felt the wound starting to close. When he began looking for the cut, it dawned on him that I healed just as fast as he did.

"I totally forgot about that" he chuckled.

"Haha! I tend to forget about it too because it's still so new to me. Soooo, I'm fine so why don't you get back over here and have your way with me" I slyly said. He didn't need anymore words of encouragement and next thing I knew, I was on my back with a very eager werewolf kissing me senseless.

We were both so aroused and all I wanted was to feel him inside of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, sighing happily as I felt him enter me slowly. Although I was all for slow, sweet love making, tonight I was in the mood for rough and I knew just what to say to him to get him going.

"Jake, baby, I want you to fuck me so hard feeling you pounding your huge cock in and out of my tight pussy" I whispered into his ear. I absolutely hated that word and never had said it before, so the look on Jacob's face was priceless.

"Fuck, Bells, keep talking like that and this will be over before I can even begin. Who knew you had such a dirty mouth…..I LIKE it!" he said, beginning to move in and out of me at a fast pace.

"Just shut up and fuck me" I growled, giggling and turning red at my brazen words. They worked, because he lifted my legs over his shoulders and began to pound himself in and out of me. I knew we were both so close, so I urged him on.

"More baby, please…I need to feel you deeper inside" I moaned, then gave a little scream when he reached so deep inside that he hit the mouth of my womb. It was a little painful, but it wasn't bad enough for me to tell him to stop. Actually, it enhanced the experience if you can believe that. He was making sounds, somewhere between a growl and a whimper, as he thrust harder and harder.

"Touch yourself, Bella. Push your fingers inside of you as I pound my cock in and out." I arched my body and groaned at his words, feeling more of my wetness cover his hard member. I moved my hand between my legs, gliding them over my clit before slipping three of them inside of my passage. The sensations were unbelievable, feeling myself stretch open more and also feeling Jacob's penis as he kept pushing in and out. I arched my hips up to his and my body was wracked with an intense orgasm. I was so loud that if we had neighbors they would probably think we were killing each other.

"Oh fuck, Jake, keep going baby…I need to feel you cum…..cum for me Jake" I panted as the ripples continued to flow through my body. He gave a strangled cry, then his whole body shuddered as I felt him spilling himself inside of me. Both of our orgasms were intense, but they were nowhere near as what we experienced on our wedding night.

He collapsed on the bed, laying next to me with his arm over his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. I laid my head on his stomach, waiting for him to recover.

"I swear, woman, you are trying to kill me. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when you started talking like that" he said as he played with my hair.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked him, my face still flushed at the words I had said to him.

"You know I did, but you don't have to say those things if they make you uncomfortable. I know you don't like talking like that, and I don't need them to make me any hotter for you. Shit, every time I even LOOK at you I get all hot and bothered" he chuckled.

"I have the same affliction, hubby man. I look at you and want to tear your clothes off" I giggled.

"It's a good thing that we have such high stamina, my sexy wife. Before both of us starts getting all turned on, let's get some sleep. We have a huge workload tomorrow, and Mondays are always nuts around there" he said. I moved my body up so that I could snuggle against him and before long, we both passed out.

The following week went by really fast, our workload at the shop keeping us busy. I tried calling the Cullens on Thursday night, but they were still out hunting, which was odd. Normally they only went for a day or two, but they had been gone for almost a week. I really wanted to talk to them to see if they knew of anything we should be on the lookout for, but I would try them the following week.

Jacob and I decided to have our first bonfire at the new house, inviting everyone over so we could show them how much we appreciated all their hard work in getting the house ready. I sent Jacob to the grocery store to pick up steaks, corn, potatoes, a few watermelons, boxes of pasta so I could make pasta salad, several spices and vegetables to add to it, and some pastries for dessert. While he was gone, I tidied up the house and got several coolers from the garage so I could load them with beer, sodas and other beverages. I pulled out the paper plates, napkins, and plastic utensils, setting them up on the granite countertop.

Jacob got home a few minutes later, followed by Emily, Sam, Angela and Embry who were helping him carry everything in. The guys carried the coolers outside, placing them near one of the patio sets we bought earlier in the week. We decided to get three sets, each one with stone tabletops and six chairs apiece. I pulled out a huge plate and began putting the steaks on them, seasoning them before Jake came in to get them. The guys stayed outside, drinking beer and cooking the meat, corn and potatoes while the girls and I got everything else ready.

By the time dinner was ready, everyone else had arrived, so we set up all of the food on the long countertop and had everyone help themselves. We then carried our plates outside, sitting at the patio furniture and talking about all different kinds of topics. Jared had proposed to Kim, so we all admired the pretty ring he had picked out. They planned on going to Las Vegas in January to get married, having booked several rooms at Treasure Island for anybody who wanted to attend. Jacob and I were excited, of course, because we had never been to Vegas before and wanted to see what all of the fuss was about.

Once we were done eating, the guys started the bonfire and cleaned up the outside, refilling the coolers and adding more ice. The girls and I cleaned up the kitchen, setting dessert out before we made our way back outside. Emily asked me to take a walk on the beach with her, wanting to talk to me about something, so we made our way down the little walkway that the guys built leading to the beach. Jacob had thought ahead, knowing how dark it got as the path lead through a small patch of woods, so had installed electric Malibu lights along the sides of the path. We had talked about maybe adding a small pond so we could ice skate in the winter months, and I gazed around, trying to find the right spot.

When we got to the beach, the moon was high and full, making the rolling water sparkle like diamonds. We walked along the water, just far enough out of reach so the gentle waves wouldn't get us wet.

"I have something to tell you, Bella." Emily started.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, worried that there was a problem with her pregnancy. She was starting to show, even though she was only 3 months along, her slightly rounded belly pressed against the T shirt she was wearing.

"Everything couldn't be better. I feel wonderful, but so tired all the time. I went to the doctor yesterday for an ultrasound and found out why I'm more tired with this pregnancy than I was with Maggie." she said. I stopped walking and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She smiled at me, placing her hand over her swollen belly.

"I'm having triplets" she quietly said.

_Holy cow! Triplets? _I couldn't imagine carrying one child, let alone three!

"Oh wow, that's wonderful, Emily! How does Sam feel about it?" I asked as I gave her a hug.

"He's thrilled! He loves being a father, and because we were worried that I couldn't conceive, he's even more excited. He is also more at peace with giving up his Alpha position, because he was so torn as to whether to give it up or not. I know he's so proud of Jacob, knowing he will make a better Alpha than he ever was, but he has been a werewolf for so long that he really struggled with the decision to give it up. He knows it's such a sacred thing, and he's worried that he will be shirking his duty to his ancestors and the people of La Push." she finished.

"Emily, I am so happy for you both, and if you ever need help with anything, please don't hesitate to ask. As far as the Alpha thing goes, Jake is a little nervous about taking it over because he has some pretty big shoes to fill, replacing Sam. I just hope the transition goes well when it finally happens. But anyway, back to the babies! I want to have a shower for you at the house! When are you due?" I excitedly asked.

"The due date is May 8th, but I will probably go early because of it being a multiple pregnancy. You don't have to throw me a shower, Bella. I don't want you putting yourself out like that" she replied.

"Oh Pffft! I want to! So, let's plan it for early April, sound good? I will let the girls know and we can all plan it together. Are you going to find out the sex of the babies?" I asked.

"Sam doesn't want to, but I think it would be easier knowing what kind of clothes to buy, among other things. My next appointment is September 8th so I will find out then. Thank you Bella, you really are too generous and kind. Jacob is a lucky man to have you as his wife"

"I know he is! With everything he makes me put up with, I'm shocked that I haven't ended up on the looney bin! I;m just kidding. He really is a good husband, treating me like a princess all the time. He's not the lucky one because I don't know what I did to deserve someone so honorable, kind, strong, patient and loving. He's going to make such a good father someday" I replied, my thoughts drifting to the dream he had told me about.

"Are you both trying right away?"

"Not right now. There's too much to get done with the shop and everything. I'm going to go off the pill in January, so we are going to start trying then." I told her.

"Well I want to know when it finally happens for you, because I am so excited!" she said, hugging me.

We made our way back to the house and Jacob met us halfway down the walk. He kissed me quickly, then stood between us, putting an arm over each of our shoulders. An hour later, everyone started to leave with the exception of Angela. Jacob and Embry had to patrol that night, so she was going to sleep over at our house. I was glad that I decided to bring over my bedroom set from my parents house and turning one of the bedrooms into a guest room. I made up the bed for her, then showed her where the towels and everything else was, in case she wanted to shower in the morning. We stayed up and watched a movie, then went to sleep for the night. I tossed and turned because Jacob wasn't there, but I finally fell asleep around 1am.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews! I am happy to say that the traffic has picked up considerably and this story is averaging at least 1000 hits per day! THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!**

On Monday I started the placebo portion of my birth control pills, and by Thursday I was concerned because I hadn't gotten my period yet. Usually within a day of starting the placebo's, it arrived along with cramps from hell. I was distracted all morning, wondering if I was pregnant. I had faithfully taken the pills each day, never missing a dose, so I assumed it was just my body going through more changes. Angela noticed how distant I was, finally snapping my out of my reverie.

"Earth the Bella!" she called from her desk.

"Oh! Sorry Ang. I'm just day dreaming over here" I laughed. I tried to hide my nervousness from her, because I still hadn't told Jacob that I was late.

"I'm going to go to lunch. Want me to bring back anything?" I asked, grabbing my cell phone and purse.

"Yeah, are you going to Frank's?" she asked.

Frank's was a small mom and pop place that had some really good salads and stuff. We all liked them, going several times during the workweek.

"I can if you want. I could go for one of their burgers. I'll get you your usual and pick up a bunch of food for the guys. See you soon" I said, walking out the door. I told Jacob that I was going for lunch, then got into the Toyota and left. I wanted to stop at the pharmacy and pick up a pregnancy test, hoping to put my anxiety to rest. After I picked up the test, I went to the house so that I could have some privacy. I didn't tell Jacob, because I remembered how sad he was the last time we thought I was pregnant and I didn't want to put him through that again. As I waited for the timer to ding, I called in our order for lunch that way it was ready when I got there. When I heard the ding, I nervously walked over and picked up the test.

_Positive_

I sat down in the chair, looking at the test stick several times as if it was going to change before my eyes. I felt everything fade around me, and all I could see was the little digital words in the indicator window. I slowly covered my stomach with my hand, taking deep breaths as I tried to bring my focus back. I thought I would be upset, but instead I felt my heart rate pick up as I started shrieking with excitement. I quickly composed myself, knowing that the tests were not 100% accurate. I got up and called to see if Carlisle was home so he could confirm it. They had gotten home the night before, and he told me to come right over after work. I left the house then, picking up the food and skipping into the office with it. Yes, I actually _skipped_, and Angela looked up at me like I was insane.

"Did you stop at a bar on your way to pick up the food?" she asked, eyeing me closely.

"Nope! Can't I be in a good mood? Don't make me throw this bag at your head!" I scolded, then started laughing at her. She just shook her head and then went out to the docks to tell everyone that lunch was there. They all rushed me at once, and I was cracking up as they scarfed down their food.

"When we expand, I want to add a small kitchen so we don't stink up the office with our food everyday" I said, taking a huge bite out of my bacon cheeseburger. Everyone agreed, and when we were done eating, we got back to work. At the end of the day, I asked Jacob to pick up Chinese food because I had to stop somewhere on the way home.

"Everything ok, Bells?" he asked, looking at me with concern.

"And you call me the worrywart! Everything is fine, Jake. I want to stop at the store and pick up a few things on the way home. I wont be long, I promise" I said, kissing him as he got into the Rabbit. He had started leaving it at the shop, using it to run for parts during the day. We talked about getting him a new car because his was getting so old. He didn't want one because he really loved the Land Cruiser, so it was decided that I was going to get a new car and he was going to drive the Toyota. We had plans to go car shopping that weekend, and I decided, without telling him about the possible pregnancy, that I was going to get another SUV.

Carlisle met me at the door, greeting me and kissing me on the cheek as he led me inside. Esme was sitting on one of their sofas, but got up as I came inside.

"It's good to see you again, Bella. How was the honeymoon?" she asked as she hugged me. I sat down next to them, and told them what a great time we had, thanking them again for giving us the island. I noticed that they were the only ones home, so I asked where the rest of the family was. I really missed Alice and wanted to see her.

"Rosalie and Emmett are in London for the next month on a second honeymoon. Rosalie got the itch to take one the night of your wedding. Has it been three weeks already?" Esme asked. I nodded my head, because that coming Saturday would be the three week anniversary of our wedding.

"Alice and Jasper are in Los Angeles because Alice wanted to go shopping on Rodeo Drive. You know how she loves to shop" she said, laughing. Alice was the shopaholic in the family, never passing up a chance for new clothes. I noticed a look pass between them, and I knew it was about Edward and Amanda.

"Edward and Amanda are up in Denali. When we found out what Edward did at your wedding, I arranged for him to get some help because of his inability to let you go. Don't get me wrong, he is totally in love with Amanda and is committed to their marriage, but there's still that tiny part of him that cannot get over you. One of the members of the Denali family is a practicing psychologist, so he agreed to work with Edward, as well as their marriage. Amanda has been very hurt by Edward's fixation with you and she almost left him because of it. He begged her for another chance, and she agreed as long as he got some help" Carlisle sadly said.

I felt my stomach knot up because I felt guilty for being a problem for them. I knew it wasn't my fault, but it was still disturbing to know that their marriage was in trouble. I just hoped that the therapy would work and he could move on, saving his marriage in the process.

"So, Bella, why don't we go downstairs so I can do some blood work and examine you to see if you're expecting" Carlisle said, standing up. I followed him down to his lab, taking the gown he handed me, putting it on as he went to get his things. I got on the table, putting my feet into the stirrups as he came over. He took my blood first, bringing it over to the machine so it could process while he did his internal exam.

"When was the last day of your menstrual cycle?" he asked as he began.

"It ended 4 days before the wedding. I started a fresh pack of pills once I was done with the placebos, following the usual instructions. Jacob and weren't, uh, intimate for a couple of weeks before the wedding because it was so crazy with getting everything ready." I said, feeling my face get hot.

"How have you been feeling? Nausea, tenderness of the breasts, anything out of the ordinary?" he asked.

"I've felt fine this whole time. I'm not tired or anything." I replied. Sitting up when he was done with the exam. He pulled up a chair, sitting next to me.

"Did anything out of the ordinary happen while on your honeymoon?" he asked, looking at me. I was about to tell him no when I remembered the strange mist that surrounded us the first time we made love that night.

"Uh, when we…uh, consummated the marriage, there was this weird, golden glowing light that surrounded us, which got brighter when, uh, we climaxed" I said, covering my face with my hands because I felt so awkward talking about my sex life with a man who was like a father to me.

"Jacob thought it was the Imprint, bonding us even further because we were married" I said quietly.

"Well, Isabella, I can happily say that you are definitely pregnant, so congratulations! As far as the strange glow, I have a theory about that" he said. I stopped hearing what he was saying after the word pregnant, so he gently shook me, telling me to breathe.

_I'm pregnant! I'm going to be a mom! Oh my God! Jacob is going to be so excited! _I snapped out of my thoughts, wanting to hear Carlisle's theory.

"We know how special you are, and that your children are destined to rid the world of the Volturi. I would assume that the Powers That Be, whomever they may be, decided that the world was ready for them to be born. We are going to have to be even more careful now to make sure they don't find out. Does Jacob know?" he asked.

"I didn't want to get his hopes up in case it was a false positive. He was so crushed the last time we thought I was pregnant and I didn't want to see him hurt like that again." I said, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. While I was terrified of the Volturi finding out, I was more happy that I was finally having his child. I placed my hand over my lower stomach, focusing all of my love on the life inside of me. Carlisle got up, letting me get dressed while he checked on my blood work. I walked over to him once I was dressed, and he smiled as I approached.

"Your hormone levels are very good, Bella, and given your good health and strength, I don't forsee any problems with the pregnancy. Why don't you meet me at the hospital next week and I will do an ultrasound to make sure everything looks ok on the inside. I think it would be wise if I remain your doctor through this pregnancy and any others you might have, because given your high body temperature and the uniqueness of the fetus, a regular OBGYN might be alarmed." he said, leading me back upstairs.

Esme was waiting for me, having heard everything with her vampire hearing, and she hugged me.

"I am so happy for you Isabella! Now, go home and tell your husband, because I know he will be thrilled at the good news!" she said as they walked me to my truck. I thanked them both, asking for them to tell Alice to call me when she got back in town. They promised they would, and then I started driving home. I wanted to stop at the store to pick up something to wrap the test stick in and give it as a present when I told Jacob the good news. My mind kept going over and over the incredible news, and I walked happily into the card store. I picked out a fancy gift bag with matching tissue, a cute daddy card, and a small stuffed bear wearing a shirt that said number 1 Dad. When I got back into the truck, I put some tissue paper into the bag, then wrapped the pregnancy test with a piece. I signed the card, writing a little note to Jacob, then placed it inside the bag along with the bear.

When I got home, I left the bag inside the truck, wanting to give it to him after we were done eating. He kissed me when I walked inside, then we went to the kitchen to eat. I was lost in my thoughts about the baby, so Jacob asked if I was ok.

"I'm good, Jake. Just tired. It's been a really long day" I replied, trying to keep my voice calm as I felt my excitement grow. After we were done eating, we put everything away, placing our dishes in the dishwasher. I had him pick out a movie for us to watch while I ran out to the truck to get the bag.

I came back in, seeing him sitting on the couch waiting for me. I hid the bag behind my back, then knelt down on the floor in front of him. He looked at me, confused, so I smiled, taking the bag from behind my back and placing it in his hands.

"What's this? It's not my birthday" he said, looking at the gift bag.

"I know it's not. Just open it, you'll see" I said, watching him as he took out the teddy bear.

"Ok, a cute little bear…"

"There's more" I said, reaching in and taking out the tissue wrapped test. He slowly opened it and his eyes grew wide. I noticed his hands trembling, and when his eyes met mine, they were full of tears.

"Oh my God. Are you sure?" he asked, his voice wavering. I nodded my head, telling him about my trip to see Carlisle. He jumped off of the couch, picking me up and spinning me around. We were both laughing and crying, so happy that our family was soon to be complete. I told him about the ultrasound the following week, and we were going to go together so we could see our baby for the first time.

"Oh Bells! Do you know how happy this makes me? You are amazing, do you know that? You are carrying my baby inside of you" he said, getting down on his knees and lifting my shirt so he could look at my stomach. He laid his cheek against my skin, then kissed my belly, telling the baby how much he loved it and couldn't wait to meet her/him. He then got to his feet, kissing me so thoroughly that when we broke for air, my legs were weak. He picked me up and carried me to our room, the movie completely forgotten as he slowly made love to me for the next hour.

He kissed every inch of my body, focusing mainly on my stomach. I was so aroused that I felt the wetness trickling out of me. He made love to me with his mouth first, bringing me to orgasm several times before sliding himself inside. Before he entered me, he looked at me, uncertainty on his face.

"This wont hurt the baby, will it?" he asked. I just giggled at how cute he looked just then.

"Not at all, honey. Now please, I need to feel you inside of me" I said, moaning as he filled me. He kept his pace slow and gentle, making sure he didn't hurt me or the baby. When we finally climaxed, both of us were crying at the beautiful intimacy between us. As we lay side by side, he rested his hand on my stomach, gently tracing little circles on my skin.

"I love you so much, Bells. Thank you for loving me and having our baby. You have made me the happiest man on the entire planet." he said, his voice choked with emotion.

"I love you too, Jacob, and I know you are going to be the greatest father. You too have made me happier beyond my wildest dreams, and I am so happy to have your child." I said, kissing him softly before we both fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

When Jacob and I got to work the next day, he called everyone to gather around for a little meeting before they started.

"As everyone knows, we are going to be expanding, adding at least six more docks to what we have now. Construction is going to start on Monday, and we will remain open during this time. We have decided to expand our services as well, doing collision work and antique car restoration. We will be adding two painting bays, so if anyone knows of a good painter, please let either Embry or I know. We will also be adding a lunchroom so that we have a place to eat rather than the office or the waiting room. There will be a refrigerator, coffee pot, and a microwave for you to use. We will keep the fridge stocked with bottled water and sodas, but if you had anything else you wanted, please feel free to store it in there. That's about it, but before you get back to work, Bella and I have something we would like to share with you all" Jacob said, motioning to me so I could tell them the good news.

"Hi everyone" I nervously said as they looked at me. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

"Jacob and I wanted to share with you all, because you are like family to us, that he and I are expecting our first child in the Spring. I wont know the due date until next week, but based on the timeframe, we are looking at meeting the little one in May" I told them blushing deep red. Everyone stood up, cheering and clapping. Everyone came up to us, hugging and congratulating us at the news. When Angela came up to me, she was sobbing uncontrollably, hugging me and getting my shirt soaked with her tears.

"I am so happy for you both! Now I know why you were so out of it yesterday! Is that when you found out?" she asked.

"I had a suspicion, so during lunch I picked up a test and it was positive. Then I called Carlisle and he confirmed it. Jake and I are seeing him at the hospital next week so he can do an ultrasound." I told her. Embry came up to me then, picking me up and hugging me.

"I'm so happy for you Bells!" he said. I thanked him, and as Angela and I headed into the office, I heard Jacob shouting.

"EVERYONE! TO CELEBRATE THE GOOD NEWS, WE ARE CLOSING UP EARLY AND I WANT YOU ALL TO MEET ME AT THE SALTY DOG FOR DRINKS! ON ME!"

Everyone cheered, and I just rolled my eyes, giggling at the reactions to free booze. I went into the office and I asked Angela to check for messages while I called both Billy and Sue, then my parents, inviting them to come over for dinner the next night. I was going to invite them to the Dog with us, but they had really crappy food and I didn't think it would be the right atmosphere to tell them that they were going to be grandparents.

When we got to the bar, Jacob and I found several tables and pushed them together. He ordered a beer for himself and a coke for me, and we sat there waiting for everyone else.

"Hey Bells, do you mind if I cut loose a little tonight? I really want to celebrate with the guys, if it's ok with you" he asked.

"Of course I don't mind! You work so hard and deserve to have some fun. All I ask is that you don't puke in the truck on the way home, or else you will be sleeping in the garage for a week!" I said, giving him a playful glare. He agreed, and just then everyone arrived. Within an hour, they were all hammered, Seth included. Angela and I were the only sober ones and were going to drive everyone home since they all lived so close. Angela and I played a few games of darts, then sat back down to watch the guys make asses of themselves. We were laughing so hard at Jacob, because he kept going up to all these people he didn't know, buying them a drink.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" he said to each one excitedly. Their original strange looks turned into smiles when they heard, and they congratulated him.

"And that hot little vixen over there is my wife! Say hi, Bella!" he shouted from across the bar. I felt my face turn red in embarrassment, then I waved, tipping my drink to their salutes.

"I think I might need your help pouring him into the truck later" I laughed.

"No problem, just as long as you help me get Embry into the Civic. He's pretty smashed right now, and I swear to God if he barfs in my car again I'm going to make him buy me a new one! YUCK!" she said, grimacing.

A few hours later, we got both drunks into my truck so I could take them to our house while Angela drove the other guys home. I had to pull over a few times so Embry could throw up, and by the time we got to the house, Angela was already there. She decided that it would be better for them to stay the night with us because they didn't want to wake his mom up. We got Embry into the guest bed, putting a garbage can next to him in case he got sick again, then I dragged Jacob up to our room. He finally passed out before I could get him into the bed, so I brought him some blankets and pillows as he snored on the floor. I just left him in his T shirt and jeans he wore to the bar, then I changed into my comfy pajamas and crashed right away.

The next day, I was awoken by a loud, painful groan, so I knew Jacob was awake and hung over. I had slept great, 9 full hours of uninterrupted sleep leaving me refreshed. Jacob on the other hand looked like he got hit by a truck.

"GOOD MORNING DARLING" I yelled from the bed, laughing as I saw him flinch.

"Ooooooh, whisper, please I beg you" he moaned, pulling the blankets over his head. I just laughed, then went downstairs to get him some juice and to scramble up some eggs for him, throwing some chopped up bacon and sausage in for added protein. I ran them back upstairs, and he was finally sitting up. I handed him the food, along with 3 aspirins, then told him to eat. I also told him to take a shower before he came down because he reeked of alcohol. When I got back downstairs, Angela was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee.

"How's Embry?" I asked. She just scowled and I knew the night didn't go so well.

"I have never seen someone barf so much in my life! I had to clean out that garbage can at least 6 times during the night. I couldn't deal with all the retching noises, so I slept on your sofa, which is _really _comfortable I might add"

I just laughed, then made us some breakfast. I made the same scrambled egg concoction I had made for Jacob, and we wolfed it down. I had 2 platefulls, and was still a little hungry, so I peeled an orange and a banana and ate those too. I wanted some coffee, but wanted to make sure it was ok for me to drink it, so I called Carlilse. He assured me that small amounts would be ok, given that my body would process most of it before it got to the baby. I got myself a small cup of coffee, then went to check on Embry.

"Hey Em! Wake up sleeping beauty!" I called through the door. My answer was a long groan, so I chuckled and went back to the kitchen. Jacob came down 30 minutes later, his hair still wet from his shower and he looked much better than he did earlier.

"Is there more food?" he asked, looking around hopefully.

"Go drag Embry out of bed and I'll make you both some" I said.

I heard him start pounding on the bedroom door a minute later.

"EMBRY! GET YOUR FLEA BITTEN ASS UP NOW!" he yelled, laughing the whole time.

"You are a total fucker, did you know that? Shit my head is going to explode! Did someone punch me in the stomach? I feel like I've been tackled by a water buffalo!" I heard Embry complain. I heard the shower turn on a few minutes later, so I knew Jacob had gotten him in. He came back down while his friend showered, and got himself a huge plate of scrambled eggs and a huge glass of juice. He had just finished eating when Embry came down looking more alive. He sat down next to Angela, holding his head in his hands. I brought him over a huge plate of food, a big glass of orange juice and 3 aspirins.

Within an hour, both boys felt much better, their high metabolisms burning the alcohol from their systems. Embry and Angela left a little while later, so I decided to go shower and get dressed.

"Honey, do you want to go shopping for baby furniture when you're done getting ready?" he asked before I went upstairs.

"Sure. I want to keep everything neutral because we don't know what the sex is yet. By the way, I would like to find out what we are having and was wondering if you did too?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me, that way be can start buying all sorts of cute clothes and stuff. We can also talk about names." he replied.

"I already started thinking about it yesterday, and I came up with a few. Want to hear them?" I asked. He nodded his head, so I began.

"If it's a girl, I was thinking of Josephine Nicole Black……if it's a boy, I was thinking of Charles William Black, named after our fathers. What do you think?"

"I like them both, a lot! I also like the names Jaimie, Sarah, and Maya for girls. What do you think?" he asked

"Those are all great names, I like each one a lot. I guess if it's a girl we are going to have to wait until we meet her to see which name fits her." I said, kissing him before I went to go shower.

I got ready quickly, excited to go shopping for baby things. I threw on my favorite jeans and a sweater because it was overcast and chilly out. I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail, threw my shoes on, then ran down the stairs.

As we drove to the store, I asked him when the Pack meeting was supposed to be.

"It's tonight at around 9pm over at Sam's house. What time are our parents coming for dinner?" he asked.

"I told them to come at 5pm, that way you can make your meeting on time" I said.

"Sounds good. I'm nervous, Bells. I hope everything goes well with the whole Alpha thing. I also need to tell them about you so that patrols can be stepped up a bit. I don't want to Volturi getting anywhere near you if they ever find out. I know Alice is keeping tabs on them through her visions, but the extra protection from the Pack cant hurt." he said, taking my hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"I know Jake, please tell them I said thank you, ok?"

He nodded, then parked the truck when we got to the baby store. We picked out a really nice cherry wood crib that could be converted into a toddler bed once the baby was older, two dressers and a changing table. We arranged to have it delivered the following week so we could have time to paint the room before it arrived. We picked out a pale yellow paint for the walls, and a light blue and white for the ceiling. I wanted to make little clouds on the blue background, so the two colors were exactly what I needed.

We had some time to kill, so we decided to look at some cars. I decided on a Honda Pilot SUV, which was both practical, and roomy. It had every option imaginable, along with navigation and a dvd system so that the baby could watch movies if we ever decided to take a trip. I picked out a dark gray metallic one, with black leather seats. Since Jacob and I had such a limited credit history, we decided to finance the truck. We wrote a check for half of the total amount, then financed the balance over three years. They had to order the truck from another dealer, because they didn't have the gray one in stock, and we were going to pick it up on Monday.

Our last stop was the grocery store so that I could figure out what I was going to cook for our parents that night. We finally decided on prime rib, lobster tails, twice baked potatoes and asparagus. I picked out a small cake and had them write 'congratulations grandparents' on it. We loaded up the truck and drove home so I could get dinner started. Once everything was cooking, I went upstairs to change while Jacob set the dining room table. I wanted to look nice, because it was a special night, so I picked out a light yellow dress with empire waist and spaghetti straps. I put on a pair of white sandals, checked my reflection, then went back downstairs so Jacob could go change. I smiled when he came back down, because he looked really hot in a dark blue silk shirt and designer jeans.

Our parents arrived a few moments later, just as Jacob was pulling the prime rib from the oven. I got everyone a glass of wine, and had them relax in the living room while I helped Jake get dinner on the table. He sliced up the rib while I put the potatoes and asparagus on the table. I then placed a lobster tail on each plate, and went back into the kitchen to get the tiny cups of melted butter to dip the lobster in. We called everyone into the dining room, and as we ate we talked about the expansion of the shop, my parents plans for a second honeymoon, and Elliot's latest escapades. Turns out the little shit started wanting to kiss Leah all the time, on the cheek of course, and we all laughed when Renee told us how he chased Leah around the boutique all day long.

After we cleaned up everything in the kitchen, I put on a pot of coffee and got the cake out along with dessert plates and forks. When the coffee was ready, Jacob poured it into an insulated carafe as I got the cups, cream and sugar. We brought it into the dining room, then I sat down as Jacob went to get the cake.

"Jacob and I wanted to invite you all over because we have something we need to share" I began. He placed the cake in the center of the table and sat down next to me, taking my hand into his and kissing it before I went on.

"We wanted to tell you all that you are going to be grandparents in late Spring" Jacob told them.

Billy, Sue, Renee and Charlie just looked at us like we were from some other planet, their mouths hanging open at the news. Finally Billy opened his mouth.

"Way to go kid! I knew you would follow my advice I gave at the wedding!" he said, getting up and slapping Jake on the back and hugging me. Since he started physical therapy, his walking was almost back to normal and he moved around with ease. Everyone else started talking excitedly, coming up and hugging us.

"I can't believe we are going to be grandparents! Shit, we are getting old, heathen" Charlie said to Billy. Everyone cracked up at the exchange between the future grandpa's. We told them about the mystic light that had surrounded us on our first night together, and Billy sat back, thinking.

"I haven't been able to find out anything more about the prophecy, but I will get back to work on it. I have all the time in the world to find out what I can, so I hope to have some answers for you soon." Billy said. We thanked him and let him know that if he needed any help, to let us know.

Sue, Billy and Renee were busy talking and planning my baby shower, which they decided to have in April at my favorite restaurant. I got them some paper and pens so they could start making the guest list, laughing at how Billy was so into the shower planning, while Charlie came and sat down next to Jake and I.

"I am so proud of you kids. You both have done everything right, with the shop, the house and now the baby. I can't believe I'm going to be a grandpa!" he said, tears filling his eyes.

"Well dad, since Billy doesn't work, and you are going to be retiring early next year, we were wondering if you guys wouldn't mind taking care of the baby while we worked during the day?" I asked. Even though there was a top notch day care facility in Forks, I felt better having someone I knew and trusted taking care of our child. Another plus of having them watch the baby was the fact that they would stay in La Push, where the Pack would be able to protect them better in case a threat came about.

"Jake and I could pay you, if you want" I said, feeling kinda guilty about not compensating them for helping us out.

"Don't even think about it, Isabella! It would be payment enough to spend everyday with our grandbaby! Besides, you are our children and it's our duty to help you kids out as much as we can. I would love to do it!" Charlie said, hugging us both.

"Speak for yourself, old fart! I haven't changed a diaper since Jacob was a tot, so you get diaper duty. I don't do poop!" Billy said, laughing. I knew he was just joking, and I was so glad that we had them to do this for us. At 8:30, they got up to leave because Jacob had his Pack meeting soon and they wanted to make sure I got enough rest. We walked them to the door, hugging them all once again, then went to sit down on the couch. Angela was right, this couch was really comfortable and I was glad we had chosen this set.

"Are you going to be ok while I'm gone? I could have Emily come over to keep you company" Jacob said, kissing the side of my head as he held me close.

"Don't be silly. It's only for a few hours, so I think I can manage. I want to go take a bath anyway, so scoot!" I said, getting up and pulling him to his feet. He kissed me on the lips, then lifted my dress up so he could kiss my belly.

"I love you, baby." he said, then stood and cupped my face between his hands.

"And I love you, mommy" he said, kissing me softly.

"I love you too, daddy" I replied, wrapping my arms around his waist. He left a few minutes later and I went up to take my bath. As I soaked in the hot water, I thought about how perfect my life was now, and I hoped it would remain that way without any major drama.


	29. Chapter 29

JPOV

As I ran over to Sam's house for the meeting, I kept thinking about the baby and how excited I was to finally be a father. I knew we had plans to wait, but the Higher Powers seemed to think differently. I hoped that nobody else was at Sam's yet, because I wanted to tell him the news in private and discuss keeping someone around at all times in order to patrol. I knew Bella was safe with me, but the added wolf wouldn't hurt in case somehow we came under attack. I got to his yard, phasing and pulling my shorts on. He greeted me at the back door, and I could see that I was the first one there.

"Hey Sam, I need to talk to you before anyone else gets here." I said, following him into the living room.

"What is it, Jacob?" he asked as we sat down.

"I know that I'm not taking over as Alpha for another week or so, but I wanted to talk to you about increasing patrols, especially around my house" I began.

"Have you heard of a vampire threat or something? You know that you needed to come to me right away and let me know" he said, looking at me sternly.

"No, there is not threat, at least for the time being. Everything has been really quiet, and the pixie hasn't had any visions, so we are good." I told him.

"I wish you didn't rely so much on them, Jacob. I know they have been very good to you and Bella, but I don't want you letting your guard down in case one of them reverts. Please don't get me wrong, I am very grateful that they are helping us train ourselves and the new wolves, but we need to be smart about all of this" Sam said.

"I know Sam, and I am keeping my guard up. I honestly don't think that they pose any threat at all, with the exception of that Edward and his wife. I don't trust him because he still has feelings for my Bella and I don't know Amanda enough to trust her yet. But that's not the reason I want to increase the patrols" I said, watching his face.

"We found out that Bella is pregnant, Sam, and I want to make sure the Volturi don't find out. As you know, our child, and future children, and going to play a pivotal role in taking down the Volturi, making the world safe from their evil reign. I just want the added protection around our house 24-7." I replied. Sam got up, shaking my hand and slapping me on the back, congratulating me.

"That's wonderful news, Jacob. I bet you're both really excited at becoming parents" he said, sitting back down.

"We are, even though it happened sooner than we had planned." I said, chuckling.

"So, have you given any thought about who is to be your beta?" he asked me.

"Yeah, and I've chosen Leah. She was surprised, wondering why her and not one of the more experienced wolves, and I told her how proud I was with all the growing and changing she had done over the years. She's a natural leader, and I know she will do a good job" I replied.

"Leah is a very good choice, and I back it 100%. She has changed remarkably over the last few years, and I know the Pack respects her, even if it's her wrath they fear" he said, laughing.

"Oh yeah, she's got a temper on her for sure, but it's a good thing because she wont take any shit from anyone, especially Paul"

Just then, the rest of the Pack started to arrive, and Sam waited until they were all settled in before he began.

"Thank you all for showing up on time tonight. Before I begin, Jacob has some news he would like to share with you all" Sam began.

"I'm going to be a father!" I exclaimed.

Everyone applauded, then came over to shake my hand. Once everyone settled back down, Sam stood back up in the center of the room.

"As everyone knows, Emily is pregnant again. We found out recently that she is having triplets, so you can imagine how hectic things will be. After considering long and hard about what I am about to tell you, I want you to know that it wasn't easy making this decision. I have decided to step down as your Alpha, and I have asked Jacob to assume the role" he said, watching everyone closely.

"You want a leech lover to lead us? Are you fucking crazy Sam?" Paul angrily said, getting to his feet, his hands shaking in rage.

"That will be enough from you Paul. Jacob should have been your leader since the beginning because of his birthright, but you all know he never once challenged me. I know that Jacob will be an excellent Alpha, so I think you need to show him the respect he rightly deserves" Sam said, advancing slightly toward Paul.

"OK, Sam, I get that, but dude, he's all with the leech loving campaign, along with his damn wife! I think it's unwise to choose someone who is so intertwined with the enemy that we are SWORN to destroy!" Paul said, not backing down at all. I felt my own anger starting to take over, so I stood up to confront him.

"You can say whatever you want about me, Paul, but don't you DARE talk about Bella like that! She views the Cullens as family, and they have done NOTHING to warrant your disgust other than being vampires. For fucks sake, they have TRAINED you so that you can better fight vampires!" I said, fighting not to allow my rage to cause me to phase in the house.

"Paul, I suggest you change your attitude before I have to take you outside" Sam said, glaring at him. Paul let out a growl, then finally sat back down.

"Now, does anyone else have a problem with Jacob being your Alpha?" he asked, looking at each person. Everyone shook their heads, with the exception of Paul.

"Then it's settled. Effective ten days from today, Jacob will lead you. He knows the ramifications about letting his guard down when it comes to the Cullens, and I trust him to make sure they don't revert back to killing humans. Also, starting tonight, I am going to increase the patrols. One person will be stationed near Jacob's house at all times, while two more will patrol the borders. We are going to keep the new four hour shifts, this was nobody gets stretched too thin." Sam said.

"Why, Sam? Why step down from Alpha? We can pick up more patrols so you can help Emily out." Paul said, defeat in his voice.

"Because, Paul. I want to grow old with Emily, and I cant do that if I continue to phase. We both have decided that we aren't going to partake in the genetic project that Carlisle is currently working on, which I think is wonderful for future generations of werewolves. It will have no effect on our children because they are already either born or conceived, so the only benefit we would have from it is Emily's lack of aging. I understand that several of your mates are interested in doing it, and I think it's a very good thing. Jacob will let you know once Carlisle is finished, which should be soon from what I've heard." Sam said, looking at me. I nodded my head, because Bella had told me that the gene therapy would be ready by the holidays.

"Excellent. I'm going to let Jacob speak now, because he has chosen his beta and would like to talk to you about some things." Sam said, sitting down so I could address the Pack.

"Thanks, Sam. I just want to start by saying that you don't have anything to worry about as far as the Cullens go. I promise you that the Pack and our duty will always come first, so please be reassured that I will be watching them closely. They have done a lot for Bella and I, and they have taken the time to train all of you so that we are more adept at killing enemy leeches. Because of their generosity, Bella and I have set up a fund for the Pack and their families. If any of you ever have financial needs, or if any emergencies come up and you don't have the money to pay for it, the fund will cover you. We also set it up to cover the food costs with feeding this pack of animals. We all know how much we can eat, and it gets really expensive keeping our stomachs full all the time. Another thing Bella and I have discussed is donating enough money to the Elders so they can build the museum they have wanted to build for a long time now. We are going to be meeting with them next week to see how much is needed to get the project going. We are also setting up a fund to help the people of the reservation who have fallen on hard times and need some help. We are going to build a shelter, along with a food pantry and kitchen so that our people can come for a warm meal or fill their shelves with food to feed their families." I told them. Everyone started talking excitedly about everything, and I felt myself smile because it was so great that we could do all of this for my people.

"Back to business now. I want the Pack to continue their training with the Cullens, this way we stay sharp with our fighting skills. We will probably go over there twice a month in two groups so that the borders still have enough coverage. I want to keep the same patrolling schedule that Sam has set up, because it seems to work out well with everyone's work and family schedules. I think that about covers it, so the last thing to talk about is who I am choosing as my beta. I thought a lot about it, because all of you have the ability to lead, but I decided to choose Leah." I said, watching to see if anyone had a problem with it. I heard Paul mutter something under his breath, but I let it go for just then.

"I decided to ask Leah for several reasons. She has shown a lot of growth over the years, evolving from a damaged person, unable to get past her bitterness and taking it out on anyone around her, to the person she is now. She has a natural ability to lead, and I know I can count on her in case something were to ever happen to me. That, and the fact that Elliot is her Imprint, made my choice a little easier. Elliot shares the same genetic makeup that Bella has, so once he is older he will stop aging and develop the same abilities that she does. I hope you all can accept her as my choice." I finished.

Everyone was content with my decisions, so a little while later Sam dismissed us. I stayed for awhile, talking to them about the plans for the reservation, among other things. Everyone began leaving, and I wanted to get home to Bella, so I said goodnight to Sam and walked out the back door. Just as I phased, I heard Paul in my head.

_Paul: I'm going to be watching you, leech lover, and when you fuck up, I am going to take you down._

_Jake: Seriously Paul, this is getting old. We are going to be family soon, once you and Rachel get married, and I don't want this animosity between us._

_Paul: Regardless of you becoming my brother in law, I'm going to make it my personal project keeping an eye on you, Jake. I have no problem with you being Alpha, but I do have a problem with you being friends with those blood suckers. If it ever came down to having to kill one of them, I don't trust that you will be able to. You're in too deep, man, so if I were you I would think long and hard about being all buddy buddy with them._

_Jake: That's fine Paul, watch me all you want. I can tell you that you'll be wasting your time. My duty is protecting my tribe, along with other innocents, and I take that very seriously. Go home, Paul, before Rachel has a stroke and makes you sleep outside._

I watched as Paul took off one way and I the other. I had a feeling that he was going to be a problem and I hoped that we could settle it before it got too ugly. I arrived home a few minutes later and was glad to see the lights on and that Bella was still awake. Even though it was only a little after 10, I was sure she would be asleep. I phased, pulling on my shorts, then walked into the house. She was in the kitchen making huge ice cream sundaes for us, but stopped when she saw me come in, walking over to me and kissing me.

"How did it go?" she asked, going back to what she was doing.

"It went better than I thought it would, but Paul might be a problem" I said, sticking my finger into the whipped cream. I instantly regretted mentioning Paul because I didn't want her worrying.

"What's wrong with him?' she asked me warily.

"Oh, you know he is with his temper. He doesn't like change, so he threw a fit is all. Nothing for you to worry your pretty head about" I replied, hoping that she wouldn't press me about it. I didn't want to lie to her because I would hate myself for it, but my answer seemed to appease her and she dropped it. I watched her as she finished up with the ice cream, and she looked adorable in her pajamas. They consisted of a red long sleeved T shirt and red plaid flannel pants. Her skin was glowing, and she never looked more beautiful to me. I tried imagining her with a swollen belly, smiling as the visual came to me.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked, putting everything away.

"I was just imagining you later in your pregnancy. You are going to be the hottest pregnant woman ever!" I said, picking up the sundaes and walking toward to living room.

"Oh please. I think you need to go talk to someone about your delusions" she laughed, sitting down next to me on the couch. I put in a movie, deciding to watch one of her favorites, Bridget Jones Diary, then started digging into my ice cream. The movie wasn't bad, as far as a chick flick went, and I found myself really enjoying it. When it was over, I brought our dishes to the kitchen, placing them into the dishwasher and starting it. We then went upstairs to go to bed. She looked so tired, and I wanted to make sure she got a good nights sleep. When we both were settled in bed, I turned out the light and pulled her body against mine, and before long, we were both zonked out.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I did a little typo in Chapter 26.…Emily's due date is MARCH 8****th****, not May, lol. And the shower that Bella is having for her will be in early February. I'm so sorry about that! YEESH!**

BPOV

On Thursday, Jacob and I had to meet Carlisle at the hospital for my first ultrasound, so we left the shop early that day. Angela and Embry were going to take care of everything and they wanted us to call them after we were done.

Carlisle had us wait in a small waiting room while he finished up with a patient in the ER. There had been a terrible flu outbreak in the area, and all the hospitals were up to their ears with sick people. Charlie had caught it at work, then brought it home to Renee. Both of them had gone to see Carlisle at his house and he had given them some medication, so they were feeling better already. Elliot didn't catch it, so I guess we had stronger immune systems than your average person. I didn't understand it, because when I was younger I had gotten a lot of colds, but since changing I hadn't gotten any. Elliot was still too young to start changing, so Carlisle wanted to check out his blood once my parents felt better to bring him over. He met us a half hour later, apologizing for the delay. We followed him into the ultrasound room, and I laid down on the table. I was glad that I thought ahead and changed into sweats and a baggy T shirt, so all I had to do was roll the waistband down and tuck my shirt under my bra.

I jumped when the cool gel met my warm skin, and Carlisle said he was sorry that he didn't warm it before putting it on me. He put a small monitor so we could heart the heartbeat, and then he turned on the ultrasound, moving the wand over my lower stomach. He turned the monitor so we could see, and when he found the baby, he showed us the little blob on the screen. It was crazy, because it didn't look like a baby, yet we could see something fluttering in the middle of the object.

"That's the baby's heart beat. That fast whooshing sound you hear is it's little heart beating away. Hold on just a second….." he trailed off, and I felt my heart skip a beat. My pulse began to race because I was scared that something was wrong, so Jacob took my hand in his to comfort me.

"Relax, Bella, make sure you breathe. Nothing is wrong…..actually….Yep, I was right, I thought I heard two heartbeats. You are having twins! Happy early birthday, Isabella!" he said, showing me on the screen.

_Oh dear God, twins? How am I going to take care of two tiny babies at once?_

"Awesome! Bells, twins!" Jacob said, grinning like a fool. He looked at my face, his smile instantly fading when he saw my expression.

"Bells? BREATHE! In and out, honey" he said, laughing at me. I glared at him as I sucked in deep breaths. I felt my vision clearing as the oxygen reached my brain.

"Twins? Oh wow! I hope you're ready to help me out, buddy, because we are going to have our hands full!" I said, laughing as it all settled into my brain. I couldn't believe it! Once my shock had worn off, I felt myself getting excited at the thought of two babies.

"Everything will be fine, Bella! I cant wait to tell my dad!" he said, looking closer at the ultrasound pictures. Carlisle printed them out for us so we could show everyone when we got home. He cleaned off the gel and I fixed my clothing, sitting up and waiting for him to bring us the pictures.

"So, by the looks of it, I would say that you are about 4 weeks along. Your projected due date is May 8th, but because you are having twins, you might deliver sooner. Everything looks really good, but I would like you to come over so I can examine you every month until you are about 6 months along. After that, I want to see you every other week, and once April comes along, every week. I ordered a 3d ultrasound machine to keep at the house so you wont have to come to the hospital each time." he told us.

"Our friends are getting married in Las Vegas in January. Will I be able to fly, or will it be too risky to the babies?" I asked him.

"Let me examine you before the holidays, and if everything is still progressing well, and you aren't having any problems, it should be fine to travel. I will arrange for our jet to take all of you so you can have room to stretch your legs and walk around. I just need the date of the wedding so I can arrange for a pilot." he told us.

We said we would have the date by the weekend as he walked us outside. We both thanked him, then began walking toward the Honda. When we got to the truck, Jacob pressed me against the side of it, his mouth catching mine by surprise. I whimpered as his tongue met mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. He pulled away when we needed air, then picked me up and spun me around once. After he set me down, he shouted out for anyone who cared.

"I'M HAVING TWINS EVERYONE! WOOOOOOO!!!!!!" he yelled.

A few people who heard him looked at him like he was some escaped mental patient and they began walking faster to their destinations, afraid the lunatic was going to get them.

"You are such a moron, Jake! They are going to send the men in the white coats to take you away in a straight jacket if you don't get your ass in the car!" I laughed, hopping in and buckling my seat belt. He got into the drivers side, starting the truck but not putting it into gear.

"We are having twins, Bella! Holy shit! We have to order another crib! Oh my God we have so much to get done before they come!" he said, his face flushed with excitement.

"Relax, Jake, it will get done. I'm not having the babies tomorrow, you know. I will call the furniture place tomorrow and order another crib. Should we keep both babies in one room? It will be a lot easier for late night feedings if they were in the same place." I said, wanting to make things as easy as possible.

"Sure, sure. I want to paint the room on Saturday, because the furniture is coming next week and I want to make sure everything is done. HOLY SHIT! TWINS!!!" he said again.

"Do you want me to drive? You're a little riled up right now and I don't want you to wreck the car." I said.

"No, I'm fine, really I am. I'm going to call my dad and Sue and tell them to meet us at your parents house. Call Frank's and order a bunch of food and we will pick it up on the way." he said, flipping open his cell and dialing Billy. By the time we got to Frank's, they had our order ready. We ordered 3 grilled chicken salads, 5 double cheeseburgers with bacon, several orders of their seasoned fries, and 4 orders of fried shrimp. When we got to my parents house, everyone was there so we set out all the food so everyone could dig in. Once we settled down to eat, Jacob and I told them the news. Charlie started choking on a fry, so Jacob got up and pounded him on the back. Elliot was giggling like a maniac at the whole thing, so I threw a shrimp at him.

"Not nice, Bella!" he said, throwing a handful of fries back at me.

"Enough, you two! I don't need a full out food fight breaking out!" Renee said, picking up all the scattered food.

"I guess we are going to have our work cut out for us, huh Charlie? Two babies, Wow! You get the poopy diapers because my delicate nose can't take the smell" Billy said, crinkling up his nose.

"Whatever, drama queen. You missed your calling, old man. You should be an actor for crying out loud" Charlie said to him. Billy just snorted at his remark.

"Me and Le Le are going to have babies too!" Elliot said from his chair. We all looked at him, wondering where in the hell he got that idea.

"Really, El? How do you know?" I asked, wanting to tease him a bit.

"Because I saw it when I was sleeping. 2 boys like me and one girl who looks like my Le Le" he said, cramming a handful of fries in his mouth. We all looked at each other, wondering if maybe he had premonitions while he slept. It wasn't the first time he had come up with something like that, so it was kind of freaky.

"I have to bring him to see Carlisle next week, so I will ask him about it" Renee said.

We got up and cleaned our mess, and I took Elliot up to take a bath and get him into his pajamas. While I was bathing him, I decided to ask him a little bit more about these dreams he was having.

"Hey El, what else did you see in your dreams?" I asked as I washed his hair. He was playing with one of his bath toys, but stopped when I asked him.

"Me and Le Le are going to get married! When I get older cuz I'm still a little boy. Our babies are going to turn into big woofs too!" he said, grinning up at me.

"Do you mean wolves?" I asked.

"Yeah! Woofs! And they fight the bad guys with the red eyes" he replied. I felt my stomach knot up, knowing he was referring to vampires. I knew he had visions while he slept just then and that he wasn't making this stuff up. Hopefully Carlisle could shed more light on it. I finished him up, rinsing and drying him off, then getting him into his PJ's. It was only 7:30pm, so I knew he wasn't tired. I brought him back downstairs and put on a movie for him. I went back into the kitchen, pulling Renee to the side and telling her what Elliot had told me. She agreed that there was no way he made it all up, so she was going to mention it to Carlisle.

We stayed until 9pm, then went home because I was getting tired. That was the only noticeable difference I felt. Besides a little bit of fatigue, I felt really good. We went upstairs to get ready for bed and I laid my clothes out for the next day. I was going to have to go shopping for maternity clothes soon, so I was going to see if Alice wanted to go with me on Sunday. When I crawled into bed, Jacob turned off the light and began pulling the blankets over us, but I had other ideas. I straddled his hips, grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head.

"Someone's feeling frisky tonight" he said before my mouth crashed onto his. We made love until almost midnight, then we fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I got up the next morning, noticing Jacob had already left for work. I found a little note on his pillow, and I smiled it when I read what it said.

_Bells,_

_You looked so peaceful, so I decided to let you sleep in. Take your time getting to work, the place isn't going to fall apart if you're not there. Get some rest, please?_

_I love you_

_Your Jacob_

I folded the little note, then set it on the nightstand as I got up to get ready for work. I made it to the office by 10am, and judging by Angela's calm reception, I knew Jacob hadn't told them the news. I set down the box of donuts, then sat in my chair, spinning it around so I could face her.

"Guess what?" I said, grinning broadly.

"You're pregnant?" she replied, giving me a goofy look. I just rolled my eyes at her, then pulled out the ultrasound picture. She got up and walked to my desk, wanting a closer look.

"Awww, two little blobs, how cute! WAIT! TWO?!?" she shrieked. I just nodded my head and she began jumping around, all excited. I laughed at her, and once she settled down, I told her everything.

"When can you find out what you're having?" she asked.

"Probably in early December. I will be four months along then, so Carlisle will be able to tell" I told her. Then I told her about Carlisle remaining my doctor through the pregnancy, along with the 3D ultrasound machine he had ordered.

"So then we can see what the babies look like! I guess the images are so clear that it's almost like a photograph" I explained.

"I cant wait to see those pictures. You have to bring them in and frame them, putting them on your desk" she said. I agreed, and then we got to work. Afterward, we went out to dinner together to a Japanese steakhouse in the next town over. Jake and I got home about 8pm, so we decided to sit outside on our front porch. We had gotten a really nice wooden bench swing with cushions and hadn't had the chance to use it yet. Jacob went inside to get us some iced tea, and when he got back we talked about how we were going to set up the babies room. I had called the furniture store and they were going to add another crib to our order and deliver it the same day as the other pieces. We sat on the swing for hours, just talking and enjoying being with each other. I dozed off, so Jacob carried me upstairs, helping me into my PJ's and putting me to bed. I snuggled up to him, feeling his warmth soaking into my skin, and fell asleep right away.


	31. Chapter 31

Jacob had woken up before me, and I heard him in the bedroom that was to be the nursery. I walked in to see what he was doing, and noticed he had everything set up and was ready to start painting. He had the ladders set up and the tarps on the ground to protect the wood floors.

"Why didn't you wake me up so I could help you?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I wanted you to sleep in, so I showered really quick and set everything up. Why don't you go take a shower, and I will start edging everything, ok?" he said, kissing me. I nodded, then trudged off to take a shower. Even though I had gotten over 10 hours of sleep, I was still tired. I let the hot water work its magic, and when I was done, I was fully awake and starving. I threw on an old T shirt and denim overalls, then put my damp hair into a braid so it wouldn't get in my way.

"Jake, I'm going to go make us some food!" I called to him as I trotted down the stairs. I decided to make us a mountain of French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon and I cut up some fresh melon to go along with it. I made a pot of coffee, and while it was brewing I decided to call Kim to find out their wedding date. She told me it was January 15th, so I wrote it down and asked her how many people were going. So far, it was Jake and I, Paul and Rachel, Leah, Embry and Angela, and Quil. They had other family and friends coming, but were going to arrive the day after we did. I told her how Carlisle was going to arrange his jet to take us, and I laughed when I heard her yelling to Jared. We had everything set, and the plan was that we were to fly out two days before the wedding so we could sight see.

After I hung up with her, I called over to the Cullens house to let Carlisle know the dates. Alice answered the phone, and began talking excitedly about the babies.

"Alice, calm down a minute. I need you to let Carlisle know the dates for Kim and Jared's wedding." I said. She wrote everything down, then got back to talking about the babies.

"Bella! I'm going to be an aunty! Do you have any idea how excited Rosie is? They just got home last night from London, and she flipped over the news." she said excitedly. I was wondering how Rosalie would react, because she always wanted to be a mother, but because she was a vampire it wasn't possible.

"I was wondering if you and Rose would want to go shopping tomorrow so I could get some maternity clothes? I know I'm going to be outgrowing everything soon, so I want to be prepared" I told her. I had to hold the phone away from my ear when I heard her squealing with excitement.

"Rosie heard everything, and we would love to go with you. When did you want to go?" she asked.

"How does tomorrow sound?" I asked. She agreed, and they were going to pick me up at the La Push border at 11am the next day. I felt a little apprehension because we were going to go to Port Angeles, and the last time I was there I had fought the newborn. I knew that Rose and Alice wouldn't let anything happen to me, so I relaxed and called up to Jacob that the food was ready. He came running down the stairs, and I giggled when I saw that he had gotten paint in his hair already.

"I know, I got paint in my hair. I got the edging all done and I started painting the ceiling so you can start on the clouds as soon as I'm done. I will work on the walls while you do that, ok?" he asked as he ate. I agreed, and once we were done eating, we both cleaned up the kitchen. As I was making my way upstairs, the phone rang so I ran into our bedroom to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, what are you doing later today?" Renee asked.

"Well, Jacob and I are painting the nursery, but we should be done in a few hours, why?" I asked.

"I'm not busy today, and your father is taking Elliot fishing, so I thought I would come by and paint a mural on one of the walls in the babies room" she replied.

"That would be great mom! Jacob should have one of the walls done soon, so why don't you just come over now? I have a pot of coffee ready, so you can relax while we finish up." I said. She agreed, telling me she would be over in an hour. I ran upstairs to let Jacob know and also help him with the work.

"That's great, Bella. I will have one wall ready by the time she gets here, so if she wanted to she could start then" he replied, finishing up the ceiling. I pulled a ladder to the middle of the room, then got out the white paint, pouring it into the tray. I remembered how Renee taught me to do the clouds, so I started using a sea sponge, then smoothed the clouds with a dry brush. I had half of the ceiling done when Renee arrived.

"Looks really good! Which wall did you want me to put the mural on?" she asked, setting down her case of paints and brushes. We chose the far wall, which was already painted and dry, so she got to work as we finished up everything else. Jacob and I were done an hour later, but Renee still had a long way to go. She had sketched everything out and had started outlining the images with black paint. It was a cute scene with trees and flowers, and she had drawn in a bunch of animals. There were bears, wolves, rabbits, horses, an elephant, some birds and butterflies, and several monkeys scattered about. Jacob decided to help her with the outlining while I went to lay down for a little nap.

I woke up well after 3pm feeling much more refreshed from my three hour nap. I went into the nursery, and was happy to see them putting the finishing touches on the mural.

"It looks really nice, good job!" I said from the doorway.

"Jacob is quite the artist, Bella. If it weren't for him, I would only be half way done" Renee said, gathering her brushes and cleaning up her paints.

"Don't believe her, Bells. I think I got in the way more than I helped out" Jacob replied, gathering me in his arms and kissing me.

"Did you have a good nap?" he asked as he brushed a few stray hairs from my eyes.

"Yeah, I feel much better. What do you want to do for dinner?" I asked as my stomach growled.

"Embry called. He and Angela are going to stop by and bring some pizzas. I figured we could build a small fire out back and just relax, maybe take a walk down the beach later." he replied.

"Pizza sounds really good right now. Mom, are you going to stay for dinner?" I asked.

"No honey, but thank you. Your father is going to be home by six so I have to make dinner." she replied.

We helped her carry her things downstairs, and Jacob went out to the garage to clean her brushes in the utility sink for her.

"So, you're going shopping with Alice and Rosalie tomorrow. How are those girls doing? I haven't seen them in such a long time! I know Alice will want to help out with the shower, so please have her call me, ok?" she asked.

"They are doing great, mom. You can bet that Alice will want to help out. She's obsessed with planning parties and buying gifts, so she will probably call you before I can even give her the message" I laughed. Jacob came in from the garage just then, Renee's brushes wrapped in an old towel. We thanked her for all the help, then walked her to her car.

When we came back inside, I went to get the bowl of melon I had cut up earlier. There was no way I was going to last until the pizza got here, so I sat down and ate half the bowl of melon. Jacob had gone upstairs to finish cleaning up the nursery and to take a shower. He had paint all over him, and I knew it would take awhile to get it all out of his hair.

Embry and Angela arrived just as he was coming down the stairs, so he let them in, taking the pizzas and setting them on the kitchen counter. We helped ourselves, then brought the food outside to eat. Even though it was early September, there was a chill in the air so I put on a hooded sweatshirt. The guys got the fire going as Angela and I talked about Kim and Jared's wedding. She was excited about taking the jet there, and we talked about going shopping to pick out something to wear on the wedding day. They stayed over until after 11pm, so Jacob and I went right to sleep after they left.

I got up the next morning, showering quickly because I was running late. Jacob had gotten me a huge bowl of cereal, and brought it up to the room so I could eat while getting ready.

"What are you going to do all day while I'm gone?" I asked.

"Embry found an ad in the paper for a 69 Chevelle, so we are going to go take a look at it before we have to patrol. You know how long I've wanted a car like that? Since I was about 5. If it's in good enough shape, I might get it" he said. I just laughed, shaking my head.

"You boys and your cars. I will never understand it" I replied.

"Come on, lets get you to the border before those two throw a fit." he said, leading me down the stairs. Rosalie and Alice were already there, and I was grateful they had decided to take Carlisle's Mercedes. I knew I would be the one crammed into the back seat, so I was glad to know that I would have more than enough room to stretch out and wouldn't have to worry about crawling over a seat. I kissed Jacob and told him I would call him on the way back so he could pick me up. I ran over to the Mercedes, and before I could even get the door closed, Alice was already talking excitedly.

"We are going to make sure you are the best dressed mommy to be in all of Washington!" she said as she sped down the highway. She and Rosalie talked about what kind of clothes would look good on me, and before I knew it, we had arrived at the mall. I looked around, feeling my stomach clench up as I recalled that fateful day a few months ago. I didn't have any time to process my thoughts, because Alice began dragging me inside.

By the time we were done shopping, I was exhausted. We had gone to several different stores, all of them higher end boutiques and I almost passed out at what we had spent. They refused to let me pay for anything, which I argued strongly against, but when they threatened to tie me up in the car and shop without me, I gave in. They picked out 10 different styles of dresses, all empire waist made of soft, flowing cloth in an array of colors. They picked out several pairs of maternity jeans, 8 pairs of maternity dress pants for work, 8 loose sweaters that would stretch as my stomach grew, and a bunch of really cute baby doll tops. Our last stop was a lingerie store that specialized in maternity undergarments and sleep ware. I picked out several bras that had detachable flaps to make breast feeding easier, some matching maternity underwear, 4 sets of pajama pants with matching shirts, and a couple of sexy negligees. I didn't really want the negligees because I was sure that I was going to feel really unattractive with a big stomach, but I changed my mind. I knew how sexy Jacob thought pregnant women were, so I wanted to surprise him. By the time we were done, they had spent $7000 on me.

On the way back, I tried calling Jake, but because we were running later than expected, I knew he was on patrol. His shift with Embry was 2pm until 6pm, so I called Emily instead. Sam answered, and when I told him, he said he would pick me up and bring me home. I felt a little nervous, because I always viewed Sam as an authority figure, which was intimidating to me. He was at the border when we pulled up, so I thanked the girls as they helped me load up his truck with my things. On the way to my house, I could tell Sam wanted to talk to me.

"Bella, I would like to thank you for your generosity with the museum, shelter and Pack fund. It really means lot to me and my people, and I wanted to thank you in person. That's why I said I would come and get you rather than Emily." he said, looking at me and giving me a little smile.

"You don't need to thank me, Sam. I know I'm not Native American, but I view the people of La Push as my family. Jacob and I were given an extremely generous gift, and we wanted to share it with everyone." I told him.

"Regardless, I am very grateful, so if there is anything you ever need, please don't hesitate to ask" he said as he pulled into my drive. As he helped me unload my bags, I noticed Seth making a pass around the house. I waved to him and he barked, then trotted over to me.

"Hi Seth. I guess it's your turn to patrol the house, huh? Thank you for looking out for me and my babies" I said, scratching him behind his ears. He wagged his tail, then took off toward the beach to continue his patrol. Before Sam left, he told me that Jared would be taking over for Seth, and then he drove away.

When I went inside, I was surprised that Sam had brought all of the bags to the laundry room so that I could wash everything before hanging it up or putting it into drawers. I was just putting the last load into the dryer when I heard Jacob come running into the house. I heard a bunch of other footfalls, so I went to see who was with him. As I rounded the corner, I was almost knocked over by three EXTREMELY excited wolf pups. I sat down on the floor and each pup was fighting over who was going to give me kisses. I looked up at Jake in confusion, and his face was so sad that it broke my heart.

"What happened, Jake?" I asked as I played with the pups. He came down and sat next to me on the floor, the pups now all confused as to who they wanted to give attention to.

"It's a long story, Bells, but in a nut shell, Embry and I saved their lives" he began.

_**Flashback: 45 minutes earlier, JPOV**_

_Jake: Come on, Em, let's make another pass to the south then call it a night._

_Embry: Race you there!_

Embry and I raced through the woods, each of us trying to outrun the other. We both froze when we heard two gun shots, followed by a bunch of high pitch whimpers. We looked at each other, then took off in the direction the sounds were coming from. As we got closer, we stayed hidden in the trees as we watched what was going on up ahead. Some asshole had a bunch of puppies tied to a tree, and they were growling and whining as he came over their way.

"Oh quit your god damn whining! If that bitch didn't go and get herself knocked up by a wolf, I wouldn't be forced to kill you" he spat. Embry and I looked over to where he had come from, and we saw an adult Husky, along with one of her pups, laying dead in a heap.

_Jake: That son of a bitch shot her and her pup! We have to save the others before he can kill them, too!_

_Embry: Let's kill the mother fucker_

We both tore out of the trees just then, both of us in wolf form. The murderer turned as he heard us, raising his revolver and pointing it at us.

"Let me guess, it was one of _you _who did this to my dog! Well, I intend on not letting you do the same thing to anyone else's dog" he snarled, firing his gun. We both moved out of the way, just in time. Embry ran over to the pups as I jumped on the guy, pinning him to the ground and snarling in his face. He was terrified, and I smelled him as he urinated in his pants. His eyes met mine, and he gasped when he saw how human they were.

"Take them! I wont hurt anymore animals, I swear, just let me go" he begged. I continued to hold him to the ground, wanting to prove my point as Embry freed the pups from their binding. Once I was sure the pups were safe, I grabbed the guy by his shirt, tearing it from his body. I then smacked him across the face with my huge paw, careful to not kill him with my razor sharp claws, and he was knocked out cold. I got off of him, taking his gun into my mouth and throwing it into the nearby stream.

_Jake: You got them all, Em? Are they ok?_

_Embry: Yeah, they are just fine, Jake. Where the hell are we going to bring them?_

_Jake: I can take them to my house until I can find homes for them, because they won't survive long out here in the woods. They aren't full blooded wolves and they are too domesticated to be able to fend for themselves. They are too young, also. They only look to be about 2 months old.  
_

_Embry: Oh man, Bella is going to kill you. _

_Jake: No, she won't, she loves animals and will understand._

_Embry: It's your funeral! Do you need help getting them to your house?_

I looked over at the pups, who were sniffing around, happy to be free from their tormentor. I gave an Alpha growl, and they immediately came over to me, sitting down and waiting for my command.

_Jake: No, I think I can manage. They understand that they have to listen to me Thanks anyway, Em._

_Embry: Damn Jake, you have that Alpha thing down pretty good! Ok, I'm heading out. Call me later and let me know how it goes with Bella_

_Jake: Ok, see ya later, Em._

I looked at the pups, who were still sitting there obediently, so I made a chuffing noise and began the trek home as they followed close behind me.

_**Back to the present time, BPOV**_

"That's so sad! Who would want to hurt these sweet little things" I said, hugging the little female. I was in trouble because I've always had a soft spot for animals, and I was already falling in love with them. I got up off the floor and made my way into the kitchen to call Renee.

"Mom, remember how you and dad were thinking about getting a dog for Elliot? Uh, can you guys come over, like right now?" I said. I smiled when she agreed, then made my way back to Jake.

"I want to keep two of them, Jake. I know we are going to have a lot on our plates, with the twins coming, but I want to make sure they have good homes. I know we can do that for them. What do you think?" I asked, looking at him hopefully. He smiled, then hugged me, happy with the decision.

"Ok, which ones do you want? I was thinking the female for sure." he said, scooping the wiggling puppy from the floor. She started licking his face, and I knew the decision was made. I told him that I wanted my parents to pick which of the males they wanted, and that we would keep the other. They arrived a few minutes later, and the puppies ran to greet them, tails wagging and making little yelping noises.

"Look at the woofs!" Elliot yelled, sitting down on the floor as they licked him all over his face.

"Bella, they are beautiful! Are they full blooded wolves?" Renee asked nervously while Charlie picked up one of the males.

"No, they are half wolf, half husky" I explained, then sat down and told them the story. They were both angry when they heard about the mother and one of the pups being shot, and Charlie asked Jacob if he would recognize the man if he ever saw him again.

"I will never forget his face, Charlie" he replied.

Charlie was going to ask around to see if he could find out who the jerk was and charge him with cruelty to animals. As we sat there talking, the female and one of the males came and sat down at my feet while the other male stayed with Elliot, playing with him.

"I guess they made the decision for us as far as which one to adopt" Charlie laughed.

They decided to take the male who was so attached to Elliot, and named him right away.

"He looks like a Cody, don't you think?" Charlie said as he picked up the pup, who gave him a lick on the face.

Once the decisions were made, Charlie and Renee went to the store to get all the necessary things they would need for all the pups. While they were gone, Jacob and I picked out the names for our two dogs. We named the little female Maya, and the male Bruno.

Charlie and Renee returned an hour later, loaded with huge bags of dog food, bowls, collars and leashes, a baby gate, two dog beds, shampoo and a bunch of brushes. I wrote them a check to cover our costs, then they went home. We set the pups up in the laundry room, which was a nice size, and because it was tile and we wouldn't have to worry about them ruining the wood floors if they had an accident during the night. We turned out the lights and went up stairs to get some sleep. I was going to go into work later, so I could take them to the vet and have them checked out and to get all their shots. I was also going to arrange for a dog training center to come over every day and house train the dogs while we were at work, because with our busy schedules, it was going to be hard to housebreak the dogs on our own. As we drifted off to sleep, I was glad that the pups never once cried and had settled down and went right to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: OK, you lurkers who are not reviewing! I need me some reviews, good or bad! Let me know how I'm doing, please! By the way, in my other story I was told by a team edward person that it was annoying, even though I posted the description and apologized to team edward fans if the story offended them! Yeesh! Yes, I am Team Jacob all the way, so if it bothers you so much, dont read!** **Anywho, I'm done ranting, HEHE! Thank you all so much for reading, it means alot to me!**

Time was passing quickly and everything was falling into place. The pups got a clean bill of health, and one of Charlie's friends was going to work with all 3 dogs. He was in charge of the Canine unit in Forks and the surrounding towns, and within a month he had them all trained.

Jacob and I had a run built alongside of the garage, with a fence and concrete flooring. The run was about 15 feet long by 6 feet wide, so both dogs had plenty of room to walk around when they did their business. The concrete made it really easy to clean up after them, but I still made Jacob take care of it.

Jacob's transition into the Alpha role went smoothly, with the exception of Paul. He was constantly questioning Jacob's decisions, and as a result they had gotten into many fights. They always ended up the same way, with Paul finally submitting to Jake. They continued to train bi-weekly with the Cullens, so I decided to tag along with so I could watch them, and spend time with the family. I learned that Edward was finally able to let me go, which I was extremely happy about, but Amanda was still having a difficult time believing him. They decided to stay up in Denali indefinitely, which was a relief to me, and the family visited them often.

Jacob refused to let me continue my training, worried that something would happen to the babies if things got a bit too rough. So, while watching them train, I worked on my Jujutsu techniques and did a lot of Yoga.

The construction on the garage was finally finished, and the guys finally found someone to work the painting booths. Business was extremely busy, and during down time, Jacob worked on restoring the Chevelle he had purchased. He was almost done with the full restoration, and was picking out paint colors when I came back with lunch. He decided to paint the car a Candy Apple Red metallic, which went really well with the black leather seats. I handed out the food to everyone, then Jake and Embry followed me into the office so we could eat and talk about hiring someone to fill in for me during maternity leave. I was only planning on taking a couple of months off, and was going to do much of the work at home, but I still wanted to hire someone to work the counter so that Angela could focus on other things that needed to be done.

"Rebecca is moving back home in the Spring and I know she will be looking for a job until one comes up in her field." Jacob said. I felt relieved, because whomever was going to work the counter was going to be handling a lot of money and I knew we could trust her. We all agreed on the choice, and Jacob was going to call her that evening to see if she was interested. She was, and her classes would be done in March, so she was going to start learning everything then. Jacob said that she was really good with cars, as well, so when there were no customers to wait on, she could help out with minor stuff.

By October, I had a noticeable baby bump and had to start wearing more of the maternity clothes I had bought. Jacob and I were sitting on the couch, watching a movie, when I felt the babies kick for the first time.

"Give me your hand" I said to him, lifting my shirt and placing it on my belly. A few seconds later, his face lit up in a huge grin when he felt the little flutter.

"Oh my God, that's our babies, isn't it?" he asked with tears in his eyes. I nodded my head as he shifted his body so that he could lay his head gently on my belly.

"I can hear their heartbeats, Bells!" he exclaimed.

"Really? Damn you and your werewolf hearing! Grrr!" I joked.

By the time November came, my stomach had grown considerably even though I was only four months along. The babies were really active, kicking and moving around, but thankfully they didn't do it much at night. I was up and down enough during the night going to the bathroom all the time.

We were over at the Cullens house one Saturday so the Pack could do some training, and Carlisle took Jacob and I down to his little hospital area he had in the basement. It was time to find out what we were having, and I excitedly clutched Jacob's hand as Carlisle started his exam. Once he was done with the internal one, he turned on the ultrasound machine while I pulled the gown away from my stomach. He put the gel on, which was thankfully warm, then started moving the wand around.

"Everything looks really good and everything is right on schedule. The babies are growing well and seem to be healthy. I will know more once your blood work is done in a few minutes. Would you like to know what you are having?" he asked, smiling at us. We both nodded our heads vigorously, so he turned the monitor so we could see. The 3D images were crystal clear, and it was unbelievable that I had those two tiny babies growing inside of me.

"Jake!" I gasped when I saw the sex of the babies. He reached over, touching the images on the screen.

"Two little girls! We are going to have 2 beautiful daughters!" Jacob said, staring in awe at the images on the screen.

"That's right, you should be meeting your daughters in mid Spring. Congratulations to you both!" Carlisle said as he printed the images out for us. He helped me clean off the gel, then left so that I could get dressed. Once I put my clothes back on, Jacob picked me up, kissing me passionately. I felt my body heat up as it began to respond to him. Before we could get carried away, I heard an excited shriek coming from upstairs, then watched as Alice came flying down the stairs.

"I HEARD! I'm going to have two pretty nieces!" she said, hugging us both. She walked with us as we made our way over to Carlisle to see how the blood work was.

"Everything is excellent. All of your levels are perfect, and I don't see anything to worry about. I will draw more blood next month, but as of right now, I don't see any reason why you can't make the trip to Vegas in January." he said.

"OK! Now that we know what you are having, lets go shopping for baby stuff!" Alice said, practically dragging me up the stairs. I just gave Jacob a 'Help Me' look, and he just started cracking up.

"Ok, but I'm driving!" I said as we walked outside.

"Oh fine" she said, stomping over to the Honda and getting in. Jacob was going to get back to training while we were gone, so I gave him a kiss before heading out.

When we got to the children's store, Alice grabbed a cart and started leading me throughout the store. She started picking out a bunch of outfits, ranging from newborn to 12 months in size. Within 20 minutes, the cart was almost full with clothes, diapers, bottles, toys, and all sorts of other baby needs.

"Alice, you do know that this is what baby showers are for?" I said as I looked at everything in the cart.

"Oh, I know, and believe me, yours is going to be awesome! I just wanted to get my nieces a few things right away though!" she said as she threw in a few packs of oneseies. I finally told her that we had more than enough things, so we walked around looking at strollers, car seats and bedding for the cribs. I picked out two matching crib sets, both in pale yellow gingham with tiny butterflies on them. I found two mobiles with butterflies and bees hanging from the strings, so I put those in the cart as well. When we went to check out, I had to threaten her to let me pay. We finally agreed on splitting it, and between the two of us, we spent close to a thousand dollars. We loaded everything up into the Honda, then went back to her house.

When we got back, Jacob was walking toward us looking all pissed off. I got out of the truck and made my way over to him, wondering what was wrong. Before I could ask, I saw Edward walk out the front door. I hugged Jacob, kissing him and trying to calm him down.

"Relax, please? I'm going to go talk to him, ok?" I asked, trying to read his face.

"Fine, but if he tries anything, I will rip his arms off" he growled, shooting a nasty look at Edward. I rolled my eyes, then walked over to him.

"When did you get back?" I asked, sitting down on the porch step. He sat down next to me, but didn't make any move to take my hand or touch me in any way.

"Just a few minutes ago. Believe me, it wasn't planned, so I'm sorry if my presence bothers you" he said.

"What happened? Where's Amanda?" I asked. He looked so sad, so I knew it wasn't good.

"She wanted some time alone up in Denali. She doesn't believe that I am finally past my feelings for you, and I don't know what I can do to convince her." he said. Looking at his hands and not meeting my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Edward" I said, not knowing what I could say to comfort him. He chuckled ruefully, then finally looked at me.

"Typical Bella, always apologizing for things you have no control over. This is not your fault, so please don't feel bad. I did this all by myself, so I'm going to have to find a way to fix it, if it can be fixed. I just wish I could hear her thoughts, that way I could figure out how to make things right" he said, and if he could cry, I knew he would be.

"Wait, you can't hear her thoughts? Has it always been that way?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"That's one of the things that drew me to her. It's nice not being able to hear what someone is thinking all of the time. Makes things interesting, wouldn't you agree?" he said, giving me a little smile. Edward couldn't read my thoughts either, and when we were together is drove him crazy most of the time.

"I want to apologize to you, Bella, for making you so uncomfortable. It was hard, but I finally let you go and have moved on. I will always love you, but I'm not IN love with you anymore. It took a lot of inner work and possibly losing my wife to make me realize that. I love her so much and my heart is breaking knowing that she might leave me" he said, covering his face with his hands. I put my hand on his shoulder, not sure what I should do. Finally I hugged him as his body shook with tearless sobs. When he finally calmed down, I forced him to look at me.

"You need to go to her Edward. Make her see that you are devoted to her. You have to do whatever possible to win her back, and being here isn't helping the situation. She's probably thinking that you came running here, begging me to take you back." I said. He just looked at me, his face slowly lighting up as he began to smile. I just nodded my head, letting him know I was serious. He hugged me again, noticing my round belly.

"Congratulations, by the way. I hear you are having twin girls. That's wonderful! May I?" he asked, motioning to my stomach. I nodded, the jumped a little as his icy hand made contact. I felt the babies start to kick, and he started grinning.

"Wow, they are feisty little ones, aren't they?" he said, his face awestruck as he felt the lives moving around inside of me. His face grew serious, and he seemed to be concentrating on something.

"Oh wow. I can hear them, Bella! I can hear their thoughts, and they love you so much. They cannot wait to meet you and Jacob. Wait a minute…." he said, trying to listen. I felt two little kicks, then a small pause, then three more little kicks.

"Bella, I can't tell which one it is, maybe it's both, but one of them is a reader! They can hear what I'm thinking! This is unreal! We have to tell Carlisle!" he said, getting to his feet. I was standing there in shock, totally floored that one or both of my children could hear thoughts, and that Edward could hear theirs._They loved me and they haven't even met me yet! Wait til I tell Jake!_

We went inside, telling everything to Carlisle. He was amazed, of course, and he wanted to do blood work as soon as they were born. Edward also told he and Esme that he was leaving for Denali the next day to try and convince Amanda that he really did love her and try to win her back. They were happy for him, then gave us both a hug. Edward walked with me outside so I could tell Jake about the news.

He was in the middle of sparring with Alice when we walked up. They were laughing and having a great time, but stopped when they saw us. I told them everything, and Jacob picked me up and kissed me, finally putting me back on my feet and getting to his knees in front of me. He lifted my shirt a little, then kissed my stomach. He rested his ear on my skin, trying to hear their heartbeats and talking to them in his head.

"They can hear you, Jacob, and they love you too." Edward said, smiling at us. We all sat down on the soft grass, even though it was chilly from the fall air. I snuggled up to Jacob, wanting him to warm me up so he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me between his legs. We told him about what was going on with Edward and Amanda, and he agreed that Edward needed to try and win her back. We left a little while later because I was hungry, as usual, and Jacob had to patrol soon. We stopped at Franks to pick up something for dinner, then brought it home. He let the dogs out into the run while I set our food out on the kitchen table. When we were done eating, I went to let the dogs in while he cleaned up and made the dog's food.

Jacob left at 7:45 to go patrol, so I decided to take a long bath. Maya and Bruno followed me, as usual, and they laid on the floor while I took my bath. The dogs were really protective of me, watching me all the time to make sure I was ok. They seemed to know that I was pregnant, because each night they would nudge my belly gently, then whine. Since they were house trained, we let them sleep in our room with us. They never tried to get into the bed with us, content with sleeping in their dog beds across the room. Once I was done bathing, I put on my PJ's and went downstairs to start a fire in the fireplace and watch TV. Maya laid on the couch with me, wanting me to snuggle her while Bruno laid by the fire. I must have dozed off, because they woke me up when they jumped off the couch to greet Jacob when he got home from patrolling. He carried me upstairs, laying me in bed before he went to take a shower. Maya stayed with me, laying next to the bed while Bruno followed Jake into the bathroom. When Jacob was done, both dogs went to their beds as Jacob crawled in next to me. He kissed me first, then kissed my stomach before turning out the lights and going to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Okies, I'm happy because you guys started reviewing again. Thank you Team Edward people, for taking the time to read my story and for the nice reviews and PM's. Now, on to the Vegas trip! WOOOOOO!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

The Holidays were really nice, and we decided to have everyone over to our house to celebrate our first Christmas there. Jacob and I bought a huge artificial tree, which was actually very lifelike, and decorated it together. He and Embry put up a bunch of lights and decorations outside, and before long, the house looked adorable.

We got our parents a 14 night cruise to the Caribbean, complete with airfare and money to spend. For Angela and Embry, we decided to pay for their honeymoon in Hawaii. They in turn, along with our parents, had hired a landscape company to install the small pond in the back yard. During the summer it was going to have Koi fish swimming around, and in the winter, if it got cold enough, it would serve as a small skating rink. As they showed us the plans, I was excited to see that it would have a little waterfall, along with decorative landscaping to make it look like an actual Japanese garden.

Jacob bought me a diamond tennis bracelet, which I totally loved, and I got him a pair of four wheel drive ATV's so that he and a friend could go four wheeling in the forest. The Cullens were up in Denali to see how things were going between Amanda and Edward, so we opted to not exchange gifts that year. Before they left, Carlisle gave me the OK to travel, and also had me let everyone know that the genetic project would be ready once we returned from Vegas.

A week before we were to leave for Jared and Kim's wedding, Angela and I went shopping for something to wear to the wedding. I was getting aggravated because I couldn't find anything I liked, so I gave up for awhile and helped Angela choose something. The weather in Las Vegas this time of year was usually pleasant, with the temperature during the daytime around 65 degrees and about 40 at night. We kept that in mind as we browsed through the racks. We were both getting annoyed when I stumbled upon a really pretty dark blue dress that I knew would look nice on her. It had a fitted bodice with a squared neckline with medium thick straps that went over the shoulders, and the skirt portion of it flared out a little. It reminded me of a vintage dress from the 1950's, and Angela loved the way it fit her. Once she had paid for the dress, a pair of shoes and a matching clutch, we decided to try a store that was only for expectant moms. The minute I walked in, my eyes zeroed in on a dress that was on display. It was dark red in color, with an empire waist of course, and had an overlay of sheer black fabric with tiny black beads and crystals. It looked exactly like the dress that Rose Dawson wore when she was going to commit suicide in the movie Titanic. I tried it on and I knew it was the dress for me. Before I paid for the dress, I found several other really cute outfits to wear on the trip, so I bought those too.

The day we were to leave for the trip, we had everyone meet us at our hose so the limo driver wouldn't have to drive all over to pick everyone up. Embry and Angela had spent the night at our house so that they wouldn't have much to get ready before the trip. Jared, Embry, Quil and Jacob helped the limo driver load up all of our suitcases, while I helped Renee load Maya and Bruno into her car. They were going to take care of the dogs while we were gone, so that was one less thing we had to worry about. We decided to close down the shop for that week, because majority of the employees were going to Vegas. The shop had been doing so well, and I wasn't worried about it impacting our business.

When we boarded the jet, all of the couples sat next to each other, leaving Leah and Quil to sit together. Jacob helped me buckle my seatbelt, whispering in my ear before he sat down.

"This fight is going to be VERY interesting with those two sitting next to each other" he chuckled. I glanced over to look at them, and almost burst out laughing at the look on Leah's face. They were constantly antagonizing each other, and if they hadn't Imprinted on other people, one would think they were a couple.

"Just keep your hands where I can see them, you mangy dog" she growled at him. He just looked at her and rolled his eyes, a sneaky smirk on his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are going to be taking off soon, so please make sure everyone is buckled in and ready to go. If you need anything at all during the flight, please let your flight attendant Katie know. Now, on behalf of the Cullen family, we would like to congratulate Kim and Jared on their upcoming wedding and wish you both health and happiness for your future" the pilot said as we coasted to the runway.

"I still can't believe they let us use their private jet! Kim, when we go see them next week for the genetic thingy, we need to bring them a nice gift" Jared said, smiling happily.

"I just wish Paul would have come with us. I know Rachel would have loved flying on the jet" Jacob sadly said. Rachel had called the week earlier, saying that Paul wanted to take a later flight and that they would see us when they got out there. I didn't know what that was all about, and Jacob didn't seem to want to get into it, so I let it go.

A few minutes later, we were clear for lift off and we shot down the runway with sickening speed. Angela looked like she was going to barf, so I threw a puke bag at her. Once we were in the air, Katie came around to see if we wanted anything to drink or eat. Everyone else wanted champagne, so I settled with a ginger ale and several gourmet muffins. I was always hungry now, but was happy to know that I only had gained 15 pounds so far with the pregnancy.

"God dammit, Quil, touch my leg again and I will rip your dick off and shove it up your ass!" Leah yelled at him.

"Oh come on, Leah! Our Imprints are still children, so there is nothing wrong with helping each other out with scratching an itch. Why don't we go into the bathroom and join the mile high club?" he smirked at her. We all started laughing when Quil howled in pain as Leah punched him in the nose.

"What the hell, Leah! Why do you always go for the nose! OUCH!" he cried, grabbing napkins to stop the blood from pouring out of his nose.

"Listen here, you little pervert! Make one more comment, one more advance, and I will make sure to get your ass locked up once we land!" she said with a grin. Quil just sat back in his chair with his arms crossed like a petulant child.

"Do we need to separate you two?" I called out to them. They both shook their heads, so I got back to eating my pastries.

"Dude! We should get into a poker tournament while we are there! I watch that World Series of Poker all the time and have wanted to learn how to play for a long time now!" Jared said. Everyone except Angela, Kim and I agreed, so we made plans to sight see while the guys lost all their money.

Before long, the pilot had us look out our windows as we arrived in Las Vegas. Even in the daytime, the strip was all lit up with millions of lights, and we could see the massive amount of traffic choking the strip. The pilot made a couple of passes so we could see the strip from different angles, then effortlessly landed the jet. The guys went to retrieve our luggage as we went to go find the limo that was picking us up. Treasure Island had sent us their largest limo, and the driver was waiting there for us and helped load our bags. Even though the strip was congested with traffic, we had the driver take that route so we could see all of the different hotels along the way. We were all dumbstruck at all of the gigantic buildings, each one a different theme. There was Luxor, New York New York, Paris, The Venetian and so many other incredible structures. There was no way we could see everything in one trip, so I was going to talk to Jacob about coming back during the summer.

When we pulled up the Treasure Island, a tall woman with long brown hair was waiting to greet us.

"Hello and welcome to TI! My name is Wendy and I will be your concierge for your stay. Who are Kim and Jared?" she asked, looking at us. They stepped forward, shaking her hand.

"And who are Isabella and Jacob?" she asked. We stepped forward, meeting her and introducing everyone else in our group.

"Ok, the bellmen will take your bags while I bring you to the VIP check in so I can give you all your keys and let you know which suites you will be staying in" she said, leading us indoors.

"Jared, I thought you booked regular rooms for everyone! We can't afford to stay in a suite!" Kim worriedly said.

"You actually did have regular rooms booked, 10 to be exact, but Mr. Black contacted me two months ago and had everyone in your party upgraded to suites. Everything is paid for, so all you need to worry about is having a wonderful time" Wendy said.

Jared and Kim just looked at Jacob and I, and I felt myself blush. It was so hard for both Jake and I not to ruin the surprise for them, especially when they patrolled together and were able to see in each others heads.

Jared and Kim hugged us both, followed by everyone else. Wendy handed us all of our keys and told us our suite numbers, which were spread over 2 floors. When she got to Jared and Kim, she handed them several keys and they looked at her in confusion.

"You have been booked into one of our Premier Suites located on the higher floors. A butler and a chamber maid have been assigned to you for your entire stay, and they will assist you with anything you need. Ladies, your spa appointments are all set, and you each will be getting 1 hour massages, facials, manicures, pedicures, your makeup done, and a specialty updo on the day of the wedding. I understand that you are scheduled to be married at 6pm on the 15th, so your appointments are set starting at 11am. " she told us.

We rode the elevator up together, all of us except Jared and Kim getting off on the 15th floor. Before the elevator closed, I ran back and whispered into Kim's ear.

"Make sure you guys use protection, because Carlisle has the DNA serum ready for when we get back and I know you will want the changes to be in effect before you get pregnant" I said. She nodded her head, and I let the doors close.

Our bags were already in our room when we got there, so we took some time to check out the room. It had a huge king size bed, a little sitting area with a couch and tables, a huge closet with a safe, and two big bathrooms. One bathroom had a two person Jacuzzi tub and a long vanity with two sinks and a little sitting area where I could put my makeup on. The other bathroom had a marble shower big enough for 4 people, with a built in bench. It too had two sinks, but no sitting area.

We unpacked our clothes, and I made sure to hide the negligees I brought with. I called down to the laundry room and had them pick up my dress so they could steam the wrinkles out of it. Once we were unpacked, I went to freshen up in the huge bathroom. Surprisingly, I wasn't tired at all, and I was eager to check out the casino downstairs. When we walked into the hallway, I saw Leah walking toward the elevators.

"Leah, which room are you in?" I asked.

"Some joker decided to put Quil and I in a suite together, which is NOT going to work. Even though there are two beds in there, I don't trust myself not to kill him by the time this trip is over with" she growled.

"Shit Leah, I'm sorry it's my fault. Lets go see if we can get you moved into another suite" Jacob said and we all went down to VIP check in to see about the room. Unfortunately, the hotel was booked up and there were no other rooms available.

"Leah, you can stay will Bella and I will go bunk with Quil. I am so sorry about messing it up" Jacob said.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Jacob. I'm just going to stay drunk for the whole trip, that way I can deal with his asinine behavior" she said, looking defeated. We walked into the casino together, and each of us scattered as we found different games that we liked. We were going to stay in contact via cell phone, that way once everyone else came down we could coordinate what we were going to do for dinner.

I sat down at this one slot called Pinball, and I put a $100 bill into the validator. I was instantly hooked and played for the next hour on the original money I put in. Leah found me later, all excited.

"Bella! I was playing that Wheel of Fortune slot and I won $500! I only put in $20! I want to go shopping tomorrow, ok?" she said excitedly. I congratulated her and agreed to go, when all of a sudden my machine started going crazy. I had gotten the bonus round and had to shoot 5 virtual pinballs into the bonus area above the slot. The first ball went into 40, the next 10, the third 60, and the last two both ended up in the 100 slot. I had won $310 dollars on the bonus, and Leah and I shrieked in excitement. There was another pinball game next to the one I was playing, so Leah put a 20 in and started to play. When Jacob found us 45 minutes later, I cashed out at $500 and Leah at $270.

"Not bad, girls! I'm down about $500 so far. I guess I'm snake bitten so far on this trip." he said. The rest of the group called Jake's cell, and we decided to meet at the buffet in 20 minutes which was good because I was so hungry that I was ready to eat my shoes. As we got our heaping plates of food, I noticed some of the diners looking at us curiously. I just smiled, then pointed to my swollen stomach and they turned away. Between all of us, we damn near cleaned out the buffet by the time we were full. We decided to take the tram that connected the TI to it's sister hotel the Mirage. We spent the next several hours playing different slot games, and the guys decided to go play blackjack. Angela and Leah were having a great time, but Kim and I were starting to get tired so we found the guys and told them we were going to head back to our rooms.

"Ok, I wont be much longer, honey. Go take a nice bath and relax and I will be there soon. I love you" Jacob said, kissing me softly, then deepening the kiss. I met his tongue with mine as I felt everyone else fade away. Kim had to pull me away from him, and I groaned at the loss of contact.

"See you soon" I said, giving him a wink. He just grinned at me, and watched as I walked away.

"Holy cow, Bella! I thought for sure you guys were going to do it right there on the blackjack table! WHOA!" Kim said, giggling.

"It's always been like that between Jake and I. One little kiss always turns into us tearing our clothes off each other. You would think that after all these years together, the passion would simmer down, but nope! If anything, it's gotten more powerful" I said, brushing my hair behind my ear and chewing my lip. Kim just laughed at us, and when we got to my floor, I hugged her goodnight.

I ran a hot bath, adding some sandalwood bath oil to the steamy water, then turned on the jets and got in. I soaked for about a half hour, then washed my hair under the faucet as the water drained from the tub. I wrapped a towel around me, then went to brush my teeth, wash my face and put my moisturizer on. Even though I would never look any older than I did now, I still liked using a moisturizer on my face. It made my skin so soft and it made my face glow even more. My tan from the summer had faded, but with the pregnancy flush that colored my cheeks, I didn't look pasty or sick.

I dried my hair, then went into the room and put on a black lace negligee with matching maternity underwear. I still felt unattractive, but I knew Jacob would appreciate the look when he got back. I put on my bathrobe, then I ordered some fruit and a pitcher of lemon water from room service, and when it arrived I had them set the tray by the couch. I sat on the couch in my robe, watching TV when Jacob came in.

"I'm so glad you're still awake. Sorry for taking longer than expected. I was on a major winning streak and I won back all the money I lost earlier" he said, sitting down next to me.

"I'm glad you're back" I said, standing up and letting my robe drop to the floor. I heard him suck in a breath as his eyes roamed over me.

"You look hot, Bella. Wow" he said, standing up and carrying me to the bed. He laid me down, and I watched him as he began to remove his clothes, his erection already pressing against his pants.


	34. Chapter 34

**JPOV**

I was on a major hot streak playing blackjack, which was surprising because since I had kissed Bella before she left, I had trouble concentrating. It took awhile before my pants were comfortable after she left, and all I could think about was getting back to her and making love with her all night.

"That's it for me, guys. I'm heading back to the room" I told them as I cashed out and tipped the dealer.

"Yeah, we know what you're going to be doing" Embry said, his face flushing as he grinned.

"Shit man, I thought you were going to go at it right here when you guys kissed earlier" Jared said, laughing.

"Keep it up guys, cuz I swear I will double your patrols when we get back" I growled. They groaned in protest, so I just walked away laughing. I exchanged my chips for cash, and was happy to see that I had won back all of the money I lost on the damn slots earlier. I didn't even wait for the tram, deciding to run back to the TI. I was glad to see that Bella was still awake, so I sat next to her on the couch and told her about my winnings. I almost had a heart attack when she stood up and let her robe fall to the ground. She looked so sexy in the black night gown and matching underwear, her swollen stomach making her even more hot. I picked her up and laid her on the bed, watching her as I took my clothes off. I was so hard already, and when I pulled my pants down, my erection sprung upward, almost laying against my stomach.

I started at the foot of the bed, crawling toward her like she was my prey. I smelled her arousal already, and I smiled knowing she was just as turned on as I was. I took her foot into my hand, kissing and licking my way up until I reached her panties. I slid those off of her, kissing and licking my way down her other leg. I leaned over her body, removing the lace nighty from her and tossing it to the floor. I avoided her seeking mouth, moving my own to her neck and sucking on the skin. She arched her neck to give me better access, then gave a little sigh as I flicked her skin with my tongue. I covered every inch of skin on her upper body, finally reaching her breasts. They had grown larger since getting pregnant, and were even more sensitive than before. I sucked one of her hard nipples into my mouth while trailing my hand down her body, moving it between her legs.

Her hips lifted up when my fingers parted her slick folds, making me smile when I felt how hot and wet she was already. I slid my fingers over her clit, rubbing and massaging it as I moved my mouth to her other breast. She was already breathing hard, making little whimpering sounds as I stimulated her. She cried out when I slid two fingers inside of her, slowly moving them in and out of her tight channel.

I moved my mouth lower, sucking on her skin as I made my way down. When I reached her belly, I made sure to pay extra attention, licking, kissing and sucking the skin that was starting to get tight as my babies grew inside of her. I remembered that at least one of them could hear my thoughts, so I did my best in blocking them. The last thing I wanted to do was traumatize my children with my lusty thoughts.

I settled between Bella's legs, putting them over my shoulders so I could have better access. My fingers continued to move in and out of her, my hand covered with the wetness her body was producing. I could tell she was close to orgasm, because her breathy moans were coming more rapidly. I slid a third finger inside of her, then parted her lips with my tongue, giving her clit one long, hard caress. I felt her whole body tense as she cried out, her climax hard and intense. I continued to lap at her nub, sliding my fingers slowly in and out of her as she recovered. I knew she would be close to another, so I sped up my fingers and began to suck on her clit. Her hips kept moving up and down to my motions, and before long, she came again, her fluids flowing over my fingers. I slid them out of her, moving my mouth to her entrance and licking up as much as I could. I rubbed myself with her wetness that was all over my hand, then moved my body upward and settling my hips between her legs.

She was still whimpering, her eyes closed and her lips parted as she tried to catch her breath. I nudged her entrance with the tip of my cock, and her eyes flew open and met mine. She lifted her head, trying to capture my lips with hers. I smiled at her, than pressed my lips to hers, my tongue entering her mouth just as I started pushing inside of her. I moaned as her wet heat engulfed me, and once I was fully seated inside of her, I had to stop in order not to cum right away.

"Jake" she whimpered, rotating her hips so that she could get more friction. When I was in control again, I looked down at her desire filled eyes.

"Is this what you want?" I asked as I slowly pulled out, then thrust quickly back inside.

"Yes, don't stop" she moaned, and I felt her tighten around my shaft. I slowly began thrusting in and out of her, careful to not let my weight rest on her stomach. Our mouths matched our rhythm, sucking, nipping at each other as we slowly climbed our way to climax. I felt myself begin to tense just as I felt her walls beginning to tighten harder around me, so I increased my pace, curving my back a little each time I thrust into her. We both lasted only a minute longer, and then everything exploded as we came together. I emptied myself into her quivering body, my own shaking at the strength of my orgasm. I didn't want to collapse on top of her, so I rolled to my side, pulling her with me, still sheathed deep inside of her. As I felt myself begin to soften, we both groaned when I slipped out, immediately missing our intimate joining.

"You never fail at making me feel like I am the sexiest woman alive, huge stomach and all" she said as she laid her head on my chest.

"That's because you are the sexiest woman in the world, and your pregnant body makes you even more desirable" I said, running my fingers through her soft hair. I loved to play with it, feeling the silky strands as they slipped through my fingers. We both fell asleep a few minutes later, completely sated.

**BPOV**

Jacob and I were woken up by the phone ringing.

"Whoever this is better have a good excuse for calling us this early" I growled into the phone.

"Bella, It's Leah. I'm so sorry to wake you up, but it's almost 9:30am and we all wanted to go to the breakfast buffet before it closes. Can you meet us down there in an hour?" she asked. Jacob looked at me, mouthing 'who is it?'. I just shook my head and went back to the conversation.

"Yeah, Leah, we will meet you there. Thanks for letting us know" I said, hanging up the phone.

"That was Leah. We have to meet them in an hour at the buffet, so get out of bed and get ready." I said, pushing him to the floor. He picked himself up, glaring at me for shoving him out of the bed.

"You get ready first. I'm going to iron our stuff, besides, you take longer than I do" he said, pulling some clothes out of the drawers. I threw a pillow at him, then grabbed my bra and underwear and went to shower. I was finished 15 minutes later, wrapping my hair in a towel and putting on my undergarments. Jacob was done ironing our things, so I kissed him before he got into the shower.

I went into the other bathroom to dry my hair and put on a little makeup, then I went to see what he had picked out for me. I was glad to see that he had chosen a pair of dark jeans and a purple baby doll shirt for me. Jacob came out and got ready, and we were down at the buffet on time. While we were eating, I noticed that Leah and Quil wouldn't look at each other, and I was worried that they had gotten into another fight.

"So Leah, want to hit some stores when we're done?" I asked her.

"Ok. I need to find something to wear to the wedding and was wondering if you would help me pick something out" she said. I agreed, then asked Angela and Kim if they wanted to come with. They wanted to go across to the Venetian and check things out, so while they went there, Leah and I went over to the Wynn. Wendy had told us they had some great stores there, so Leah was excited to check things out. I knew she wasn't used to dressing up, being the only female wolf in the bunch and not having any sisters, so I was happy to try and help her out.

As we strolled through the shopping area of the Wynn, I saw that they had a BCBG store, which was one of Alice's favorite stores. It was pricey, but they had some really nice things. Leah looked totally lost, so I remembered what Alice had taught me about picking things out, and before long, I found several dresses for her to try on. The last one she tried was my favorite. It was knee length with flowing layers of sheer fabric. The top was fitted, which accentuated her tiny waist and average size breasts, and it had spaghetti straps. It had several shades of blues and greens running through the fabric, soft and blended like a watercolor picture. She picked out that dress, and another one similar to it, only in pinks and purples with thicker straps. I refused to let her pay for the dresses, but I did make her carry her bag.

We then went to a shoe store, picking out a cute pair of sandals and pair of sling back flats. She shied away from anything with a heel, because she was uncomfortable with her tall frame. I looked at her like she was nuts, because she looked like a supermodel. Our last stop was an accessories store, so we picked out a matching necklace, bangle bracelet and earrings. I found her a cute beaded clutch, which matched both dresses really well, so we added it to the jewelry. When we were done, we went back to the TI to put her bags away and to hang up the dresses, then I called Jake to see where they were at. They were just finishing up a poker game downstairs, so we made our way down to them. Angela and Kim were back already, both of them having done some major shopping damage over at the Venetian. We all decided to go check out the Bellagio before the rest of the guests arrived later, so we hailed 2 mini van taxis that brought us there.

Everyone else headed for the casino, but Jake wanted to go look at some stores. We stopped in front of Tiffany and Company, which I knew was _really _expensive, but he pulled me in anyway. As we looked around, a sales lady came over to see if we needed any help. She looked us up and down, haughtily lifting her nose in the air. _What a bitch………_

"Can I help you?" she asked in a nasally voice. I felt myself start to shrink away, not liking the way she was making me feel. Jacob grabbed my elbow, reassuring me.

"Yes, you can, thank you. My wife and I wanted to look at several of your pieces" he said, giving her his trademark goofy grin.

"And _what _could _you _possibly be interested in?" she smirked at us. I felt rage starting to take over. _Who did this bitch think she was talking to My Jacob like that??_

"Actually, _Miss_, My husband would like to try on the latest Mark watch you have. You know, the T-57 chronograph one?" I said, giving her my own smirk. She snorted, then went to retrieve the watch.

"Where did you hear about this stuff, Bells?" Jacob whispered to me.

"Alice is good for something, I guess. Every time she drags me out shopping, she tells me about the latest things that are out. The watch happens to be one of them" I grinned at him as he shook his head, chucking at me. The bitch finally came back a moment later, and gave it to Jacob so he could try it on. It was a really nice watch. Stainless steel with several different gauges on it.

"Ok, I like it. Please wrap that up for us, and then you can help me find something for my gorgeous wife" he said, dismissing her. I just laughed at him, glad he was enjoying giving the bitch a dose of her own medicine. As we waited for her to return, I gasped when I saw a gorgeous two tone heart pendant with diamonds. There were two loose hearts dangling on a fine chain. One was a plain, open heart in 18kt rose gold, and the other was platinum and covered with diamonds.

"I would like to see this item, here" I said, pointing it out. She took the necklace out and handed it to Jacob and he helped me put it on. I loved it. It matched my wedding set perfectly, so he took it off and handed it to her. He found a pair of diamond earring that matched, so he told her to wrap those as well. We waited for her to bring us our items and our bill, and I almost fainted when I saw the total. $22,000!!! I composed myself quickly, not wanting to give the snooty one any more reason to look down at me, and pulled out my wallet. Her eyes got huge when she saw me paying in cash, and her whole attitude changed. She offered us a glass of champagne and asked if we would like to see the vault collection. We declined, and I stated that we still had an appointment with a person shopper at Hermes, which made her gawk even more. We took our bags, stuck our noses in the air, and walked out. Once we were within safe distance, we busted out laughing.

"Guess you told her, huh Bella?" Jacob said as he got out our purchases to put them on. Once we were done, we admired each others items.

"I thought I was going to go into labor when I saw our bill! Even though I knew we have the money and can afford it, I still have a hard time spending money like that" I said, fanning myself.

"It's nice to treat yourself every once in awhile. We deserve it!" he said.

We then went to find everyone else, and played some games while we were there. At 5pm, we decided to go to dinner and then go back to our hotel because everyone else was set to arrive at 7pm. We had a nice dinner at a steak house, all the boys getting the 72 ounce porterhouse, me and Leah getting a 16 ounce filet, Kim and Angela getting the 8 ounce version of the filet. We paid our bill, then headed back to the hotel. I was nervous about Paul, hoping he wouldn't start anything with Jacob during the trip. He seemed to read my mind, because when we pulled up to the TI, he took my hand and gave it a squeeze as we walked into the lobby.

Everyone was there checking in at once, and were shocked to see that they had been booked into suites. Jacob and I just kept our mouths shut, not wanting the attention. Rachel hugged us both, asking me how the babies were doing. I told her everything was great and what my due date was. Paul just nodded at me, not saying a word.

As everyone went to their rooms, I decided that I was going to go to bed early. It was a really long day, and all I wanted to do was elevate my swollen feet and watch a movie. Angela and Leah joined me while everyone else went down to get into another poker game. After the movie, the girls left and Jacob came into the room 20 minutes later. He undressed, then crawled into bed with me, snuggling me against him, and we fell asleep right away.


	35. Chapter 35

The next day was the wedding, so I called all of the girls to make sure they were ready for their spa appointments. We all met at the spa entrance, then walked in together. We were ushered into a changing area, given keys to lockers, robes and comfortable bath shoes. Once we all changed and locked up our things, we went into the little waiting area until we were called. Kim and Angela were called in first, leaving Leah and I alone. I noticed she was being unusually quiet, so I decided to see if there was anything wrong.

"Leah, is everything ok? You look like you have something on your mind." I said, looking at her pretty face. Her eyes met mine, and I saw guilt and shame reflected in their dark depths.

"Bella, ugh I am so disgusted with myself. Remember how Quil was badgering me on the flight here?" she quietly said. I nodded my head, and motioned for her to go on.

"You know that I am completely devoted to your brother, and Quil is to Claire, but it's been so long since either of us have been with anyone….sexually…..and we both gave in to lust" she said, covering her face with her hands. I understood exactly what she meant, because I had always found it difficult to keep my hands off of Jacob. We were in a different boat though, because we were in love and Imprinted. I never understood casual sex, but I tried hard to push my prejudices aside so I could be there for Leah. Technically, neither one of them had cheated on their Imprints, and it would be many years before a sexual relationship would come into play, so I felt a little less uncomfortable with the situation.

"It's ok, Leah. If this is what you and Quil need to do until Elliot and Claire are older, then I see no problem with it at all. You both just have to be careful not to get emotionally attached and please make sure you both are protected. It would complicate things really bad if you both had a child together." I said, gripping her shoulder and comforting her.

"You don't hate me for what I've done?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"Of course not! I know you love my brother, and I know you two will eventually progress into a romantic relationship when he gets older. But like I said, be aware of your feelings, and if things get too emotionally involved between you and Quil, you both need to end the sex" I said. She smiled at me, then gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much Bella. It was killing me to keep it hidden from you. Believe me, there is no way in hell that I will get emotionally tangled with that little asshole, but he is pretty good in bed" she said, laughing as my face turned bright red. We were called in for our appointments just then, so I gave her a smile as we were led into different rooms.

My massage therapist decided to give me a pregnancy massage, and by the time he was done, I felt like I didn't have a bone left in my body because it was so relaxed. He helped me to my feet, then led me to the facial room.

"You have such beautiful skin!" the tech told me as she applied different masks. I was done an hour later, my skin even softer and my pregnancy glow even brighter. The other girls were done with their massages and facials, so we were all brought into the pedicure room together. We chatted and sipped water that had cucumbers and cantaloupe floating in it, and it was the most refreshing water I had ever tasted. I decided to make it for Emily's baby shower because it tasted so good.

After our feet and nails were done, we were taken to get our hair done in fancy updo's. The girl who did mine seemed to know what I liked, so she put cork screw curls throughout my whole head, then pinned most of the front up and let the hair in back cascade down in pretty ringlets. She left a few strands out to frame my face, and I loved the final effect. It actually looked like Rose's hair from Titanic, and I knew it would enhance the dress perfectly.

For my makeup, the artist decided to go a little more dramatic, because it was an evening wedding and my dress colors were so dark. She dusted some powder all over my face, then used several different shades of shimmering grey on my lids. She used black liquid eyeliner on my top lid only, and the effect it had on my eyes was amazing. They looked sexy and smokey, and the liner gave them a cat-like appearance. She dusted some rose colored blush on my cheeks, then added some sheer burgundy gloss to my lips. I wasn't used to having on so much makeup, but I really liked the all over effect it had on my features.

Once everyone else was ready, we checked out each others looks. Everyone looked so beautiful, and I knew the guys would be drooling over us. We went up to our rooms, and I was glad to see that Jacob was almost ready. He helped me into my dress, and when I turned around, he sucked in a quick breath as he looked at me.

"You look so unbelievably beautiful, Bella. My God I cant believe you are my wife and that I have such a stunning woman who loves me" he said, kissing my lips softly, careful not to smudge my makeup.

"You're looking pretty damn sexy yourself, Jake" I said, looking over his body. He had on black dress slacks and a dark red silk shirt that matched the red that was in my dress. He left the top few buttons open, and I drooled at his exposed skin.

"You should be a model. You are way hotter than any guys I have seen in magazine ads" I said as my eyes roamed over him. I noticed his pants starting to bulge, and I giggled.

"You are way to easy to turn on" I said, walking into the bathroom to check my appearance.

"Well, when such a stunning creature like you gives me looks like that, it's hard not to…get hard" he smirked. I laughed at him and shook my head. By that time, it was time to head down to the wedding area so we could make sure the bride and groom didn't need any help before the ceremony began. They had everything all set, so we took our seats and waited for the wedding to begin.

During the beautiful ceremony, Jacob held my hand the whole time, and we would steal little adoring glances every now and then. By the time the ceremony was over, I was crying my eyes out. Now I knew why Rosalie and Emmett liked to get married every decade or so. Weddings were so nice, and the emotional magic that was in the air always moved me. The wedding party made their way to the reception room, where we enjoyed a delicious meal of prime rib, four cheese risotto, vegetable medley, and a dinner salad with mixed greens.

After we were done eating, the wedding party made their way to the night club located in the TI for dancing and lots of drinks. At the end of the evening, Jacob and I helped a very drunk Kim and Jared to their suite, then went to our room so we could change and get some sleep. It was such a long day, but it was absolutely wonderful. After I removed all of my makeup and took my hair down from the updo, I put on my PJ's and crawled into bed. Jacob and I spent the next several hours making love and talking about how mice the wedding was. We finally fell asleep well after 2am, both of us exhausted from the long day and the countless times we made love during the night.

The rest of the Vegas trip was so much fun, and we made plans to come back during the summer so we could enjoy the gigantic pool at the hotel. During the flight home, Quil and Leah were back to their old selves, bickering and fighting the whole way. It was a little different though, as if they found a new understanding of each other. Only I knew what had transpired between them, and I would let them be the ones to tell anyone, should they ever decide to.

The limo dropped us all off at our house, and once everyone had their things loaded into their cars, we stood around talking for a few minutes.

"You know what guys, I am totally hooked on that Texas Hold'em. Why don't we have a weekly poker night?" Embry said.

"That sounds like a great idea! Is everyone in? Bella, honey, would you mind if I had the guys over once a week to play?" Jacob asked.

"That's fine with me, but on one condition…." I said.

"Anything you want" the guys eagerly replied.

"You have to teach me and the girls how to play. Do you really think we want to sit around watching you guys get drunk and have fun without us?" I smirked. Everyone agreed, and we set the poker night down for each Friday night, starting at 7pm. We then said goodbye to everyone, and watched them drive away.

Jacob brought our suit cases to the laundry room, and while I began separating everything, I called Renee to let her know we would pick up the dogs later. She said that they would have dinner ready for when we got there, so I thanked her and got back to work. I threw in a load of laundry, then went to relax on the couch and watch TV. I knew from here on out that things were going to be really hectic, with Emily's shower fast approaching, my own shower and birth of the babies, and Angela and Embry's wedding coming up in June.

Once I had folded two loads of laundry, I threw the last load into the dryer and called out to Jacob that we had to leave to go get the dogs. He was fixing something on the deck, but dropped what he was doing to go with me. When we got to my parents house, it was complete mayhem. Billy and Sue were over, Leah had come by to see Elliot, who was chasing the dogs around the house, and Charlie was running after them before the dogs could break anything. Renee was in the kitchen, looking frazzled, so I jumped in to help her finish up dinner. When Maya and Bruno saw us come in, they ran up to us, yipping and howling, begging for attention. Both dogs came up to me, lifted my shirt with their snouts, then licked my stomach and whined. I felt several kicks from inside of me, and I knew that the babies could sense the dog's excitement.

"Hi my babies! Did you miss us?" I said, scratching them behind their ears. They made a sound between a chuff and a howl, and I laughed at their attempts to speak. It was really strange, because it was like they understood each word we said to them, and always seemed to try and respond.

As we all sat down for dinner, Jacob and I told them all about our trip to Las Vegas. We told them how great the staff had treated us, and how nice the wedding had been. My mom was the only one who had ever been to Vegas, so we talked about taking a group trip there in the summer. I was concerned about who would take care of the babies, but we decided to cross that bridge when we got to it.

We left an hour later, loading the dogs into the Toyota and heading home. I was glad that they were so well behaved in the car, and once they made themselves comfortable, they fell asleep. When we got home, I let them out into the run for awhile, and gave a little jump when I saw Seth bounding over. Maya and Bruno loved Seth, and whenever he patrolled the house, I would let the dogs run with him. I walked down to the end of the run, opening the gate and letting them run free. I knew Seth would take care of them, and they never gave him any trouble because they were submissive to him.

"Seth is patrolling the house, so I let the dogs out to play with him" I said to Jacob when I walked back into the house. He was sitting on the couch, looking at the paper and turned to me.

"There's a house right down the block that's for sale, Bells. It's a 3 bedroom and it's right in the price range that Embry and Angela set. I have an idea, but I wanted to run it by you first." he said, showing me the picture of the house. We decided to take a walk down and check it out, and the dogs met up with us as we walked down the street.

The house was a ranch style and looked to be in excellent shape. We saw the lights on inside, and because it was still early, we decided to knock on the door. The owners took us on a little tour, and the inside was just as immaculate as the outside. The bedrooms were all decent size, and the master bedroom had it's own bathroom with a two person whirlpool tub. There were 2 other bathrooms in the house, and the kitchen was all in oak and fully updated with black appliances. We sat down with the owners and talked about the price, and once we reached an acceptable number, we asked for a moment alone to talk about it.

"Jake, this house will be perfect as a starter home for them! All they would have to do is move right in, because everything is so updated. I can't believe they came down so much in price!" I whispered to him.

"I know! Let's buy it for them as a wedding gift! What do you think?" he asked me. We had planned on giving Angela and Embry at least $100,000 as a wedding gift, and the house was only $20,000 over that, so I agreed. We called the owners back in, and told them we wanted the house. Jacob ran to our house and grabbed our check book, and we wrote the check out and handed it to them. They almost fell out of their seats when they saw we paid it in full, but they still had to find a new house to live in. We explained that our friends wouldn't be moving in until the end of May, and they sighed in relief. We were going to call our lawyers on Monday to get the paperwork ready, and we made arrangements to come by with them on Wednesday so they could sign the papers. I just hoped I could keep the secret until then.

When we walked back home, we talked excitedly about the house. I was so glad that it was close to ours, and it had a yard which led down to the beach. They had already put in a nice sized deck, so all Embry would need to do it build a fire pit and a walkway down to the beach.

When we got back home, I finished up the laundry and Jacob carried the bushels upstairs and put everything away. We went to bed early, because we would be returning to work the next day and I wanted to get there earlier than usual so I could catch up on things. I had a hard time falling asleep because I was so excited to see their faces on Wednesday, but I finally dozed off at 10:30pm.

**A/N:** **I am going to be posting a stand alone story to go along with this chapter and the one prior. It's what went down between Leah and Quil. MUAHAHAHA!**


	36. Chapter 36

When we got back to work, our schedules were even busier than before we left. We were booked solid for the next 3 weeks, and both Monday and Tuesday the guys stayed late in order to finish up some jobs.

On Monday, I went outside to call the lawyer from my cell phone so Angela wouldn't over hear me. He said that he would have everything ready and would meet us at the house Wednesday night so that Embry and Angela could sign the papers.

We invited them over for dinner that night, leaving the other guys to work late and for Quil to close up for the night. We ordered Chinese, and talked about Emily's shower that was in a few weeks. Everything was all planned and ready to go, but we still needed to buy gifts. We made plans to go shopping the following week up in Port Angeles. When we were done eating, we cleaned everything up and asked them to take a walk with us. They looked at us in confusion when we stopped in front of the house we had gotten them.

"Jacob and I have something to tell you" I said.

"I was looking in the paper the other day, and I noticed that this house was for sale. We knew you both wanted to stay in La Push, and I know how hard it is to find a nice house with so few of them going up for sale. Bella and I stopped by the other night and talked to the owners, finally agreeing on a price. This is our wedding gift to you both, and I know it's early, but here you go!" Jacob told them.

They just stood there, blinking and looking so lost. Finally Angela broke the silence.

"You bought us a house?" she whispered, her hands trembling as they covered her mouth. Embry just kept staring at the house, then looked down at his feet, kicking around a small pebble.

"Yes, silly! Everything is fully updated, and you're set to start moving in at the end of May!" I excitedly said. I glanced over at Embry, worried because he hadn't said anything yet.

"Hey Em, you ok?" Jacob asked. When Embry looked up, I noticed tears falling down his cheeks.

"Are you ok, Embry?" I asked, moving toward him. I gave a yelp when all of a sudden I was crushed in a big bear hug.

"Thank you so much" he whispered in my ear. He released me, and went to hug Jacob, lifting him off the ground and laughing.

"OH MY GOD YOU BOUGHT US A HOUSE!" Embry yelled, going to Angela and picking her up, spinning around so fast he was a blur.

"Well, let's not stand out here all damn night! It's cold out and I don't want my pregnant wife catching a cold! Let's go see your new house!" Jacob said as he walked up the path. The owners had heard Embry shout, and opened the door before we could even knock. They took them for a tour, and when they got back, they were beaming with excitement and happiness.

"It's perfect! Thank you so much! Holy cow!" they said.

We were led into the dining room, and noticed both our attorney and theirs sitting down with a bunch of papers laid out. Jacob and I watched as they signed them all, then we clapped when it was all final. The owners told them that they would be all moved out by mid May, and then they could start moving their things in. We thanked everyone, then made our way back to our house.

"We are going to be neighbors!" Angela squealed.

"This is unreal, man! I cant believe you did this for us! Thank you so much! Jeeze!" Embry said.

They stayed over for another hour, and decided to leave so they could do some internet shopping to look at furniture and other things they would need. Jake and I walked them out, and then we went to watch a movie. We curled up on the couch together, and both dogs laid in front of the fireplace. Once the movie was over, I let the dogs out once more for the night, and then we went upstairs to go to bed.

On Friday, Jared and Kim met us at the shop so we could go get dinner before we had to go over to the Cullens house. Carlisle was going to start altering their DNA that night, but wanted both girls to stay the weekend so he could monitor them and make sure that there were no ill effects. When we got to their house, I noticed that Emmett and Rosalie weren't there. Alice told us that they were staying up in Denali for a little while longer to try and help out Edward's marriage. Alice was frustrated, because for whatever reason, she never could see Amanda in her visions.

"It's making my head hurt, because I can see everyone else except for her. And here I thought not being able to see you damn mutts was annoying" she said as she laid down on the couch. Esme had set up 2 queen size beds in Edward's room so that the couples would be comfortable during their stay. She put Jacob and I in Rosalie and Emmett's room, and I felt a little uncomfortable because I knew their sexual appetites. She had hidden everything, thankfully, so I felt a lot better.

Jacob and I stayed in the living room, and I talked with Alice and Esme while Jacob and Jasper got into some game on the Xbox live. Esme had made me some soothing herbal tea, and I sat there sipping it, grateful for its warmth.

An hour later, everyone came up from the basement, each of the girls with gauze bandaging on their arms. They sat down with us, and Esme gave them each a cup of tea and brought all the boys some bottles of beer.

"Everything went really well and I don't forsee there being any problems. Just remember, this will only stop your aging and give you the ability to pass on the immunity to your children. You shouldn't develop Bella's powers or anything, so lets just relax and spend a pleasant weekend together!" Carlisle said.

The girls and I went up to Alice's room, because she was thinning out her wardrobe and wanted to know if we wanted anything before she donated it all to a charity. I was stunned at the mountain of clothing she had all over the place. She could easily open up a small boutique with everything she owned.

Alice helped each of us out, finding outfits that would look nice on us all. By the time we were done playing dress up and going through everything, it was after 10pm and we cleaned her out. She went from having 10 bags of clothes to donate down to 2. Almost everything still had it's tags on, so I knew she never once wore anything. She helped us pack up the bags and then we brought them to my truck, loading everything in the back gate. Angela and Kim went back inside, but Alice held me back. We sat down on two chairs on their porch, and I waited for her to tell me what was going on.

"What's going on, Alice?" I asked.

"Things are not going so good up in Denali, Bella" she began.

"It seems that Amanda and Irina have become quite close and she's been filling Amanda's head with all sorts of sick things. Amanda was on the brink of working things out with Edward, but Irina made her change her mind." she said.

"How is Edward doing?" I asked.

"He's a total mess. He has tried so hard to let her know that he is completely over you and that he loves her so much, but that damn Irina has her thinking otherwise. Irina hates you and Jacob, and me for that matter, for killing Laurent. Carlisle went up there to make her see reason, and it worked for a little while. I'm watching her really close to make sure she doesn't go all psycho and go to the Volturi about you. Her coven is keeping an eye on her too, even though I highly doubt she will, so it's just a precaution." she replied.

"Oh Edward" I said, my eyes filling with tears because I knew how much pain he had been in and was in right now.

"Is he going to come home?" I asked.

"Nope. You know how stubborn he is. He wants to keep trying to convince Amanda and I hope she finally realizes he's telling her the truth. He loves her so much, Bella, just as much as he loved you. He is beating himself up so badly over everything, and we are really worried about him." Alice said.

I felt so bad for him. I wished there was something I could do, but I knew it would go badly if I tried.

"Let's go inside. Esme has made you all a late snack before you go to bed." she said, getting up and helping me to my feet. My stomach was growing bigger by the day and I wasn't sure I could survive another 3 months. After eating our snacks, Carlisle checked the girls vitals, then released them to get some sleep. Jacob and I went into our assigned room, and as soon as my head hit the pillows I was gone.

The next day was beautiful. Even though it was still winter, it was 50 degrees outside and sunny, so Angela and I decided to go for a walk. Jacob didn't want us to go alone, but I told him to relax and that we weren't going far.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Angela.

"I feel really good, Bella! My vision is so much more clear, and my hearing is way more sensitive. I tested myself hoping that I had your strength, but no. Still wimpy Angela" she ruefully said.

"I'm so sorry, Angela. Maybe Carlisle can alter it in order to give you strength?" I said.

"Maybe, but he worked so hard on this project, so I think I'm just going to accept the gifts I have been given." she said.

We continued to walk in the woods, still able to see the house in the distance, when all of a sudden a horrible racket was coming from the woods up ahead. We jumped when a silver wolf came crashing out, tearing off pieces of the vampire it was fighting.

"Leah!" I gasped. Where the hell was her backup?? I got out my lighter, which I carried with me at all times in case I ever needed to burn a vampire, and had Angela grabbing pieces of wood. We got the fire started when we heard a high pitched yelp, then a long howl of pain. The vampire had broken Leah's back legs, and they were crumpled in odd angles.

"Oh shit! How the hell am I going to fight being this damn pregnant??" I hissed to Angela. She just looked at me, fear in her eyes and her body shaking. The vampire just stood there staring at us, and I noticed Leah crawling our way. Angela ran over to help her, finally putting her behind me. I felt something surging through my body, like a massive surge of energy and all of a sudden we were encircled in a golden ball of energy. The vampire charged at us, but when he hit the barrier, bolts of lightening flashed from it and he went flying 50 feet backwards.

"Oh God, did you see that?" Angela said, her eyes wide.

I felt more energy building inside of me, and then a low pitch hum began to fill the air. The noise got louder and louder, and just as the vampire went to advance on us once again, my hands shot up and a huge ripple of energy shot out of my body. When the concussive wave hit the vampire, it shrieked in agony and instantly combusted in a huge plume of purple smoke. The circle around us faded, and I collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted.

I lay on the ground, sucking in huge gulps of air and trying to recoup my strength, as Angela came over to me, crying.

"Oh Bella, are you ok?" she asked, helping me to my feet. I felt my legs wobble a bit, but my strength was finally returning. I felt fine a few minutes later, so I went over to Leah to see how she was.

"I need you to phase back, Leah." I said to her as I shrugged my jacket off to cover her body.

"Angela, run back to the house and get help. I'm going to start carrying Leah there" I said, covering Leah when she phased into her human form. I gasped when I saw how badly her legs were broken, and all the cuts and gashes she had all over her.

"Leah, where was your backup partner?" I asked as I gingerly lifted her. I was more than able to carry her, by strength fully returned and I started making my way to the house.

"Paul…left" was all she said because she passed out a moment later. I was almost to the house when everyone came running out of the house. Jacob took Leah from me and we followed them into the house. Carlisle brought Leah down to his medical room and set all of her fractures. He gave her a huge dose of morphine, and covered her up so she could sleep and heal. When he came back up and told us her status, he asked what had happened. I told him the whole story, including the shield that had encircled us and the concussive wave that emanated from me and burned the vampire in a split second.

"Jake, Leah said that Paul left her. Was he patrolling with her today?" I asked. I saw his face harden and his hands begin to shake, so I knew he was pissed off.

"Yeah, he was. Embry, Jared, come with me. I want to find him and see what the hell happened" he said, getting up and going outside. The 2 guys followed him, and a few seconds later, we heard them phase. Carlisle looked at me curiously, so I beat him to the punch with what I knew he was going to ask.

"Let's go down to the lab so you can check out my blood" I laughed and started going toward the door. He had me sit on a chair, because Leah was in the bed I usually was on, and he drew a large vial of blood. He smeared some on a slide, then looked at it under the microscope for several minutes.

"Has this happened to you before, Bella?" he asked

"Nope, not at all. Nothing has changed up until today" I told him.

"Your blood seems to have changed a little bit. Come have a look. In one microscope, I have your blood from 3 weeks back. In the other one, the blood I took today. Tell me what you see" he said, stepping back so I could have a look.

The first one looked normal. Boring blood cells. When I looked at the other one, I gasped. In the center of each cell was a tiny glowing orb in the same golden color as the night of the Imprint, and the night I conceived.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"I think that your babies are very special, and their DNA must have altered yours a little bit. Now, besides your immense strength and healing abilities, you can put a protective shield around yourself and burn a vampire into ashes with one wave of power from your being. This is remarkable! I know your children will have the same gift, but the powers may be divided. One may have the shield and the other the incinerating wave." he excitedly said.

"I cant believe it! My children are so powerful and they haven't even been born yet!" I said, smiling as I rubbed my stomach. I felt them give several little kicks, and I giggled.

"I love you, my beautiful girls" I said, smiling even more broadly when they gave me an answering kick.

"Lets bring you upstairs so you can lay down. You must be drained from harnessing all that power." he said, leading me up the stairs. I told the girls that I was going to go take a nap, and for them to have Jacob wake me up when he got back. They agreed, so I went into the room and fell asleep immediately.


	37. Chapter 37

**JPOV**

As Jared, Embry and myself phased and took off into the woods to find Paul, I had a difficult time keeping my rage in check. It was one thing for Paul to have an attitude with me, but when he put a member of the Pack in jeopardy it was unacceptable.

_Jared: Maybe he's injured, Jake. Let's find him before we jump to conclusions._

_Embry: Oh please, Jared. You know as well as I do that Paul has been a major problem since Jacob took over. I know you guys are friends, but if he did turn his back on Leah he has to pay._

_Jake: You both are right. I want to see what he has to say, because not only did Leah almost get killed, Bella and Angela did as well. Thank God Bella developed those powers and was able to protect everyone, because if my children were hurt as a result of this, I would have killed Paul._

_Paul: Are you boys looking for me?_

I snarled and charged into the clearing where I knew he was at. He was laying in the grass, looking all smug. I almost killed him on the spot, because I knew that he had abandoned Leah to fight the vampire alone.

_Jake: Is it true, Paul? Did you leave Leah to fight that blood sucker on her own?_

_Paul: I sure did! A REAL beta would have been able to handle it on their own._

_Jared: How could you do that Paul? You knew we are to remain in groups of two just in case something happened! What the hell!_

_Jake: Paul, this is the final straw. My WIFE and children were almost killed by that thing because of YOU! I have bent over backwards for you, Paul, not only because you are a member of this Pack, but because my sister is in love with you. I'm done dealing with your fucking bullshit. It's time you either accept me as your Alpha, or face the consequences. GET UP!_

Paul just looked at me, a cocky grin on his wolf face. It was about time I put him in his place, making him either accept me as his Alpha or make him leave the Pack. I watched as he slowly got up from the ground, never once taking my eyes off of him.

_Paul: So I take it you 2 are just going to stand there and not back me up on this? This leech lover cant be trusted to lead us, and you both know it. You all make me sick!_

_Jared: Paul, come on, you know Jacob is a good Alpha. He doesn't ask us to do anything more than Sam ever did, and he never throws his authority in our faces. I'm uncomfortable with the whole Cullen thing too, but I have gotten to know them and I trust Jake's opinion as far as they go. Shit, they are helping us so that future generations of wolves will be stronger and more able to destroy our enemies!_

_Embry: He's right, Paul, and I'm not just saying it because Jacob is my best friend. He has proven himself over and over that he can lead us both right now and in the future. How hard is that to see?_

_Paul: Sam is an idiot for choosing him! Jared or I would have made better Alphas, because we have been wolves longer and have more experience. I don't give a flying fuck that Jacob is descendant from Ephraim Black. He is a disgrace to his grandfathers memory, and I intend on making things right._

_Jake: Paul, if you think you can make a better Alpha, then challenge me. Take it from me in a fair fight. If you win, I have no problem with serving under you, just as long as you make decisions that benefit the Pack as a whole and not your own agenda._

_Paul: I will challenge you, right now in fact and believe me, when I win, you will be on the bottom of the pecking order and I will make sure you regret ever changing into a wolf._

And with that, he charged me, so I braced myself for his hit, and when his body crashed into mine I met him blow for blow. He screamed when my teeth sank into his flank, and he backed off so he could assess his wounds. Jared and Embry looked like they were about to jump in, so I shook my head at them.

_Jake: This is between Paul and I, guys. Let things unfold the way they are meant to, ok? Whatever the outcome, it's been awesome having you as my brothers and please take care of Bella if something happens to me._

_Paul: Oh fuck you and your leech loving wife!_

I turned on him so fast that he didn't know what hit him. We crashed through the forest, our bodies knocking down trees and destroying the brush that grew in the woods. I made a mistake in taking my eyes off of him, and he was able to pin me down, his massive jaws going for my throat. I knew he was going to kill me if I gave him the chance, so before he could sink his teeth into my vulnerable throat, I shook myself and sent him flying off of me.

We continued to fight, both of us covered in wounds and I was pretty sure my front leg was fractured, but I blocked out the pain and continued on. I swept my massive paw at his front legs, and I heard one break in a sickening snap. I heard him howl in pain, but I didn't let up, and within moments I had him pinned and unable to move. I bared my fangs and was moving in on a death bite and I felt his body relax in defeat. I stopped myself before I could hurt him any further, because I never had any intentions of killing him, just to teach him a lesson. He opened his eyes when he felt me stop, and looked into mine with shock.

_Paul: Just kill me already, you won fair and square._

_Jake: No Paul. I never wanted to kill you because regardless of how you feel about me, we are still brothers and we have a duty to do. I need you Paul, the whole Pack needs you because something is coming, and we need you to help us defend our people from it._

_Paul: You…you're not going to kill me? Even after everything I have said and done?_

_Jake: No, Paul. You are my brother and one of the strongest wolves I know. I just need to know that I can depend on you when things go bad. But let me warn you, if you EVER put another Pack member in jeopardy again, you are gone. Do you understand?_

_Paul: I do. I'm sorry, Jake, for everything. Sam was right, you do make a great Alpha. Anyone else would have killed me for everything I have done. I promise to follow you in battle, and to help the Pack defend the people in the area from leeches and other threats. I'm still not ok with the Cullens, but it wont be a problem anymore._

I looked into his eyes, and I knew he spoke the truth. I got off of him, laying down and licking my injured leg. Paul tried to stand, but his front legs wouldn't support him. We weren't far from the Cullen house, and even though I knew Paul wouldn't like it, I knew Carlisle would patch us up.

_Jake: Embry, Jared, help Paul back to Carlisle. We have to have those breaks set before they start to heal wrong. Paul, not a word out of you. The last thing you want is to heal wrong and be crippled for the rest of your life. Guys, phase and put your shorts on, it's not that far to walk._

Everyone agreed, and we phased into our human forms and began the half mile walk to the Cullen house. Everyone was waiting on the front porch, and when they saw us come out of the woods, they ran to help us.

"Oh Jake, are you ok?" Bella asked as she hugged me. I winced when she squeezed my broken ribs, and she immediately let me go.

"I'm ok, Bells. Just some broken ribs and a broken arm. Lets go inside so Carlisle can set these for me, ok?" I said to her, kissing her soft lips. She nodded her head, and they led us inside and down to the medical room. I noticed Leah was awake and her body was well on it's way to healing.

"I'm so sorry, Leah, for not helping you fight. It will never happen again, sister" Paul said to her, his face sincere and his voice full of shame. She just nodded at him, then closed her eyes as the fresh morphine made its way into her system.

Alice set us up a few cots so we would have somewhere to lay while Carlisle worked on us. Within minutes, he had us hooked up to IV's and pumped us full of pain medication. Once we had passed out, he set our broken limbs and taped my ribs. I let the pain medication take me away from the immense pain in my body, and welcomed the darkness that enveloped my mind.

When I woke up several hours later, I felt a warm body next to mine. I opened my eyes and saw Bella, sound asleep next to me, draped across my broad chest. I looked around and noticed that my IV had been removed, and Paul and Leah were no longer in their beds. I flexed my arm and took a deep breath to check my ribs, and was glad that I was all healed. I heard Bella give a little sigh, and when I looked down at her beautiful face I noticed that she was awake.

"How long have I been out?" I asked as my fingers played with her hair.

"About 3 hours. Once you passed out I came down to lay with you and ended up falling asleep right away. How are you?" she asked.

"I feel good. All healed. How are you doing? Those are some powers you got going on" I said to her, enthralled by her beauty.

"I feel fine, all recharged and ready to go! I thought for sure we were going to die when Leah went down. Those powers came from nowhere, Jake! Imagine what I can do to the Volturi if they came?" she said in awe.

"Let's just hope that day never comes, ok honey? Where is everyone?"

"They are all upstairs talking. Paul called Rachel and she's up there too. Want to go up?" she asked. I nodded and we walked upstairs. I was shocked when I saw Paul and Rachel talking excitedly to Carlisle. Paul got up and ran over to me when he saw us.

"Hey Jake! How ya feeling? Again, I am so sorry for being such an asshole for so long. Please forgive me?" he asked hopefully. I gave him a grin, then shook his hand.

"No problem, man. I'm just glad to have you back and that you understand things better." I told him. He nodded his head, and I noticed Rachel coming over to us. She gave me a hug, and then started talking excitedly.

"Paul and I decided that I'm going to do the genetic thing too. We want our future generations to be more powerful, and we want to help out as much as we can. I already had the procedure done, and I can feel the changes already." she said as we went to sit down. I was in total shock because Paul was now so open to everything, and I just kept looking between he and Rachel, a stupid smile on my face.

"We set up more beds because I would still like to monitor everyone until tomorrow. Esme and Alice are making you all some dinner, so it should be ready soon. Once everyone has eaten, I want to run more blood work on the girls and it's time for Bella's monthly checkup. Everyone is welcome to watch as I do the ultra sound, if it's ok with Bella and Jacob." Carlisle said. We both nodded and everyone started talking excitedly about seeing the babies, live on the ultra sound.

Esme had made us a huge meal of roasted chicken and pasta salad. She made the one Bella had taught her, and everyone ate each and every scrap of food she had prepared. We thanked her, then followed Carlisle down to the exam room. He drew everyone's blood while I helped Bella change into the gown and get onto the bed. I put a sheet over her lower body, so she could have some shelter during the exam. Carlisle came in and did the internal one while everyone else stayed on the other side of the curtain. Once he was done, he turned on the ultrasound machine and called everyone over. He put the warm gel on Bella's stomach, then began moving the wand around.

Everyone gasped in awe when they saw my two little girls on the screen, amazed to see them in such detail. My girls moved around for them, hamming it up, and I saw them smile. They knew they had an audience, so they started showing off a little, moving around and giving little kicks.

"This is unreal" Paul said as he looked at the images.

"They are so beautiful, you guys!" Rachel said, touching the screen.

When Carlisle was done, he printed out pictures for anyone who wanted them, and the group made their way upstairs while I helped Bella get cleaned up and dressed.

"So I take it everything is good between you and Paul?" she asked as she pulled her shirt over her head. I helped her smooth out her hair as I answered her.

"Yeah, we just had to fight it out. Everything is absolutely fine now, and I don't see any problems coming up between us in the future." I told her.

"That's great, Jake" she replied, and I followed her back up the stairs. Jasper and Paul we involved in a mean game of Halo, so the rest of us decided to play some cards. Esme and Carlisle decided to go up to their room, so it was Me, Bella, Angela, Rachel, Alice, Embry and Jared playing. We taught everyone how to play, and by the end of the night the little demented pixie won all the chips.

"You cheated! I know you've played this game before, being around as long as you have!" Embry said.

"Nope! First time playing, poochie boy, so beginners luck!" she said, sticking out her tongue.

We cleaned up everything, and decided to go upstairs and get some sleep. I pulled back the blankets as Bella changed, and I noticed how much bigger her belly had gotten in the last few days. When she crawled into bed, I laid my head on her chest and rubbed her stomach as we both fell asleep.


	38. Chapter 38

_**BPOV**_

Jacob woke me the next morning, and I could smell something delicious coming from downstairs.

"You gotta see the spread that Esme made for us, Bells!" Jacob excitedly said. I got up out of bed and followed him down the stairs. Everyone was sitting at their huge kitchen table, and I gawked when I saw all the food she had made.

There were pancakes, French toast, waffles, sausage, bacon, ham, hash browns, and a huge platter of scrambled eggs and cheese. Everyone else was busy shoveling food into their mouths, and they all mumbled good morning when we walked into the room.

"Come, Bella, have a seat and I will fix you a plate." Esme said as she pulled out a chair for me and placed a huge glass of fresh squeezed orange juice in front of me. She came back a few minutes later with a plate full of food for both Jacob and I, and I eagerly dug into the delicious things she had made.

"Esme, you are some cook for someone who doesn't eat" Paul said as he helped himself to more waffles.

"Thank you, Paul. I decided to learn how to cook when Edward started seeing Bella, because I wanted her to feel at home when she visited us. Now I have all of you to cook for! You are all welcome here anytime if you're in the area patrolling or just want to visit." she said, smiling shyly.

Once we were done eating, I went upstairs to take a shower. Everyone else had bathed already, so I tried to make it fast. The guys wanted to horse around outside with Alice and Jasper, so when I was all ready I followed them outside.

"Do you want me to try and do the shield again?" I asked Carlisle.

"No, Bella. You are too far along in your pregnancy to be doing something that takes up so much of your energy. Once the babies are born you can show us then" he said as he watched his children spar with the wolves.

As the play fighting became more involved, Alice accidentally threw Embry our way. Before he could crash into us, Angela stood up and blocked me from being hit. Embry was easily deflected by her, and we all looked at her, stunned.

"Ok, what just happened there?" She said, shaking a little.

"I'm not quite sure, because the genetic alteration should have only given you the immunity and stopped your aging. Lets see exactly how strong you are. Kim, Rachel, would you mind letting me test your strength as well?" Carlisle asked. The girls just got up, and each one took a defensive stance as their mates attacked. All three girls easily deflected them, and when they saw how strong they were, they jumped around shrieking happily.

"Oh my God this is AMAZING!" Angela shouted.

"I feel so strong, yet I still feel like myself!" Rachel said, looking at everyone excitedly.

"I know! Who would have ever thought that a little shrimp like me could have so much strength!" Kim excitedly said.

"Ladies, before you leave today, I would like to take another blood sample from all of you so I can see what genetic changes have occurred. It will take me a few days to get the genetic codes for all of you, but as far as I can see the project has been a success" Carlisle said to them.

The girls wanted to learn more defensive and offensive moves, so I sat and watched them the rest of the afternoon. The girls had also developed super speed, so when we were all leaving, they all decided to run through the woods with their partners while Jacob and I drove. We thanked them for everything, then got on our way. We stopped and got the dogs, having dinner with my family and Jake's, then went home so I could get some rest. I noticed the later I got in my pregnancy, the more tired I was becoming. The girls were due in a little over 2 months, and I couldn't wait until I could get my energy back and meet them. When I got into bed, it was only 9pm, but Jacob wanted to lay with me until I fell asleep. I guess he was more tired than he thought, because when I got up in the middle of the night I noticed he had fallen asleep in his clothes.

I couldn't believe how hectic my life had become. Not only was the business extremely busy, but I had Emily's baby shower, Angela's bridal shower, and finishing getting things ready for the twins arrival.

Alice and Leah had bonded since that horrible day when she was hurt by the vampire, and Alice was always taking her shopping. Since the Vegas trip, Leah had been paying more attention to herself, asking Alice, Rosalie and I for help with makeup and clothes. She had her hair cut into a really pretty layered style, and even had some mahogany highlights put in. Alice loved playing dress up with her because she was so tall and thin, just like the models in magazines, and at first Leah was a little uncomfortable. After a few trips shopping, she got used to it and actually looked forward to the shopping sprees. Renee and Sue had given her a raise at the boutique, so she was able to afford to do more things.

Emily's shower turned out really nice, and they received a lot of nice things that they needed for their babies. Angela, Leah and I wnet in on a bunch of things together, like outfits and diapers, and other things they would need. Sam was working a lot, and even started picking up some hours at the garage to earn extra income. They were currently looking for a new house, because they were about to outgrow their current tiny two bedroom one. Jacob and I decided to help them out, and on top of a bunch of gifts for their babies, we gave them a check for $50,000 and helped them look for a house. They tried to refuse, saying it was too much, but Jacob finally was able to convince them in taking the money. After a couple of weeks of looking, Jacob found them a house a little further down the street from us. It too was a ranch like Embry and Angela's, but it had 4 big bedrooms and a den that could be converted into an extra bedroom if need be. Emily had found out that she was having all boys, so there were more than enough bedrooms for them all.

Emily went into labor on February 25th, and after 10 long hours of drug free labor, she gave birth to their sons. They named them Ephraim Jonah, Zachary David and Samuel John. Each baby was so tiny, but they were healthy and each one had a set of lungs on them. Emily and the babies ended up having to stay in the hospital for a week, but only because it had been a somewhat difficult pregnancy. Jacob dropped me off at their new house, and Angela, Kim, Rachel and Leah met me there so we could help them when they got home. Sam took our Toyota, and Jacob took my Honda and they went to pick up Emily and the babies at the hospital while us girls watched Maggie. She was pouting because she was so used to being an only child, but by the time the guys returned, we had convinced her what a great thing it was to have brothers.

We met them outside to help carry stuff inside, and I pulled Jacob to the side to talk to him.

"Jake, I noticed that Sam and Emily only have that old pickup truck and that wont fit all of their kids. I was thinking, but it's totally up to you because the Toyota is yours, but maybe we could give it to them so they had a nice family vehicle that would fit all of their kids inside and had all those safety features?" I asked in one breath, and by the time I was done, I was panting and laughing at myself. My stomach was so huge, and the babies were pressed against my diaphragm so I ran out of breath easily.

"You are too funny, Bella. Remember, BREATHE! You are probably the sweetest, most generous and kind person I know. I think it's a great idea. The truck is only 5 years old, and the mileage is so low so I know it will last them a long time until they can afford a new one later down the road. Besides, it's a Toyota and those things live forever. Let's go tell them away from everyone, ok?" he said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. I was immediately turned on, because not only was it_My Jacob, _our sex life had gone down a bit. It was hard for me to find comfortable positions, but Jacob did his best to make sure I felt as much pleasure as he could possibly give me when we did make love.

We went into the house, and I held one of the babies, totally in awe at his tiny size. He was so cute, and I felt my eyes tear up at the tiny miracle I held in my arms. It made me even more anxious to meet my daughters, who should be arriving soon based on my size and how active they were. We had the girls watch the babies while Jacob and I took Emily and Sam into the kitchen.

"Bella and I were talking when you were bringing the boys inside, and we decided that we wanted to do something for you both. Sam, I know how hard you are working, trying to make ends meet, and I know things are more comfortable now since you started helping out at the garage. First off, we wanted to offer you a full time position, along with good medical insurance and a nice salary. You are our family, and we take care of our own. If you are interested, we can hammer out some numbers later, ok?" Jacob told them.

"Jacob, you both have been way too generous to us already. We cannot accept your charity, but thank you" Sam said. I knew Sam was a proud man, always refusing help in fear of looking weak, and I heard Jacob sigh.

"Sam, it's not charity! You will be _earning _your paycheck, so it's not like we are just handing you money. We are in a good position in our lives only because we have an extended family that was so generous and love Bella and I like we are their own, and we want to extend it to you. Please accept our offer?" Jacob asked. We watched Sam's face, trying to see whatever he was thinking, and I was worried that we might have overstepped our bounds. All of a sudden, Sam embrace Jacob, accepting his offer.

"Believe me, brother, I will earn my keep while working for you. Thank you for your generous offer, and I accept!" he said, hugging me.

"Great! Starting Monday, you will be a full time employee! Now, to the final thing we wanted to talk to you about. With the babies and Maggie, there is no way you can fit everyone safely in your pickup. So, Bella and I wanted to give you the Toyota. With the two rows of seats in the back, you will have enough room to fit everyone" Jacob said, handing the keys to Emily, who let out a small gasp.

"Oh God, please, you have given us so much already. At least let us pay you for it!" Emily said, her eyes tearing up.

"Nope! No way, nuh uh! Consider it another shower gift, and as I've been told numerous times in the past, just say thank you and leave it at that" I grinned at her. Emily gave us each a huge hug, then let out a little shriek when Sam picked her small frame up and kissed her.

"I don't know what to say." Sam said, his voice choking with emotion.

"A simple 'Thanks' will suffice!" I said, giving them a cheeky grin.

"Thank you both, so much! If you ever need any help, please just ask. As you know, I'm pretty good with construction, so if you ever wanted to expand on your house, or anything, just ask" Sam said.

"What the hell, people! The party is out here!" Rachel said, glaring at us from the doorway. We all just started laughing, and as we made our way back out to everyone else, Jacob told them he would have everything transferred the next day.

We stayed for dinner, Angela having Embry pick up a bunch of pizzas on his way over. I started cracking up when I heard several thuds at their front door, and when Emily opened the door, we couldn't even see Embry over all of the pizza boxes. Once we were done eating, Jacob and I decided to head out early because he wanted to stop at the Toyota dealer before heading home. He ended up picking out another Land Cruiser, black with charcoal leather interior. It had every option, like my Honda did, and they ended up having the one he wanted in stock. We once again decided to finance some of it, because even though we had excellent credit so far, we wanted to build more. The truck ended up, after taxes and other fees, $98,000. We wrote a check for $50,000 and financed the balance over 5 years. When the truck was all cleaned up and ready, they handed Jacob the keys and we drove home. Thank goodness we had a 3 car garage, because between both of our big SUV's, they took up most of the garage.

Before going to bed, I wanted to take a bath because my lower back was bothering me, so Jacob filled the tub while I pulled out my PJ's. He took a bath with me, washing my hair, then conditioning it, combing it through my long hair so it got all the way to the ends, then he washed me from head to toe. I was so exhausted that I started to doze off, so he picked me up, dried my body and my hair, then put me into my PJ's and then into bed. I was asleep just as my head hit the pillow, and I dreamed about playing on the beach with Jacob, the dogs, and our daughters.


	39. Chapter 39

The first week of March, Rebecca came to work for us. I was going to start my maternity leave on April 1st, only because Jacob insisted and I was so huge that I felt like I was going to explode. I had also become extremely emotional from my hormones, so I burst out crying at the smallest things. One day, my pen ran out of ink and I couldn't find another one, so I had gotten so upset that I locked myself in the bathroom for an hour until Angela and Rebecca finally coaxed me out. Jacob had tried, but I was so aggravated with him that I refused to speak to him. Afterward, I felt so bad for taking everything out on him, but he was so understanding that I found myself crying again.

Renee had taken a leave from the boutique so she could stay with me during the day while Jacob was at work, and Leah was filling in for her. Elliot insisted on staying at the shop with Leah, which worked out well because in my emotional state I didn't think I could put up with him. Renee would work on her art pieces either at my house or hers, that way she could meet her customers demands. It was nice having her around, not only because she was my mom and I felt comforted by her presence, Carlisle said at my last ultrasound that I could go into labor anytime within the next few weeks. I was starting to really get nervous because I knew that labor was extremely painful, and I was also scared that I wouldn't be a good mother.

"Oh honey, you are going to make a really great mom to your girls. It's totally normal to have all of those thoughts and doubts, hell, I had them when I was pregnant with Elliot." she said to me one day when I was laying down on the couch. My back was always bothering me, and I was exhausted all of the time. Jacob would rub my back for me every night when he got home from work and again before we went to sleep. He was so great about everything, and he always gave me my distance when I was in an emotional fit.

One night, I burned the roast I was making, and Jacob came home to find me sitting on the floor in the middle of the kitchen, crying my eyes out and eating a huge tub of ice cream. When he was helping me off the floor, he gave a little chuckle which sent me into a hormonal rage.

"Do you think this is funny? You son of a bitch! You did this to me! Look at me! IM HUGE! I'm fat and ugly, I cant cook, and I feel like my back is going to break!" I screamed at him, throwing my tub of ice cream at his head. He tried to talk to me, but I was in such a snit that I kept throwing plates, glassware, the roast, and every knife we had in the place. Maya and Bruno were howling at all the racket, themselves dodging the flying pieces of kitchen ware. Jacob ran outside to escape my tirade, because between my strength and the power of my rage, I think he was afraid I would kill him. After I settled down, I started crying even harder and stormed up to our room, my ass waddling like a duck. Jacob tip toed into our room, and when he saw me laying on the bed, my face all puffy and red, he warily approached me, sitting on the foot of the bed. I looked at him and fresh tears started to fall as I threw myself into his arms.

"Oh Jacob, I am so sorry! You didn't deserve any of that, because it's not your fault I feel so rotten. How can you even look at me anymore? I'm so huge that I can barely walk, my ankles are all swollen, and I'm so mean to you all of the time" I said as I snuggled against him, my tears soaking his shirt.

"Bella, honey, look at me" he said, tipping my face to his. The love and adoration I saw in their dark depths made my heart melt.

"Bella, I don't care how ugly you think you are, because you will always be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Honey, you're carrying our babies inside of your gorgeous body, and knowing that makes you even more lovely than you already are. I don't care how huge you get, or if your hair turns gray and you gell all wrinkly. None of that matters to me because you will always be My Bella, the sweet, shy, kindhearted and pretty girl I fell in love with so many years ago." he said as he wiped my tears from my eyes.

"I love you so much, Jacob." I said, pressing my lips to his.

I was instantly flooded with desire, and I knew he was too because I felt him harden in his pants. When we needed to breathe, he looked into my eyes and gave me the sweetest smile.

"Can I make love to you, Bells? I know you are uncomfortable, but I need to touch you so badly." he said. I felt my insides turn to mush, and I wanted to feel his body against mine. I needed him to show me that I was beautiful, so I nodded my head and gave him a smile.

He gently laid me backwards, and slowly began to remove my clothes. He then stood up, removing his own clothing, and watched me with such a burning intensity that I had shivers running up and down my body. I was instantly so aroused, and I knew it wouldn't take much to make me climax.

He laid down next to me, capturing my lips in a mind blowing kiss. He kissed his way down my body, spending more time showering my belly with kisses, as usual, and when his mouth finally closed over my over sensitive core, I immediately climaxed. He smiled against my curls, and continued to lick and suck on my clit, occasionally sliding his tongue deep inside of me. Because we didn't make love as often as usual, another orgasm was fast approaching. He kept thrusting his tongue in and out of me while his fingers rubbed my clit, and within seconds I came again, my inner walls clenching around his tongue and more wetness flooding out. He moaned and continued to lick inside of me, and when he was content that he had gotten enough of my fluids, he moved up and kissed me hard, his tongue slowly curling with mine. He had me lay on my side, which was most comfortable for me, and he got behind me, lifting my leg and resting it over his. He slid himself deep inside of me from behind, and this new position hit a new bunch of nerves buried in my body.

I turned my upper body a bit, so our mouths could continue to kiss and suck on the others, and he began to move himself in and out of me. We made love in that position for so long that we were both covered in sweat, our bodies sliding against each others erotically. He lifted my leg higher, holding it up so he could reach deeper inside of me, and I felt him touching the mouth of my womb. We were moaning and gasping into each others mouths, and when we climaxed together, we swallowed each others whimpers and cries.

He laid my leg down again onto his, leaving himself still buried inside of we as the ripples flowed through our bodies. He wrapped his strong arms around me, holding me close to him as we caught our breath. Once we were finally calm, both of our stomachs grumbled, causing us to laugh. He got up, pulling on a pair of boxers and handing me my robe, and then we went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. While I made us some sandwiches, he got out the broom and dustpan and began cleaning up the mess I had made when I had my fit earlier.

"Uh, I think we are going to need to buy more dishes, honey, because I think you broke every plate and bowl we own, let alone all of your glassware" he chuckled.

I felt my face turn red, feeling so ashamed at my earlier actions that I almost started to cry again. He rushed over to me, taking my face between his hands and looking into my eyes.

"It's just dishes, Bells. They can be replaced. You, on the other hand, cannot, so please don't be upset. I love you and everything is going to be ok" he said, kissing me softly. I nodded my head, and when he let me go to finish cleaning up, I finished making our sandwiches. I made us each 2 huge turkey and roast beef sandwiches on foot long rolls, with 2 different cheeses, mayo, mustard, lettuce, tomato, and lots of pickles. I found two plates that escaped my rampage, and I put our sandwiches on them and brought them to the table. Jacob was done sweeping up everything, so he dug out some huge plastic cups that we usually used in the summertime, and filled each with iced tea.

When we were done eating, he said he would clean up everything and sent me to go start a bath for us. We soaked for an hour, and I felt my back loosen up as the jets massaged it. We got into our night clothes, and went back downstairs to watch a movie. I fell asleep before it was over, so he brought me up to our room and tucked me in, then went to let the dogs out once more before getting in bed with me.

The day of my baby shower, I woke up feeling restless. I had gotten 8 solid hours of sleep and felt refreshed, but I had so much energy and I felt like I was going to start bouncing off of the walls. The shower didn't start until 2pm, so I had 4 hours to kill before I had to get in the shower and get ready. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and started to clean the house. I had neglected a thorough cleaning for some time now, so I wanted to get it all done before I had the babies. Jacob and I had talked about hiring someone to clean once a week in order to help me out, but we hadn't done so yet.

I scrubbed down the whole kitchen, even cleaning out and scouring the refrigerator, then moved on to the other rooms on the main level. Once I was satisfied that everything was clean, I moved on to the upper level of the house. I cleaned all bedrooms and bathrooms, then washed the wood floors on my hands and knees. My back was bothering me more than it usually did, but the restless energy wouldn't release its hold on me. Maya and Bruno just followed me aroundJacob came home from the garage at 12:30pm, having a last minute emergency break job to get done before the baby shower. When he saw me hard at work, he rushed over to me and made me stop what I was doing.

"Are you ok, Bells? You really shouldn't be doing so much with the babies due in two weeks. The house looks really good, by the way" he said, looking at me worriedly. I blew a piece of stray hair from my face, then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine, Jake. I woke up feeling really restless, so I decided to get some much needed cleaning done before the shower." I told him.

"Why don't you go start getting ready? We have to leave in an hour, and I really don't think there's anything else that needs cleaning." he gingerly said to me. I agreed, walking over to the closet and picking out something to wear. I decided to wear this really cute dress Alice found for me, which was also really comfortable. It was made of really light blue layers of silk with little sparkling beads along all of the edges. It had capped sleeves, which were sheer, a scooped neckline, empire waist and came down just above my knees. The silk was so soft and silky, and the layers of material flowed really nice over my body.

I took a long shower, letting the hot water hit my back because it was really starting to bother me and I hoped I didn't pull a muscle when I was cleaning. When Jacob heard me turn off the water, he got into the shower in the other bathroom down the hall so I could get ready. I wrapped my hair in a towel and put my robe on as I got ready. I dusted a little powder on my face, then swiped some shimmering taupe eye shadow on my lids, finishing my eyes off with a coat of mascara. I applied some soft pink blush to the apples of my cheeks, and finished everything off with some shimmering pink lip gloss. I blow dried my hair, scrunching it do it would have a wave to it. Once I was done, I went out into the bedroom, noticing Jacob was getting dressed. He had put on a pair of dark gray dress slacks and a light blue button down shirt tucked in at the waist. He put on his black leather belt and a pair of black dress shoes, and then came over to me to help me into my dress once I put my undergarments on.

"We match" I giggled. He just looked down at what he was wearing, and gave a cute shrug. He pulled me against him, one hand resting on my stomach and the other in my hair as he pulled my lips to his.

"You look so fucking gorgeous" he said once her broke the kiss. I smiled and felt my face flush at his words.

"Thank you" I replied, kissing him again. He whimpered when I eventually pulled away so I playfully shoved his chest.

"If that kiss lasted any longer, we would have a lot of explaining to do as to why we were late for the shower" I said. He just groaned in protest, and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get going. We still have to let the dogs out before we go" I said, walking out of the room and down the stairs. He let them out in the run while I grabbed the keys, my purse and both of our cell phones. We had thought about taking two cars, but Sam and Embry said they would help us bring all of the gifts home afterward. Usually baby showers were for girls only, but the whole Pack, with the exception of Colin, Brady and Seth, were going to be there, along with all of the Cullens. I wasn't sure if Edward was going to be there, and if he wasn't I was going to ask Alice for an update. I was really starting to get worried, because I hadn't seen him in so long. Jacob came in a few minutes later, breaking me from my thoughts. We fed the dogs, gave them fresh water, then headed out the door.

The shower was being held in the restaurant's bigger party room, and I gasped when I walked in. Alice, Renee, Sue, Billy, Charlie, Leah, Angela, Kim, Rosalie and Rachel had gone all out on the decorations. Each table had a pink tablecloth with a little floral arrangement made of several types of flowers in varying shades of pink in the middle of the table. There were a bunch of streamers hung in all different shades of pink, some shimmering and some not. There were balloons secured to each swoop of streamers, and 2 huge banners, hand painted by Renee, one saying 'Congratulations Bella and Jacob' and the other 'Twin Girls'.

They came over to us, hugging Jacob and I and leading me to a huge, comfy chair with a bunch of fluffy cushions. Everyone started arriving then, greeting Jacob and I and then finding their seats. I got up from the comfy chair and we sat at a table with our parents. The early dinner was excellent, consisting of Lasagna, stuffed shells, baked ziti, and cheesy garlic bread. Once dinner was done, Jacob and I went to the front of the room, both of us sitting on the huge chair while the girls handed us the gifts.

We got so many wonderful things, like toys, a lot of clothes, bottles, bibs, learning toys, two pink unicorn rocking horses, boxes and boxes of disposable diapers, all kinds of baby toiletries, handmade blankets and quilts, two baby bathtubs that would fit inside the smaller tub in our guest bathroom, and all kinds of other things we would need. We had enough clothes in different sizes to clothe the girls for their first year. Renee and Sue had carved both Jacob and I each an ornate rocking chair, finished in the same cherry stain that our furniture was made of. Once we were done opening everything, the Cullens, my mom and dad, Billy and Sue came up to us with two envelopes. They handed one to me and one to Jacob, and we opened them up together.

In the one I opened, a bank ledger fell out, so I opened it. Billy, Sue, Charlie and Renee had set up a college fund for both girls, each one having $25,000 in it.

"Oh my God, thank you!" I said, both Jacob and I getting up and hugging them.

"Each year, for their birthdays, we will be adding $1000 into each fund until the girls are ready for college. With your dad and I getting so old, we are going to need a few good doctors to take care of our wrinkled butts!" Billy laughed.

I watched as Jacob opened the other one, and some paper work slid into his hands. When he saw what they were, his eyes grew wide.

"You set up trust funds for our daughters?" he said, looking at the Cullen family with tears in his eyes. I gasped when I saw each one was for 2 million dollars, payable to the girls once they reached 21.

"Holy crap!" I said, jumping up from my seat. Jacob and I hugged everyone again, thanking them profusely for all of their generosity.

"The trust funds are set up through a bank that has a high yield interest rate, so hopefully, by the time the girls are 21, they will have several million dollars to start their lives with. All we need is their names so we can have everything fully set." Carlisle said.

"You have given us so much, and we thank you from the bottoms of our hearts. Thank you so much for taking care of our families, and us. You have been more than generous, and I am so proud to have you as part of our family" Jacob said, giving them all a hug again. Everyone started cheering, and once things settled back down, it was time for dessert. My back was bothering me so badly by then that I was feeling nauseated, unable to eat my ice cream.

"Are you feeling ok, Bella?" Carlisle asked from the next table over.

"Yeah, just some nausea because my back is bothering me so bad." I said, wincing as a sharp pain shot through my lower back.

"How long have you been having this back pain?" he asked, coming over to me and feeling my forehead.

"I've had it off and on for the last two months, but it's been especially bad today" I replied.

"Maybe it's because you decided to clean the house from top to bottom this morning, Bells. I knew you over did it" Jacob said, looking worriedly at me.

"Have you been feeling restless lately? You look really flushed, would you like some cold water?" Carlisle asked.

"I woke up this morning with nervous energy. I just thought it was nerves from the shower today. You know how I don't like being the center of attention" I told him. I gratefully took the glass of ice water that Renee handed me, drinking it quickly. I was having a really bad hot flash, and on top of the back pain I felt like I was going to be ill. I also had to use the restroom really bad, so I asked Alice and Renee to come with me in case I fainted. They helped me to the bathroom, and once I was done I washed my hands and started walking back to everyone. All of a sudden I felt a hot wetness running down my leg and Renee gave a little gasp. I looked down, noticing that the carpeting under my feet was wet.

"Dammit! I just peed a minute ago!" I growled. Carlisle came running over to me and had me sit down while Alice ran to get some towels to clean me up.

"Bella, I believe that was your water breaking, sweetheart. The pains you have been feeling in your back are contractions, if my centuries of training are telling me right." he said, smiling at me. I felt myself start to panic, my breathing coming in shallow gasps which turned into a moan as another contraction hit my back.

"It's time? OH MY GOD JACOB BLACK GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I yelled. Jacob came running over, and I laughed at his confused expression.

"Honey, we are going to have our babies…..like NOW!" I said as my back seized up again.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD" he said as he started rushing around all confused. I watched him as he grabbed my purse and keys and ran out the door.

"Where the hell is he going?" I asked. He came rushing back in a few minutes later, his face all red from embarrassment.

"Shit, I forgot all about you Bells! We cant have the babies without you!" he said, picking me up and carrying me to the truck as everyone at the shower started laughing.

Carlisle and Renee drove with us to the Cullens house, while Charlie, Billy, Sue, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper followed close behind. My cell phone rang just then, so I looked to see who the hell it was.

"Hi Embry" I said. He told me that they were going to bring all of our things to our house, and I told him where we had the spare key hidden. Embry and Angela were going to stay at our house to take care of Maya and Bruno while Leah was going to watch Elliot and take care of Cody until my parents got back home. We made it to their house in record time, Jacob carrying me down to the medical room while everyone else ran around getting everything ready. I noticed that Carlisle had redone the room just for the delivery, little stuffed animals all over and all kinds of soothing décor on the walls. Jacob helped me take my clothing off, then put the gown on me. After he settled me on the table, he pulled a chair up next to me and took my hand into his. He looked so terrified, like a little boy, and it made my heart swell with so much love that I thought it was going to burst.

"This is it, honey. We are about to meet our girls" I said to him, trying to get him to calm down. I was surprised that I wasn't more frantic, instead feeling peace wash over me, knowing that everything was going to be fine. All of my earlier doubts about being a good mother flew out the window when my water broke.

"I love you so much" he said to me, kissing me softly.

"I love you too, Jake" I smiled.


	40. Chapter 40

Once Carlisle got an IV started and did an internal exam, he determined that it would be several hours before the babies would be born. He and Jacob helped me up the stairs because he wanted me to be as comfortable as possible, and he wanted me to walk around to help the labor along. My contractions were only 6 minutes apart and my cervix was only dilated to a 5, so I knew I had a long road ahead of me.

For the most part, the labor pains stayed in my back, but as they increased with frequency and strength, they began hitting me in my lower stomach too. Carlisle said he would give me some medication to help with the pain, but I refused it for the moment because I wanted to try and do this naturally.

Jacob was so sweet, walking with me throughout the house, rubbing my back for me, bringing me ice water to drink. I tried so hard not to snap on him whenever a contraction started, but for the times I slipped up, he was so understanding.

Several hours later, my contractions were only 2 minutes apart, so Carlisle had Jacob carry me back down to the birthing room. By that time, I was begging for pain medication, so he gave me a good dose and I felt myself start to float away. I still felt the contractions, but they were nowhere near as bad. Carlisle examined me again, and my cervix had dilated to a 9 so it was almost time.

He called up to Esme, who was going to assist him with the delivery. He had taught her everything she needed to know, so she began to set up the incubators and other things that she would need. I noticed that she kept her hands wrapped in a heating pad, and when she saw my confused look, she smiled and answered.

"It's so my hands are nice and warm for when I touch your babies. I didn't want to shock them with my cold hands" she explained. I just smiled and sighed, because Carlisle gave me more medicine for the pain and I was higher than a kite.

My contractions had increased to less than a minute apart, so Carlisle had me sit up and start pushing. Jacob held my hand, flinching a bit whenever I gripped him too tightly. He never complained, even though I thought I might have broken some bones.

"Come on Bells, push baby! You can do it honey!" he said, coaching me along. He wiped the sweat from my face and did whatever he could to comfort me.

"Bella, I need you to give me one big push, ok?" Carlisle said to me. I nodded my head, then pushed as hard as I could, feeling one of my daughters leave my body. Carlisle got her to cry, the handed her off the Esme so she could clean her up while he delivered the other baby. He had me give another big push, and Jacob gave a little shout when our other daughter entered the world with a loud wail.

I collapsed back onto the bed, completely exhausted and still high from all of the drugs. I rested my eyes for a moment, and when I opened them, Jacob was looking down at me with so much love and pride that it made me catch my breath. He leaned over, kissing me softly and stroking my soaking wet hair.

"You are so amazing, Bella. I am so proud of you because of your strength. I never would have been able to handle it" he said with tears in his eyes.

"That's why only women have babies, Jake. You men are such wimps, and if it was left to you guys, the human race would be extinct" I joked. He laughed along with me, agreeing with my statement totally. A few minutes later, Carlisle and Esme came over to us, each of them carrying one of our daughters. They were wrapped in pretty pink blankets with matching little hats and socks so they would stay warm.

"Congratulations to you both. Your daughters are extremely healthy and are each at a good weight." Carlisle said, handing me the sleeping baby, while Esme handed Jacob the other one. They left us alone for a few minutes so we could have some private time with our daughters.

I was in awe at the tiny baby I held in my arms. She was dark skinned with black hair, just like Jacob, and was absolutely perfect. I knew which name was to be hers, and I was so glad that we waited before naming them.

"I think Sarah Nicole should be her name, what do you think, Jake?" I asked. He gazed down at the baby, and nodded his head. He was so choked with emotion and he was having a hard time speaking. He sat down on the bed next to me, and I looked at the baby he held. She was awake and looking around at everything.

"What do you think about being named Josephine Renee?" I asked my inquisitive daughter. She was pale, like me, and had her fathers black hair. She looked up at me and actually smiled, so I knew she liked her name. Sarah woke up moments later, so I started to breast feed both girls.

Carlisle came back down a little while later, and asked if I would mind if the others came down to meet the babies. I whispered that it was fine, because both girls were dozing as they fed. Renee, Charlie, Billy and Sue came down first and they all had tears in their eyes when they saw how beautiful our daughters were. We told them their names, and they also thought they were perfect. Our families stayed with us in the birthing room for over a half hour, and then decided to head home so we could get our rest. It was almost midnight, so I knew they were just as tired as we were.

"I'll tell Embry and Angela to bring over the car seats when they come and see you tomorrow, ok?" Charlie asked. We hadn't been expecting the girls so early, so we didn't get a chance to put the car seats into both trucks.

"Thanks Charlie, I appreciate it" Jacob said.

They hugged and kissed us both goodbye, then kissed each girl on their cheek. A few minutes after they left, Jasper and Emmett came down to see the babies.

"Bella, they are so pretty, just like you! Thank God they don't look like their mangy father" Emmett playfully said. Jacob gave a low growl, which made us all laugh. I was still pretty high from the drugs, so everything seemed funny to me.

"They are amazing, Bella and Jacob. Each one favors you both in different ways" Jasper said, smiling down at the babies. They stayed with us for a few minutes, then Jasper gave a sigh and shook his head.

"Alice is ready to come down here and throw us up the stairs if we don't let her down here. I can feel the waves of annoyance from all the way upstairs" Jasper said. They left a few minutes later, and Alice and Rosalie came down. Alice bounced right over to us, but I noticed that Rosalie looked a little distressed.

"Looky at my pretty nieces! Girls, we are going to have so much fun playing dress up! Aunty Alice has the best taste, so both of you will be stylin!" she said as Jacob and I groaned.

"Please, wait until they are a little older before you start dragging them to the malls" I told her. She just rolled her eyes at me, so I gave her a little glare back. Rosalie still hadn't come over to us yet, and I noticed her hanging back by the stairs.

"Rose, come over and meet the girls" I said to her. She looked a little reluctant, but eventually made her way over. She gazed down at each baby, and her hand flew to her mouth as she let out a little cry.

"Rosalie, what's wrong, are you ok?" I asked, looking at her worriedly.

"They are so beautiful. I love babies so much, and before I was changed I desperately wanted a big family. Can I hold one, please?" she asked. Her face was a cross between immense sadness and joy, and I felt so badly for her. Jacob took Sarah from my arms and handed her carefully to Rosalie. I noticed that she had put on a thick, long sleeve sweater so that her cold skin wouldn't shock the baby, and when she took Sarah into her arms, she actually shed a tear. Vampires couldn't cry, so the tear that fell down her cheek was made of blood, and it made my heart break for her even more. Jacob wiped her tear away, and she smiled at him gratefully.

"Hello pretty baby, I'm your Aunt Rosalie. It's so nice to finally meet you" she murmured to Sarah, who made some little noises in response.

"She likes you, Rose" a voice said from the stairwell.

"Oh Edward! You did come! I wasn't sure if you heard me sending my thoughts to you!" Alice said, running over to her brother and hugging him.

"How could I miss your thoughts, Alice? You were practically shouting them so I heard them loud and clear in Alaska" Edward chided.

He made his way over to us, shaking Jacob's hand and giving me a kiss on the cheek. He looked so disheveled and sad, which was unusual for him. He noticed my look, and gently shook his head so I wouldn't bring it up. I wanted to know how he was doing, and how things were going with Amanda, so I made a mental note to make him tell me the next day.

"Your daughters are beautiful, Jacob, Bella. I'm sorry I was late, but I made it here as soon as I could." he said as he looked at Josephine, who was watching him curiously.

"Hello, Josephine, yes, I am Edward" he said to her, and she gave a little squeak in response. I handed her to Edward, and he was enthralled with her, talking and making baby noises at her. He shifted his attention from her for a moment, to look at Jacob.

"Yes, Jacob, both girls can read your thoughts…..No, you did an excellent job blocking your thoughts during….uh…your intimate times with Bella" Edward said, chuckling. I heard Jacob sigh with relief, but he tensed up again right away.

"You are too funny. The girls can't read Bella's thoughts, just like I can't, so there is no need to worry" he said to Jacob's unspoken questions.

Esme and Carlisle came down just then, letting us know that they had set up two cribs in Edward's room for the babies to sleep in. They also got the bed ready so we could stay the night.

"Edward, where are you going to stay?" I asked. I felt terrible kicking him out of his room, because he had just gotten home and I was sure he wanted to be alone for a bit.

"Actually, I'm just going to stay in the family room. I need to talk to my family about some things, so don't feel like you are putting me out." he said to us. We thanked him, and watched as Esme and Rosalie carried the babies upstairs to their cribs.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked as he and Jacob helped me to my feet. I was surprised that I was already fully healed and my stomach was once again flat.

"Oh wow, Angela is going to be so pissed when she sees that my body is back to its original state! I feel great, Carlisle, all healed and rearing to go. I'm wiped out, of course, but my body is totally healed up." I told him.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower? Alice bought both you and Jacob some new clothes, and they are all laundered and ready for you to wear. You only need to stay the night, just in case, and you can take the babies home tomorrow" he said as he led us upstairs. Jacob and I both thanked him, and went upstairs to check on the girls. Rosalie and Edward were watching over them, and I heard Edward singing a song to Josephine.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes" he sang in his velvety voice. He looked at us as we walked into the room.

"It's a song from back when I was a child. My mother used to sing it to me all the time when she rocked me to sleep" he explained.

"It's a really nice song" Jacob said as he gazed down at our children.

"Don't worry, we will watch them while you both go shower. Rosalie will murder anyone who even looks at them funny" Edward laughed. Rosalie looked up at us and gave us a soft smile. Usually she was so sarcastic and snarky, so I wasn't used to seeing this softer side of her. I knew Edward spoke the truth, and as long as Rosalie was around, _Nothing _would ever hurt my girls.

Jacob and I went into their huge bathroom across from Edwards room, and we saw all the clothes that Alice had set out of us. It looked like a small wardrobe, with several shirts and pants for each of us. She even got Jacob a pair of sleepy pants with wolves all over them. We got into the shower together, and we washed each other thoroughly. I had felt so gross from all the sweating I had done when I delivered the girls, so it felt so good to shower. Jacob behaved, surprisingly, but I was starting to feel frisky even though I had just given birth a little over an hour earlier. I pushed him against the shower wall, kissing him passionately as I reached between his legs and took him in my hand.

"Bells, we cant do this here, honey. First of all, they can hear us and I don't want to be rude, and secondly, you just had two babies, sweetheart, so let's give your body a rest, ok?" he said as he stopped my ministrations. I groaned in frustration, but I knew he was right. Once we were done showering, we put on the pajamas that Alice got us, and went to go see the babies.

Rosalie was still standing there, watching over them vigilantly, and we had to pretty much pry her from the room so we could get some sleep. Before she left the room, she handed me a flexible cooler type bag. I opened it up, and inside was a breast pump, several sterilized bottles, and a small cooling compartment with a cord that plugged into a wall to keep the milk fresh.

"Thank you Rosalie" I said, hugging her before she left us. We looked down and the babies, and I was glad to see that they were sound asleep. I felt an overwhelming exhaustion overcome me, so Jacob and I got into the huge bed and fell asleep right away.


	41. Chapter 41

Sarah and Josephine only woke up once during the night to feed, which I was really happy about. Even though I was fully healed, giving birth had really worn me out. As soon as they were done breastfeeding, I went immediately back to sleep and didn't wake up until midmorning.

When I awoke, I saw Jacob sitting in a rocking chair, holding both girls. I pretended to still be asleep so I could watch him, peeking through partially closed eyes. He looked so adorable, cooing and talking to both babies as they watched him curiously.

"I have waited a long time to meet you two" he murmured to them as he rocked gently back and forth. Both girls let out little squeals, understanding his words perfectly. I couldn't believe how smart they were already, and I was excited to watch them as they got older and grew into their own identities.

"I knew you would make a wonderful father, Jake" I said as I sat up in the bed. The babies started to squirm when they heard my voice, so I knew they were hungry.

"I just got done changing them a few minutes ago." he said as I walked over to him. He stood up so I could sit in the rocker, and once I had pulled my shirt off, he handed them to me. They suckled hungrily, which was a good thing because my breasts were so rock hard that I knew they were full. Jacob sat on the bed, watching me as I fed our daughters, not once saying a word, just looking on lovingly. Once both girls were full, Jacob took them so I could pull my shirt back on. When I was ready, he handed Sarah to me and we walked downstairs to see what everyone else was up to. Angela and Embry were already there, and when they saw us they both started smiling. Jacob handed Josephine to Angela, and I handed Sarah to a very uncomfortable looking Embry.

"Don't be afraid, Em. Just support her head and make sure she doesn't wiggle out of your arms. You're doing fine" I said to him. He seemed to relax once he got accustomed to holding the baby, and he was instantly smitten with her. Jacob and I watched them talk and giggle at the babies, and the girls seemed to like them both, a lot. Rosalie and Edward came out of the kitchen a few minutes later, letting us know that they had made us breakfast. Rosalie took Josephine and Edward Sarah, so we could all go have breakfast together.

They once again had a huge spread for us, and I eagerly started to fill my plate. I was so hungry because I hadn't eaten since the shower, so I dove into my food with even more gusto than any of the wolves. By the time I was done eating, I polished off 2 omelets, 4 huge waffles, a stack of pancakes, 2 helpings of hash browns, 8 pieces of bacon, 4 sausage links, and two huge glasses of milk. I sat back, patting my stomach contentedly, then noticed everyone staring at me.

"You suck, Bella. Look at you! You just had the babies last night and your body is once again perfect! You eat like you're going to the electric chair, yet you don't gain a pound. I hope my metabolism is just as good as yours now that I've gone through the genetic altering" she said, glaring at me playfully.

"Oh shut up already! You are like a bean pole and you're going to sit here and holler at me? Pffft! I really don't think you have anything to worry about, so can it!" I laughed at her.

We continued our banter while they finished their breakfast, and once everyone was done, I went upstairs to use the breast pump because I was feeling uncomfortably tight. Jacob stayed downstairs so I could have my privacy, and once I was done, I had filled up 3 bottles of breast milk and put them in the cooler. I figured since I was upstairs already, I would take a fast shower and then relieve Jacob so he could get dressed. Once I showered, I picked out a comfortable outfit Alice had gotten me. I noticed she bought me sensible underwear for a change, and I was glad that everything fit me pretty well. She had gotten a size larger in pants than I usually wore, but they fit good enough. I ran downstairs so Jacob could go shower, and I was laughing when I saw Edward trying to figure out how to put a diaper on Sarah. Rosalie was trying to help him, but finally gave up and finished the job.

"Bella, I would like to examine you once more before I fully release you, ok?" Carlisle said. I nodded, and everyone said they would watch the girls while I was downstairs. He left me so I could remove my pants and lay on the table, pulling a sheet over my exposed body. Once he was done, he had several things written down on a list for me.

"Because of your healing ability, you may resume your usual sexual activity without being worried about hurting yourself. I want you to remain off the pill, because I don't want it transferred through the breast milk. I really don't think you need to worry about birth control, because whatever Higher Power made you conceive the last time will probably do the same, regardless if you use protection. I have a feeling you will know when you do, because the mystical light that was present the last time will more than likely appear again. I would like you to breastfeed as long as your body keeps producing milk, because there are special antibodies present that are not found in formula. If your body stops producing, don't worry though, because your daughters are extremely strong and healthy so it shouldn't effect them. I wrote down all of their measurements at birth, and I will submit their birth certificates this week and you will have a copy within a week after. So, after I have overwhelmed you with all of this information, do you have any questions?" he asked, chuckling.

"When do you think we will be able to tell what powers they have?" I asked. I had to think about their future educations and I worried that if they had abnormal strength, it would call unwanted attention to them.

"Probably not until they reach puberty. I would like to draw some blood so I can run a genetic profile on them. I would also like to make sure that their blood_looks _normal, in case you ever need to bring them to a different doctor if I'm out of town." he replied.

"Ok, you answered my other question. So, you will remain our doctor then? What happens when people start wondering when none of your family is aging?" I asked. It had been on my mind a lot lately, because I knew that they would have usually moved on by now.

"Let us worry about that, ok Bella? I have already submitted paperwork to a hospital 250 miles away, and the rest of the family is going to try their best and stay out of sight. We have everything covered, so please don't worry needlessly." he gently said. I nodded my head, then thanked him for everything. He left me to get dressed, then walked upstairs with me. Jacob was already showered and was laying on the floor with the babies. They were on their backs, smiling and making all sorts of gurgling baby noises. Edward came up to me just then, and I knew he wanted to talk.

"Jake, I'm going to go for a quick walk, ok? There's milk upstairs in the little cooler in case they get hungry. I'll be back soon" I said, kissing him before I left. I followed Edward outside, then looked at him, giving him a grin.

"Wanna race?" I asked. He looked at me, then began to smile.

"Sure. Want to go to the meadow?" he asked me. I nodded and we both took off running. It felt so good to push myself, and the wind whipping through my hair felt so freeing. Within minutes we were at our meadow, so we plopped down on the soft grass so I could catch my breath.

"I love being able to run like that! It's such a powerful feeling!" I said as I sucked in huge gulps of fresh air.

"You're pretty fast, Bella. Almost as fast as I am" he said as he gently shoved my shoulder.

"Just wait, mister. I just had two babies for crying out loud! One day I will beat you in a race, just you wait and see" I said, laughing.

"So, how are you Edward? I haven't seen you in so long, and your family didn't let me know anything other than you were still trying to save your marriage" I asked, feeling my heart clench when his face grew sad.

"She left me, Bella. I tried so hard, but it wasn't enough. She had been listening to everything Irina was filling her head with, so with her help, she snuck away while I was out hunting. When I came back, I found a note stating that she couldn't compete with you, but that she still loved me but couldn't trust in what I was trying to tell her. I didn't even see it coming, because as you know, I cant read her thoughts, and Irina got pretty good at hiding her own. When I went to Irina, she refused to tell me where Amanda went, and then she snapped. She started screaming about going to the Volturi so they could destroy you and all of the wolves for having killed Laurent. I guess she tried to convince Amanda to go to them, but she out right refused. She hates and fears them just as much as we all do, and she didn't want to be responsible for mass murder." he said, his voice so low that if I didn't have enhanced hearing, I would have missed everything he said.

"Edward, I am so sorry you are hurting so bad. Did you try to find her?" I asked as I started to cry for him.

"Yes. I tracked her for over a month, but because I couldn't read her, and because she learned from me how to confuse her trail, there was no hope. I was actually looking for her yesterday when I heard Alice calling for me to let me know you were in labor. I wanted to be there when your babies were born, so I ran all the way here." he replied, his body shaking with sobs. I pulled him into a hug, trying to comfort him the best I could. We sat there for a long time that way, and once he finally got it all out of him, I had to know what happened with Irina.

"Edward, what happened with Irina? I need to know if she went to the Volturi so we can prepare." I said, looking at him, my body shaking with fear.

"David, he leads their coven and was the man who helped me get over my obsession with you, he had her taken away and is holding her where she can never get free. They are just like us, and want to live peacefully with no contact with the Volturi, so I am positive they will never find out about you and your children. If it does happen though, they, along with my family, are prepared to defend you and your families with our lives. David is looking forward to the day that your children destroy the Volturi and the world is safe from them" he said. I felt myself relax a bit, but I was still worried that Amanda might go all psycho and go to them anyway.

"Are you going to keep looking for Amanda or are you home for good now?" I asked. He seemed lost in thought for a moment, finally answering me.

"I'm home for now, but I am going to continue to look for her. I love her too much to give up, and I know she still loves me, even if she doesn't fully trust my feelings for you" he said.

We stayed in the meadow, talking for some time, but I wanted to get back to my babies and I knew I needed to pump again. We raced back to the house, and this time I kept up better with him. When we walked into the house, Jacob had put the girls in their cribs and was playing Xbox with Emmett.

"We put the car seats in while you were gone. Rosalie gave them a final inspection before she would allow us to put the babies in them. She's upstairs with them now, watching over them while they sleep" Jacob said.

"Ok, thanks for getting that done. I'm going to go get our things packed and ready to go. Hurry up and finish your game, because we have a lot to get done when we get home" I said, shaking my head as they argued over the game. When I got up to the room, I saw Rosalie sitting in the rocking chair while they slept. She got up when I came in, and helped me get everything together.

"Bella, will you bring Sarah and Josephine over to visit us often?" she asked. I knew she was really attached to them, and that it would mean so much to her to be able to see them as much as possible.

"Of course, Rose. I know where to come if we ever need a babysitter, too! You are welcome to see them anytime, just call me and we can arrange it. We are still going to be here twice a month for training, so you can spend time with them then, too." I said, giving her a hug.

"Thank you so much. It's strange, but I love them like they are my own and I will do anything to protect them." she said.

Edward came up to see if we needed any help, so I handed him all of the bags while Rosalie and I each picked up a baby and made our way downstairs. Jacob took the bags from Edward, bringing them out to the Toyota and loading them in. We wrapped the babies in thick blankets, even though it was decently warm out, and everyone followed us as we got ready to leave. Angela and Embry were going to follow us to the house and help us with all of the shower gifts and everything, so they got into her Civic and waited for us to pull out.

We got the babies buckled into their car seats, then thanked and hugged everyone before we left. The girls had an appointment the following week so Carlisle do some blood work and check them out again, so I told them I would see them then.

On the way home, I pulled out the little slip of paper and read our daughters measurements to Jacob while he drove. Sarah was 19 inches long and weighed 7 pounds 6 ounces, and Josephine was 18 inches long, weighing an even 7 pounds. I told Jacob all of Carlisle's instructions, and he looked worried about not using protection.

"Bells, what if you get pregnant right away?" he asked.

"Jake, I don't think it's up to us anymore, because there seems to be a much greater plan in motion. I think we can forget about exactly how many children we will have, also, because it's up to whomever is in charge and what their plans are for destroying the Volturi." I explained. I then told him everything that Edward told me in the meadow, and I knew he was still worried about them finding out. He was going to work out a new patrol schedule, and he wanted to talk to the Cullens to see if they would patrol over in there area while the wolves took care of La Push. He also felt really bad for Edward, regardless of what had happened with him in the past. He had moved on from it, and seeing Edward's actions the last few times, he believed that Edward was finally over me.

When we got home, we brought the babies in first because they were awake and hungry, so I went upstairs to their room to feed them. Embry and Angela had put the hand carved rocking chairs in the room, so I sat down on the smaller one and fed them. Jacob came up awhile later, helping me put the babies in their cribs. I partially closed the door, then went downstairs to start sorting through all of the shower gifts. We were done with everything by 7pm, so we ordered some pizzas and ate. Embry and Angela left at 9, so Jacob and I went up to feed and change the girls, and then we went to bed.


	42. Chapter 42

Life was finally starting to return to normal, and I had gotten into a good routine with the babies. Jacob had taken the first week they were home off so he could help me out, along with Renee. I don't know what I would have done without them, because it was all so overwhelming at times. Renee was going to stay off an additional week, just in case I needed anymore help, which I was really grateful for.

Maya and Bruno were so funny when they first met Sarah and Joey. Yes, somehow everyone started calling her that, and it stuck so I wasn't about to fight it. The dogs were so confused and excited, and every time the babies would cry, the goofy dogs would howl along with them. Maya had finally stopped howling, but poor Bruno kept it up. Maya treated the girls like they were her own pups, always standing guard and watching over them. I thought she was going to give herself a stroke when I gave the babies their first baths. She paced around the bathroom in circles, occasionally putting her front paws on the edge of the tub and watching me, and when she wasn't pacing and watching, she whined until I was done.

While I had settled into my routine, other things were still chaotic with Angela's bridal shower fast approaching, as well as their wedding. Alice was making all of the dresses for the wedding, so we had to go for the final fitting the same weekend as her shower. Thank God for Rosalie and Edward, because they really helped me out, watching the girls while Alice flitted around and finished the dresses.

I was Angela's maid of honor, and she had two of her cousins standing up as the other bridesmaids. The dresses she picked out were really elegant, champagne in color with the skirt portion flowing in a straight line to the floor with no flair. They were sleeveless with a straight bustline and had little champagne crystals all over the sash at our waists.

Angela's dress was absolutely gorgeous, and she looked like a princess in it. It was made of white silk and was off the shoulder with a sash around her waist. The skirt portion was like a ball gown, all flared out with a hoop that made it flare out even more. The dress had beautiful, sparkling crystals spread out all over the dress in a non gaudy way. She was also going to wear a crystal tiara, which would look really nice with the updo she had planned.

The Best man was Jacob, of course, Quil and Sam making up the other groomsmen. Alice said she would make their tuxes for them, but they decided to rent them. Alice did made the cummerbunds though, in the same fabric that the bridesmaid dresses were made of.

Her shower was really nice, and because her parents had it at the country club, the Cullen girls were able to attend. She got so many nice gifts, ranging from appliances all the way to sexy lingerie for the honeymoon, compliments of Alice. I only gave her a card from Jake and I, because their wedding gift was the house we bought for them. The former owners had already moved out, so she and Embry just brought all of the gifts right to the house.

The wedding was lovely, and everything went off without a hitch, with the exception of Embry fainting. Jacob was there to help him out, and for the rest of the ceremony, Embry's face was bright red with embarrassment. The reception was held at the same country club, and the food was excellent. They served lobster and fillet mignon, along with scalloped potatoes and asparagus. I had so much fun dancing all night with Jacob, Charlie, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Billy, Elliot, and most of the Pack. I decided to let my hair down a little bit, so I was drinking Grey Goose mixed with both pineapple and cranberry juices. Jacob was going to be designated driver, so I ended up getting a little tipsy.

Everyone took turns watching the babies, who were mesmerized with the lightshow that the DJ had going on. I had thought ahead and pumped several bottles of breast milk over the last couple of days, knowing that I would probably have a few drinks and I didnt want any residual alcohol to be passed to the girls. I stopped drinking about an hour before the reception ended, because I was worried about being hung over the next day. As everyone began leaving, I noticed Esme and Carlisle talking to Angela and Embry. After the Cullens left, they came running over to me, all excited.

"OH MY GOD BELLA! Look at what they gave us for our wedding!" Angela shrieked. I smiled when I saw the check made out to them, written in Esme's elegant script, in the amount of 5 million dollars.

"That's awesome! They are way too generous all the time!" I said.

"I cant believe they gave us so much. You, I can see them giving the money to, but Angela and I? Wow" Embry said.

"They look at you like family, Em, so they wanted to take care of you guys" Jacob said.

He and I left a short time later, because both girls were zonked out, and I wanted some alone time with Jacob. He and I put the girls into their seats, then we got in and headed home. With Angela being gone on her honeymoon for the next week, it meant that my maternity leave was over in two days. Charlie and Billy were more than ready to take care of the girls, my dad retiring finally, and Billy perfecting his diaper changing skills. We had gotten 2 car seats for my parents mini van and installed them the week I brought the girls home.

When we got home, Jacob took the diaper bag and Sarah, while I took Joey. We brought them upstairs and put them in their pajamas, then laid them down in their cribs. Jacob took my hand and led me into our bedroom, closing the door behind him. He turned to look at me, his eyes full of so much desire that I felt a flood of wetness between my legs. We had started making love again a few days after we brought the babies home, and so far, no mystical energy surrounded us. Our passion seemed like it burned hotter than it had prior to me getting pregnant and it was difficult for us to keep our hands off each other.

He walked toward me, removing his tie, then his jacket. He was almost done unbuttoning his shirt when the back of my knees made contact with our bed. My hands covered his, and we finished removing his shirt together. I moved my hands to his pants, removing his belt and slowly pulling it from the loops. My eyes never left his the whole time I was undressing him, and the eye contact made me even more turned on. I unbuttoned his pants, then slowly slid his zipper down, smiling when I was he didn't put on any boxers. I slid his pants down his legs, so he kicked them away, then I grabbed his manhood and gave it one long lick on the underside.

Jacob pulled me back to my feet and turned me around so he could unzip my dress. He slowly slid the zipper down, kissing every inch of skin that was being exposed. He slid the dress down my body, and once I stepped out of it, he laid it across the chair. All I had left was my strapless bra and my lace panties, which he tore from my body. I unhooked the bra, and once I tossed it across the room, his mouth and hands were on my breasts, sucking, licking and squeezing them. He pushed me backward onto the bed, then got on his knees on the floor, opening my legs and yanking me toward his seeking mouth. He spread my lower lips, then blew softly against my aroused core. He then covered my whole center with his mouth, and I felt his tongue moving everywhere at once. Finally, he slid his tongue into my channel, then pinched my clit between his thumb and index finger, and I came hard. My body arched off the bed, my head thrashing and my hands gripping the sheets.

"Oh God, yes! More Jake" I begged.

He complied, quickly thrusting 3 of his large fingers inside of me and curling them upward. As he moved his fingers in and out, he began flicking my clit with only the tip of his tongue, the sensations like little lightning bolts shooting through my body. I was fast approaching orgasm, so I stopped his ministrations.

"I want to cum while you're inside of me" I gasped. He smiled and stood up as I slid my body to the head of the bed. He crawled over me, hooking my legs with his forearms and pushing them upward, exposing my wet core fully to him. I felt him push the head of his penis inside of me, causing me to whimper and wiggle my hips trying to get him in deeper.

"Put your legs over my shoulders, Bella" he said in a growly voice. I lifted them, resting my calves on his shoulders and looking up at him. His eyes locked with mine, then he thrust hard and deep into me, stopping when he was fully seated in my wet heat.

"Does that feel good, baby?" he asked

"Oh, yeees" I moaned, rotating my hips to get some friction.

"Do you want more?"

"Hmmm, I always want more" I gasped.

"Do you want it hard and fast, or soft and slow?"

"Hard and fast, Jake, please" I sighed, so close to orgasm and his words were only taking me closer.

"I want you to keep looking in my eyes, Bella. I need to see how good I make you feel." he said, his voice sexy and rough. I nodded my head, then gave a long, low moan as he began thrusting in and out of me in such a fast pace that it was almost brutal. His hips slapped against me each time he thrust in, and within seconds a powerful climax hit me. I screamed, biting down on his arm as my body trembled and shook. He continued to pound himself in and out of me, which made the orgasm even more intense. He eventually slowed down, letting me catch my breath. I took the opportunity, so I flipped us. I began riding him just as hard as he did me, taking him in to the hilt each time, and grinding my clit against his pubic bone. I felt another orgasm coming, and I tried to hold it off because he was getting close, too, and I wanted to orgasm with him. His moans were getting louder, his body more and more tense.

"Touch yourself, Bella. I want to see you touch yourself while you ride me" he panted. I moved my hand to where we were intimately joined, touching the shaft of his penis each time I moved up. Finally, when he was about to fall over the edge, I slid my fingers over my clit. I continued to rub myself, still riding him, the whole experience was so erotic that we crashed together, orgasm flooding though our bodies in blissful waves. I felt him empty himself deep inside of me, and the force of it caused another mini orgasm to ripple through my body. I collapsed on top of him, both of us panting so hard and our hearts thundering in our chests.

"Man that was so hot and sexy!" he said once he could breathe.

"Yeah it was, and intense! I don't think I have any bones left in my body" I said, my breathing finally slowing down. I got off of him, the laid down, resting my cheek on his chest.

"Hmmm, I missed that intensity so much while I was pregnant" I murmured.

"Me too, but the sex we had during that time was just as good. Different, softer, more gentle and creative, but still great" he said.

"I'm just glad we have the weekend to ourselves. My mom and dad are going to pick up the twins tomorrow, so we can do all kinds of wicked things to each other" I said, smiling seductively at him.

"I'm going to definitely take advantage of that, for sure…..like, breaking in the kitchen, the couches, the hot tub, maybe even the pantry while we are at it. We just gotta be careful not to knock all the cans down onto our heads" he chuckled.

"Sex in a pantry full of canned goods. YEE HAAW!" I jokingly shouted.

"See! I always knew you were a pervert!!" he said as he started tickling me. I was frantically trying to get away from him, squirming, kicking, jumping, and finally I ended up falling out of the bed with a loud thump.

"Oh I'll show you pervert, PERVO!!" I said as I dove back on the bed and started beating him with my pillow. By the time we were done, there were feathers and fluff all over the damn place, and Jacob and I were rolling around in it, making love just as furiously as we did moments earlier.


	43. Chapter 43

After a wonderful weekend making love and spending much needed quality time together, it was time to get back to reality. We were going to pick the girls up at my parents house, and they were going to make a huge dinner and invite Leah, Sue and Billy over. We had a few hours to kill, so once we had showered and got dressed, we decided to go over to the cottage and do some Spring cleaning. We hadn't been there in months, so there was a fine layer of dust on all of the surfaces. I got to work on the bathroom while Jacob stripped the bed and put the linens in the washer. Once he was done with that, he got to cleaning up the small living area.

When I was done in the bathroom, I took the linens out of the washer and put them in the dryer, then pulled all of the curtains down and threw those in the washer. Then I got to work in the kitchen, pulling everything out of the cabinets and wiping down the shelves. Jacob was done with the living area, so he began washing all of the dishes as I continued to wipe everything else down. Within an hour, everything was done with the exception of mopping the floors. Once we made the bed and put the curtains back up, we got to work sweeping and washing the floor. We dumped the dirty water behind the house, set the bucket and mop against the side of the house, then locked up and went over to get the twins.

Charlie and Billy were outside cooking steaks as Renee, Sue and Leah were watching Elliot and the twins. Sarah and Joey started squealing when they saw us, so we picked them up, hugging them close. Sarah looked exactly like Jacob, from the dark skin and eyes, but she had my mouth and eye shape. Joey looked a lot like me, but she had Jacob's black hair and her eyes had turned into a vivid, emerald green. I knew both of my girls were going to be beauties when they got older, and we always joked about sitting on the porch with a shotgun, waiting for any future boyfriends to arrive and pick them up for dates.

Before dinner, I went upstairs to feed the girls in what was formerly my old bedroom. Renee and Charlie made it into a really cute nursery, with light pink walls, with dark rose and cream swirling designs accenting 2 walls in the room. The cribs were painted white, and the bedding colors were all different shades of pink and rose, fading and blending into each other like a water color. When the girls were done eating, I laid them down to take a little nap so I could go and help out downstairs.

Everything was ready, so I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down. We talked about the approaching summer, different plans, fishing trips, and our island.

"Your father and I were wondering if we could take a little vacation there this summer? I can't wait to see how pretty it is, and after the wet winter we just had, it would be nice to soak in some sun." Renee said.

"Sure mom! I will see Carlisle next Saturday, so let me know the dates and he will arrange for the jet to pick you up. I will also call Fernando se he can prepare everything for you." I said.

Billy and Sue were interested in going there as well, so we were going to sit down and plan a good time for them to go. I looked over at Elliot, noticing he had a slightly distressed look on his face.

"What's wrong, El?" I asked.

'Bella, I had another dream" he said, looking like he was going to burst into tears. I walked over to him, picking him up and comforting him. Carlisle confirmed that he did have prophetic dreams, and that we should write them all down in a diary. They had been getting worse lately, and I was really getting worried that something was going to happen soon.

"Do you want to tell me here or do you want to go up to your room and tell me?" I gently asked him.

"I wanna go to my room with you and Jake" he said, looking at me with tear filled eyes. Jacob stood up, and we went up to his room. I set him down and he started playing with his truck, seemingly unable to find a way to start telling us.

"So, what's up, buddy? What did you dream about?" Jacob asked as he got on the floor with him.

"I don't want the bad guys with the red eyes to come here" he said.

"You saw the bad guys again? Do you remember what they look like?" Jake gently prodded him.

"They had white skin that had glitter on it, and sharp teeth" he sniffed.

"How many of them did you see, El?" I asked as I was on the verge of a panic attack.

"There were a lot, like 20 of them" he said. I felt my chest tighten up and my breathing become labored. I had to fight to take in each breath in order not to pass out.

"When are they coming, El?" Jacob asked.

"Not for awhile, like, when we have firecrackers. They wanna hurt the woofs and Bella!" he said, starting to sob and coming over to me, throwing himself in my arms.

"It's ok, El, don't cry honey. The bad guys won't hurt the wolves and they wont hurt me, I promise. The wolves are going to protect us, and so is Uncles Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle and Aunties Alice, Esme and Rosie. Everything will be just fine, but you need to tell us if you have more dreams, ok?" I said to him, rubbing his back soothingly. He nodded his head and I wiped his tears away. Once he was composed, we sent him back downstairs so Jacob and I could talk in private.

"You don't think it's the Volturi, do you?" I asked him. I was so scared, not only because my girls were only a month and a half old and were nowhere ready to fight the Volturi, I was terrified of losing one of my friends, possibly even Jake.

"I don't know, Bells. Since it's so early, I'm going to go gather the Pack and go over things with them. Can you call the Cullens and have them meet us at the border? It's time we joined forces now that there is a plausible threat, and I want to make sure all bases are covered." he said. I nodded, then stood up so I could go tell Renee and Charlie that we had something to take care of and if they would please watch the girls for a little longer. Jacob pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close.

"Don't worry, Bella, we will get through this, ok?" he said as he held me tighter.

"I hope so, Jake, because I couldn't bear to lose anyone" I replied.

We went downstairs and few minutes later, and our parents agreed to watch Joey and Sarah. They knew something was up, their worried faces giving them away. We told them we would fill them in later, and they accepted that answer for now.

Jake and I walked outside, and I kissed him before he went to phase and I got into the truck to go to the Cullen house. I called them on my way, and when I pulled up they were all waiting for me outside.

"Elliot had a vision in his dreams about a group of about 20 vampires coming here to kill the wolves and me. Alice, have you seen any changes with the Volturi? Do they know?" I asked.

"No, Bella. They are still oblivious, so this much be a different group of vampires. Who could it be though? Irina is locked away, so we know it's not her, nobody can find Amanda, so she is a possibility….." she said, but was cut off by Edward.

"I really don't think it's her. I cant be fully sure, though, so I'm going to see what I can find out from David. Excuse me" he said, running inside to make the phone call.

"Jacob is gathering the Pack and would like to meet with you at the border of La Push tonight. He wants to band together so that me and the babies are protected. Is it ok with you?" I asked them.

"Bella, you should know better than to even ask. You are my little sis and I refuse to let any evil vampires come near you and my nieces! As soon as Edward comes out, we will go" Emmett said, his face twisted in anger.

"Yes, Bella, we are behind you and will defend you and your daughters with our lives." Jasper said, sending calming waves over to me.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come down to that, Jazz. I am so scared of losing any of you, because you are my family. I don't want to lose ANYONE, so we need to get going with preparations" I said.

Edward came out a few minutes later, and he had nothing to report. Nobody had seen or heard from Amanda, so we were unable to rule her out.

"Maybe that vampire I killed a few months ago had a mate who hid? I don't know, I'm grasping at straws here" I said.

Just then, I heard a distant howl, then Jared came bounding out of the woods. He phased and pulled on a pair of shorts, walking over to us.

"The Pack is assembled, as well as Rachel and Kim. They want to help with this battle, even though we are against it. You damn stubborn women!" he said, his face worried and scared.

"What are you doing here, Jared?" I asked.

"Jacob sent me to run with you when you came for the meeting. He knew that you would want to be included, and he didn't want to argue with you, so lets get going" he said, taking off his shorts and phasing.

All of us took off into the woods, and I kept up with everyone really well. Because I was still a little behind, Jared stayed with me making sure I didn't hurt myself or get lost. When we reached a clearing, I saw the Pack standing there in human form. I ran over to Jacob, hugging him before the meeting started.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly. I am sorry about this being last minute, but we just got some information from Bella's bother Elliot. As most of you know, he has visions when he dreams. Recently, he has had one that has both Bella and I alarmed. He dreamt about 20 or so vampires coming here to destroy the Pack and to kill Bella. I refuse to let this happen, so I have come up with different options and wanted to run them by all of you." Jacob began. I was so proud of him just then, because he looked so powerful and confident, and I could see how everyone looked at him with respect.

"Jacob, you know that we will back you in any way we can, all you have to do is let us know what you need" Carlisle said.

"Thank you, your family has been very good to not only Bella and I, but to our respective families as well. Myself, and the Pack, thank you for your willingness to help" Jacob responded. Everyone waited quietly for him to continue.

"One option I have come up with is sending Bella and our daughters to stay at Isabella Island until the threat has passed. They would be going there, along with one Pack member and one of the Cullens, along with Kim, Rachel and Angela. With their combined strengths, I know they would be safe from harm." he said, looking at me.

"Jake, I don't want to be run from our home and our families! This involves me, and I know I can help you fight, so please don't send me and the girls away" I begged him.

"I had a feeling you would fight me on that, so here is another option. The Pack and I have spoken, with the exception of Embry who is on his honeymoon, and we all agree that the boundary lines are to be taken down, however, the treaty still remains in effect. Carlisle, your family will be allowed into La Push in order to help protect Bella and our children. You and your family have earned my trust over the years, so please don't break my trust. You are still forbidden to hunt on our lands, and you may not harm any humans. Is this understood?" Jacob asked them.

"Yes, Jacob, thank you for trusting us. We will not do anything to destroy the trust that has been developed between us over the past years, and we are at your disposal." Carlisle told him.

"Ok, so, here is the plan. I am taking a leave from my business, along with Quil and Embry, once he returns. I will start thinning out the schedule so that our other employees can handle the work load. Bella, you and Angela will work from home, this way I know you are both together and safe. At all times, a member of the Cullen family, along with a Pack member, will remain at our house from tonight on. I am going to ask Kim and Rachel to remain there also, for added defense. Once this meeting is done, Bella and I will go and talk to our families and make arrangements for them to stay with us as well. I want our families together, this way we all know they are safe from this current threat. Because we have one of the largest houses in La Push, we can easily accommodate everyone." he said, looking at everyone to make sure we were all on the same page.

"Now, for Patrols. I am expanding patrol times from 4 hours to 6, and on each patrol there will be two wolves and 2 Cullen members. The 4 part patrol will be divided, with one pair watching one end of La Push, and the second pair the other. Is this satisfactory?" Jacob asked. Everyone nodded, and I saw Jacob visibly relax.

"Ok, so here is the first squad to patrol. Seth will remain at my house to stand guard, Jared and Leah will take first shift. Which of your family would like to come to our home, and which two would like to patrol?"

"I will" Edward said, stepping forward.

"We will, too" Rosalie said as she and Emmett stepped up.

"Ok, great. Edward and Emmett, you will patrol with Jared and Leah, Rosalie, you will come home with us. Now, let's get going everyone, and if there are any problems, Jared, Leah, contact Seth through your minds and he will come and get me. Be safe, everyone, and may the Spirit of the Great Wolf watch over you" Jacob said, and the group disbanded.

Leah went with Emmett, and Edward with Jared. The rest of the Cullens waited for me as I talked to Jacob.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Jake. This is my battle too, and I refuse to let you handle this alone." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Honey, you have no idea how much I wish you and the girls will get the hell out of town, but I understand. You better get going, because it's getting late and we still have to get the girls and I have to call Rebecca, John and Brad to let them know that I need them to run things for a bit." he said, kissing me.

"Ok, I'll see you at home" I murmured.

I watched Jacob phase and run off into the woods, then I turned to the Cullens. Carlisle nodded at me, and we all took off toward their house. When we got there, I helped Rosalie pack a bag, and then we were off.


	44. Chapter 44

By the time Rosalie and I arrived at my parents house, Jacob had already filled them in on everything. He was going to head over to Billy and Sue's house to help them pack up a few things, while Rosalie and I helped get everything together at my parents house.

Rosalie kept taking bags and several cots out to my truck and their mini van, and before long we were ready to get going. Rosalie helped me get the sleeping babies into my SUV, and we then waited for Charlie and Renee to get settled. They followed us to the house, and when we pulled up, I saw Seth sitting on the front porch in human form.

"Hi, Bella, Rosalie. I did several passes and everything is clear. I also let Bruno and Maya out into the run and turned on the lights for you. Do you need any help?" he asked.

"Thank you, Seth. Yeah, that would be great. Can you start getting the stuff out of the back and bring it in? Charlie and Renee could use some help too. Rose and I are going to bring the babies in and put them in their playpen while we get everything set up" I said to him. My original plan was to put Sarah and Joey in their cribs, but they had woken up and were looking around all bewildered. Rose and I put them in the playpen Jake and I set up in the family room, and then we were going to start getting the rooms ready for everyone. Once Seth was done carrying everything in and helping Charlie and Renee, I had him watch the girls while we all got to work.

Rose carried 4 big cots up to the empty bedroom and set them up, putting the sheet sets that Renee had packed on them while I made the bed in the guest bedroom. Once we were both done, we brought the other two cots up to the babies room, setting them up and putting sheets on those as well. Jacob and I were going to sleep in there, giving our bed to Charlie and Renee, leaving Billy and Sue to take the queen bed in one of the guest rooms. Once we got it all done, we went downstairs to relieve Charlie and Renee so they could get settled in. They refused to take our bed from us, insisting that they would stay with the girls. I was in the middle of arguing when Jacob came in with Billy and Sue.

"Jake, please tell them to take our room! They are being difficult and I cant get through to them" I said, exasperated. Jacob just looked confused, so Charlie started in.

"Bella, your mother and I have spent more time on those comfortable cots than you have, so we want to sleep on those. This is your home, and we will not impose on you like that. End of discussion." he said to me. I knew better than to argue with him, so I just gave up.

As both sets of parents went to get settled in, Jacob, Rosalie, Seth and I sat on the couches, me being completely wiped out. Sarah began to fuss, wanting to be part of the excitement, so Seth went to pick her up. As he went to bend down, he froze.

"What is it, Seth? Do you smell something?" Jacob asked, standing up. Seth stood back up, and turned to us, looking terrified.

"Oh God, I am so sorry Jake, Bella. I didn't know! I swear I didn't know!" he kept saying as he stood in his place. I was starting to get alarmed, so I jumped to my feet, as did Rosalie.

"What the hell, Seth? What is it?" I impatiently asked. Jacob just burst out laughing, so I spun around to glare at him. He was looking at Seth, who was staring at Sarah like she was the only person in the room. I groaned, sitting back down on the couch with a thud.

"Ah, shit, you didn't, did you?" I asked Seth, who was now holding a happy Sarah. He looked at me, looking sheepish as Rosalie just looked so lost and confused.

"Yeah, Bells. I imprinted. I am so sorry! This is the first time really seeing the girls, so I had no idea! I'll leave now" he said, bringing Sarah over to me.

"No, Seth, it's ok, please stay. I know you didn't mean it, and I know it can't be helped. I'm just glad that it's you, and that you're such a good young man. There will be A LOT of rules to abide by when she gets older though, got it?" I said, trying to look stern.

"I got it, loud and clear! Believe me, the last think I want is for Jake to kick my ass all over La Push!" he said, chuckling.

"This is rich! I never saw the whole imprinting thing in action before. What a time for it though!" Rosalie said, finally relaxing herself.

Billy, Sue, Charlie and Renee came back down just then, so we shared the news with them.

"Seth Clearwater, when she gets older, your intentions better be pure, or else me and the old fart over there are going to have to take you to the woodshed!" Billy said as he slapped Seth on the back.

We sat up talking for a bit, and then I excused myself so I could go change and feed the girls before putting them down for the night. Rosalie helped me carry them up, then watched them while I put on my pajamas, choosing a set that had a tank top rather than a shirt. I went back to the babies room, sitting down in the rocking chair as Rosalie handed them to me. Once I had them feeding, she sat down in the rocking chair next to me.

"You know I wont mind staying here all the time, rather than taking shifts like everyone else, Bella. I like being able to help you out with the girls, so it wont be a big deal" she quietly said to me.

"It's up to you, Rose. Can you deal with all the craziness that's going to be going on here over the next couple of weeks?" I asked. She looked pensive for a moment, then answered.

"You're right. Maybe I will take a few shifts patrolling because I'm so used to everything being so quiet all the time, but I will take more shifts here though, ok?"

"Sure! Thank you for everything. It means so much to us having you and your family helping out. It makes me feel a lot more safe, that's for sure" I replied.

When the girls were done eating, we each changed one, then put them in their cribs for the night. We then went back downstairs, and I grabbed a pad of paper and a pen so I could make a massive grocery list. With everyone here, I wanted to make sure we had enough food. I also made a note to buy a big freezer and another refrigerator to keep out in the garage so we could store more food out there. A little bit later, we all retired for the night, Seth and Rosalie going outside to keep an eye on the house. Jacob let all three dogs in, Cody going with my parents and Elliot, Maya coming with me and Jake, and Bruno staying downstairs. They all knew something was up, so it seemed like they were doing their own patrolling.

When Jake and I laid down in our bed, we talked for a long while before falling asleep.

"I'm scared, Jake, but with everyone helping out, it feels so much safer." I said as I lay my head on his chest.

"I'm worried too, Bells, but I really think we are going to get through this unscathed. Starting tomorrow, though, I want to resume training. We can do it on the beach, because it's secluded and right in our back yard." he said as he played with my hair.

"I know Kim and Rachel want to work on their training too. When they come tomorrow, I'll talk to them, ok? I'm also going to drag them to the grocery store because I have to get tons of food to keep everyone fed." I told him as I started to doze off. I felt him nod his head, and soon we were asleep, but my dreams were plagued with vampires and werewolves all night.

When I woke up the next morning, I was confused because the babies didn't wake me up to eat during the night. I jumped out of bed, running to their room, noticing that they were gone. I felt terror taking over me, and I practically threw myself down the stairs in a panic. I sighed in relief when I saw Rosalie and Renee with the twins, playing with them and Elliot on the floor.

"Where is everyone?" I asked when I finally calmed down.

"Well, Rachel, Kim and most of the Cullens and the Pack are out on the beach training. Your father, Sue and Billy found your shopping list and are out getting everything right now. They called my cell a few minutes ago, letting me know that Sam will be by shortly with the freezer and the refrigerator. I set a bowl and spoon out for you, so go eat some cereal, we will take care of the girls" Renee said. I nodded, then went into the kitchen a ate two huge bowls of shredded wheat. When I was done, I put my bowl in the dishwasher, then went upstairs to pump and shower. When I was done, I brought the full bottles of milk down, placing them in the fridge. When I came back into the living room, they were still playing with Sarah and Joey, but Seth had joined in.

"Hi, Bells! Do you mind if I'm here?" he asked.

"Nope! You can come over whenever you want, Seth." I said, picking up Joey and sitting on the couch. She was squealing and smiling happily as I tickled her, blowing on her belly and making all kinds of silly noises. I set her back down on the floor, then gave Sarah the same treatment.

Everyone who was training on the beach came in to take a little break before resuming. Kim and Rachel were soaking wet with sweat, but were grinning and high fiving each other. The only people missing were Colin, Jasper, Alice and Paul, who were taking their turns patrolling. Since everyone was so close to the house, Jacob didn't put anyone on patrol there, wanting to use the time to train instead. Sam arrived a few minutes later, followed by Sue, Charlie and Billy, so Jacob, Jared, Emmett and Edward went out to help them carry everything in and to set up the new appliances in the garage. By them time all of the groceries were put into the kitchen, all of the counter tops were covered in bags, as was the dining room and kitchen table.

"Holy cow! What did you guys do, buy the whole store?" I asked as I looked around in amazement.

"Pretty much! We also arranged for two face cords of fire wood to be delivered tonight, that way we have enough to cook with and have a bon fire or two" Billy said as he sat down on a chair.

Everyone pitched in with putting everything away, and once we were done, Kim, Rachel and I made up a bunch of sandwiches to feed everyone for lunch. We cleaned up everything, and I noticed Jacob off to the side talking quietly with Sam. A few minutes later, they came back over to us.

"Sam and I just talked, and he's going to help us out. Even though he has 'retired' from phasing, he decided to resume until this threat is taken care of" Jacob told everyone, who came up to him, thanking him for helping. When everything settled down, it was back to training.

Kim, Rachel and Esme took over for me and Rosalie, and giving Renee a break. When I walked outside, I was glad that I decided to wear yoga pants and a tank top because it was really warm outside.

"Bella, I would really like to see the new powers you developed a few months ago. Do you mind?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, but before I do, I need everyone to get behind me and stay close. I don't want anyone to get hurt or killed, ok?" I said. Everyone agreed, taking their places behind me. I sucked in a deep breath, then concentrated on putting up the protective shield. After a minute of intensely trying, I finally felt the tingles running through my body and heard several people gasp as the golden sphere enveloped us all. I then held out my hands, facing my palms in the direction I wanted the wave of energy to go. I felt power surging through me and heard the low hum begin to reverberate in the air. The sound grew louder and louder, and all of a sudden the concussive wave shot forward, and I watched it as it made its way down the beach, blowing sand up in its wake. When it hit the tree line, it looked as if hurricane force winds struck them, making them bow but not break. I watched the wave fade away, and once it was gone, the shield came down and I collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted. Jacob helped me to my feet, and I felt my energy quickly returning.

"Holy shit, Bells! That was unbelievable!!!" he said, looking me over to make sure I was ok.

"That is some power, Isabella, and it will help greatly when the enemy vampires show up" Carlisle said.

Everyone stood around talking excitedly, and once I felt recharged, we got to training. It felt so good to work out like this again, and I was happy to see that I wasn't too rusty from taking the time off during my pregnancy. I took on both Edward and Rosalie, almost effortlessly countering their strikes and getting in several of my own. We sparred for over 45 minutes, and I needed a break. I sat down on a piece of driftwood and took a long drink from my bottle of water.

"You have gotten quite good, Bella" Edward said as he came over by me.

"Only because I had you all training me. I don't know where I would be if I didn't know all of those moves. It feels so good not feeling helpless all of the time, and it's nice that my clumsiness took a hike too" I said, laughing as I recalled all of the times I wiped out, or ran into walls, or tripped over my own two feet.

"Well, you are a really fast learner, so that has helped out immensely" he replied. Just then, Emmett called him over, so he excused himself and ran over to them. Once I felt refreshed, I got up and got back to training.

We continued until 3pm, and all of us were tired, except the vampires of course. As we headed up to the house, Edward and his family made plans to hunt that night, so it was decided that they would all hunt together, and the wolves would pick up the slack until they got back later in the evening. When it was time to relieve the current people on patrol, Sam, Jared, Seth and Brady took off, covering from 4pm until 10, when Carlisle said they would be back and ready to take over. They left once Alice and Jasper arrived, Colin and Paul close behind them.

Jake and I went upstairs to feed the babies, while everyone else took turns either showering or helping out getting dinner ready. We put the girls down for a nap, and we went into our room to take a shower together. Of course, one thing led to the other, and we ended up having sex while showering. An hour later, we came back downstairs, both of us clean, dressed and fully sated.

Once dinner was eaten and everything cleaned up, we split into two groups; one group watching a movie and the other playing poker at the dining room table. I heard Sarah and Joey gurgling and making other baby noises upstairs, so Renee and Charlie went up to change them and bring them down.

At 9:30pm, the Cullen family returned from hunting, and the next group went out for their turn at patrolling. Rosalie and Esme went with Jacob and Quil, leaving Edward to stay with us and the rest of their family going back to their house until the next shift. Edward and I talked for a little while when Jacob took the girls up to bed and everyone else retired. Jacob called down to me when he was done, so I said good night to Edward, showing him where all of my books were in case he wanted to read anything.

When I got upstairs, I pumped and placed the bottles into the cooler, then got into my pajamas and crawled into bed with Jake. We just lay there quietly, my head resting under his chin and my fingers tracing patterns on his chest while he rubbed my back. We fell asleep a short time later, and I thankfully slept peacefully.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Twilight related, but wish to hell I owned Jacob. Oh what I would do with that man.....*fans myself***

**A/N: Another great big THANK YOU to my loyal readers and reviewers! Keep the awesome reviews coming, because I could use the motivation! *Kisses***

**Tracey  
**

Time seemed to just creep by, my days filled with training and taking care of Joey and Sarah. Angela and Embry came home from their honeymoon, and they excitedly told us about it. They had gone on a whale cruise to watch the humpbacks crest the waters, done an authentic luau, taken several tours, bought a lot of souvenirs, and spent the rest of the time on the beach. They bought Jacob and I a huge abalone shell and several pieces of coral, which I set up in one of our curio cabinets. Angela had gotten each of the girls Hawaii T shirts and shorts, and brought home a ton of other small gifts for everyone else.

Jacob filled them in on everything, and Embry decided to take a patrol that night in order to give everyone else a break. Angela excitedly began training, and she learned almost as fast as I did.

One day, I was starting to feel extremely stir crazy, so I dragged Angela, Alice, Leah and Rosalie up to Port Angeles for some retail therapy. Normally I hated shopping, but I needed to do _something _other than sit around and wait to be attacked. I called the Spa that we had gone to several times in the past, and they were able to fit Angela, Leah and I in for hair services. While we got our hair done, Rosalie and Alice went shopping for more baby things.

I decided that I wanted to do something different with my hair because I missed the copper high lights that I had gotten on my honeymoon, and I was tired of my hair laying so boringly down my back. I picked out two different tones of copper and blonde for my highlights, and then had the stylist cut 6 inches from my hair, leaving it at mid back, and adding a bunch of flattering layers that I could wear either straight or with my slight natural curl. I looked at myself in the mirror, loving what I saw, but something was missing. I looked up at the stylist and asked her to cut some long bangs with jagged edges. She cut them with a razor, and when she was done, it was perfect.

Angela got some burgundy highlights in her dark hair, then got it cut into a layered bob that reached just past her shoulders. Leah got her old highlights retouched, and a few others added, and just had the stylist trim her hair. By the time we left, we all felt like new women and were excited to shop for some clothes.

Alice and Rose met up with us by the car, because they wanted to put the 6 huge bags of baby clothes and toys into the Honda. When we walked into the mall, Alice went with Leah, and Rosalie went with Angela and I. We planned to meet up in 2 hours at the M.A.C. makeup counter so we could get makeovers and get some new cosmetics.

It felt so nice shopping for regular size clothes, and because I had changed my hair, I wanted to get some outfits that I normally wouldn't pick out. I picked out several nice skirts that reached about 3 inches above my knees, and I picked out several blouses to go with, one a ruby red color with billowy sleeves, one a black silk with a purple shell, and another in a soft cream with a tan silk sash. I picked out several pairs of dress shorts with matching sleeveless shirts, some clothes for training, 5 new pairs of jeans, some of the boot cut and some flared out. 2 pairs of jeans had really pretty embroidered designs on the legs, so I picked out 2 billowy peasant tops to go with. I bought a bunch of Capri pants, both casual and dressy, two pairs of sandals, a pair of knee high black leather boots, a form fitting black leather jacket, and several nice t shirts and tank tops that I could either dress up or down.

For Jacob, I picked out 5 new pairs of jeans, several pairs of khaki shorts, a men's version of the leather jacket I bought, some black boots, a bunch of nice t shirts and other tops, some new boxers and a bunch of other things he could wear for training or phasing.

For the babies, I bought several cute sun dresses, tiny bathing suits, shoes, some cute little pajamas, some hats to protect their tiny faces from the sun, and several other things I thought were too adorable to pass up.

Angela picked out a few things, but because she went whopping before the honeymoon, she didn't buy much. Rosalie didn't buy anything for herself, because she and Alice had plans to go to L.A once all of the craziness settled down. I looked at my phone and noticed that it was time to meet up with them, so we headed over to the cosmetic store. All of us got our makeup done, and we liked it so much that we bought every item the makeup artist used on us.

"Ladies, with all the stress and this sitting around waiting, I want to spend some quality time with Jake at the cottage tonight. Since this whole mess began, we haven't had a chance to really be together, so I know we need this. Would you mind taking care of the girls for me tonight? I promise we will be home in the morning, I just need one night all alone with him" I asked them as we drove home. They all agreed, so when we got home, I pulled Renee to the side and told her. Since Embry and Angela got back from their honeymoon, Kim, Rachel, Leah and Seth were staying with them because, even with the size of our house, things were really getting a bit cramped.

I picked out an outfit to wear when Jacob got home from the shop. There was a problem, so he had gone to take care of it. I picked out a black skirt, a black silk shirt with lime green sash, black lingerie, and my new black boots. I ran upstairs to pump before showering, and I was happy to be able to fill 4 bottles for the girls to eat while we were gone. I also had 2 more down in the kitchen for them, so they had more than enough milk. I took a long shower, shaving my legs, my bikini line and my underarms, then scrubbed my body with vanilla sea salt scrub. When I was all done, I put on a little of my new makeup, careful not to go too heavy with it. I blow dried my hair, loving how the cut fell around my face and how the bangs just added so much more to the whole look. I then went into the bedroom to get dressed, and once I had my outfit on, I looked into the full length mirror to see how I looked.

For once in my life, I finally saw the beautiful woman that Jacob saw in me. I went from a shy, timid, pale, gawky teenager with zero fashion sense, to this pretty, well dressed, more confident young mother who's face was aglow with so much love for both her husband and twin daughters. I couldn't believe all of the changes I had gone through, finally becoming the person I never thought I could be.

I hopped down the stairs, feeling better than I had in a long time, and I noticed everyone looking at me. I felt my face flush and I nervously chewed my lower lip, wondering what they thought of my new look.

"Looks like my many years of hard work have finally paid off! You look absolutely amazing, Bella!" Alice said, running over to me and making me turn around in a circle.

Everyone complimented both my clothes and my new hair, and once they had finished fawning all over me, I went to go start getting dinner ready. I originally wanted to play with Sarah and Joey, but they were down for a nap so I would have to wait. Jacob came home a little bit later, and when he saw me, he stopped dead in his tracks with his mouth hanging open and his eyes lit with desire.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I gave him a seductive smile. I heard a low growl coming from his chest, and the next thing I knew I was pinned against the counter and his mouth was on mine. I mewled as his tongue thrust into my mouth, then gave a soft moan as he sucked on my tongue. We continued kissing, our bodies both on fire and desperate to come together.

"Ahem"

We both jumped away from each other, looking at who interrupted us. Renee was standing in the doorway, a silly smile on her face and a flush on her cheeks.

"I'm glad I came in when I did, because a minute longer you two would be having sex on the counter" she said, giggling.

Jacob mumbled 'sorry' and took off upstairs to shower and get dressed, making Renee laugh at how red his face got.

"I came in to see if you needed any help with the cooking" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks mom" I replied, my face still flushed with both arousal and embarrassment.

She started peeling potatoes while I seasoned the chicken that we were going to cook outside. Quil and Seth came into the kitchen, letting me know that they had started the fire and were going to bring the chicken out to start cooking. I handed Seth the huge bucket of corn that was soaking in salt water, then started cleaning up our mess. Renee was done peeling, so she threw the potatoes into a huge pot of boiling water so they could cook before she mashed them. We then began setting the tables both in the kitchen and dining room, then I ran out to the garage to make sure we had enough drinks in the fridge. I heard the dogs whining from the dog run, so I let them in, and was almost knocked over in their enthusiasm.

Maya immediately ran up to the twins room so she could watch over them, while Bruno and Cody each covered an end of the house. I was so amazed at how smart they were, and how they just knew that something was up and immediately jumped to attention, guarding the house.

When dinner was ready, my house was suddenly filled with so many people that I started to have a little panic attack. I went upstairs to the twins room in order to clear my head, and Maya gave a little chuff when she saw me.

"Come here, my girl" I said as I sat down on the rocker. She quickly got up, trotting over to me, wagging her tail happily. She obediently sat in front of me, and I scratched her behind her ears. She loved it whenever I did that to her, and her eyes closed in contentment.

"Jake and I are going away for the night, so I need you to keep a really good eye on the babies for me, ok?" I asked her. She looked at me, cocked her head and gave me a little bark, so I knew she understood me. Jacob peeked in just then, wondering where I had gone to.

"There were just too many people so I had to get away for a minute." I explained as he came into the room and sat down next to me.

"I figured as much. I know it's overwhelming, but hopefully it will all be over soon and we can get back to our lives" he said, taking my hand.

"Jake, I want to go to the cottage tonight so we can be alone for a little while. We both have been so on edge lately, all training and patrolling, and I think one night away from all of this would help our stress levels" I said. He smiled, then kissed the back of my hand.

"I think a night alone would be perfect. It's getting old stealing intimate moments here and there, so it will be nice to be able to touch you, to kiss and love you without feeling so rushed" he said, looking at me with lust and adoration in his eyes. He stood up then, pulling me to my feet.

"Come on, lets go grab some food before those animals eat it all" he said, leading me down the stairs. We each made ourselves a plate of food, then found two seats together at the dining room table. While we were eating, Carlisle and Edward showed up for their turn patrolling. Once I was done eating, Edward pulled me to the side in the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind, but on the way over I stopped at the cottage and left you and Jacob a surprise. Alice also gave me a bag to give to you, and she forbade me from looking in it, so here you go" he said, handing me a pretty gift bag. I looked at Edward curiously, wondering what he had done to the cottage.

"I hope you didn't do anything too crazy, Edward. You know how much I hate surprises" I gently scolded. He laughed at me, then gave me a quick hug.

"You better go upstairs, I hear the girls giggling up there" he said, pushing me toward the stairs. I ran up, and sure enough, they were awake and smiling. I was totally shocked, because they were actually _standing up _and holding onto the bars of their cribs. They were only two months old and they shouldn't be this advanced yet!

"Hello my pretty babies! Look at how big you're getting! Mommy is so proud of you!" I said, grinning and cooing at them. I ran to the door, calling down to Jacob to come and see them standing. He came running into the room, beaming as he saw them standing up.

"You both are getting so grown up! Standing already!" he said, picking up Joey as I got Sarah. They were squealing and giggling at us, and I sat in the rocker, opening my blouse and pulling open my bra so I could feed them before we left for the night. Once I had Sarah settled in, Jacob handed me Joey, who greedily started suckling. Jacob sat in the other rocker, just watching the babies as they fed.

"They are such miracles, Bells! I can't believe how blessed we are with such smart, pretty and strong daughters. I can't wait to see how the rest of our children will be" he said.

"Aren't they so amazing? At the rate they are growing, they should be walking really soon, so we are going to have to do some baby proofing around here. As far as our other kids, I cant wait to meet them either. I just hope the Powers That Be allow me a little time before they decided that it's time for me to have more, but if it happens, it happens. I know I can handle it, as can you, so…" I said, trailing off as I thought about being pregnant again. I really wanted more time in between pregnancies so I could continue training and spending time with my girls, but I knew it was not up to me, so I was ready for it to happen each time Jacob and I were intimate.

Once the babies were done eating, we gave them each a bath and put them into their PJ's. Once the girls were all dressed, I had Jacob bring them downstairs so I could look at what Alice had sent over. I sat down on our bed, and pulled the tissue paper out, then looked inside. I took out a really pretty, dark red lace bra with matching lace boy shorts. She had laundered them so I could wear them that night, and I ran my fingers over the soft lace and silk. I set them on the bed, and looked to see what else she had packed. My face turned beet red when I pulled out the other objects from the bag. There was a vibrator, several flavored lubricants and massage oils, and an elastic ring that I had no clue what it was for. The last thing was a letter from Alice, which I opened and read.

_Bella,_

_While we were shopping today, I had a vision about your night with Jacob, so I knew the lingerie would be perfect. For the little toys I included, I know you never experimented with them before, but let me tell you, I know you will like it. I know you can figure out what each thing is used for, with the exception of the rubber ring. When Jacob is…erect, slide the ring down his….thingy, until you have it all the way at the base. Believe me, it will totally enhance the experience for both of you, as well as make him…last longer. Wow, I swear if I could blush I would be just as red as you are right now! Ok, I'm going to go attack Jasper now, because this sex talk has gotten me all hot and bothered. Enjoy!_

_Love, _

_Alice….AKA the Demented Pixie_

I was so utterly embarrassed that I sat there in shock. Part of me was irritated with Alice, but the other part of me was curious to try out the things she had gotten us. Finally, I threw the toys back into the back, stuffing the tissue paper inside to hide everything. I then went into the bathroom to put on the new lingerie and seeing how it looked. The boy shorts were adorable, but the bra was beyond sexy. It had demi cups and made my breasts look a little larger and accentuated my cleavage. I knew Jacob was going to love this set, because the dark red looked so striking against my pale skin. I just had to make sure he didn't tear everything off of me because I really liked this set and wanted to keep it. I put my clothes back on and packed us a small bag with toiletries and things we would need, like clothes, and went downstairs.

Everyone had finished eating and had pitched in cleaning up everything so I wouldn't have to. I heard people clapping and cheering in the family room, so I went to go see what the fuss was all about. Sarah and Josephine were standing up, holding onto the coffee table and grinning at everyone who was watching them. When they saw me, they let go and took a couple wobbly steps toward me, then fell down, sitting on their diaper padded butts.

"Oh my God!" I said, running over to them, hugging and kissing them happily.

"You took your first steps already! I am so proud of my pretty girls!" I said, tears of happiness in my eyes. They both started giggling, then began crawling around on the floor. I looked at everyone who was going to be watching them while we were gone, and I gave them a smile.

"You all are going to have your work cut out for you tonight! We have a video camera in the closet, so make sure you record them so we don't miss out on anything" I said to Angela, who agreed and went to get the camera. Jacob and I kissed each girl goodbye, telling them to behave while we were gone, then grabbed our things and headed out the door. We were going to take the Honda, so Jacob put the bags in while I started it up. We were at the cottage within minutes, and I noticed a soft glow coming from the windows and smoke curling from the chimney. We got out of the truck and grabbed our things, then opened the front door to see how everything looked. We stopped when we saw what Edward had done for us, then looked at each other, grinning as we walked inside.


	46. Chapter 46

Jacob and I closed the door to the cottage, then looked around at everything Edward had done. He had set up several silver candelabras with tapered candles all lit, casting the cottage in a warm glow. Se also set up several huge floral arrangements, which made the cottage smell like an exotic escape. On the small coffee table, he set out a plate of chocolate dipped strawberries and a bottle of Crystal champagne was chilling in a bucket of ice with two shimmering crystal flutes standing next to it.

Jacob walked over, popping open the champagne and pouring us each a glass. We sat down on the couch, sipping the exquisite champagne and eating some of the strawberries. The flavors mingled together in a luscious harmony, and the sweetness of the chocolate finished off the combination perfectly. Once we had finished our champagne, Jacob stood up, holding his hand out to me. I took his hand and felt shivers running through my body.

He untied the sash to my shirt, then slowly began unbuttoning my blouse. He didn't remove my shirt just yet, instead trailing his fingertip from my lips, down my neck, then to the valley between my breasts, stopping at my belly button. His other hand cupped my neck, his fingers caressing my soft skin and igniting my body with desire. His hands cupped my face, pulling my lips to his as he placed small little kisses on my mouth. He then kissed each of my cheeks, then my eyes, my forehead, coming back down and kissing the tip of my nose, finally claiming my lips in a passionate kiss. Our tongues dueled together, both of us making little whimpering moans into each others mouth.

He removed his lips from mine, kissing my chin, then my neck, his hot tongue flicking against my feverish skin. He slid my shirt from my shoulder, his mouth and teeth kissing and nipping my skin as he slid the shirt from my body. He sucked in a harsh breath when he saw the bra I was wearing, his eyes glowing with powerful desire. His hands cupped my breasts through the fabric, and I arched myself into his touch.

"Oh Jacob, that feels so good. I love it when you touch me like that. Don't ever stop." I gasped as he squeezed and massaged my breasts.

"I never plan on stopping" he said as he removed one of my breasts from the bra and sucked hard on my nipple. I tangled my fingers in his hair, urging him on, little cries of pleasure escaping my lips. He moved his mouth to my other breast, and my legs almost gave out from under me. When he was done licking and sucking on my nipples, his mouth once again found mine as he reached behind me and unhooked the bra. His mouth began moving lower, and as he started raining kisses all along my stomach he got down on his knees and unzipped my skirt, letting it fall to the floor in a whisper. I stepped out of it, and he moved it to the side so we wouldn't get tangled in it. He helped me out of my boots, tossing them behind us, then slowly slid my underwear down my legs.

Once all of my clothing was removed, he lifted one of my legs over his shoulder, opening my wet core to him. When his mouth closed over me and his tongue lashed out at my clit, my body began to tremble fiercely as I struggled to remain standing on one leg. One of his arms braced my body as his other slid between my legs, his fingers playing with my entrance. Finally he slid his index finger into me as his mouth and tongue continued to stimulate my throbbing clit. When he slid another finger inside of me, I climaxed so hard that my legs gave out on me and he slowly lowered me to the floor, still sucking and biting on my sensitive nub as the waves of pleasure flowed through my body.

He moved up my body, his mouth closing over mine and thrusting his tongue deep into my mouth, flicking and caressing mine as I moaned from the ripples running throughout me. Then he stood up, pulling me with him and supporting me so I wouldn't fall. When I finally stopped trembling and was able to support myself, I impatiently pulled his shirt over his head, my hungry mouth latching onto his nipple, biting and sucking it into my mouth. I felt his hands move to my head, and I moved my mouth to the other nipple, biting down a bit harder and getting a deep growl in response. The noises he was making caused my body to burn even hotter, and I felt a rush of wetness flowing down my legs as I became more aroused.

I unbuttoned his pants, pulling them quickly off of him and sucking his hard penis into my greedy mouth. I was on my knees, and he tried to stop me because he thought it was demeaning for me, but I refused, sucking on him harder. I felt him sliding deep into my throat, my tongue lapping as I moved my head back and forth. His hands once again tangled in my hair, guiding my movements as I continued to pleasure him. I cupped his balls in one hand, massaging and squeezing them as my other hand stroked him so I could flick my tongue over the head of his penis. I tasted the pre cum seeping out, and I let out a low moan, engulfing him deep into my mouth once again.

"Bella, honey, I'm not going to last much longer baby. Oh God your mouth feels so fucking good" he groaned as I continued my motions. Each time I moved my head back, I scraped my teeth over his hard flesh, making him growl as he got closer and closer.

"Jake, cum for me baby. I need to taste your cum in my mouth." I moaned, sucking on him harder and harder, whimpering and moaning as I felt him tense up. I heard him shout, then felt him twitch in my mouth as he began to climax. I swallowed as quickly as I could, not wanting to miss one drop of his essence as it poured out of him. I continued to sucking on him, slowing my pace as I felt him begin to calm down, his member beginning to soften. I gave him one more lick, then stood up and kissed him so hard that I thought I split our lips. He picked me up and carried me to the bed, laying down next to me and holding me close.

"That was so good, Bells. You are so fucking sexy" he said as he played with my hair. I smiled and gave a contented sigh, so happy that I made him feel as good as he made me feel.

"I really like your hair, by the way. It makes you look even more sexy than you already are" he murmured to me.

"I needed a change, and I'm glad you like it. I was so nervous when it was getting done, unsure how it would turn out, but I really like how the colors and cut blend so good" I said as I kissed his chest.

We lay there for some time, just enjoying spending private time together, no vampires or other pressures on our minds. I remembered the bag of toys that Alice had given me, so I got out of bed to go get it while Jacob looked at me curiously. I also refilled our champagne, bringing the flutes with me as I made my way back to bed. As we sipped the champagne, Jacob tried to see what was in the bag.

"Alice sent over some things she thought we might like….I'm not sure though" I said as my face began to flush. I handed him the bag, watching him as he looked at everything. I felt him begin to harden as he saw what she had gotten us, his face a cross between his silly grin and new desire.

"What do you say we try these things out? They look….interesting" he said, giving me a wink. I felt my arousal renew itself, and I gave him a huge grin.

I watched him as he took the bottle of flavored massage oil, pouring some into his hands and rubbing them together, heating it up. He placed his slick palms on my breasts, rubbing the sensual oil over them and down to me belly, his hands strong and sure. He slowly caressed every inch of my torso, replacing his hands with his mouth, his hot breath against my skin causing me to get goose bumps. He poured a little more oil into his palm, then moved his hand between my legs, rubbing the strawberry flavored oil all over my heated core. He slid two fingers inside of me, spreading me open as he scissored them in and out of my tight sheath.

I saw him pick up the vibrator, and I jumped when he turned it on. He touched my nipples with it, and I cried out as the new sensations threatened to make me fall apart. He slid it down my body as his fingers continued to fill me, and when he reached my center, he looked up at me.

"Bells, I know we never used anything like this before, so please let me know if it's at all uncomfortable, ok?" he asked before he touched me with it. I nodded my head, my brain all fuzzy and clouded with desire. He removed his fingers, and when he pressed the vibrator against my folds, my hips shot up from the bed and I screamed at the immense pleasure. He saw my positive response, so he continued, pressing the vibrator to my clit and moving it around.

"Oh my God that feels so good!" I moaned as I felt the vibrations travel through my intimate areas. He slid the vibrator inside of me, and I moaned so low and long, my body eagerly wanting more. I looked down at Jake, and he was mesmerized as he watched the vibrator enter and leave my body. He kept twisting it and moving it around deep inside of me, hitting all of my inner nerves and causing a flood of wetness to flow out of me. He removed the vibrator, then slid his fingers against me, coating them with my fluids and rubbing it all over my clit and lips. He once again slipped the vibrator deep inside of me, leaving it inside as he twisted it around. He closed his mouth over my core, sucking and licking my hard nub and seconds later, everything exploded in such a powerful climax that I passed out for a few seconds.

I felt him remove the vibrator, laying it down and moving up my body until his face was inches from mine. My mouth attacked his, moaning and whimpering into his.

"So that was ok?" he asked when we broke away to breathe.

"Oh shit yeah. I thought I was going to die from all that pleasure. We definitely need to use that in the future" I said as I caught my breath. We continued to kiss for awhile, and I began to grow impatient, wanting to make him feel just as good as he had done to me. I pushed him onto his back and grabbed the massage oil, mimicking everything he had done to me. When I reached his hard member, I rubbed the flavored oil up and down his hard length making it glisten. I ran my tongue up and down his hard shaft, liking the way the flavored oil enhanced his own unique taste. I pleasured him for a few more minutes, then picked up the small ring, looking worriedly between it and his large manhood.

"Jake, uh, this thing looks awfully small and I'm worried it's going to be too tight" I said as my face got hot. His passion glazed eyes met mine, and he gave me a little smile.

"It stretches, so I think it will be ok. Put it on and if it hurts I'll let you know" he said, his voice thick and husky. I nodded my head, then stretched the ring and slid it down his penis. When I got to the base, I gently let it tighten around him, watching his face for any signs of discomfort. When it was fully around him, I heard him gasp, then letting out a sound between a moan and a growl.

"Oh shit, Bells, it actually feels really good" he said as his member twitched. I let out a sigh of relief, which was quickly replaced with a yelp as he grabbed me and flipped me under his huge body. As his mouth found mine, he opened my legs, and nudged my entrance with his hard member. I moved my legs higher up his back so that my knees hit the back of his shoulders. He rested his weight on one of his forearms as his other arm pressed my one leg tighter to his body, rubbing his hand up and down my smooth skin.

I moaned into his mouth as he slowly slid himself inside of me, my inner walls stretching wide to accommodate his girth. When he was fully seated inside, he rotated his hips a little, which caused the ring to hit my clit, making me gasp.

"Oh that feels so good, Jake" I whimpered as he began to thrust in and out of me so slowly, each withdrawal agony and each inward thrust pure heaven. I tilted my pelvis so he could reach deeper inside of me, and he began to slowly pick up the pace. He continued to push in and out of me for almost an hour, gradually picking up his pace as he came closer to completion. I had already climaxed several times and was on the brink of another one when I noticed the mystical glow beginning to form around us, soaking into our skin. I smiled, because I knew what was happening, and I urged Jacob on, begging him to keep going. He began pounding in and out of me, our bodies coming together over and over again in a dance as old as time. I felt myself begin to clench around him as I started to orgasm, and he gave a few more hard thrusts before his body tensed up. He pushed himself even deeper inside of me, and we both climaxed just as hard as we had on our honeymoon.

I felt him shudder over and over, feeling him filling me with his hot semen, my own body trying to milk as much as it could out of him. I noticed a bright flash of light, and I knew that I had conceived, feeling warmth and peace filling my being as Jacob continued to fill my body. He collapsed on top of me a few seconds later, our sweat and oil slicked bodies sliding together so erotically. We held onto each other, our breathing ragged, our bodies trembling and our hearts beating a mile a minute. It took a long time for us to come down from such an intense high, and once we were able to breathe normally, he lifted his head and gazed deep into my eyes.

"We're going to have another baby, aren't we?" he asked as he brushed my wet hair from my face. I nodded my head, smiling so big that my cheeks hurt. His own smile lit up his face, and his lips met mine in a tender kiss that again took my breath away. He slipped out of me, removing the ring and setting it on the tiny nightstand, then laid down next to me and pulling me on his chest. We lay there in comfortable silence, both of us mulling over what had happened here tonight. I felt his body start to shake as he began to laugh, so I got up to look at him to see what was so funny.

"I can't believe it Bells! Another baby! I am so beyond happy right now!" he said as he looked at me.

"I know! I had hoped for a little more time between pregnancies, but this is so wonderful! I love being a mother to your children, Jake, and I love being loved so completely by you." I said as I kissed him.

"The thought of you carrying a life inside of you, a life that we created together, makes me feel so happy and serene. Each time we make love, I fall in love with you over and over again, each time a little deeper, if that's even possible" he said.

"I know what you mean, Jake. I love you so very much, and I love our life we have created."

We held each other close, then began dozing off as the effects of our intense love making came over us. We fell asleep in each others arms, so happy and in love, and I knew that we were going to get through what was coming. I could feel it deep inside of me as I felt the darkness of sleep taking me over.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: OK all you lurkers who are reading and not reviewing! I know you're out there! Throw a dog a bone, pretty please? Thankies!**

Jacob and I made love once more during the night, falling asleep afterward and sleeping 5 hours solid. I woke up before he did, and laid in the bed thinking about the baby that was growing inside of me. I wondered if I was going to have twins again, because they ran in Jacob's family, but so far hadn't shown up in my own. Because Renee didn't know who her birth parents were, we didn't have a clue if multiple pregnancies ran in her family. I placed my hand over my lower belly, talking inside of my head to the little one inside. I wondered how many children I would have in my future, before whatever Powers that were behind all of this were satisfied that their little army against the Volturi was completed. I didn't mind though, because I had planned on having several children already, so I was ready to handle however many they felt like blessing Jacob and I with. I just hoped, deep in my heart and soul, that I wouldn't lose any once the big battle against the Volturi was fought. I felt Jacob beginning to stir, and I knew he was awake.

"Good morning, beautiful" he said as he kissed me.

"Same to you, my sexy husband" I replied.

We lay there for a few moments, our eyes gazing at each other lovingly. I knew we had to be going soon, because I wanted to see the girls and I had to pump soon because my breasts were beginning to get hard. I wanted to talk to Jacob before we left, because until things settled down, I didn't wanto announce my pregnancy just yet.

"Jake, I want to keep the pregnancy between you, me and Carlisle for right now, until we deal with whatever is coming, ok?" I asked.

"Ok, I'll have to work hard at blocking my thoughts from the Pack, because I am so excited Bells, and I cant wait to tell everyone" he said, tucking a piece of my unruly hair behind my ear. I wanted to stay in bed with him for the rest of the day, but that wasn't possible. I sat up and got out of bed, groaning at the loss of Jacob's body heat.

"We have to get ready, honey. We both still have to shower yet, and I want to wash these sheets because they are covered in oil and…uh…other things" I said as my face turned red. He chuckled at me, then got out of bed and we started tearing the sheets off. I had him pull out our clothes while I threw the soiled sheets into the washer and started it. We showered together, wanting to save time and to spend a little more time touching each other. When we were done, we dried off and got dressed, and he went to make us something to eat while I threw the sheets into the dryer. We only had a few things at the cottage, because we hadn't been there in a week, so we settled on cereal and used up the last of the milk before it could go bad.

When we were done, I washed and dried our bowls while he pulled the sheets out of the dryer before they could wrinkle. We made the bed together, then straightened up the cottage before we left. During the drive home, we held hands and talked about my pregnancy. We got home a few minutes later, and I could hear Sarah and Joey squealing all the way outside. I opened the front door, and was accosted by 3 very enthusiastic dogs as they greeted us excitedly. We played with the dogs for a few minutes, then went to see our girls. Carlisle, Rosalie and Renee were with them, playing and helping them walk.

"Hi kids, did you have a good night?" Renee asked, giving me a wink. I felt my face turn red, and I nodded to her.

Sarah and Josephine were excited to see us, and I was thrilled when they walked the whole distance to get to us. We got down on our knees, hugging and kissing our beautiful daughters.

"Mommy, Daddy" they both said and I gasped.

"Oh my God when did they start talking??" I asked.

"This morning, Bella. Your daughters are so smart and are developing much faster than your normal human infant" Carlisle said to me.

Jacob and I played with them for awhile, enjoying their happy giggles.

"Did they eat yet this morning?" I asked.

"They got up at about 3am, so I gave them each a bottle, but they haven't eaten breakfast yet" Rosalie said. I nodded, picking up Joey while Jacob grabbed Sarah. I motioned for Carlisle to follow us, Renee missing the exchange but Rosalie didn't. I gave her a look to let her know that I would tell her later, and she nodded. When we got upstairs, I sat down in the rocker and got Joey settled, then took Sarah from Jake. Once both girls were contently feeding, I looked up at Carlisle.

"I conceived last night, Carlisle" I said, smiling.

"You're sure? I take it the mystical light appeared again?" he asked.

"Yep, same as before. Once we deal with this whole mess, I will have you examine me, but until then, I don't want anyone else knowing about it. Everyone has so much to deal with right now, and I don't want them to worry anymore than they have to." I explained.

"I understand completely. Hopefully, if Elliot's dreams are 100% accurate, the planned attack should be happening within the next week or so. Until then, knowing how well your last pregnancy went, I see no problem with you continuing to train, this way people don't start asking questions. Just be careful, ok?" Carlisle said.

Jake and I agreed, so Carlisle left us to finish taking care of the girls. They continued to eat, and I had a feeling that breast milk wasn't going to be filling enough anymore and that I would have to go to the store and get a bunch of baby food. I also had to do another huge shopping, so I planned on taking Angela with me to help out. Once the girls were finished, we changed them and brought them back downstairs. Angela and Embry came over a few minutes later, and she excitedly dragged me into the powder room.

"What's up, Ang?" I asked, wondering what the big secret was.

"Well, I wanted to tell you before anyone else. Embry is with Jake right now, telling him too" she said, almost hyperventilating. I watched her reach into her pocket, pulling out something wrapped in tissue. When she opened it up, I saw that it was a pregnancy test and I looked at her in shock.

"Really? Oh my God, Ang! That is awesome news!!! I am so happy for you and Embry!" I said, hugging her excitedly.

"I know! I started feeling funky a couple of days ago, and when my period didn't come, I ran out and got two tests. I did one last night, which was positive, and did the other one this morning. Same result. I am so excited Bella!!" she squealed.

"How far along do you think you are?" I asked. It had only been 22 days since their wedding, and I knew she had gone off the pill a month before, making Embry use condoms until after the wedding.

"Probably two weeks. I think it happened the first night of the honeymoon, because something felt different the first night in Hawaii. We both felt an amazing energy flowing within us, so I think it was then, and that was the 6th. I'm going to ask Carlisle to examine me when he gets a chance." she breathlessly said. I was so happy for her, because I knew she wanted to be a mom and I saw how good she was with my girls.

"Ang, I have something to tell you" I said, looking at her.

"Oh God, what happened?" she worriedly asked. I started laughing, because it was so funny, the expression on her face.

"Nothing bad! Jeeze! Now, you have to keep this quiet, ok? PROMISE ME" I said. She nodded her head and made a motion like she was zipping her lips.

"Jacob and I don't want anyone to know until after this threat has passed. The only people who will know is me, Jake, Carlisle and you. Don't even tell Embry, because I don't know how good he shields his thoughts from the Pack, and knowing those goof balls, the whole state would know in a matter of hours" I chuckled.

"I promise! Now tell me before I explode!" she said. I felt my face start to flush as I began to smile.

"I conceived last night, Ang. I know I did because that same glowy mist appeared as before, and when we, uh, reached completion, it flashed super bright and soaked into our bodies. Carlisle is going to check me out after this all passes, so until then, Shhhhh!" I said.

She started jumping up and down and I had to cover her mouth with my hand to stop her from yelling. When she calmed down a bit, I removed my hand.

"Bella that's awesome! Oh my God our babies are going to be born at the same time! I'M SO FREAKIN EXCITED!!!" she said.

"Shhhhhh!" I said, giving her a playful glare. She nodded and covered her own mouth. Once she was fully composed and her excitement quashed a bit, we walked out of the powder room. Everyone looked at us like we lost our minds, except Jacob who already knew the news.

"Everyone, Embry and I are expecting our first child" Angela shrieked excitedly to everyone in the room.

Everyone who was present came up to congratulate them both, and as more people began coming over and found out the great news, they did as well. Once everything settled down, I walked up to Embry and gave him a warm hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Em! I bet you're thrilled!" I said to him as my arms were wrapped around his waist. Usually I wasn't so touchy, saving these kinds of hugs for Jacob, but Embry was like a brother to me, so we were both fine with it. He circled me with his arms, hugging me close.

"I am, Bells! I can't wait to be a father, I just hope I'm just as good as Jacob in that department" he said. I looked up at his handsome face and gave him a huge grin.

"You will be. I see how you are with my girls, so I know you will do just fine. Let us know if you have any questions, ok?" I said as I pulled away from him. He nodded his head and we parted, he going outside on the deck and me running upstairs to change into yoga pants and a tank top.

When I got back downstairs, everyone who was missing earlier, with the exception of those on patrol, had finally arrived. Since it was so close to lunch time, Angela and I made up a bunch of sandwiches for everyone before they got to training.

"Hey Ang, before we go train, I need to run to the grocery store to pick up some stuff, will you come with me?" I asked in between bites of my sandwich.

"Not a problem, I'll help you clean up all of this mess before we go. I need to get a few things myself while we are out." she replied.

Once we were done, I had Rosalie and Renee watch the girls while we went shopping. We took the Toyota because my Honda was blocked by Angela's civic, and headed to the store. I tore the list in half, and we each grabbed a cart and went to work. While picking out a bunch of baby foods, I saw Jessica Newton coming toward me, a toddler holding her hand and a younger child in the seat part of the shopping cart. Jessica smiled when she saw me, but I was tense, not knowing how she was after all of these years.

"Hi Bella! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm pretty good, Jessica, how have you been?" I asked.

"I'm doing well, thank you. There are my children, Richy and Johnnie. Richy is the baby, and he's a year old now." she explained.

"Hello, boys, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bella" I said to the adorable kids. They shyly said hi to me, and I turned my attention back to Jessica.

"I have twin daughters at home, Sarah and Josephine. They're 2 months old now." I told her.

"That's wonderful, Bella, I'm so happy to hear that! How's married life been treating ya?" she asked. I was unsure what her motives were in asking me that question, because the Jessica of old would try and make a move on Jacob and basically tell me that he was too good for such a plain girl like me.

"Married life is awesome. We opened an automotive business last year outside of La Push, along with Embry and Angela Call, and we bought our first home last summer when we came back from our honeymoon. How about you?" I asked her. I was confused when her face got sad and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Mike and I got divorced in April. He started drinking really bad and I found out he was cheating on me. I wanted to try and make it work, but it was hopeless. We were too young when we got married, but I wouldn't trade my children for anything. I love them so much and will do anything for their happiness." she said, looking at both kids with so much love that I thought I had the wrong Jessica for a minute.

"I'm so sorry, Jess, that things didn't work out for you. Your kids are adorable, so at least two wonderful things came of it" I said, smiling at her.

"Thank you, Bella. You know, I was hoping I would run into you one day. I want to apologize for being so rotten to you back when we were in school. I treated you so horribly, and I feel so bad about it. I hated myself, had no respect for myself at all, and I took it out on you. You don't have to forgive me, but I just wanted to tell you that I am so very sorry" she said, tears brimming in her eyes. The hard walls I built around my heart towards her came crashing down, so I hugged her. She was tense at first, but she relaxed and hugged me back.

"Jessica, we all do things we aren't proud of sometimes, and it takes a strong person to admit when they have messed up. I accept your apology. Here, take down my cell number and let's try to get together for lunch or something, ok?" I said to her as she wrote down my cell number.

"Thank you so much, Bella. I really appreciate it and can really use a friend. Unfortunately, I really didn't know what the meaning of real friendships was until recently. I alienated so many people, so I have a lot to atone for." she said.

She and I talked for a few more minutes, then parted ways because we both still had a lot of shopping to get done. A little while later, I met up with Angela and we checked out, deciding to split the bill in half. When we got back to the house, we unloaded everything and then went down to spend the rest of the day training. Renee had the girls down at the beach, and they looked so cute in their little bathing suits and big sun hats. Their skin was covered in white sunscreen, so I knew they were protected.

The rest of the afternoon was spent training and playing in the water with Joey and Sarah. I was having a ball and didn't realize that it was almost time for dinner and I forgot to pull anything out to defrost. Everyone chipped in for pizza, so Kim placed the order, then sent Jared and Paul to go pick them all up. When they got back, all of us dove in, scarfing down piece after piece. Soon, all 15 pizzas were gone and everyone pitched in to clean up. Later, the guys started a bonfire and we sat outside and enjoyed the night air. At 10pm the girls were getting fussy, so I brought them upstairs to nurse them and get them ready for bed. Jacob helped me, of course, so after they ate, we gave them a bath to wash all of the sunscreen off. We put them in the jammies, then rocked them to sleep. Afterward, Jake and I went to take another shower, then put on our own pajamas before joining everyone else who was still there. At midnight, we retired for the night and left Embry in charge of putting the fire out before he left. Jake and I were so wiped out from both the intensive lovemaking the night before, and the training we did all day. Within minutes, both of us zonked out, snoring softly as we slept.


	48. Chapter 48

**BPOV**

I was starting to get stir crazy again, so sick and tired of being stuck at home while waiting for the pending attack. Jacob, Embry, Edward, Leah, Esme and Carlisle were patrolling the woods surrounding La Push, while almost everyone else was in my house. Rosalie was taking a turn guarding the house, along with Colin, and the rest of the Cullens were at their home in Forks.

I was just finishing feeding the twins both baby food and formula, because my breasts had stopped producing milk the day after I had conceived, when I felt the urge to get away from the craziness and go for a walk along the beach. Once I cleaned up the girls, I brought them into the family room where everyone was sitting.

"Guys, I need to get some fresh air for a bit. Do you mind watching Sarah and Josephine while I take a walk?" I asked them as I handed Sarah to Rose and Joey to Renee.

"Bella, I think you should stay nearby, because we are getting close to the time when the vampires should be arriving" Renee said, looking at me concerned. I totally understood why she was worried, but according the Elliot's dreams, the vampires were planning on attacking July 4th, but it was only the second.

"Mom, I'm just going for a walk along the beach. I just need to get away for a bit. I promise to be careful and if I even suspect something is going on, I will come right home" I said as I pulled on my Keds. I kissed the girls, then walked out my back door.

It was really nice out, the sun was shining and the weather warm, which was rare around these parts. I decided to go for a run, stretching my body before taking off in a burst of speed. I felt so alive, so invigorated as everything flew by me in a blur. A few moments later, I stopped to catch my breath and to take a sip of my water, noticing I was at least 2 miles from home. I took another sip of my water, then put the cap back on and turned around to head back the way I came. I gave a little jump when I saw Amanda standing there.

"Jeeze, you almost gave me a heart attack, Amanda" I said as I tried to still my speeding heart. She just stood there, an eerie smile on her face and I felt my skin beginning to crawl.

"What are you doing here? Edward has been looking all over for you since you left Denali. He's going to be so happy that you came back to him!" I said as I tried to read her expression. She took a step toward me, and I felt myself backing up a little. She cocked her head, looking at me, then gave me a sneer that chilled me to the bone.

"I'm not here for Edward, _Isabella_" she purred. I felt my heart start beating out of my chest because something was definitely wrong.

"As long as you are still around, I can never trust that Edward loves me the way he says he does. I'm sorry, because I never planned on it coming down to this because I _liked _you, Bella, but I am sick and tired of competing with you" she snarled at me.

"Amanda, please, Edward doesn't love me anymore. I know he doesn't and I truly believe him. He loves _you _and wants you to come home to him. Please don't do this, Amanda" I begged, my eyes darting around to find the easiest escape route. I was miles away from help, and I knew that I could use my power to stop her, but I couldn't bring myself to destroy her. My only hope, at this point, was to try and make Edward hear my thoughts and have him alert Jacob.

_Edward, if you can hear me, please! I'm on First beach and I need help! Please, if you can hear me, send Jacob!  
_

**JPOV**

It was my turn for patrol, so Edward and I took the Southern point of the area while Embry and Carlisle had the Northern point, and because it was so close to the projected time of attack, Leah and Esme were covering the East. So far everything had been quiet, but I knew it was only the calm before the storm.

As we were making another pass, I heard Leah in my head.

_Leah: Guys, we picked up a scent over here in the East…..several actually…what about you?_

_Embry: Nothing yet…..wait a minute, yeah, I just picked it up….smells like 3 of them_

_Jake: We got nothing over here guys….where do the trails lead to?_

_Embry: They are moving all over….almost like they are trying to confuse their trail._

I felt the fear taking over me, because the time had finally come and we were under attack. Just then, I heard a noise and saw Alice, Jasper and Emmett racing out of the forest.

"You have to get the Pack together _Now!_" Alice said, her eyes wild as she looked around.

"She just had a vision and saw the vampires attacking today, Jacob." Jasper explained. I nodded my head, then let loose a long howl to alert the Pack that it was time. When I was finished, I put the rest of the plan in motion.

_Jake: Leah, I need you to go and get the rest of the Pack together. Please have Esme go to the house so she can help Colin and Rosalie guard Bella and the babies. Edward, please have the rest of your family remain here until the Pack arrives. Embry, you and Carlisle come over here now. We need to keep everyone together, because they will want to pick us off one at a time, so it's better that we fight as a whole. Leah, once you have rounded everyone up, I would like you to help Colin guard over Bella and everyone there._

_Leah: Got it Jake, we are on our way_

I heard Leah let out a howl as she ran toward town, as Edward was explaining my orders to everyone else. Just as Embry and Carlisle arrived, I smelled the vampires all around us. We all took a defensive stance, waiting for them to attack. I just hoped like hell we could hold them off until help arrived, because based on all of the different scents, there had to be at least 15 of them to our small group of 7. I watched as the Cullen family crouched and began to snarl, and all of a sudden the woods exploded as the vampires came into the clearing, and we came under attack.

**BPOV**

As Amanda and I circled each other, I was praying that Edward had been able to hear me. I needed help restraining her, because I knew how badly she was hurting, and it was that horrendous pain that was driving her to do this.

"Why did you do this, Amanda? Why do you want to hurt so many innocent people? The wolves did nothing to you, so why have all of those vampires trying to kill them?" I asked.

"Oh please, they are merely a diversion so that I could be alone with you. Those idiots couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag, let alone destroy a wolf. I'm tired of talking now, so let's get on with it, shall we?" she said as she sprang toward me, teeth bared.

I took my defensive stance, and when her hard body hit mine, I was ready for it. We traded blow for blow, and I noticed she had gotten much better at fighting.

I was trying to hold back from tearing parts of her off, hoping that help would arrive when I heard Jacob howl from far away. I knew the battle had begun, and I felt my fear of possibly losing him taking me over. Amanda sensed my hesitation and struck me in the face, shattering my nose. She was able to get in a few more blows, breaking a few of my ribs and twisting my wrist until it snapped. I screamed in pain, then sat down hard in the sand as the blood poured from my face, and I tried to get back to my feet before she could hurt me any further. Before I could get up, she had me pinned and I struggled for my life, for the life I had growing inside of me.

"Please, Amanda, I'm pregnant. Please don't hurt my baby" I begged, my wracking sobs making my ribs hurt. She stopped her attack and looked at me, pain and regret crossing her beautiful face.

**JPOV**

There were at least 18 vampires that came into the clearing then, so the group sprang into action. I attacked two at the same time, tearing pieces of their granite flesh from their bodies and flinging it far away. Each of us did what we could to defend ourselves until help arrived, and I gave a sigh of relief when I heard my brother's voices in my head.

_Paul: We're on our way, Jake, just hang on a bit longer_

_Jared: Sam and I are close behind you Paul_

_Seth: Me, Brady and Quil are almost there guys! Leave some bloodsuckers for me to kill!!_

I heard their thundering footfalls echoing through the woods, and then they were there, tearing through the vampires with such ferocity that it made me so proud. I noticed Edward freeze up in the middle of fighting, and I wondered what was wrong.

"Bella, she's in trouble! I hear her calling, Jacob! You need to go to her now!" Edward said, looking at me terrified.

_SHIT! Where is she at? _

"She's on First Beach, but you need to hurry" he said and I took off, hoping I would get to her in time. I felt bad leaving my brothers behind, but I had to save my wife. I felt my chest constricting as I thought about losing her, and I pushed myself harder and ran even faster, praying that she was able to defend herself until I got there.

_Jake: Colin! I need you to find Bella NOW! _

_Colin: I heard, Jake, and I'm on my way!_

**BPOV**

I warily watched Amanda as she hovered over me, wondering what she would do next. I was shocked when she got off of me and stood up, pacing back and forth as she fought an inner battle. I slowly got off the ground, keeping my eyes on her the whole time.

"I don't know what in the hell I was thinking. I cant kill a human, let alone a defenseless child. I never should have let Irina fill my head with all of that hatred!" she shrieked.

I felt relief coursing through me, but it was short lived when an acidic voice came from over by the tree line.

"I knew this bitch didn't have it in her! I knew it was all too good to be true! Well, I'm done listening to this bullshit." one of the 5 vampires said as they stepped into view. They slowly stalked toward us, Amanda and I looking at each other in terror. There was no way in hell we could take on 5 vampires and survive. Neither of us was ready to give up though, so we stood next to each other, waiting for the attack. I tried to put the shield around us, but they sprang before I could get it up.

3 vampires went after Amanda and I was left with the other two. I was still in pain from my prior injuries, but I felt the adrenaline flowing through my veins as my will to protect my child overpowered the pain. I punched and kicked, tearing pieces from their bodies and throwing them as far as I could. I almost was distracted when I heard a howl from nearby, and gave a shout when I saw Colin launch himself into the foray. He took on one of the vampires that I was fighting with, leaving me to tear apart the other. When he was in several scattered pieces, I went to help Amanda, giving a small cry when I saw two of the vampires tearing her apart. I screamed, then jumped in to help her, doing a spin kick that sent one of the vampires toward Colin. He eagerly took it on while I tore apart the other, and when I was done, I grabbed what was left of Amanda and pulled her behind me. I started concentrating on putting the shield up, screaming for Colin to hurry and get behind me. He did, just in time because we were suddenly surrounded by the golden sphere.

The last standing vampire was putting his comrades back together, planning to come at us again, so I started harnessing my energy to start the destructive wave. The air rippled in front of me, the tell tale hum filling my ears. I lifted my hands and the wave shot out, immediately incinerating every piece of vampire that was scattered on the beach. I collapsed seconds later, completely spent from fighting, my wounds and the mystical power. As I regained my strength, I heard thundering footsteps and saw Jacob running full out towards us. He phased, pulling on his shorts and running over to me.

"Oh God, you're safe. I was so scared, Bells. I thought I wouldn't make it in time" he said as he crushed me against him, causing me to cry out in pain from my broken ribs. He pulled away, then started checking me over for injuries.

"My ribs, Jake, and my wrist. My nose was broken earlier but it's healed now." I said as I started to cry, so happy to be alive and that he was ok. We were holding onto each other when I heard a cry of anguish from behind us. Edward came running over, picking up what was left of Amanda and holding her close. All that was left of her was from the waist up, and there was no hope of fixing her because her lower body had been incinerated in the wave.

"Amanda, oh love, what happened?" Edward cried as he rocked her back and forth. She was about to answer, to tell him what she had done, but I cut her off.

"She came to warn us of the vampire attack. She found me on the beach when she was looking for you, Edward, and we were attacked. She fought so well, Edward, and I know you will be proud of her" I said as my eyes met hers. She shot me a look full of gratitude, respect and profound shame for what she had orchestrated, so I gave her a little smile, letting her know I forgave her. Jacob just kept looking between the two of us, knowing I was hiding something.

"Oh Edward, I am so sorry for not believing you. I know you love me, but I let Irina twist my head all around. I'm so sorry for hurting you" she said to him as he held her, his eyes so full of love for her.

"It's ok, love. You came back to me, that's all that matters now. I love you so much" he said to her, and I felt myself starting to cry. I cried for their pain, for everything they had been through, and for the tremendous loss Edward was about to go through.

"Edward, you know what has to be done. I can't live out all of eternity like this, darling." she said softly to him. Both of their faces were streaked with blood from their tears, and I felt my own heartbreaking sobs shudder through me. I looked up at Jacob, and he was crying as well as he watched the scene unfold.

"NO! I will not kill you Amanda! I just got you back and I refuse to let you go again!" Edward said, his voice breaking.

"Edward, if our roles were reversed, would you want to live like this? To have to be dependent on everyone around you to care for you, feed you, to carry you around?" she said to him. His face was a mask of agony as he tried to understand what she was trying to convey to him. Finally, I saw acceptance replace the agony, but his face was still twisted as his heart broke.

"No, I wouldn't want to live like that. Oh God, how am I going to live without you? I love you so much and I can't see my life going on with you not there! I'm coming with you, Amanda. I wont let you do this alone!" he said as he stroked her hair.

"Don't be foolish! I wont let you throw your life away, Edward!" she said, taking his face in her hands and making him look at her.

"It's not an option, Amanda. Bella, I need you to do this for us, please?" he begged me. I felt like all of my blood rushed out of my body at his request and I began struggling to breathe.

"E- Edward I cant do this, please don't ask me to." I whispered, my whole body shaking.

"Edward, Jacob, can I have a minute alone with Bella?" Amanda asked. They nodded, then walked down the beach to give us privacy.

"Amanda, you know I cant do this! I cant kill you and Edward!" I said as she took my warm hand into her icy one.

"Bella, you are not going to kill Edward, I wont let that happen, but I do need for you to do this for me. Before we go any further though, thank you for not telling them that I was behind this. I don't know why you did it, because I know I sure don't deserve it, but thank you. Now, I know Jacob can hide his thoughts, and I know that he's strong enough to hold Edward back, so please do this for me. I am not going to live like this, so I am begging you, please" she asked, her eyes desperately peering into mine. I closed my eyes, then nodded my head.

"Thank you. Now please, send Edward back over here for me." she said. I got up and walked over to Jacob and Edward, staying with Jake while Amanda talked to Edward.

"Jake, you have to hide your thoughts, right now, ok?" I said and he nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to do this for her, even though it's killing me inside, but I need your help. Edward thinks he's going to die along with her, but I need for you to hold him back in the protective circle, ok? I promised Amanda, so please help me" I said. He nodded his head, then hugged me to try and take some of my inner pain away. I heard Amanda call us back over, and while Edward moved her to a good position, I began to focus on the protective shield. Before it could appear, I nodded to Jake and he pulled Edward back just as the sphere surrounded us.

"LET ME GO GOD DAMMIT! JACOB! PLEASE! I NEED TO GO WITH HER!!!" Edward screamed as he fought to get free. I felt my tears pouring down my face as I summoned the energy forth. I heard the hum begin and watched the air as it began to ripple in front of me. Just before the wave shot forward, Amanda spoke for the last time.

"Goodbye, Edward. I hope you can forgive me for doing this to you, but I love you too much to let you throw your life away. Remember, darling, I will always love you" she said, and then the wave shot out, instantly dissolving her body into a plume of purple smoke. I collapsed to the ground just as Edward broke free from Jacob. He fell on the ground where Amanda had been just moments before, letting the sand run through his fingers. I clung to Jacob as I sobbed, and pulled away from him as I got sick, vomiting into the sand as the enormity of everything hit me all at once. He stood over me, trying to help me as best he could. I heard some noise coming from down the beach and saw the Pack, all intact, along with everyone else, running toward us. I vomited again, and then everything went dark as I passed out.


	49. Chapter 49

**JPOV**

As everyone gathered around us, I looked to make sure we didn't lose anyone in the fight. Seth had a huge gash across his face, Quil's ear got torn in half, and I noticed Emmett's clothes all torn up, but besides that, everyone was fine. Everyone split into two groups; one going over to Edward as the other tried helping me with Bella. I was getting scared because she still hadn't woken up yet, so Carlisle was checking her out to make sure she was ok. Edward was still kneeling in the sand, his face a blank mask, devoid of emotion.

"Have they all been taken out?" I asked the bedraggled group around me.

"Yeah, Jake, we took care of them all. We lit two huge fires and burned up every piece we found, then half of us went patrolling to see if there were any left that were hiding while everyone else put the fires out" Embry said as he knelt down to my eye level.

"I think we need to get everyone back to my house, because I want Carlisle to fully check out Bella, and we need to help Edward out too. It's been a really touch day for him and I want to make sure he's ok. Help me out, Em" I said to him. He nodded and went over by Edward, helping him from the ground without a struggle. I picked Bella up and we started making our way back to the house. Carlisle followed me up the stairs, and once I laid her down on our bed, he started going over her injuries and setting her broken bones. He sent me downstairs to get his medical bag, and once I brought it up, he gave Bella a shot of pain medication mixed with a mild sedative.

"She's going to be ok, Jacob. I think she's just in shock, so I would like her monitored until she awakens. I'm going to go check on my son now, but I will be around if you need me" Carlisle said, patting me on the shoulder.

Renee and Charlie came up to check on her, and Renee gave me a hug as I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"She's ok, Jacob. We didn't lose her, thank God." Renee said soothingly to me.

"I know but we easily could have, Renee. What was she doing out on the beach alone?" I asked.

"You know how she is, Jake. We tried talking some sense into her, but she was feeling smothered by everyone being so close indoors." Charlie said to me.

"I should have been here" was all I could say.

"Jacob, this is not your fault, son. It's nobodies fault. Let's not dwell on what could have happened and focus on helping her as best as we can, ok?" Charlie replied. I nodded my head, and they both told me that they would watch over her so I could go see Sarah and Josephine. Rosalie was watching them, and when they saw me, they waddled over to me, their faces full of tears. I got down on my knees and they ran into my arms.

"Oh girls, I love you so much, my beautiful babies. Mommy is ok, she's just sleeping right now" I said as I cried.

I stayed on the ground with the girls for a long time, just needing them near me. I was so emotionally drained and worried for Bella, but there were things that still needed to be done. I asked Rose to watch them, and I went to go see Edward, who was sitting on the swing on my front porch, staring off into space. I sat down on the stairs, waiting to see if he would talk.

"You should have let me go, Jacob." he quietly said. I looked up at him, noticing his face was still emotionless and calm.

"Amanda didn't want that, Edward. She made Bella promise to keep you from dying along with her" I told him.

"Still, it wasn't Amanda's choice to make. How am I going to go on living, knowing that I will never see her again? Would you be able to live without Bella? I don't think so" he said, meeting my dark eyes with his golden, sad ones.

"If I didn't have my daughters, and this happened to me, I know I wouldn't want to live without her, but that's selfish, Edward. What about your family? Did you think about how it would effect them if they lost you? They love you, Edward, and losing Amanda was hard enough, then to lose you on top of it? They would go mindless with grief" I gently said, knowing I truly believed the words I said. I watched him as he pondered my words, and he finally met my eyes again.

"I need to go away for awhile, to get away from the memories and to try and get through this. Please tell my family that I will see them soon? Tell them I love them and that I will call as soon as I can." he said.

"Why don't you tell us yourself, Edward?" Alice said from the doorway.

"Edward, honey, you have to let us help you through this. Now is not the time for you to isolate yourself. Please let us help you" Esme said as she sat down next to him.

The rest of the Cullen family gathered around him, so I stood up and went back inside to give them their privacy. I smelled something cooking, so I went into the kitchen to see if it was Bella. My smile faded when I saw Emily, Kim, and Rachel preparing dinner for everyone. Emily gave me a gentle smile, then came over and hugged me.

"How's Bella, Jacob?" she asked.

"She's still asleep. Carlisle gave her some pain medication and a sedative so she will be out for awhile" I said. She nodded her head, hugged me tighter, then went back to finish cooking. Carlisle came in to talk to me, so we went out on the deck, closing the door behind us.

"We are going to leave, Jacob. I want Edward to rest a bit, maybe go hunting. I will come by each day to check up on Bella, but if she awakens and is agitated, give her one of these pills every 6 hours." he said, handing me a small bottle of pills.

"What about the baby? Do you think she will miscarry? Will this medication hurt the baby?" I asked, worried that we would lose our child.

"It's too early to tell, Jacob. She did take a terrible beating, but she is very strong and there are powers greater than us who will determine if she loses the baby or not. For the medication, it will not harm the fetus. Call me right away if you notice any bleeding or other abnormalities, ok?" he said. I nodded my head, thanking him before they left.

When dinner was ready, we all sat down together and I fed Joey and Sarah, barely touching my own food. I was too worried about Bella to eat, but I had to make sure my girls were taken care of. Once they were done eating, Emily and I carried them upstairs to change their diapers and put on their pajamas.

"Thank you so much, Emily. Having you here makes me feel so much better, because you are so calming to be around" I murmured.

"There is no need to thank me, Jacob, and I will stay as long as you need me to. My parents are watching the kids for the next few days, so I am free, as is Sam" she said as she rubbed my back. We brought the girls back downstairs, and she watched them so I could go up and be with Bella. I laid down next to her, pulling her small frame against mine, whispering in her ear.

"Bella, honey, you have to wake up baby. Everyone is safe and not hurt, so please wake up. Sarah and Joey need you, honey." I said as I started to cry again. I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, the sun was gone and it was dark out. I looked at Bella, who was still peacefully sleeping, then went down to check on my girls. Everyone had left, with the exception of Charlie, Renee, Billy and Sue.

"Son, Emily said she will be back in the morning to help out. We are going to get going, but Charlie and Renee will be staying with you in case you need help with Bella. We will take the dogs with us, that way it's 3 less things you have to worry about right now" my dad said to me. I thanked him, then hugged him tight.

"I love you, dad. I know I don't say it enough, but I really do." I said in an emotion choked voice. I felt his body shudder, and I knew he was crying as well.

"I love you too, son, and I am so proud of the fine young man you have become. Your mother would be proud of you too, and I know she's looking down on you right now, pleased with what an honorable young man you've become" he said, slapping my back affectionately. I gave Sue a hug, thanking her for everything, then helped them load the dogs and all their food into their truck. I went back inside, and Renee was coming out of the kitchen with a plate of food for me.

"You didn't eat anything earlier, so I know you must be starving. I fed the girls again, and Charlie is up with them right now, putting them to bed" she said as I thanked her, then sat down on the couch and began eating.

"Thank you for all of your help, Renee. I don't know what is going to happen with Bella, or what kind of mind frame she will be in once she wakes up, so it means a lot that you and Charlie will be here" I said, smiling at her.

"We will stay for as long as it takes. Emily took Elliot for the night, this way if Bella wakes up, it will be less chaotic around here. Leah is staying with them too, to help them out." she told me.

When I was done eating, I went to bring my plate to the kitchen but she took it from me.

"Go shower and get some rest, Jake. I will take care of everything before I go to bed." she said, kissing me on the cheek and nudging me toward the stairs.

I checked in on Charlie first, making sure he had everything under control. He was sitting in one of the rockers, talking quietly to the babies as he rocked them to sleep. He looked up at me, giving me a small nod so I knew he had everything handled. I then went into our room, sitting next to Bella while she slept. I noticed that her face wasn't as peaceful as before, her brow furrowed as she dreamed. She didn't show any signs of waking, so I grabbed a pair of pajama pants and went to take a shower.

When I looked at myself in the mirror, I was startled at my appearance. My hair was all knotted up, dirt and dried blood matting it down. My normally bronze face was pale, and I had dark circles under my eyes. I closed my eyes and sighed, then turned the shower on, making it hotter than I usually liked. I got in and let the scalding water wash away all of the remnants of the day, the water going down the drain darkened with dirt and blood. I scrubbed my hair 3 times with Bella's strawberry shampoo, then scoured every inch of my skin with soap and a washcloth. When I was satisfied that every piece of grime was off me, I got out and dried myself off. I put on the pajama pants, then towel dried my hair until it was only slightly damp. I cleaned up the mess, then got into bed with Bella, holding her close and falling into a light sleep.

I was awoken a few hours later to Bella's screaming and thrashing. She was having a terrible nightmare, so I tried to calm her down. Charlie and Renee came running into the room, scared looks on their sleepy faces.

"She's having a nightmare" I stated as I tried waking her up.

"She used to have them all the time when she was younger. They got worse when…Edward left her years ago" Charlie said as he and Renee came over to the bed to try and help me. She continued to scream, hitting me with her fists and leaving bruises in her wake.

"Bells, honey, you're having a nightmare baby. You're safe now, shhhh, it's ok. Calm down Bells, I have you" I murmured to her as she continued to hit me. The strikes barely registered, but Charlie and Renee's faces watched in fear and shock. Bella finally started to calm down, little whimpers still coming from her lips. When she finally fell back to sleep, I sighed in relief and looked at the damage. I had bruises all over my chest and arms, but they were already starting to fade.

"She should be fine now, thank you for checking up on her" I said as I lay back down. They got up and left, closing the door behind them. I pulled the covers back over us, and watched her while she slept fitfully. I finally fell back to sleep about 2am, and slept until 8am when I heard the girls squealing happily from downstairs. I glanced over at Bella and I noticed she was awake.

"Bells?" I said as I watched her.

She just stared at the ceiling, not hearing me so I shook her. She still didn't register anything, so I called down to Charlie and Renee. They immediately came up, and when Charlie saw the state that Bella was in, he gave a sad sigh.

"This is how she was when Edward left her in the woods. She's in a catatonic state and it might be some time before she snaps out of it, Jacob. Stay with her and I will go call Carlisle" he said, leaving the room. Renee came over to the bed and sat down, taking Bella's hand into her own.

"Isabella, can you hear me honey? It's me, Renee" she said, trying to shake her back to reality. She got no response, so she slapped her on the cheek. Nothing, not even a blink. Charlie came back in just then, letting us know that Carlisle was on his way over and would be here in a few minutes.

When he arrived, he tested her vital signs and her reflexes, which were good. He took out a small pen light and looked into each of her eyes, then did some pain stimulus, which had no effect. He sighed sadly, then looked at us.

"You were right, Charlie, she's catatonic. All we can do at this time is wait. Jacob, why don't you give her a bath and put her clothes on her. Maybe that will help out a bit. Afterward, I would like you to bring her downstairs to see if a change of scenery will help snap her out of it. I would also like to see her eat something, because it's not good for the baby" Carlisle said. I heard Charlie and Renee gasp in shock because in all the craziness, we still hadn't told them yet.

"I'm sorry for not telling you both sooner, but Bella insisted that we wait until the vampire threat passed before letting anyone know. When we went to the cottage that night, she conceived. She's only about 10 days along, and Carlisle hasn't examined her yet, but we are positive" I told them. I saw their eyes tear up, happy that they were going to have another grandchild, but their joy was marred by Bella's current state. Carlisle led them out of the room so I could bathe and dress her, so I went and started drawing the bath before getting her out of bed. I sat her on the edge of the tub and began removing her clothes, then picked her up and put her in the warm water. I gently began washing her, talking to her the whole time I cleaned her hair, face and body.

"The girls miss you, Bells. I bet you cant wait to see them, huh? You should hear them, gurgling and laughing, saying a few words here and there. They're so smart Bells, and so beautiful just like you" I said as I began to choke up. I broke down then, leaning my body against the tub and letting the sobs overcome me. I cried for so long that when I finally calmed down, the water had significantly cooled. I added more hot water and finished bathing her, picking her up and drying her hair and body. I put her clothes on, then brushed her long hair. I partially blow dried it, not wanting it to get her clothes wet. When I was done, I picked her up and sat her on the bed as I got dressed.

I carried her down the stairs, sitting her in a chair at the kitchen table and pouring her a bowl of her favorite cereal. Renee and Charlie brought the girls into the kitchen in hopes that hearing them would snap Bella out of the state she was in. Carlisle sat down across from me as I began to spoon the cereal into her mouth. It was like she was on auto pilot, her mouth opening and chewing the food, swallowing it when she was done. I managed to get her to eat the whole bowl, then tipped a glass of orange juice to her mouth, which she drank. She just sat there, staring off into space as she fought whatever demons were in her head.

Carlisle left a bit later, administering more sedative to her before he left. I laid her down on one of the couches in the family room so she could sleep while we took care of the girls. Everyone gradually stopped by to see how she was doing, saddened to see how frail and lost she looked while she slept. I sighed, knowing this could go on indefinitely, and resolved to do whatever I could to pull her through this.


	50. Chapter 50

**JPOV**

During the next week, things didn't change as far as Bella's mental state went. She was locked so deeply in her head and nothing seemed to get through to her. It was beginning to have an effect on Sarah and Josephine, who were crying and more restless than usual. I was in the middle of feeding them while Bella sat in the chair next to me when I had enough. I was so scared and upset, and it boiled over in anger. I slammed my fist on the kitchen table, hearing it splinter from the force.

"ISABELLA BLACK! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! YOUR DAUGHTERS NEED YOU! YOUR FAMILY NEEDS YOU! I NEED YOU! IF YOU DON'T SNAP OUT OF THIS, I AM GOING TO HAVE YOU COMMITTED!!" I yelled. Joey and Sarah just stared at me, not being used to seeing my anger displayed so openly in front of them. I almost started laughing in hysteria, when I saw something spark in Bella's eyes. I saw her blink a couple of times, then she turned and looked at me, actually_seeing _me for the first time since that horrible day on the beach. I saw her eyes well up in tears as her soft voice reached my ears.

"I killed her, Jake. I killed Amanda and took her away from Edward" she said as her body started shaking in sobs. Charlie and Renee came running in to see what the yelling was about, and when they saw that Bella had snapped out of it, they sat down with us at the table.

"Could you please take the girls outside while I help Bella?" I asked them. They didn't say a word, just picked the girls up and walked out to their sandbox in the yard. When they left, I pulled Bella's shaking form against me, kissing the top of her head and trying to soothe her.

"You didn't kill her, honey. You saved her from a horrible existence, having to live like that" I said as I stroked her hair.

"How is Edward? Does he hate me?" she asked, her lower lip quivering as she tried to stop crying.

"No he doesn't hate you. I don't know how he's doing because I've been taking care of you, sweety. You had me so scared because it was like you were gone and I didn't know how to get you back. Where did you go, honey?" I asked her as I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I don't know, Jake. It was dark, and I could hear you but you were so far away. All I could see were the images of that day, and I tried running from them but they wouldn't go away. How long have I been gone?" she asked as she started calming down.

"About a week. Oh jeeze, Bella, I am so glad you came back to me, came back to our daughters and our family." I told her as I kissed her soft lips. She tentatively kissed me back, then jumped up and looked around wildly.

"Where are my babies? Oh God are they safe?" she said, her voice rising in panic. I grabbed her, stopping her from rushing around, and led her outside on the deck. When Joey and Sarah saw her, they ran to her arms, giggling and shrieking happily.

"MOMMY!" they yelled as Bella scooped them up, kissing and hugging them.

"My little girls! Mommy has missed you both so very much! Look at how much you both have grown in the last week! WOW!" she said as she looked at our daughters.

We stayed outside, playing with the girls and talking to Renee and Charlie. Carlisle called while we were outside, and when he heard that Bella was back, he asked for her to come by so he could give her a thorough exam. She agreed and went upstairs to shower while I packed up the diaper bag and loaded it in the car. Bella came down 30 minutes later, looking so much better than she had an hour earlier. She had color back in her face and her eyes had that sparkle in them, although she still had dark circles under her eyes. Charlie and Renee were eager to get home, so they said goodbye to us before they went to pick up Elliot from Emily's house.

Bella was quiet for most of the drive, so I occasionally glanced at her to make sure she was still with me. She would meet my gaze and give me a little smile, each time making my heart skip a beat. I was so happy to have her back, because I was so lost while she was gone.

"This might take me awhile to get past, Jake" she quietly said. I took her hand in mine, letting her know I understood.

"I know, Bells, but we will get through it together. I'm not going anywhere, honey, so take as much time as you need" I told her as I kissed the back of her hand.

We arrived at the Cullen house a few minutes later, Esme and Rosalie coming out to help with the babies. Joey and Sarah squealed happily when they saw them, and eagerly reached for them to pick them up. They gave Bella a hug and kiss, then ushered us inside. Emmett was coming down the stairs, and when he saw Bella he picked her up and spun her around.

"Welcome back, little sis! We missed you!" he said in his deep voice. She gave him a smile, and he set her down. I saw her looking around for the rest of the family, so Esme told her where they were at.

"Alice, Jasper and Edward are up in Canada for a few weeks. They should be home the beginning of August" she said and I watched Bella's face fall, because I knew she wanted to make sure that Edward was ok.

"Edward is doing as well as can be expected, Bella. He holds nothing against you at all, so please don't worry yourself over what happened. It is going to take him time to work through everything, but please know that he holds no grudge" Carlisle said as he came up from his medical station. I saw her eyes well up with tears, so Carlisle came over and gave her a reassuring hug.

"How are you feeling? Why don't we go downstairs so I can properly examine you, ok?" he gently said. She nodded her head, glancing back at me and the girls as she followed him down the stairs. 20 minutes later, they came back upstairs and I noticed she was smiling.

"As far as I can see, there has been no harm to the baby. I would like you to come back in a month so I can do your first ultrasound, ok? In the meantime, just keep an eye on any irregularities like bleeding, cramping and so forth. Bella, I would like you to relax for the next few days before fully getting back into your routine" Carlisle told her.

"Ok" she quietly replied.

We stayed over for a bit more so they could visit with Bella and the girls, then they helped us get the girls into their car seats as we got ready to leave. We still had to pick up Maya and Bruno, and Renee had called to let us know that she was going to make dinner for us. We thanked the family, then drove away, both of our minds calmed knowing that Bella hadn't lost the baby.

When we got to her parents house, I noticed everyone was there based on all the cars that were parked in front and the voices I heard coming from the back yard. We removed the girls from their seats, and they were sound asleep so as soon as we got inside, we brought them up to their cribs before going to see everyone.

"Are you going to be ok with everyone here?" I asked her, worried that so many people would be too much for her to take just then. She nodded, then laced her fingers with mine.

"I will be fine, and if I get overwhelmed, I'll just make you come rescue me" she said as she grinned up at me.

We walked outside together, seeing Charlie and Sam cooking burgers over the pit, Embry chasing Quil with a bucket of water, Maggie hitting Elliot over the head with a foam bat, and everyone else sitting around talking happily. Everyone glanced up when we walked outside, then greeted us all at one, the sound almost deafening. Bella went around, hugging everyone and thanking them for all of their help during her difficult time. She absolutely amazed me at how well she was bouncing back from everything, and for the first time in days, I felt the weight that was sitting on my chest begin to dissipate.

When dinner was ready, I fixed her a plate and brought it over to her, then went and got my own. We sat next to Angela and Embry, who were excitedly talking about baby names. Angela and Bella were going to have their ultrasounds on the same day, and were excited to find out their due dates and to see if either of them were having multiple pregnancies, which seemed to be an epidemic in these parts lately. When we were done eating, we went to check in on the girls, noticing they were awake and hungry. We brought them down to the kitchen and fed them, then changed their diapers and brought them outside. I was still in awe at how quickly they were growing and developing, only being just under 3 months old and already walking and starting to talk. Everyone was enthralled with them, playing and tickling them. I saw Bella go up to Angela and Kim, whispering something to them and seeing their heads nod to whatever she was telling them. She then made her way back to me, taking my hand in hers and smiling up at me.

"Let's take a walk, I could use a break from the crowd right now" she said. We found a trail that led to the little stream about half a mile from the house, then sat down in the soft grass. I pulled her between my legs, wrapping my arms around her and holding her close to me. I nuzzled her soft hair, breathing in her scent, so happy that she came back to me. I felt her shift, turning herself around and pushing me backward so I was laying in the grass.

"Bells?" I asked, not sure what she was up to.

"Shhh" she said, kissing me gently, her tongue brushing over my lips, begging for entrance. I groaned and opened my mouth, meeting her tongue with mine. We shared soft, hot, sensuous kisses, our hands caressing each other, needing to know the other was there. When we broke away to breathe, I looked up at her beautiful face, needing to know that she was ok with where this was going.

"Bells, honey, are you ready for this…..so soon?" I asked as my breathing slowed down.

"Jacob, I need you so badly right now. I need to feel you touching me, I need you to kiss me, I need you to show me that everything is ok…..I need you to make love to me" she said as her eyes looked lovingly into mine. I knew she was ok then, because I saw it in her chocolate brown depths, so I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her mouth back to mine. As we kissed, we began removing our clothing, our bodies desperate for that intimate connection. When our clothes were all off, I gently laid her in the soft grass, my mouth still on hers, breathing in her exhaled breaths.

Her legs opened and cradled my hips between them, and I felt that she was ready. I slowly slid into her tight channel, her wet heat surrounding my throbbing cock almost making me cum right away. I stilled my hips, letting my body calm down as I continued to kiss her. She tasted so good, sweet and warm with a hint of spice. When I was finally composed, I pulled almost completely out of her, only to slide right back in, even deeper.

Our hands roamed all over each other as our hips found a rhythm that satisfied us both. I was lost in her wet heat, feeling her sheath clenching around my cock as I thrust in and out of her. Our pace was between slow and medium, but as we raced toward completion, there was a desperation that came over us, a need for so much more. I slid my hands under her butt, cupping her and lifting her up to meet my thrusts. Harder and harder I pumped in and out of her, loving her with everything I had inside of me. I felt both of us starting to tense, her inner walls rippling around my cock, tightening even harder around me. I thrust into her a few more times when I heard her low howl as she climaxed, so I pushed once more deep inside of her, then unleashed, my semen filling her body, coating her channel. I gave a few more shudders, and finally I was spent, collapsing on top of her trembling body. I rolled over so she was straddling me, and I held her against me as we came down from the heights of pleasure.

"Oh God I needed that so bad" she said as she tenderly kissed me, still breathing hard.

"I think we both did. It reaffirms that we are alive and love each other, and together we can get through anything" I said as my hands ran up and down her back.

"Hmmm, I agree. I love you, Jacob Black" she said, giving me an adorable grin.

"I love you just as much, Isabella Black" I replied, kissing her once more before we had to break our beautiful moment and go back to everyone before they sent someone out to look for us.

I found our clothes, and we got dressed quickly, making sure to clean up a little bit with the water from the stream so that we didn't reek of sex. I took her hand in mine, and we walked back to the party. We got a couple of strange looks from Quil and Billy, so I shot them a little glare.

At the end of the evening, Bella was getting tired so we packed up the girls and said goodbye to everyone. We had the dogs hop into the back of the truck so they wouldn't wake up Sarah and Joey, and then we went home. I put the dogs in the run so they could do their business before bed, and helped Bella carry the girls up to their cribs. We kissed them each goodnight, then I went back down to get Maya and Bruno so Bella could get ready for bed. Maya went right into the babies room, laying down in from of the cribs while Bruno went into our room, laying down at the foot of the bed. I pulled off my clothes, just leaving my boxers on, and crawled into bed with Bella. She snuggled against me, so I wrapped my arms around her and we both fell asleep.


	51. Chapter 51

**BPOV**

Since awakening from my catatonic state, life slowly began getting back to normal. Jacob and I returned to work and got back into a comfortable routine. Charlie and Billy watched the girls during the day, occasionally bringing them up to the garage for a visit. My nightmares began fading, instead of coming every single night they now came once a week or so. Each time I would start screaming in the middle of the night, Jacob would be there, holding me and chasing away the demons that plagued my dreams.

Rachel and Paul ended up getting married sooner than originally planned, the events we had all gone through making them realize how precious life was. They had a quiet beach wedding, which Billy officiated over, and took their honeymoon at Isabella Island.

Kim and Jared found out they were expecting their first child, and we all would sit around joking about pregnancy being in the water we drank. They had found a small house in La Push, near Billy and Sue's, that had 3 bedrooms and was a nice starter home for them.

Carlisle was our doctor throughout the pregnancies, so we decided to keep all of our appointments together. We were over at their house when we found out our due dates, all of us happy that our children would be born close together. I was due the middle of March, Angela due at the beginning of March, and Kim due the beginning of May. Edward, Alice and Jasper had returned from their trip to Canada, so while Carlisle examined Kim and Angela, I took the opportunity to talk to him. I found him up in his room, which still had the baby cribs set up in the far corner, so he invited me in and I sat down on the bed.

"How are you, Edward?" I asked after a long silence. He looked at me, and I saw the profound sadness in his eyes.

"I'm doing better, Bella. I wasn't so good in the beginning, but I am finally starting to accept everything. I need you to know that I do not blame you for what happened. I understand now why it all happened the way it did, and I know why she did what she did, not allowing me to die along with her. I just hope that she is at peace, wherever she is right now" he quietly said as he took my hand into his.

"I'm so sorry. It haunts me every day, and sometimes I have terrible nightmares about that day. Edward, we are all here for you, and we need to be there for each other. It's way too hard to get through a loss like that alone" I said as I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"I know. That's why I decided not to run away and isolate. I know I need my family just as much as they need me. I appreciate your kind words, and it makes me feel slightly better knowing you will be there for me. Now, enough of this moping around. I hear you have an ultrasound scheduled for today?" he asked, giving me his beautiful smile.

"Yeah. Would you like to come into the room with us while Carlisle does it?" I asked him. I knew Jacob wouldn't have any problem with it, and it made me happy seeing Edward's eyes light up at the offer.

"I would love to. I hear Carlisle coming up the stairs as we speak. Let's go see your baby" he said as he helped me to my feet. I was only 3 months along, but I already had a small baby pooch and I had a feeling that I was having twins again.

Edward and Carlisle left Jake and I alone so I could put on the gown, and once I was ready, Carlisle came in to do my internal exam as Edward waited on the other side of the curtain. Once the ultrasound was ready to go, I called Edward over so he could see. I held Jacob's hand as Carlisle moved the wand around, and I could hear the little whooshing sound of the baby's heart beat.

"Uh, Bella, Jacob, could you look here please?" Carlisle said, pointing to the small images on the screen. I felt faint when I saw the multiple heartbeats on the screen, so I lay my head back, closing my eyes and groaning. When I opened my eyes, I glared at Jacob.

"What in the hell is with you knocking me up with multiple pregnancies, Jacob? Oh my God I am going to KILL you!" I jokingly said.

"Triplets. Oh man, we are going to have to add onto the house and hire a nanny!" I scolded him as everyone started chuckling. Jacob just kept looking from the screen, to my face, the look of shock, awe, and excitement on his face, while my mind raced with the enormity of raising 5 children.

When Carlisle was done, he printed out the pictures for us, then he and Edward went upstairs so I could get dressed. I looked at Jacob, who was staring at me with his goofy grin on his face, and I shot him my own silly look.

"So, we are really going to need a nanny, Jake. Believe me, I am so excited, but yeesh! My head is still spinning!" I said and I put my clothes on.

"I will talk to Sam and have him draw up some plans and help me find a good builder for the addition. I'm also going to find a housekeeper to come by several times a week, because I don't want you to over exert yourself. As far as a nanny goes, what about Rosalie? You know how much she loves the girls, and you know that she's going to be excited over the triplets. She would work out perfectly, helping Charlie and my dad during the day. What do you think?" he asked.

"I was thinking the same thing, Jake. Let's go see what she says about the whole thing, ok?" I said as I started walking up the stairs. Before I could open the door, Rosalie flung it open, greeting us with a huge smile.

"I'm hired! I would love to help you out with the babies! Thank you so much!" she said as she hugged us both. Rosalie rarely showed excitement and usually wore her sarcastic, icy mask, but she had changed a lot over time, the girls having helped her along the way.

We sat with everyone for a long time, all of us talking excitedly about our babies and raising them together. Because I was having yet another multiple pregnancy, Carlisle wanted to examine me more often, so I made a note in my Blackberry with my next appointment date. Jacob and I left a little while later, still needing to pick up Sarah and Joey from my parents house and tell them the great news.

Our parents were thrilled, of course, so while we ate dinner we sat around talking about baby names. Jacob and I both liked the names Charles William, after our fathers, so if one of the babies was a boy we would name him that. We tossed around a few more names, liking Madison Sophia and Olivia Rose for girls, and Edward Michael for another boys name. As we had done before, we were going to wait and meet our babies to see which names suited them. In another month, Jacob and I would know what we were having, as well ad Angela and Embry who wanted to know so they could plan everything.

Elliot hadn't had anymore dreams about vampires or other prophetic things, which I was really grateful for. After everything we had all been through, it was nice not having to look over our shoulders all the time. I knew that the Volturi were a constant threat, and I knew that one day we would have to face them, but until then, I just wanted to live life to its fullest and not worry all the time.

In October, we went for our check ups and to find out what we were having. Well, Angela and I were, because Kim wasn't far along enough to know the sex of her baby yet, and they hadn't decided if they even wanted to. Angela wanted us present when she and Embry found out what they were having, so Jake and I stood next to the bed while Carlisle did the ultrasound.

"Embry, Angela, I would like you to meet your son" Carlisle said, turning the screen so we all could see it. Everyone was talking excitedly, and I saw a tear slide down Embry's cheek. I reached over, placing my hand on his shoulder and giving him a squeeze.

"It's pretty awesome, isn't it?" I asked him. He was too choked up to answer me, so he gave me a nod and hugged me as we gazed up at the picture of their son. He then leaned over Angela, kissing her and thanking her for having his son. It was so sweet that I almost started with the waterworks, but soon it was my time for the ultrasound, and I asked them to stay for it as well. I clutched Jacob's hand excitedly as Carlisle moved the wand over my rounded belly.

"Bella, Jacob, congratulations to you both. You are having 2 sons and another daughter" he said as he printed out the images. Jacob and Embry both gave an excited howl, happy that they were going to have sons that would grow up together. I knew Jacob would have been happy with all girls, but I knew deep down inside that he wanted at least one son to pass the family name along.

Construction on our house started the beginning of October and was finished by Thanksgiving. We had expanded widthwise, making our family room and den a little larger and adding a guest bedroom and bath on the main level. On the upper level, we had 4 huge bedrooms added, one of which was going to be a small workout room for Jacob and I, and also added 2 full baths. I wanted the small balcony that was outside of our bedroom made larger, and by the time it was finished, we were able to put a small table, 2 chairs and a chaise lounge outside and still had ample room to move around. I had the builders add a flowerbox that went all the way around the railings, and I planned on planting an assortment of flowers when Spring came along.

When the construction on the house was finished, Jacob and I began getting two bedrooms ready for when the babies came. We were going to keep our newborns in the room that was originally Sarah and Joey's, so we didn't have to do much with it except add another crib and dresser. Because the room was large to begin with, we had no trouble fitting everything inside. Joey and Sarah were going to continue sharing a room together, and because they now looked like they were 3 years old, rather than the 8 months they _really_ were, we got them each a twin bed with 3 matching dressers and a large nightstand that would go between their beds. We painted their room a soft lilac color, with darker shades of purple as accents. For the boys future room, we painted it a soft blue and had Renee paint a wolf mural on the far wall. We didn't buy any furniture just then, nor did we decorate it because we wanted to wait until they were older.

Jacob and I hired a friend of Sue's to come to our house 4 days a week to assist me with cleaning, laundry and cooking, which was really a huge help. Her name was Raven, and she was in her early 50's with long black hair peppered with few grays, and skin that looked like it belonged on a 30 year old. She and I instantly bonded, and each night when she was supposed to go home I would practically have to shove her out the door because she was always trying to go above and beyond what we had hired her for.

We hired Rebecca on full time at the garage, which was great because I was planning on starting my maternity leave early because I was so huge and was having a little trouble with my back once again. Carlisle said that it was because the weight of the babies was putting pressure on my spine, so he had me get a special brace that would lift my belly upward and distribute the weight more onto my shoulder. It made a world of difference, and my back pain lessened considerably.

We had Angela's baby shower in mid February at our house, and with the help of Alice, Renee, Angela's mom, Emily, Rosalie, Esme, Kim and Sue, it went off without a hitch. Everyone had gotten them everything they could possibly need for their son, along with a high tech stroller and a two year pass for 3 at the local zoo so they could bring the baby to see the animals. Angela was going to start her maternity leave the following week, but rather than hiring someone to fill in for both of us and help Rebecca, we decided to office from home. Before we came to that decision, we made sure Rebecca could handle everything, which of course she could, so everything was set and ready to go.

On the night of March 5th, we got a phone call from Embry, letting us know that Angela was in labor and that they were headed over to the Cullen's house. Since it was still somewhat early, I called Renee and asked her if the girls could stay with her and Charlie while Jake and I went to the Cullen's house. She happily agreed, so we got ready quickly and dropped Sarah and Joey, along with the dogs, over at their house.

When we got to the Cullen's house, Angela was pacing back and forth as her labor progressed. She had a long way to go yet, so we sat with them and helped out with what we could. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward had gone hunting, so it was Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme there to help as well. Sometime before midnight, I went up to Edward's room to lay down for a bit because I was tired and my back was bothering me because I had forgotten to put the brace back on.

I woke up after 2am to go to the bathroom when my water broke. I was a little scared because I was 3 weeks early, worried that the babies hadn't developed enough. I yelled down to Jacob, who came running up the stairs to see what I needed and to tell me that Angela was down in the birthing room, delivering their baby. He froze when he saw both the look on my face and the amniotic fluid all over the floor. He yelled down to Rosalie, who came upstairs grumbling about loud mouth mutts and vampire hearing.

"Bella's water broke, Rose. Will you help me clean it up and carry Bella downstairs?" Jacob asked her, his voice shaking with excitement. She immediately got to work, cleaning up the floor while Jacob helped clean me up and bring me down to the living room. He sat with me on the couch as Rosalie went to tell Carlisle, and when she came back up, I heard the sound of a baby crying.

"She had the baby Jake! I am so happy for them!" I said, then groaned as a contraction hit me. 20 minutes later, Carlise, Esme and Embry came upstairs, Esme with their son and Embry carrying Angela. He brought her up to Alice and Jasper's room, and she waved at us with a totally stoned look on her face. Once he had her situated, he came down to get the baby so he could nurse.

Carlisle and Jacob helped me down to the birthing room, which was clean and sterile once again. He did an internal exam, and I was already dilated to a 7 and my contractions were about 5 minutes apart. He started an IV, giving me some pain medication, and decided that I should stay in the birthing room because he had a feeling that I would deliver within the next hour or so. He let me pace along the room to help things along, and at 5am, on March 6th, we welcomed our two sons and daughter into the world.

Madison Hope was 17 inches long and weighed in at 6 pounds 7 ounces, Charles Edward was also 17 inches long, weighing 7 pounds even, and Justin William was 18 inches and weighed 6 pounds 10 ounces. All three babies were healthy, and once Esme had them cleaned up, we were able to hold our children.

Madison was pale, like me, but she had really light blonde hair and looked a lot like Renee did when she was a baby. Charles looked just like Jacob, with dark skin and hair, and Justin was a perfect blending of the two of us. He had my brown hair, but Jacob's dark skin.

When I went to start breastfeeding them, I had a little problem on my hands. 3 babies and only 2 breasts, so I looked at Carlisle to see what he had to say.

"Bella, I think what would be best is if you pumped several times a day, mixing your milk with baby formula. That combination will be fine, because the babies will be getting the antibodies they need, as well as enough nourishment from the formula. I picked up some from the hospital last week, knowing that you would need it. I will have Rosalie bring you down 3 bottles so you can feed them" he said as he went upstairs. He came back down a few minutes later, along with Rosalie. Rosalie handed me the breast pump, and a few minutes later I filled 2 bottles with milk, which Carlisle took and mixed with the formula. When he was done, Jacob took Charles, I took Justin and Rosalie took Madison and we fed the babies, each one drinking the entire contents of the bottle. I wondered if they would grow just as fast as Joey and Sarah.

"Carlisle, do you think they will have the same accelerated growth that our other children have?" I asked as I watched my beautiful babies looking around curiously.

"More than likely. I know you had some concerns about it, wondering when their growing would slow down, and based on the blood work from the twins last checkup, their growth is already slowing a bit. Once they reach puberty, or shortly there after, they should stop and remain that age forever" he explained.

I felt much better knowing that they were slowing down, so I felt myself relax and fully able to enjoy the triplets.

Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie carried the babies upstairs to put them in their cribs while Jacob helped me get cleaned up. Once again, I had fully healed and my body back to the way it was before I ever had children. I went to take a shower as Jacob went in with the babies, and once I was done, I quietly went into the room. Jacob was watching them sleep when I came in, so I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"We did good, Jake. Look at how amazing they are" I murmured.

"We do make some pretty babies, don't we Bells?" he asked as he kissed me.

We watched the babies sleep for a little while longer, finally laying down as exhaustion hit us both. Neither one of us had slept in 24 hours, and we were dead on our feet, me especially. I laid my head on his warm chest, and let the rhythm of his beating heart lull me into a peaceful sleep.


	52. Chapter 52

The babies woke me up at 11am to feed, so I pumped a few bottles of milk and went downstairs to mix it with formula when I saw Embry and Angela sitting on the couch with their son. Esme came over to me, taking the bottles of milk to go mix things up for me so I could meet their son. He looked just like Embry, dark hair and skin, and he was really long as well.

"We decided to name him Matthew Jacob" Angela said as I took him into my arms. He was so adorable, his huge eyes looking up at me and a little smile on his face.

"He's a cutie, for sure! My girls are going to have a field day chasing him around to kiss him when they are all older" I laughed. I handed Matthew back to Angela when Esme came back with the prepared bottles, which I immediately took upstairs when I heard one of the triplets fussing.

"Mommy's here!" I said as I walked in the room.

Jacob was awake, holding Charles, trying to soothe him. I handed him a bottle, and he sat down on the edge of the bed as I went and got Justin. I handed Justin to Jacob, who laid both babies down on the bed so he could feed them easier. I picked up Madison, laying her next to her brothers, and began feeding her too.

Jacob and I just sat there, watching the little miracles as they hungrily sucked on the bottles. I felt so much joy and happiness with everything in my life, and I highly doubted it could get any better than this.

Once the babies were done eating, we gave them a bath and dressed them in little one piece sleepers that Rosalie had gotten just in case. We brought the babies downstairs, spreading a large blanket out and laying all 4 babies on it. We all sat there, watching them as they looked around at everything and making little gurgling sounds. Embry and Jacob were talking about little league, fishing, and other things they would get the boys involved in once they were older while Angela and I talked about how awesome it was being mothers.

"I never knew I could love someone the way I love Matthew. I can't believe that I carried him inside of me for all that time, loving him so much before I ever even met him." she said dreamily.

"I know what you mean, Ang. Isn't it something? Feeling them moving around, giving little kicks and flutters, then seeing them for the first time when they're born?" I replied, looking over at her.

"Ang, stand up for a sec" I said. I didn't know if my eyes were deceiving me, so I had to make sure. She looked at me like I was nuts, but stood up in front of me.

"Holy cow! I guess you got the same healing ability as me, too! You look amazing!" I said as she twirled around.

"You know, I was worried about my figure before I was pregnant, but once I was, it didn't matter to me anymore if my body changed. Other things became more important to me than a little weight gain from having Matthew." she said as she sat back down.

We stayed over at the Cullen's house until after lunch, and then we decided to get going. Our parents didn't even know that I had the triplets, and I was excited to surprise them. We said goodbye to everyone, Rosalie telling us that she would be over the next day to help out if I needed her. I was glad that I thought ahead and added a third car seat in the Toyota, and once all 3 babies were secure, we drove off. Angela and Embry were going straight home and their parents were coming by to see Matthew, and we told them to come over for dinner and we would order a bunch of pizzas.

On the way to my parents house, I called over there to let them know we were stopping by and to have Billy and Sue there. When we pulled up, Charlie and Billy were on the front porch, drinking beer as usual and they got up when they saw us pull in. When they saw the babies in the back seat, their beer was forgotten and they came over to help us out.

"Well would you look at that! They go to see Angela have her baby, and they come home with 3 of their own! Old man, we are _screwed _as far as ever going fishing again for the next 10 or so years" Billy said as he picked up Justin, who just kept staring at him.

"I don't know about you, Tonto, but I'm willing to give up a few years of fishing to spend time with these angels" Charlie said as he picked up Charles. Jacob got Madison out of the truck, handing her to me before grabbing the diaper bag. We brought the babies inside, where we were met by Sue and Renee who looked at us in shock.

"I went into labor last night. Poor Angela and Embry. I stole their thunder" I laughed.

"Where are Sarah, Joey and Elliot?" I asked when I didn't see or hear them.

"Leah took them down to the park to play for a bit because the kids were getting restless. That little Joey is such a sassy pants! Elliot pulled her hair and she scolded him for almost an hour about how he's 'not very nice' and 'is a big bad boy'" Renee said, and we started cracking up.

"That's my Joey for ya!" Jacob said as he shook his head.

"Well, come meet your new grandchildren everyone!" I said as we all sat down on the couches.

"Dad, you're holding Justin William, Renee, that's Madison Hope, and Charlie, you're holding your namesake, Charles Edward." Jacob told them.

"Yeah, Jake and I decided that naming one of them William Charles or Charles William was too much, knowing what a handful you 2 are! So, we split your names up to give the poor kids a fighting chance" I giggled.

"It's a good thing you kids did that, because me and geriatric Joe over there have some pretty big shoes to fill!" Billy chuckled, nudging my dad.

Just then, we heard a commotion as Leah got back with the other kids, and I could hear Joey scolding Elliot about putting sand in her shorts. When they saw us, the little spat was forgotten as they rushed over to hug and kiss us. They were intrigued by the babies, so we introduced all of them to the triplets. The girls were mesmerized with them, touching and talking to the babies as Elliot just looked at me with a strange look.

"What's up, El?" I asked him. He just smiled, and then gave me his goofy face before telling me what was on his mind.

"Bella, you're gonna have 2 more babies, I saw it in my dreams" he said as he played with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I am? Do you know when?" I asked him while inwardly hoping I would have some time to get used to having 5 children before bringing two more into the world.

"Not until next summer. They are twins too! Are they inside of your tummy right now?" he asked.

First of all, my mind was spinning once again, knowing I would have twins again, in about 16 months or so. At least I would get a little longer between pregnancies this time. I chuckled at Elliot then as he pointed to my now flat stomach.

"No, honey, I don't have the babies inside there right now, but when they do get in there, I will let you know. Deal?" I said, smiling as his face lit up.

"Deal!" he said, shaking my hand.

We stayed by their house until 5pm, and we told them that Angela and Embry were going to be meeting us at the house for dinner. Renee followed us, driving the twins because we only had the three car seats and the Honda was at home. When we arrived, Jake put the dogs into the run while Renee and I carried the triplets inside, Joey and Sarah leading the way and opening the door for us. I gave Renee a hug, and she said she would be over in the morning to help out. Jacob ordered the pizzas, then called Embry as I brought the babies upstairs and put them in their cribs. I knew they were hungry, so I pumped 3 bottles full of milk and went to go mix it and bring it up.

Joey and Sarah followed me once I had the bottles ready, so I put a blanket on the ground, and then laid each baby down. I handed each girl a bottle, and we sat together and fed them.

"Were we little like that, mommy?" Sarah asked as she watched Charles.

"You sure were! Now look at how big you both are! Mommy and daddy are going to need you both to help us with the babies, ok?" I asked them.

"Okey Dokey!" Joey said.

When we finished feeding the triplets, I called down to Jacob to come and help me change them. A few minutes later, I heard him, Bruno and Maya clambering up the stairs. When the dogs saw the babies, they immediately went wild, their excitement evident as they sniffed and nudged the tiny infants.

"Girls, can you take Bruno and Maya into your new room so we can change the babies and bring them down?" I asked. Each girl grabbed a collar, and then dragged the dogs down the hallway. We got the babies situated, diapers changed, pajamas put on, then carried them downstairs and laid them in the playpen. They rolled around, cooing and gurgling happily.

When Angela and Embry arrived, they put Matthew in the huge playpen with the triplets, as Jacob paid the pizza guy who had just pulled into the drive. I made the girls each a plate, and then had them sit down and start eating as I got them something to drink. I made a plate full of pizza for myself, and then finally relaxed.

"Guys, I've been thinking about this for some time now, but I think I'm going to only work part time at the shop. I want to be able to raise the kids, and if I'm working full time, I'm going to be missing out on a lot. I was also thinking about home schooling the twins, because unless we can get an altered birth certificate for them, no school is going to believe their true ages." I said as I watched for their reactions.

"I already took care of it, Bells. Carlisle has a guy who does all of their paperwork each time they have to move." Jake explained.

"If you want to go part time, honey, that's fine. I think it's a great idea, so maybe come in twice a week and do the rest at home" he finished.

"I know I don't have a problem with it, do you, Em?" Angela asked.

"Nope! I think Angela should do it too, but she doesn't want to right now. Her mother isn't working so she is going to take care of Matt while we are at work. Bells, she is going to be offering babysitting services, so maybe you should give her a call" Embry said.

"Thanks, Em, but Rosalie is going to come by everyday to help during the weekdays, and I will have Raven here too, so I should be able to manage." I told him.

We finished up all of the pizza, then we pitched in the clean everything up and go play with the kids. I cleaned up Joey and Sarah, because they had pizza sauce all in their hair.

"Jake, can you guys watch the babies for a bit? I have to give the girls a bath. They decided to wear their pizza rather than eat it" I said as I binked each of their noses affectionately.

"Sure sure, you need help?" he called to me.

"No, I got it" I said as I made my way up the stairs.

The girls were excited that they had their own bathroom, complete with a huge, deep tub that they could practically swim in. I filled the tub with warm water, and then added some of their Sesame Street bubble bath to the water.

"Take your clothes off, girls" I said as I tested the water with my elbow. I added some hot water to make it just right, then plopped each girl into the soapy water. We had a ball, playing and splashing, and by the time they were all washed, I was just as soaked as they were. I dried them off then put them into their Cinderella nightgowns and brought them back downstairs. As a habit, Jacob and I put them to bed before 10pm, but it was only 8:30 so I let them watch Sleeping Beauty on their portable DVD player.

Later in the evening, Jacob and I carried the twins, who had fallen asleep, upstairs and put them to bed. Angela was nursing Matthew, so I went into the kitchen to prepare 3 bottles for the triplets. When I brought the bottles back into the living room, Embry took Madison, I took Charles and Jacob took Justin and we fed the babies.

"You know, this works out really well" Embry said as he watched my son drink the bottle.

"What do you mean, Em?" Jacob asked.

"Well, since we are only 3 houses away, Angela and I could come down and help you with the triplets each night. With 8 pairs of hands, it will be a lot easier for you guys, that's if you don't mind seeing us every evening" he explained.

"I know I don't mind, Em. The daytime wont be a problem, with Rosalie and Raven here, but nights will be a little crazy. You sure you guys don't mind?" I asked.

"Not at all, Bella. That's what family is for, right?" Angela said, giving me a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, and what a family it is! A Pack of Werewolves, a normal human family, and a family of good Vampires that totally love us all. Maybe we should go on Jerry Springer, or have a reality show! Could you imagine?" I said as I cracked up at the notion.

Everyone chuckled at the thought, and agreed that our family circuit was diverse, to say the least. When the babies were all done, Embry and Angela decided to get going, so they helped us bring the triplets upstairs before they left. Jake and I got ready for bed, and once I was asleep, I had a really strange dream.

_I was walking in the meadow that was so special to Edward and I, when I heard a noise coming from the forest in front of me. I was instantly terrified, wondering if it was a vampire looking for me and my blood. As I looked around for the fastest escape, a huge white wolf walked out the the woods and came up to me._

"_Hello, Isabella. Please don't be alarmed, for I am the spirit of the Great Wolf and I mean you no harm." the breathtaking creature said to me inside my head._

"_Why are you here?" I asked the majestic animal._

"_I came to thank you, for bearing our future warriors of light, and to put your mind at ease for the time being. Over the course of the next 10 years, all of your families will be safe from threats, so use that time wisely to prepare for the great battle. You will bear 2 more sons, which will also have part of my spirit in them as your other children do. With the other warriors of light beginning to make their way in the world, through your friends and family, together, with the Protectors and the Blood Drinkers, the Volturi will be destroyed and peace will reign once again. As you already know, the Protectors have been chosen through many generations to fight this battle, but the Blood Drinkers have been sent to you because they too have a very important role for the future." The white wolf explained._

"_Will I have any other children once my sons are born? Also, will my children, and all of the other ones that are coming, will they be old enough to fight this battle?" I asked, because I was scared that they would all be too small when the time came to destroy the Volturi._

"_Young one, I can assure you that all of our warriors will be strong enough, and mature enough, to wage this battle and win, just as long as you follow the path that has been laid. You must prepare, along with everyone else, to make sure you are ready for when the day arrives. Isabella, you come from a long line of ancestors who have been chosen to bring peace to this world, but the Volturi destroyed them before the plan could be set into motion. We have ultimate faith in you that you can handle what is to come, and that you, along with the other chosen ones, can properly lead us to victory. You will have no more children after your next sons are born, so your only burden will be to protect them and prepare them so they may be victorious."_

"_How will I know when they are ready? How will I know when the day has come?" I asked._

"_I will come to you in your dreams, and through the dreams of your brother. Also, the Blood Drinkers with the gifts of vision and mind hearing, will be there to alert you in advance. Trust in them, because they will never steer you wrong. Now, I must go. Once again, on behalf of myself and the Greater Powers, we thank you for being a vessel for our saviours." The Great White Wolf said, before running off into the woods._

I woke up, sitting straight up in the bed causing Jacob to jump up to make sure I wasn't having a nightmare. When he saw I was ok, he lay back down and snuggled my body to his.

"Everything ok?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes, just a weird dream. I'll tell you about it in the morning. Go back to sleep" I murmured as I felt myself drift off.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: I'm going to start winding this story down and it will end in a few chapters. I hope to get started on the sequel soon, but I'm still hammering out the plot. Thank you all for the great reviews and for taking the time to read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight or its characters.**

The next morning, I told Jacob about the dream I had during the night and to see what he thought about it. He was pensive for such a long time that I thought he fell asleep with his eyes open. Finally, he turned to me, his eyes full of respect and awe.

"Bella, do you realize what an honor it was for the Great Wolf to see you in your dreams? Only a handful of my people, since the beginning of time, have had a visit, so it's pretty monumental that it would humble itself to you like that." he said.

"And here I thought it was just a weird dream. Jake, I don't know why the Wolf had the need to speak to me, but I fully intend on using the information I was given. We need to work hard, each and every day for the next 10 years to make sure _everyone _is ready." I told him as I went to make a phone call. 20 minutes later, the Cullen family was in my house, along with the Pack. I had them take a seat, wherever they could find one, and I told them about my visit from the Great Wolf.

"The Great Wolf came to you? What an honor you have been given. My great great grandfather was visited by the Wolf when he was on his death bed, and was told about a woman who would bear the Warriors of Light. That's why nobody could find anything in the manuscripts! It was you this whole time, I just didn't correlate the two. I was so engrossed in finding some prophecy, but there was none ever recorded because of the need to keep you hidden from the Volturi once you came to be. I knew you were special, Bella, but I couldn't believe that it was you until your dream" Sam said, looking up at me with respect and honor. I felt my face begin to flush, because I never viewed myself as special. Hell, I didn't even know half of my family tree!

"The Great Wolf told me that this particular Pack plays a huge roll, as well as you all do" I said as I motioned to Carlisle and his family.

"The Wolf mentioned them too? This is unbelievable! We were created by the Great Wolf to destroy the Cold Ones, not have them play a pivotal role in the fight to destroy evil. My apologies, to you and your family, Carlisle." Sam said as he extended his hand.

"Sam, there is no need for apologies. You had a sacred duty, and you lived by it. None of us were the wiser that there was some greater plan set into motion centuries ago that involved us." Carlisle said as he shook Sam's hand.

"Well, we have at least 10 years to prepare ourselves. Where do we even begin?" I asked, feeling so much pressure.

"I think our first objective is to learn as many fighting styles as we can for now. I would also like for the Pack to learn hand to hand combat in human form as well as working while phased. I am assuming that the Volturi will come here once they find out about everything, which is to our benefit. Most of us know this area like the back of our hands, but I would like to take it a step further. I would like to get satellite images of the area, probably about a 50 mile radius, and plan out different offensive and defensive manouvers. Jasper, your experience in war will help us out a lot, so I am going to put you in charge of our strategies." Jacob said.

"Jacob, I do have a friend in Japan who may also be able to help with the training. He is like us with the way he lives his existence, and I know he can be trusted. Before he was changed, he was a Samurai worrior, and a great one at that. He is now a master in many forms of combat, so I will give him a call and see if he would be willing to relocate here for some time." Carlisle said.

"Excellent, Thank you Carlisle. Now for patrols, I am going back to only having 2 out every 4 hours, but I would like to shake it up a bit. For each patrol, it will be one wolf and a Cullen family member, this way we don't wear ourselves too thin and can focus in on other things. Until we get closer to the battle day, lets just live our lives and work together on this" Jacob told everyone.

"Jacob, if it's ok with you, I would like to learn the hand to hand combat in human form, because I still would like to be able to age along with Emily. When the time draws near, I will resume phasing and aid you in any way I can" Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam. You don't have to be involved if you don't want to, but you are more than welcome to help. We could use the extra, erm, set of paws" Jacob said and everyone chuckled.

After the meeting was finished, Jacob and I invited everyone to stay for a bonfire and cookout. I sent Embry and Paul to the store with a list of things to get, along with money. I then called Renee, Charlie, Billy and Sue to see if they would like to come over, but they had their own plans for that evening. At the new Museum/Civic Center that Jake and I had built, there was bingo every weekend, so they decided to go.

When the guys got back with all of the groceries, Edward came into the kitchen to help me uplack everything and start getting things ready. While I seasoned the ribs, he got the potatoes ready to be thrown into the fire. Jacob and Embry came into the kitchen from the garage, lugging a huge cooler and several bags of ice. They brought it out on the deck and sent Quil in to get the cases of beer, soda and water to load into it.

Angela and Emily came together, bringing the kids along with them. Kim showed up a little while later, and even though her belly was huge, she got to work helping Edward and I in the kitchen. Rosalie, Esme and Angela were watching all of our children, so Emily came in to help us. A short time later, everything was prepared so I yelled out to Jake to come and get everything and start cooking.

"Edward, I have to run upstairs to pump for a few minutes, can you make sure they don't destroy everything outside?" I asked. I had several bottles full of breast milk already, but I wanted to add a few more to the stock pile because I wanted to have a few drinks that night. Once I had filled up 3 bottles, I brought them down and put them into the refrigerator and then went to check on the kids. I started cracking up when I saw Edward on the floor in the family room with both Joey and Sarah climbing all over him. I knew that he would have made a wonderful father, and I felt a little sad for him because he would never be able to experience it. Adoption was pretty much out of the question, even if he did ever meet someone to fall in love with again, because the children would grow old while Edward would stay forever frozen at 17.

"You're really good with them, Edward. They absolutely adore you" I told him as I watched them play.

"They are a joy to be around, Bella. It helps out a lot, you know, dealing with my pain." he said as he looked up at me. His eyes were still sad, but they were starting to get a sparkle back in their topaz depths.

Once dinner was ready, we set everything out on our long counter top like a buffet and everyone helped themselves. Once again, the Pack finished up every scrap of food we had, even having room for dessert. I made them all clean up the kitchen for me so I could relax and have a beer. Kim came with me, and we sat there talking about the baby that was due in 2 months.

"Jared and I decided not to find out what we are having. I kept going back and forth about it, but we finally came to the decision at my last appointment." she told me.

"Nothing wrong with that at all. Are you getting nervous?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am. I had a little scare the other day because I started having contractions, but it turns out they were Braxton Hicks. Even so, I don't know how you dealt with the pain of real contractions. I'm going to have Carlisle dope me up really good when I finally go into labor. I intend on being stoned the whole time" she giggled.

"Ugh, you big wimp! You just want a fix is all, you junkie!" I joked.

"Oh, I am a total wimp. Who knows, I might be too traumatized after having this baby that I might get my tubes tied so I don't have to feel that pain again" she said.

"Believe me, Kim, once you meet your baby, holding it for the first time, any pain you went through giving birth goes away. Seeing that baby makes every bit of pain worth it, you will see" I said, giving her a grin.

"Have you thought about any names yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, if it's a girl, we are going to name her Emma Marie, and if it's a boy, Alexander Joseph. What do you think?"

"I like them! A lot!" I replied.

Jacob came out to see what we were doing and to let me know that the kitchen was all clean and that the babies needed to be fed and changed. Everyone was making their way back outside, so I didn't feel bad leaving Kim so I could go help Jake out. I got the bottles ready and brought them out, handing one to Jacob, one to Rosalie, and picking up Charlie to give him his. Once they were done eating, Jacob and I carried them upstairs to change them and get them ready for bed. Even though it was only 8pm, I knew they were tired because they hadn't had a nap at all that day, so we laid them down in their cribs and went back down to join everyone.

"Bella, Jacob, we are going to leave to go hunting. We are going to be gone until Monday morning, so will you be ok without Rosalie being here to help?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, we will be just fine. Since it's the weekend now, Renee is off so she will be by if we need anything. Thank you" I said as I hugged her. We said our goodbyes, and they left.

Jacob and I went back outside to grab the twins so I could give them a bath before putting them to bed. After they were cleaned up and put into their pajamas, I walked them to their room and read them a story, then tucked them in for the night.

The rest of the evening was really nice, and after 2 beers I felt myself relaxing. Jacob and I went for a walk along the beach, the cool Spring air making me shiver a bit. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked, and the heat from his body chased the chill away. We walked for some time, then Jacob turned me into his arms and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his torso, tipping my face up so I could kiss his neck. His hands embraced my face and his lips met mine in a soft, tender kiss.

"I could kiss you forever" he murmured against my lips.

"Hmmm" I moaned, deepening the kiss and sucking on his lower lip.

"Let's go away next weekend, Jake. Just to the cottage. I'll ask Rosalie and Esme if they wouldn't mind staying with the kids, ok?" I asked as I slipped my hands under his shirt and raked my nails gently down his back.

"Ok" he said before kissing me again. We were about to start taking our clothes off and make love right there when Sam found us.

"We are going to get going. The kids are crashed out and I have an early brake job for a friend in the morning. Jared and Kim left a few minutes ago, and everyone else is cleaning everything up and putting the fire out as we speak" he said.

"Ok, thanks Sam" Jacob said.

We walked back to the house with him, and there was nothing left to fo but empty the cooler, which I could do in the morning. My body was still humming with arousal, and all I wanted to do was go upstairs and make love with Jacob. We walked the last guests out, then let the dogs in from the run. As I was setting down their water bowl, Jacob threw me over his shoulder and ran upstairs with me. We made love until after midnight, then fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: For all my lemon fiends out there….YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! HAHA! Here are some yummy ones for you. Shit, I had to go take a freezing cold shower after writing this! YEESH!! **

**JPOV**

Everything had been worked out for our planned get away this weekend. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward were going to come and watch the kids so Bella and I could have some time alone together. I had left work early that day so we could give the kids a bath and have dinner ready for them. Bella was upstairs taking a bath so I attempted to make dinner. After almost starting the house on fire, I called Embry over at the garage and had him pick up some Chinese food and drop it off on his way home.

Bella came down 45 minutes later, her nose crinkled at the stench of burnt grilled cheese sandwiches that still hung in the air. She looked at me, cocking an eyebrow, then shook her head at my feeble attempts at making probably the simplest thing in the world to cook. While we waited for Embry to bring dinner, she took the twins upstairs to give them a bath and put them in their pajamas. It was only 6pm, but we wanted to make sure there were less things for Edward, Emmett and Rosalie to worry about. Once the twins were bathed, they came back down to eat dinner, which Embry just dropped off.

We got the girls each a plate of food, then made ourselves each one and sat down to eat. The Cullens came while we were still eating, so they went upstairs to see if the triplets were awake. When they came back down, they each had a baby, which were giggling happily. I cleaned up the girls and the kitchen while Bella went upstairs to pump before we left.

"We both will have our cell phones with us in case you need to get ahold of us over the next 2 nights." I was telling them when Bella came back downstairs.

"There are 5 bottles of milk in the fridge, and I'm adding these 3 now so you should have more than enough to feed them. If you run out, I will be pumping over the weekend and will run you over more if you need it" Bella told them.

"Jeeze! Will you just get out of here already?" Emmett said as he gave Bella a hug and shook my hand. We gave each child a hug and kiss, then went outside and got in the Honda. I had been looking forward to this all week long, and I felt myself begin to harden a bit in my jeans as I thought about all of the things I was going to do to Bella.

When we pulled up to the cottage, I jumped out and ran to open Bella's door for her. She gave me a beautiful smile, and when I closed the door behind her, I slammed her against it and began kissing her neck. I wound my fingers in her silky hair and yanked her mouth to mine, causing us each to moan.

"God I want to fuck you right here" I growled in her ear as I bit down on her earlobe. I was rewarded with a soft groan from her, and I felt her legs start to give out. I pressed her harder against the truck, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I braced my knees against the truck, holding her up as I pulled her shirt over her head and biting down where her neck met her shoulder.

"Jake" she moaned as my teeth bit down, leaving small indentations. I trailed kisses up to her neck, then her throat, kissing and nipping her chin, finally molding my mouth to hers and thrusting my tongue deep into her mouth. Her taste and smell was driving me crazy with desire, my cock already rock hard in my jeans so I thrust up against her core, making her moan even louder. She pulled my shirt over my head, then started licking and kissing my throat as she made little mewling sounds in the back of her throat. I was glad that the cottage was somewhat secluded and that we were protected by the dense forest around us, because we were likely to give someone a heart attack if they happened across us at that moment.

I grabbed Bella's ass, and started walking toward the cottage. When we got to the door, I pressed her against it and fumbled around in my pockets to find the keys. Once I found them I opened the door and we crashed down onto the floor. I was about to ask her if she was ok when she started giggling.

I stood up with her still wrapped around me, kicking the door closed before walking toward the bed. I threw her down and she gave a little shriek when she bounced on the bed. I went right for her jeans, unbuttoning and yanking them and her underwear off together. I was immediately struck by the scent of her arousal and I heard myself growl as I inhaled deeply. Her wide eyes met mine, and when her lips parted with a little gasp, I was lost.

I grabbed her legs and yanked her body toward mine as I knelt on the floor. I pushed her legs upward then back, exposing her wet core to my seeking mouth. My hands held onto her thighs as my mouth closed over her, my tongue sinking deep inside her tight channel. I opened her legs wider, nudging her clit with my nose as I thrust my tongue in and out of her. I could tell that she was close to climaxing, and I wanted to try something different to see if it would make her cum harder than usual.

I let go of one of her legs, licking my index finger and placing it at her other entrance. She tensed up when she figured out what I was about to do, so I gave her a reassuring smile and felt her relax. She had so much wetness seeping out of her sheath, so I coated my finger with her fluids to add more lubrication. I moved my mouth to her clit and began sucking on it as I slowly slid my finger into her untried passage. At first I was met with resistance, but as she started relaxing I was able to push my finger in deeper. Before long, my finger was fully inside of her and I began moving it in and out as I continued to suck on her hard nub.

"Oh fuck Jake, that feels so good" she moaned, lifting her hips upward to my eager mouth.

I let go of her other leg, quickly sliding 3 fingers into her soaking channel. My mouth flicked and sucked on her clit as my 3 fingers pumped in and out of one channel and my index finger of my other hand moved in and out of her extremely tight lower opening. Within seconds she screamed, her lower body lifting completely off of the bed and my hand covered with her intimate fluids as they poured out of her. Her orgasm was so powerful and long lasting that she continued to ripple around my fingers, crying out over and over as the waves of intense pleasure flowed through her body.

Her lower body collapsed back onto the bed, and as I slowly ran my tongue over her clit to prolong her pleasure, I gently removed all of my fingers from inside of her. My mouth was still moving over her as I watched her chest rise and fall with shuddering breaths as she struggled to calm herself. The whole experience was so erotic, so sensual, and it made me so hard that I thought I would need a chainsaw to get my jeans off of me.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked in between breathless pants. I stood up, looking down at her as I began removing my jeans.

"Ugh, one night on patrol with Quil, I saw that he did it to Leah and she really seemed to like it so I thought I'd give it a try." I told her as I crawled over her prone form.

"So you know then?" she asked as I lay down next to her. I shot her a look, wondering how in the hell she knew about Leah and Quil and her sheepish look made my heart clench.

"I recently found out. How did you know, Bells? How long has it been going on?" I asked, worried about the ramifications to their Imprints.

"I found out in Vegas. That was the first time it happened, and Leah was all torn up about the whole thing. She felt like she was betraying Elliot, giving into her sexual needs with Quil, but I told her that she really wasn't. Think about it, Jake, they have so many more years to go before their Imprints are ready for that kind of relationship. I know I don't see any problem with it as long as they don't get emotionally involved with each other. Am I off base there?" she asked, her big brown eyes searching mine. I sighed and nuzzled her neck.

"I guess it's ok for the time being. I know Quil and Leah were sexually active with other people before they imprinted, so I guess the needs they discovered needed to be met. It's hard for me to understand, because you and I were in a different boat. We were older already, and neither of us had even been with anyone before, so we didn't know what we were missing. I just hope they are smart about this, uh, arrangement and can walk away from each other when the time comes" I told her, nipping her neck.

"What do you say we get back to our own needs for right now?" she asked as she shifted from her place next to me and straddled my waist. I watched her as she unhooked her bra, sucking in a deep breath when her breasts were free from their constraints. I never tired of her beauty, and each time I looked at her, it was as if I was seeing her for the first time. I reached up, cupping her breasts in my hands and massaging them as she grasped my cock in her small hand and began stroking me up and down.

"Bells, baby, I need to be inside of you" I groaned as she gave me a hard squeeze. When her wet heat touched the tip of my cock, my hips thrust up on their own, seeking her heat. I watched as she slowly sank down on me, taking me inside of her with aching slowness that made me growl. When I was fully sheathed inside of her tight body, I grabbed her hips and held them still, grinding her against me as I enjoyed being enveloped by her. I felt her inner muscles rippling around me as they continued to stretch around my size, each flutter making it more difficult to maintain my composure.

"I love being inside of you, feeling your tight heat surrounding me. It feels like home, Bells" I said as I watched her face. We still hadn't begun moving yet, both of us content with being intimately joined.

"Hmm, Jake, I know. Each time you fill me, I feel like a missing part of me has come back." she said as she tightened herself around me.

I pulled her down so she laid on top of me, our mouths finding each others as our bodies began to move. I took her face in my hands, kissing her full lips over and over again as I lifted my hips upward to meet her downward thrusts. We breathed in each others exhaled breaths, little moans and whimpers escaping as our bodies climbed higher and higher together.

I flipped her over so that I was on top, and I began thrusting into her harder, feeling her tightening around me. I braced myself above her, watching her face as I moved in and out, her mouth slightly parted and little gasps escaping each time I pushed into her. I dipped my head down, unable to resist her sweet mouth, tracing her lips with my tongue. Her tongue peeked out to find mine, and we wrapped them around each others.

"Hmm, you taste so good, Bells. I could drown in your taste and smell" I said as I sucked her tongue into my mouth. I started thrusting into her harder, rotating my hips a little to give her the friction she craved. I rested my body back on top of hers, moving my hands lower so I could cup her ass as I thrust into her. I buried my face into her neck, kissing, licking and nipping her skin as my movements became more frantic. I felt her hands grip my hair, pressing my mouth harder against her neck and shoulder, feeling her legs gripping my hips harder as she began to climax. I felt her body tense and her inner walls clamp down around me, her cries driving me closer to my own orgasm. I thrust inside of her a few more times, finally unleashing myself deep inside of her body. As I came, I bit down hard on her shoulder, slightly breaking the skin so I knew that it was going to leave a mark, and I felt her tighten around me again as another orgasm rippled through her.

I collapsed on top of her a few moments later, my tongue soothing her skin where I had bitten her. It was already healing, but I could see the small mark that would be left behind, and the wolf in me rejoiced that I marked her as my own.

As our breathing began slowing down, I lifted my head so I could kiss her again, her intoxicating scent filling my entire being. Her hands roamed up and down my broad back, her nails scraping lightly against my sweat slicked skin. I rolled to my side, taking her with me. She draped one leg over my hips so we could stay intimately joined, and we fell asleep a short time later.

On our last morning at the cottage, Bella and I decided to take a shower together before we left. We had spent the whole weekend talking, eating and making love as much as our bodies could sustain. One would think that after 2 passionate nights of almost non stop sex would satiate us, but it only made us want more.

Bella turned on the shower so it could heat up while I grabbed some towels from the small closet in the bathroom. We stepped under the steamy water and let it cover our bodies in delicious warmth. I grabbed the bottle of shampoo, squeezing an ample amount into my hands then massaging it through her hair. While she rinsed, I shampooed my own, adding conditioner to hers as I rinsed my own hair. Once the conditioner was worked through her long lengths, I massaged her scalp as she leaned against my chest. I helped her rinse the conditioner, then pulled her hair up into a ponytail so the body wasy wouldn't get in it.

I grabbed the lavender body wash, squeezing some into the pouf as began washing her back. As I slid the soapy sponge over her skin, I felt myself start to harden at the sensuous movements. Once her back was clean, I turned her around to face me so I could wash her front and her desire filled eyes met mine. Our eyes stayed locked as I moved the soapy pouf over her shoulders, then down to her breasts. I dropped the pouf and took them in my hands, rubbing the silky bubbles over her hardened peaks. Both of us were starting to pant as we became painfully aroused, but I wanted to finish my sensual massage. I picked the pouf back up, adding a bit more body wash, then began washing her flat belly. I moved the pouf between her legs, chuckling when her legs gave out slightly. When I was done washing and rinsing her whole body, she turned to me and gave me a sweet smile.

"Thank you, Jake. Now it's your turn" she said as she grabbed the pouf and rinsed it out. She reached behind me, grabbing my woodsy scented body wash and pouring a bunch into the pouf, working it into a rich lather. She started with my back, working the suds with both the pouf and her hand. She she got to my backside, she sneakily reached between my legs and cupped my balls, rubbing them as she spread the lather around.

"Oh you don't play fair, little one" I growled as I hardened even more.

"After being with me all these years, you should know better" she said, her voice heavy with desire. She had me turn around, and as she was washing my neck and upper chest, my fingers reached out and caressed the small bite mark I left on her skin the other night. I felt both a twinge of guilt for hurting her, and pride for having marked my mate.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Bella. This mark isn't going to go away" I murmured, my eyes meeting hers to see what she was feeling. I was surprised at what I saw in her chocolate depths; love, understanding and….pride?

"You didn't hurt me Jake, and I'm glad that I have your mark. Not only do I have my wedding rings to let the world know I belong to you, now I have your mark for the world to see" she said as she slid the pouf lower.

She moved the soapy sponge all over my stomach, and I felt my muscle twitch under her ministrations. By then, my cock was so hard that it was standing up straight against my stomach, and I almost came when I saw Bella lick her lips at the sight. I grabbed the sponge from her, tossing it to the ground and I hurriedly rinsed myself off.

When I was done rinsing, I turned to Bella, grabbing her by the hips and lifting her high against the shower wall. She gave a little squeal at being so high up, then placed her legs over my shoulders as my mouth closed over her hot core. Her legs clamped around my head as my mouth ravaged her sensitive flesh, and within seconds she climaxed hard, her wetness flowing over my tongue.

I slid her down the wall so I could slide myself in her heat, but she stopped me. She gave me a wicked look, then knelt down in front of me and took my throbbing cock in her hand.

"My turn for a taste" she said as she licked me from base to tip.

I had to rest one hand against the shower wall because her mouth was making my legs shake. She sucked the head into her moist mouth, flicking her tongue across the tip and dipping into the slit where pre-cum was leaking out. She gave a little moan, then slowly engulfed my entire shaft in her mouth. She tightened her lips around me, then slowly began moving back and forth, using her teeth for added stimulus. Her one hand reached between my legs, cupping my balls, and the fingers on her other hand wrapped around the base, applying pressure so I wouldn't cum too soon. I let her continue for a few moments, and when it became too much, I pulled her up against me and claimed her mouth with mine.

I lifted her once again, pressing her back against the wall and she wrapped her legs around me and guided me to her entrance. I thrust hard into her, and she screamed against my mouth when I filled her so fast.

"Oh God, more Jake" she moaned and I complied, thrusting so hard into her that our bodies made a loud slapping sound when they came together. Each time I thrust in, she gave a little grunt as her head ladi back against the wall. My mouth found her breasts, so I began licking and sucking on her nipples, each one turning a cherry red from my actions. I took one in between my teeth and bit down, causing her to shriek in pleasure. I repeated the action, and I felt her sheath began to tighten around me as she got closer to climaxing. I kept thrusting hard, my own climax near, and she moved her mouth to my shoulder, muffling her cries of pleasure. I felt her tense up, then her inner walls clamped down so hard on me that I came with a roar. She came with me, biting down so hard on my shoulder that she drew blood, but I hardly noticed. I came inside of her with powerful shudders, her own body trembling as the force of her climax consumed her. We stayed like that for several minutes, trying to catch our breath and I felt her tongue licking the spot where she had bitten me. I pulled my face from her neck, kissing her gently as I slid her back to her feet.

"Jake, you're bleeding" she said as she grabbed a washcloth to wipe up the blood. I took the cloth from her and made her look me in the eyes.

"I'm ok, honey, you didn't hurt me. Look, it's already healing" I said as I felt my skin begin to close. She gave a small laugh when she saw my shoulder, then looked back up at me.

"Looks like I marked you too" she said as she wrapped her arms around my chest.

"Good, now we match" I chuckled, happy to wear her mark so everyone knew we were mated for life.

We finished rinsing our bodies off, then got out and dried ourselves. We quickly got dressed and while I stripped the bedding and threw it in the washer, Bella made us some breakfast. We sat down and ate assorted pieces of sliced fruit, different cheeses, and some French bread we picked up the night we came to the cottage.

Once we were done eating and cleaning, we locked up the cottage and drove back to our lives, to our children, to our future.


	55. Chapter 55

**BPOV**

The Summer months went by, our time spent between playing with the kids on the beach, my applying so I could home school the kids for the time being, and training several times a week. Carlisle's friend from Japan came in July and began teaching us several types of combat. His name was Hisao, which meant 'long lived man' in Japanese, but he asked us to call him Jin, which was way easier to pronounce and remember.

Kim and Jared welcomed a beautiful daughter into the world on May 18th, naming her Emma Marie. She was a big baby, weighing in at 9 pounds and 22 inches long. She had Kim's light hair and Jared's dark skin and I knew she was going to be a beauty when she grew up.

Our twins were now 2, but looked more like they were 5 or 6 and had an intelligence beyond their years. Josephine loved sitting with Edward while he played the piano, so we decided to get a baby grand for our house. Twice a week, Edward would come by and give her lessons, and she was a natural, easily learning the most difficult melodies.

Sarah was more the athletic type, so Jacob and I signed her up for girls little league in the reservation. With the forged birth certificates, nobody questioned her age at all. She was my outgoing one, easily making friends on her team and wanting them to come over to swim at the beach.

The triplets were growing fast as well, and by September when they were 6 months old, they looked more like they were 2. Charles and Justin were inseparable, playing together all the time and always in their own little world. They loved teasing the other kids, hiding their toys and other things. Madison was a sweet little girl, always making sure everyone was ok, helping me out with chores around the house, and scolding the other kids when they got into things they shouldn't be into. She was born with light blonde hair, which was silky and had a natural curl to it. Her most striking feature were her eyes, which had changed into a vivid violet and seemed to look right into your soul.

In September, Jacob and I went away for my birthday, spending a 4 day extended weekend at Isabella Island, which we had renamed it just 'Isabelle Island" because it sounded better. On our last night there, we made love and I conceived what were our last sons to be born. When we returned, Carlisle gave me my due date, which was June 17th, give or take a week or so because I was carrying twins.

During the Holidays, Rachel, Angela and Kim found out they were expecting again, all with twins and I had a ball ribbing them about it. I never had a single pregnancy, always having multiple children, so it felt good having members of the 'litter' club as we affectionately called it.

Over the winter, Jacob and I had seen a gray wolf hanging around our house several times, and I was worried that Maya would get pregnant. We had Bruno neutered when he was a pup, but never got around to getting Maya spayed because we never had a reason to. The day I made an appointment for the following week to have her fixed, she hopped the fence in the run and disappeared for 2 days. When she finally came back, the gray wolf watched from the trees as I let her into the house. I ended up cancelling her surgery because we found out that she was going to have puppies. I was ready to kill her for taking off and getting pregnant, but her sheepish look made me forget all about my irritation. In early March, she had a litter of 4 pups, 2 girls and 2 boys. Sam and Emily took a male, Embry and Angela took a male and female, and Kim and Jared took the last female. Once the pups were weaned, I took Maya and got her spayed because we already had way too much on our plates to deal with, let alone more puppies. The gray wolf continued to come by every now and then, so at times I let Maya go be with her mate.

Our business was going so well that we decided to open another shop in Seattle with John and Brad managing it. Rebecca had been dating Brad for several months, so she decided to move there with him and handle the office work. Angela and I decided to split the work from the shop near La Push between us, each of us working two days a week, then working the last day together. With the Cullens helping out with watching the kids, it worked out really well and we didn't have to hire a person to replace Rebecca. Quil had graduated Tech school, so he was promoted to full time mechanic. Seth decided that he wanted to do more work fixing cars, so he actually decided to go to the Tech school as well.

On June 4th, I gave birth to our sons, naming them Joshua Andrew and Logan Samuel. They were our first identical twins, both with jet black hair, dark skin and my chocolate brown eyes. Right after they were born, it seemed like they had a very unique bond, almost like they could read each others minds and could feel what the other felt, like 1 person in two bodies.

Angela had a son and a daughter in August, naming her son Elijah Dylan and her daughter Faith Olivia. Kim had her children a week later, two sons named Brandon Thomas and Hayden Avery. Rachel had her twins two days after Kim, giving birth to a son who they named Ian Preston and a daughter they named Skylar Raine. There were so many new babies that I had to keep a list in order to remember every single name. It was absolutely crazy, but wonderful just the same.

As the years slipped by, I learned how to use the powers that had been given to me in a more efficient manner. Jin worked with me constantly, teaching me how to harness my energy without fully depleting myself. I was able to put up the protective shield in a split second and summon the concussive wave in seconds rather than a minute or so.

All of our children, along with all of our friends kids as well, loved learning the martial arts that Jin was teaching them. Even though none of them developed super strength yet, they still excelled at their fighting skills.

Everyone took part in planning our defensive strategies for when the Volturi came, Jasper having formed every plan flawlessly. We still had at least 4 years before we could expect their presence, and even though we were a powerful and well trained small army, I still worried constantly. Each night I went to sleep, I wished the Great Wolf would visit me in my dreams and let me know that we were on the right path, but it never came. I just had to trust that everything each of us was doing would be enough.

One late summer evening, we all decided to have a huge bonfire on First Beach. It was sort of a sending off party for our twins, because they were going to be starting high school in a few weeks. They were only 8 years old, but looked as if they were in their early teens and we felt comfortable allowing them to leave the little world we had created. Because they were such fast learners, they were educated up to a freshman level, so they would have no problems following the lesson plans. Their rapid development had slowed so much that they were now aging at a near normal rate and would be fully grown by the time they reached 10. By that age, we would know if they were werewolves like Jake, or had powers like me.

The whole entire Pack was there, as well their mates, the Elders, mine and Jacob's parents, the Cullens, and other friends and family that were part of our inner circle. Our families were so tight knit that we worked in tandem with the cooking and other things that needed to be done in order to feed this massive group of people. Once everyone was done eating, Jacob and I decided to take a walk down the beach, coming to rest at the same piece of driftwood where I had fallen in love with him so many years ago. He sat down on the piece of wood, sitting me in his lap and holding me close. Even though so many years had passed, we were just as in love as we were when we were teens and just starting out.

"Jake, do you think we've prepared enough to defeat the Volturi?" I asked, feeling my stomach knotting up.

"I think we are almost there, Bells. We have at least 4 years left to get ready, and I have absolute faith that we will defeat them when the day comes." he murmured in my hair as he nuzzled me.

"I just don't want to lose anyone. I wish I knew how this was all going to play out, that way I could put my mind at ease." I said.

"I think that we will be ok, honey, I really do. I know you have been hoping for a visit from the Great Wolf, but I think that because it hasn't visited you in your dreams that we are on the right path." he replied.

"You're right. I've been trying to keep my worrying under control, trying to have faith that we are doing everything right, so it's time for me to trust in that faith, to trust in the Powers behind this whole thing." I told him, turning around and kissing his full lips.

I tangled my fingers in his silky black hair, pulling his face harder to mine, needing him to show me that we would survive the battle.

He picked me up, laying me in the soft sand and taking me in his arms. We kissed for a long time under the startlit sky, reveling in each others taste, smell, touch and love. We broke apart some time later, just laying together and enjoying our little time alone. When it started getting late, we made our way back to the bonfire, and something on top of the cliffs ahead caught my eye. I froze when I saw what it was, and Jacob followed my gaze and gave a gasp. Standing tall and proud was the Great White Wolf of my dreams, staring down at us.

"Oh God" Jacob cried, falling to his knees as he took in the majestic sight. I knelt down with him as we both started to cry, knowing the Wolf was letting us know that we were on the right path, that we would prevail. We watched the Wolf for several moments, then it tipped back its head and gave a long howl into the night. It glanced down at us once more, then faded away like a dream. Jacob hugged me, his tears wetting my hair.

"Oh Bella, I never thought I would live long enough to see the Great Wolf. I never thought of myself as worthy enough to be graced by its presence. It was even more magnificent than I ever imagined" he said as he held me against him. We held onto each other a little longer, and when he had composed himself, we made it back to the fire. Everyone was talking excitedly, because they had witnessed the Great Wolf themselves. The Elders started chanting, dancing around the fire and giving praise to their Warrior Spirit. Everyone started getting up, joining them in their dance of worship. It was the most powerful thing I had ever experienced, and I could feel the strength of the chanting and the dance as it filled my entire being.

Later, as the fire started winding down and everyone began to leave, I began thinking about the amazing gifts I had been given in my life. I had a wonderful husband who I loved more than life itself, 7 amazing children who I adored, a huge extended family that consisted of werewolves, super humans, normal humans and vampires, and countless friends who meant the world to me. I embraced the gifts of life and love, as well as my ancestors who had died in order for me to be born. I cherished my strengths, as well as my weaknesses, and used them to become a stronger person. I learned to have faith in the unseen, as well as the Powers who controlled fate. Life had given me so many gifts, and I would cherish each one until I took my final breath and crossed over into the next plane of existence.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this story and for sticking with me through my writers block at the end. I am grateful to all of your kind words and praise, as well as the few constructive criticisms I have gotten. I have learned so much since writing my first fan fiction, and I hope that my writing has gotten better and will continue doing so.**

**Now, for the sequel and more than likely final installment. Just to give everyone a heads up, it will be written in several different points of view, and will cover a lot of relationships, love, as well as the final battle with the Volturi. Once I have some of it written, I will begin posting it for you to read. I am going to take more time with this one, making sure I didn't leave any holes and to make sure that it turns out the way I have envisioned it. **

**Take Care,**

**Tracey B.**


End file.
